The New Order
by Rippen Drakuzz
Summary: This one is a crossover with SM. No Sailor Ranma or Tuxedo Ranma. Finished.
1. Part 1

PART 1  
  
"RANMA!" Akane yelled as the pigtailed boy was once again glomped by Shampoo. It was a routine to her, really, getting angry whenever something like this happened. They were in the schoolyard, having their lunch break. Akane readied her mallet to strike down the martial artist. "Get away from that hussy!" And she attacked. Ranma, being Ranma, received the full impact of the mallet and acted as if he was hurt, even though he could easily shrug it off. He had defeated Saffron two months ago, but things remained the same in his chaotic life. The girls were even worse than before, since they all grew desperate after the failed wedding attempt, while Akane somehow got the dumb idea that he told her of his undying love for her. As if he could love someone who didn't trust him whatsoever and physically abused him for no real reason at all. She went so far as to attack him when he yawned, stating that he should pay attention to her.  
  
Shampoo recovered and angrily asked. "Why pervert-girl attack Aireen?" Her bombori were at the ready now, and she was anxious to eliminate the competition. She just needed an excuse like this one. It had been awfully close, but they all managed to stop the wedding from taking place. Ukyo chose that exact moment to appear, and assessed the situation. She went to Ranma, ignoring the other two girls, whose bickering was becoming annoying.  
  
"Ranchan, are you OK?" She asked, knowing full well he would recover. She kneeled next to him.  
  
Ranma groaned and started to get up. "Hey, Uchan! Yeah, nothing I can't take." His macho bravado completely backed up. Akane's attacks nearly didn't tickle. He just did it so that people didn't pay attention to him when he was supposedly unconscious. He knew, though, that Ukyo was very perceptive. She knew this was all an act to divert attention. His eyes caught sight of Akane and Shampoo screaming at each other, and got up silently. "Come on, Uchan. Let's get out of here before they decide to turn looking for me." Ukyo nodded and they were quickly out of sight. Neither Shampoo or Akane noticed for five more minutes.  
  
The other students in Furinkan ignored this, it was so typical by now that they didn't even bother to bet on the fight any more. Ranma was definitely the strongest fighter of all, and no one placed a bet against him, so it was no longer business. Ukyo and Ranma sat under a tree, and she handed Ranma an okonomiyaki. "Here. You should eat while you can." She knew the other girls would find them soon. It was as if they had a radar telling them where Ranma was.  
  
The martial artist smiled and dove right in. His thanks were evident in his eyes as he munched with pleasure. Being a Saotome, he finished in seconds and stretched. "Thanks Uchan. That really hit the spot, as usual." Ukyo just smiled. Ranma was confused, for the last couple of days there had been a change in Ukyo, something no one else noticed. She was no longer pressuring him to take a decision, nor was she mad for him not choosing her as a fiancée right away. The only other time that he remembered getting along with her like this was when they were kids. "Uchan, why the sudden change?" He asked bluntly, knowing he was bad with words and would probably mess it all up if he tried to hit around the bush.  
  
Ukyo had been expecting the question, and her answer was ready even before he asked. "I love you, Ranchan. I've loved you since we were kids." Ranma was about to say something, but she put a finger on his lips and continued. "But as you once said, I love you as a friend. I didn't realize that until last week, when you were talking to your mother in the dojo."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened at that. "You heard us?"  
  
Ukyo nodded. "Yeah, I heard everything you said." Ranma shifted uncontrollably in place, but she calmed him down when she said. "Don't worry. I don't really blame any of this in you. In fact, I came to realize that I really want you as my friend." Ranma was relieved to say the least, he hugged her tightly, and she returned the embrace. It was completely innocent in nature, just two friends showing their affection.  
  
Of course, it didn't look like that to the jealous eyes of Shampoo and Akane, who happened to find them just in time to see it. The following beating was extremely violent for everyone who happened to see it. It was the first time Shampoo and Akane agreed on something in a long time, and that was pummeling Ranma to the ground.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Nabiki grinned as she saw a very battered Ranma enter the house. "Hello, Saotome. I take it you were beat up by my sister again?" Ranma's evil eye only made her more smug. "Keep staring at me like that and you're paying for the show." She said mockingly. It was so fun teasing Ranma, especially since he never once fought back.  
  
Ranma walked to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. He was in a bad mood. *How much of this crap do I have to put up with?* His mother happened to be in the kitchen at the time, and she started serving him before he asked for it. It was fairly easy to know what had happened at school. "Hi, mom!" He greeted half-heartedly.  
  
"Hello, son. How was your day?" She asked cheerfully. She hated having to act this way, but it was necessary. The look he gave her spoke for him. She quickly turned in all directions and sat next to him. In barely a whisper, she asked. "What happened?"  
  
Ranma answered in the same volume. "Nothing out of the ordinary, it's just getting to me." He paused for a moment as he fidgeted nervously and said. "Uchan knows."  
  
Nodoka's eyes widened at this. She knew her son would never speak of this to another person, so she tried to find a reason why. "The dojo?" Seeing Ranma nod she felt like a fool. She expected to have some privacy since the Tendos and Genma were having diner out, but she hadn't expected for a fiancée to show up.  
  
Ranma saw her expression and quickly added. "She promised she won't tell a thing, and I trust her."  
  
Nodoka nodded and said. "We shall go to her restaurant and clear things." She went upstairs to tell Kasumi she would be having dinner out with her son. They rarely spent time alone together, so it wasn't suspicious.  
  
Ranma sighed and sat back. "What is it Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki was shocked to hear the sudden question. She tried to listen in to the conversation, since business had been low and she wanted more money. Extortioning Ranma may be the answer. Too bad she couldn't hear a word they spoke. She walked into the kitchen, making it seem as if she had just arrived. "What are you talking about, Saotome?"  
  
Ranma shook his head and didn't answer. Nabiki was a very difficult person, and he was in no mood to deal with her. He saw his mother get down and got up. Nodoka saw Nabiki and said. "Nabiki. My son and I are going to have dinner and maybe watch a movie together. See you tomorrow." And with that she left, followed by Ranma.  
  
The Ice Queen stood there for a moment, thinking. She then decided to take her camera and follow them. The opportunity to make money always seemed to follow Ranma around.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Nabiki is following us." Ranma stated after five minutes of walking. They were heading to the Uchan's, but not in the normal route, since they suspected something like this would happen.  
  
Nodoka didn't react. "I know. She's determined to discover what this is all about." She paused as they passed a couple. "We have to talk to Ukyo privately, though."  
  
Nabiki herself was following from a distance she was sure no one would be able to discover her. It seemed like they had said the truth, they were heading to the movies. She cursed silently because of the wasted time and effort. She saw as Ranma and Nodoka turned a corner, and when she reached there, they were gone. She smirked. "Maybe I wasn't wrong after all. Those two are up to something." She really liked Nodoka, but Ranma was an easy target for whatever they were up to. Her eyes flashed with yen signs as soon as she thought about selling the information.  
  
She started to walk again, intent on finding them to gain money. From a rooftop, Ranma and Nodoka watched as she walked down a street. "She'll find out sooner or later. Nabiki never gives up and is very clever."  
  
Nodoka nodded. "Indeed. But for the time being we have lost her. Let us deal with Ukyo before anything else happens." And with that Nodoka and Ranma jumped down and made their way to the Uchan's quickly.  
  
The restaurant was completely empty, the rush hour having passed. As soon as they entered, Ukyo greeted them and closed the door, putting the 'Closed' sign on. "I knew you would come." She said as she sat on a table. Nodoka and Ranma did likewise.  
  
Nodoka nodded. "We had to explain this to you, so that you understand. We are doing this because we believe it is the right thing to do."  
  
Ukyo nodded, knowing full well it was true. "I know, Ranchan is my friend. I'm backing him up all the way."  
  
Nodoka smiled at seeing her son had, at least, one loyal friend. Ranma was glad Ukyo backed him up. Any other person would have, by now, turned his back on him in the best of cases. "You must keep this a secret, even from your dreams. We don't know what might happen to you if anyone finds out."  
  
Ranma suddenly tensed and said. "Someone is coming. I think Nabiki discovered our location." Nodoka nodded while Ukyo looked confused. He explained it to her. "On our way here, Nabiki followed us. We managed to lose her, but she found us at last. I'm just glad we managed to talk about this without her listening in."  
  
As if on cue, Nabiki knocked on the door. "Open up Ukyo. We know Ranma is in there."  
  
Ranma was depressed to hear this. "Fuck. She didn't come alone."  
  
Nodoka frowned. "Ranma, your language."  
  
Ranma looked at her pleadingly. "You know how tiring this is, mother. I don't know how long I can stand this craziness." Ukyo and Nodoka understood. Ranma's voice was full of frustration. And he had the right to be annoyed, it had been a long time now.  
  
The door collapsed with a kick from Shampoo, who entered the restaurant quickly followed by Akane and Nabiki. The last saw Ranma and smirked. "Consider this your payback for running away from me like that." Ranma saw her with open anger now, which didn't go unnoticed by Nodoka.  
  
His mother stepped between the girls, who had blood in their eyes, and Ranma. They had assumed he was making his engagement with Ukyo official, since he was meeting her with his mother. To say that they were angry would be the master of all understatements. Besides, they were still angry at what happened that morning at school.  
  
The sight of Nodoka in front of them was shocking though. She rarely participated in any of their fights, but now she was obviously protecting her son. Nodoka was trying to give Ranma a break. She had seen how every day's pressure had started to impact on his behavior, he was depressed most of the time when he was alone. The only time he seemed to be alive was when they were training, because he really loved the excitement of the fight over anything else. Now seeing him near the border of losing it, she decided to end it all. She would start with their plans, now. "You two better back off and keep quiet, I have an announcement to make." This stopped everyone right where they were, Nodoka was rarely this harsh. Even Nabiki showed some surprise in her features.  
  
Akane was the first to protest. "But auntie, that baka was..."  
  
Nodoka silenced her with a glare. "That 'baka' you are talking about is my son." The voice was so cold that the youngest Tendo backed a step in fear. Nodoka eyed everyone and said. "I have decided to brake all the engagements. My son and I will be returning home this very evening." Protests started to leave Akane's and Shampoo's mouths, but they weren't paid attention to. Nodoka turned on them and walked to Ranma. Ukyo smiled at the situation, she knew the main problem here were the engagements. Ranma exchanged a glance with his mother and thanked her with a nod.  
  
Nabiki was more than shocked by the reaction, but she quickly reigned over her own emotions and smiled. "I don't think so, Saotome-san." They all turned to her. She would be damned if her biggest income just walked out the door. "Ranma is staying with us until he covers his debt with me." And she knew he would never be able to do that. The big jerk always did something to owe her even more.  
  
Ranma surprised everyone but Nodoka by laughing. He stood up and eyed Nabiki carefully. "And what will you do if I don't pay up? All the money you've made out of me should be payment enough." His mother had decided to leave, so he had no intention of being abused any more.  
  
Nabiki narrowed her eyes. "You are paying, Saotome. You don't want your life to become hell." Her anger wasn't feigned this time. She was really angry that this dumb jock would try and challenge her.  
  
Ranma smirked. "Your so called hell is nothing compared to what you'll go through if I get angry." He saw Nabiki tremble in a rage and decided to add insult to injury. "Think. What can a person, who defeated a god with his bare hands, do to a mere girl?"  
  
Nabiki's eyes widened in surprise. Had Ranma just threatened her? She felt a rush of fear flow through her veins. He was right, there was nothing that could stop him from beating the crap out of her. She regained her bearings with a calming thought. "You're bluffing, Saotome. You would never hit a girl."  
  
Nodoka saw where this was leading and decided to stop it. No use in Ranma revealing everything. "Maybe he has qualms against hitting girls. But I don't." Her voice was low. "I don't like the way you have treated my son, Nabiki. Another try, and a beating is going to be the least of your concerns."  
  
Nabiki didn't like threats at all, and she quickly lost all the respect she ever had for Nodoka. "Look, Saotome-san. I think it is time we talk about your living with us." She had been paying the bills for three extra people in the dojo, she would be damned if they got away like this.  
  
Nodoka nodded. "Indeed. I have very interesting recordings of your deals. I believe the police will find them very amusing, don't you?" If this was the game Nabiki was playing, Nodoka would teach her a lesson in humility. The middle Tendo's expression revealed her shock. "Yes. You were very arrogant to think you hold exclusive rights to recording. If you ever bother us again, I'm sure you'll enjoy a few weeks in court, and then jail."  
  
Nabiki was at a loss of words. She was facing the possibility of jail because of her own game. Nodoka's attitude had also changed, drastically. She was being cold and ruthless, even Nabiki had to admit the ability of the master. "I think I can let that pass." She finally said, defeated. She had nothing against Nodoka, since she never bothered to dig on her past. *But don't think I'm finished with you. I'll get my payback.*  
  
Akane and Shampoo were completely shocked. They couldn't believe the sudden change in Nodoka and Ranma. Ranma had actually stood up to Nabiki, and Nodoka threatened her with jail. This was becoming very weird. Akane finally mustered the courage to speak a word. "Auntie?" She was unsure whether she would find a way to stop this from happening. She wanted to defend Nabiki.  
  
Nodoka turned to the whisper and her face hardened even more. "Akane, for too long have you abused my son, knowing he wouldn't fight back. Even after he saved your life you continued to blame him for everything and don't have even a little trust in his actions. I'm glad he is rid of you." And with that she turned to Ukyo. "Send the bill for that door to Nabiki, I'm sure she'll gladly pay for the damage." She left the room, not bothering to say her good byes to the Tendos and Shampoo. Ranma followed close behind, giving one last smile at Ukyo.  
  
Akane and Shampoo were just too shocked to be angry at Ukyo. Each one left to their respective homes. Nabiki did likewise, thinking of a way to take this humiliation back at them. Ukyo was left in the restaurant, a small smile on her features. *I can hardly believe it.* She smiled. "See you tomorrow at school, Ranchan." She decided to get some boards to place the door back on place.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Akane arrived home a few minutes later, hoping to catch Ranma and give him a piece of her mind. She wouldn't if Nodoka was around, but god protect that pervert if he was alone. She rushed into the house, ready to smash his head in with her mallet. The sight that greeted her was frightening. Genma lied sprawled on the ground, beaten badly. Over him stood Nodoka, her katana sheated by her side. The injuries weren't of the edge of the sword, but rather of the sheat. Soun sat cowering in a corner, deathly afraid for his life. He had seen as Genma tried to stand up to his wife when she said Ranma would leave with her. The beating that followed was something not even Happosai would be able to accomplish. Kasumi stood on another corner of the room, her hand over her mouth. "Oh my!" Was all she said at the scene.  
  
Nodoka smiled at her. "Kasumi-chan, I hope to see you again." Akane recognized this as a true smile, and she instantly knew that Nodoka only cared for Kasumi out of all the Tendos. Her gaze wandered to the side, where Ranma stood motionless. His features revealed nothing, as well as his stance. Nodoka lifted a backpack, and Ranma followed suit. As they exited the house through the door, they passed Akane. They didn't even look at her, as if she wasn't in the room. This enraged her even more, but it was the shock from the scene that made her stop.  
  
Nabiki chose that moment to arrive. "What happened?" She asked surprised. She had expected to tell Genma and her dad about Nodoka's plans, so that they would stop her. But the scene in from of her spoke for itself, neither of them was able to stop the calm Nodoka. She had been here, and from the bruises all over Genma's body, she wasn't to be taken lightly. She suddenly remembered Nodoka's words from the restaurant. *If this kind of beating is the least of my concerns, then I have to be very careful.* She wouldn't stop having her revenge. She would be cautious about it.  
  
Soun finally reacted. "Genma!" He cried as he started to shake his companion's body. He knew Genma would live, but the fight had surprised him more than anything before. Nodoka had been so ruthless, so cold-hearted. It was nothing like the woman he had known for the last couple of months. His normal reaction would have been to faint, but the situation was definitely not normal.  
  
Kasumi walked over to them and said. "I guess when Saotome-san wakes up he's gonna be hungry." She quickly left for the kitchen. Akane and Nabiki had large sweat drops on their heads as their sister left the room.  
  
"Did she just say that?" Nabiki asked no one in particular. She sighed and walked upstairs, intent on having some sleep.  
  
Akane knelt next to Genma just as he was regaining consciousness. "Uncle Saotome?" She asked tentatively.  
  
Genma focused his eyes on his crying friend and Akane. Shame could be seen in his face. "I'm sorry. Nodoka took Ranma away." He sounded defeated, and in many ways he was. He had known this would happen some day, and in a way he couldn't be more proud of the boy. He had overcome any expectations Happosai's disciple could even dream about. *Good luck, my son. I know you don't need it but, good luck.* He stood up shakily, and noticed the care with which Akane and Soun were looking after him. He smiled as he remembered the many adventures he had with his boy. "I should leave. Since Ranma is no longer marrying a Tendo, there's no reason for you to support me, my friend."  
  
Soun heard this, and noticed Genma's tone of finality in the matter. "Ranma isn't coming back, is he?" When Genma shook his head, Soun smiled. "Don't worry at all friend, you can stay with us as long as you like. What are friends for?" Before the sometimes panda could interject, Soun continued. "You should take some rest, your wife wasn't lenient with that beating she gave you."  
  
Genma was surprised at the comment. He should be enraged because of it. But instead he found himself laughing together with Soun. It was a change, since Tendo had been too serious since his wife died. They both left upstairs, still laughing.  
  
Akane was left alone, gaping at them. She fumed as she said. "How dare they take this so lightly. Ranma is coming back!" She said angrily. Although to Kasumi, who heard the comment, it sounded like if she was trying to convince herself.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The next morning at Furinkan was full of surprises for the crowd of students. First, Nabiki and Akane arrived together. That in itself wasn't impressive. What was, and they all noticed instantly, was that Ranma was nowhere to be seen. Nabiki quickly got to her people, and started giving them instructions. *You made a mistake, Nodoka. Ranma still has to come to sign out of the school.* She was giving specific instructions to make Ranma's visit a living hell. She somehow managed for one of them to bring Ryoga over. Hinako-sensei would be thrilled to know Ranma was leaving her class, specially since she had paid a couple of people to give a little act. Kuno heard from someone that his pigtailed goddess was dead, killed by the clutches of the vile sorcerer. The amazons weren't found, but that didn't matter. Nabiki rubbed her hands in anticipation. *Think of this as a little taste of what's to come, Saotome.* She could always deny any connection to this, since this kind of stuff  
happened everyday.  
  
Akane was silent as many of the girls gave her weird looks. Sayuri and Yuka approached her and asked. "Hey, Akane! Where's Ranma?"  
  
Yuka continued. "Is he sick?" They were both obviously concerned for his well being.  
  
Akane muttered. "When I put my hands on him, he'll wish he was." Sayuri and Yuka recognized the angry mode Akane was in and stepped back, leaving enough space for her battle aura not to harm them. It only increased in size when Ukyo walked into school, with Ranma by her side. "That Baka! So that's where he spent the night." Her mallet suddenly appeared in her hands, as she was about to apply some justice. She didn't get far though.  
  
"SAOTOME!" Kuno yelled enraged beyond reason. That was the only word that came out of his mouth as he charged, a real katana in his hands. He wasn't really happy with the news given to him by Gosunkugi. He would get his revenge on that vile cur.  
  
Nabiki smirked as she saw Kuno charging blindly. *I knew he would buy it if Gosunkugi told him.* Her smile vanished at what happened next. Before he could get into fighting range, a giant spatula sent him to the clock tower. Ukyo easily belted her spatula back in place as she turned to Ranma and said something to him. *Damn, I didn't expect Ukyo to interfere.* She saw Kuno wouldn't be getting up any time soon. She eyed Ranma with hatred and noticed something for the first time. Instead of his usual red shirt, he was wearing a black one, giving his attire a uniform color. This didn't go unnoticed by everyone else, who thought he looked great in black.  
  
Akane smirked evilly. *So Ukyo is also with him. Fine, she'll also receive what she deserves. I'll show her what a real martial artist can do.*  
  
"RANMA. PREPARE TO DIE!" Again Akane was interrupted from her intent as another challenger appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Nabiki smirked once again. *I know Ranma won't let Ukyo fight Ryoga. He's too strong for her.* She also remembered what she told the pig boy. 'Ranma was very mean to Akane, she was deathly afraid of him.' So what if she forgot to mention Nodoka was the one that threatened Akane? It was his fault for not stopping his mother.  
  
Ranma motioned for Ukyo to step aside, this would be his fight. Ranma stood straight and said. "Good to see you, Ryoga. We have things to discuss." His answer was a punch to the jaw that sent him flying against a wall. Ranma crushed and as he fell, the wall collapsed on him. He barely managed to get up.  
  
"Pathetic, Ranma. And I wasn't even trying." Ryoga gloated.  
  
Ranma smirked evilly. "I know." He rushed forward and gave such a blow to the pig boy, that even Nabiki flinched at how it must have felt. Ryoga flew through a couple of trees and crashed on the wall. Everyone thought he wasn't getting up. They gaped at him when he laughed like a maniac and stood up, obviously enjoying himself. Ranma laughed with him.  
  
Ryoga walked to Ranma and patted him on the back. "About time this little game was over. I was getting sick and tired of this stupid child's play."  
  
Ranma motioned for Ukyo to join them. "Ryoga, Uchan and I are getting signed out. Care to come with us?"  
  
Ryoga shook his head. "Nah, go ahead. I have things to take care of before we leave." And with that he started walking out of school. He stopped in front of a still frozen in place Akane and said with a smirk. "By the way Akane, I'm P-chan." He laughed loudly as he saw her expression. He left before anything else could happen to alter his good mood.  
  
Nabiki was, to say the least, petrified in amazement. Ryoga and Ranma were friends? *Those two are the greatest actors I've ever seen.* She thought back to all the fights they had, in every one of them they seemed about ready to kill each other. She was also shocked to see Ryoga so easily admit he was P-chan, as if it didn't bother him. *I guess his love for Akane was an act too.* She was starting to see a pattern here, and a bad feeling started to overcome her. Ryoga was the second most powerful fighter she knew, and he was in league with Ranma.  
  
Akane was having flashbacks right now. Flashbacks of all the times Ryoga and P-chan for some reason suddenly changed places, but never were in the same place. She cursed herself for being a fool, as much as Kuno. She had been so intent on blaming Ranma that she never noticed the obvious clues. She was so immersed in her own thoughts of self pity that she went to her classroom, forgetting all about Ranma.  
  
Ukyo smiled at Ranma. "So, Ryoga is in this too?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Has been since the beginning. He'll meet with me once we're done here." He noticed Nabiki standing to the side and walked to her. "Hi Nabiki. Nice setup you pulled." Nabiki was starting to edge away from him, fully expecting an attack. Ranma smiled and continued. "I wanted to thank you for this. Finding Ryoga would have been hard. You saved us a lot of time." And having said that, he walked into the building. Ukyo followed him, as they went to arrange their paperwork.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Hinako-sensei was gonna have a field day with Ranma Saotome today. He was late to class, as well as miss Kuonji. She had also heard from a couple of students that he copied in his exam last Friday. They were delinquents that needed to be disciplined. She was in her adult form, having sucked out the battle aura of a couple of boys for arriving late. She enjoyed having the boys drool at her, especially since she knew none of them would dare move a finger to touch her. "Miss Tendo?" She asked.  
  
Akane got out of her contemplation and said. "Hai."  
  
Hinako continued. "Have you seen Mister Saotome and Miss Kuonji?" She was sure of the answer, this was just a formality.  
  
Before Akane could answer, a voice from the door answered. "We're right here, Hinako." The entire classroom turned to see Ranma and Ukyo. The boy had his arms crossed over his chest, a confident smirk on his face.  
  
Hinako didn't miss the smirk, nor the fact that Ranma was dressed in black. She smiled at him. "You are late, Mister Saotome. And I would like it better if you called me sensei."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I don't think so. We already signed out of school." Everyone in the classroom gasped. Akane knew this would eventually happen, but she didn't expect it to be so soon.  
  
Hinako smiled evilly. "K, Ranma. It was about time. See you in the usual place." Ranma nodded as he and Ukyo left. Hinako turned to the class and said in a cheerful voice. More so because she was finally getting rid of this. "Class, this is the last time I'm teaching here at Furinkan. Family business has presented itself." The groans from the boys made her smile even more, she loved doing this to people.  
  
Akane knew something was definitely up by now. Two of Ranma's most powerful enemies seemed to be in reality his friends. Ryoga and Hinako-sensei acted as if they knew him of a very long time. Ryoga she could explain, but Hinako was barely known to them. She lifted her hand. "Is there something wrong, Hinako-sensei?"  
  
Hinako smiled. "Not at all, Miss Tendo. I'm leaving to tend some things dealing with my heritage." And with that she left the classroom. As she was walking down the corridors, to present her resign, she bumped into Nabiki.  
  
"Hey there, Hinako-sensei. How did you handle Ranma?" She asked, expecting that at least she had sucked his battle aura dry. She was in her adult form after all.  
  
Hinako smiled. "Just fine, Miss Tendo. It's so good to know we are all finally leaving Nerima." And with that she continued on walking. Leaving a cursing Nabiki behind.  
  
Usually, Nabiki could take things calmly, but this time it was too much. "Isn't a single person in this fucking town what he appears to be?" She cried to no one in particular. The whole school was shocked to hear the Ice Queen so distressed.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Akane and Nabiki decided to follow Hinako from a distance, hoping to catch up with Ranma and solve this giant puzzle. They followed the teacher, still in adult form, to a park. It was small, with a small fountain in the center. They saw several people they recognized already there. Ranma was talking to Nodoka, while Ryoga was laughing as he listened in. What Nabiki and Akane noticed was the attire they were all using. It was their usual ones, but all in black. Nodoka was wearing a black kimono that Kodachi would kill for. Hinako's dress was black, and they were confused about it, since she had been wearing a yellow one in Furinkan. They walked closer to listen in.  
  
Hinako smiled as she saw everyone here. "It's good to see you all. I was wondering when would we leave this place and start with our plans. This pathetic little town bores me."  
  
Ryoga nodded. "Yeah. It was kind of boring after a while. We only had fun when fighting each other."  
  
Hinako asked Ranma. "Where's Ukyo? I thought she was coming with us."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "She doesn't have a part in this. Besides, although she is the best female fighter in Nerima, she's still not up to it. She's leaving town, though."  
  
Ryoga nodded. "I kinda like her. Out of the lot of weaklings she's the smartest one. All the others could only solve problems by fighting."  
  
Hinako grinned. "Look who's talking, muscle brain. I remember you weren't much of a thinker back then."  
  
Ryoga snarled. "Maybe not, but I can still kick anyone's butt."  
  
Ranma smiled and said. "No argument there, Ryoga. Even Saffron is a weakling compared to you." Nabiki was more than a little surprised to hear Ranma admit Ryoga's superiority. And Saffron had been Ranma's hardest opponent to date.  
  
Ryoga smiled. "Yeah, but why did you defeat him in time, Ranma? You could have let that bitch die. We had to put up with her after that." Akane stifled a gasp, knowing full well who they were talking about.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I know. It was a matter of respect to Kasumi. I couldn't make her suffer like that. That spoiled brat then had delusions that I said I loved her. As if I'd ever say that to her."  
  
Hinako spoke then. "You still haven't forgotten her, have you?" Her answer was a weak shock of his head. Hinako smiled and cheered him up. "I'm sure you'll both be together again. I can't think of a person more fitting for you." Ranma smiled at her.  
  
The Saotome matriarch got back on the past subject. "I know what you mean. Out of the lot Kasumi was the nicest one." Nodoka said. "Nabiki is another story though, if she ever tries something else like today, she's going to be sorry."  
  
Hinako continued in her sultry voice, which was even more sexy now. "I guess we should leave. There's nothing else to do here. We already dealt with everyone, including the amazons."  
  
Nodoka nodded. "Indeed. It is time we leave this place. Let's correct what happened to your sister. She made a mistake, but that bitch who called herself a queen ignored us when I told her I could stop my daughter and bring her back."  
  
Ryoga yawned and said. "We shall leave then. I'm getting bored and want to fight a little. Care to try me, sis? It's been a while since we had fun." He said to Hinako.  
  
She smiled. "Are you crazy? Fight Ranma instead. You know how he enjoys fighting."  
  
Ryoga turned to Ranma. "You and me again, bro. Ready to lose?"  
  
Ranma cracked his knuckles. "Why not?" Nodoka opened a portal in front of them and they all stepped through it, disappearing from view.  
  
Akane and Nabiki stared stupidly at the whole scene. Akane asked after five minutes since they had left. "I take it you are no longer after them?"  
  
Nabiki sarcastically asked. "What gave you that idea?" Inwardly she thought. *The hell I am. They can all go to hell for all I care.* She was relieved she hadn't pulled her plan on Nodoka. The shock of knowing the four of them were together really made a number on her. She could never have seen it, they were just too good at hiding things.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Sailor Pluto was at the Gates of time as she felt a dark energy. The type she had thought would never appear again. As she looked through the Gates, she saw a Youma creating havoc in the commercial section of Juban. *Where did that come from?* She hadn't seen a single cloud in the future she had fought so hard to reach. It was her dream that Crystal Tokyo would come to be, but a new enemy was obviously out there, and she had been unable to predict it. This unnerved her enough that she decided to go down there and look for the summoner of the monster.  
  
On another place, Rei had just had a vision of destruction. Not the destruction of the Earth, as usual, but the destruction of the Crystal Tokyo they all fought to achieve. In her vision, the castle shattered like glass under a wave of dark power. There wasn't death anywhere, just the destruction of the palace. She shuddered and was taken out of her meditation as her communicator started beeping. "What is it?" She asked annoyed. If Usagi was using the communicator to tell them about her date with Mamoru again, she would skin her.  
  
Amy's voice was heard. "A Youma is attacking a block from the video games."  
  
Rei couldn't suppress a feeling of danger from all of this. Her vision suddenly coming to mind. She shook her head and headed out. No time to worry about it now.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Rei arrived to see an impressive sight. The Youma was fighting awfully. Also, the fact that all of the senshi were present didn't do wonders for it's skills. Even Sailor Moon was kicking its butt. She joined in the fray, and wondered why she was so worried.  
  
Setsuna backed away a little from the fight, and wondered what this was? This monster was very resistant, but had nothing in the terms of offensive skills. She saw the fight closely, and saw her fellow senshi were doing short work out of the monster, it would only last a couple of minutes more. Her eyes widened in shock at a single thought. *They are studying us!* She enhanced her senses, trying to pick the aura of someone with evil energy. She came up with nothing. Still unconvinced, she turned everywhere, looking for something suspicious. The fight, nothing special, Sailor Moon was preparing her special attack. The streets, empty, and surprisingly, no bodies. This unnerved her even more, the Youma hadn't attacked a single person, just destroyed some property to attract attention. This added up to her suspicion that they were being watched. She continued to look in all directions, finding nothing, until she gazed up. Up on a rooftop, a block away, the shadow of someone  
could be seen. She gazed at it intently, trying to discern any characteristics. The figure turned on its heals and walked out of sight. Pluto didn't chase, knowing she would never catch up. She turned and saw that the senshi had finished the job. *He or she was definitely watching the fight. But I could feel no power emanating from that being.*  
  
Haruka took the senshi of Time out of her contemplation as she said. "A lot of help you gave us, Pluto. You could have attacked a little more." It could be seen she wasn't angry, in fact she was exhilarating. She had enjoyed beating the crap out of something that didn't fight back. The others surrounded her, also giving estrange looks.  
  
Pluto smiled. "This was a setup." She pointed the key to the Gates toward the building. "Someone was watching the fight, assessing what we are capable of."  
  
Michiru turned to the building and said. "Never has an enemy hid before. They always threaten us."  
  
Setsuna frowned. "This can only mean they are to be taken seriously. This was well planned and executed. And they still retain the advantage of surprise over us."  
  
Michiru nodded, knowing her words were right. Usagi noticed something and said. "Did you see it? The Youma didn't attack a single person, though it had a lot of chances."  
  
The others understood what she meant. It was weird arriving to a fight and have no one to protect. Only a wimpy monster to fight. Amy checked her computer, and found the traces of whatever energy summoned the Youma. "This doesn't make sense." She said.  
  
Jupiter asked. "What doesn't make sense, Amy?"  
  
Mercury continued. "This energy I'm picking up is a lot like Beryl's. But she is dead."  
  
Sailor Pluto's face was livid after that comment. Thankfully no one noticed, as they were talking all at the same time. *It can't be! They're supposed to be dead.* Without another thought, she disappeared into the Gates of Time. *I was so stupid! I should remember that energy for what it was.*  
  
The others continued to argue for a while, and no conclusion was reached. When they turned to Setsuna and saw she was gone they all shrugged. It was usual of her. Each took their own path.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Have you seen them?" Asked the woman. The room was completely dark, but somehow they were able to see. Her voice was calm, so much it seemed like she was dead.  
  
The young man nodded. "I have, your majesty. They are stronger than in the Silver Millenium. Saturn has the most raw power, but little control. Princess Serenity is the strongest of them, I was quite impressed with the power that spoiled brat possesses."  
  
Another young man commented. "It is to be expected. Even if she is a spoiled brat, her mother was Queen Serenity."  
  
The woman spoke once again. "I know you enough to trust your assess of her power more accurately than any of us." She paused for a second and asked with a smile. "I sense Pluto is scanning for us."  
  
The first man to speak again said. "Yes. She couldn't feel my presence, as usual, but she caught sight of me from a distance."  
  
"Did she recognize you?" A fourth person asked.  
  
The man shook his head. "No. But she undoubtedly suspects it is us. Her intelligence and wisdom have always been the greatest strength of them."  
  
The other man smirked. "Let them suspect all they want. That will give us the advantage, since they will be wary for a long time, unsure of who their stalker really is."  
  
The woman smiled. "Indeed. Let us continue, then. We have to plan our next move."  
  
All four figures smiled. They were strong because they listened to each other. Their leader encouraged that behavior, since it provided the best results.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Where are they?" Sailor Pluto asked no one. She was scanning everywhere to find some trace of that evil energy. Well, it wasn't exactly evil energy, but they had summoned a Youma just to test the abilities of the senshi. *No wonder it lasted so long. It was designed to withstand all our attacks before disappearing.* She was seeing again and again the events of that particular night. Or more precisely, the person standing on that roof. She was still unsure, but a feeling settled in her stomach that it was indeed him. She had expected many people to survive, but not him, of all of them. *How did you survive?* She sat down and meditated about this. *If he's back, then I should assume they are all alive. I'm afraid we are in deep trouble this time.* She once again tried to read the future, but it was unclear whether they would survive or not. There was too much chaos in the timestream. This reminded her of that particular man back in the Silver Millenium. A man she could never  
predict, because his existence was so chaotic the timestream was changed drastically every second, when it concerned his future.  
  
"I shouldn't be surprised. That's why the Nova Queen adopted him in her family, even if he is weak." The boy had nearly been executed by the Knight forces of planet Uranus, because he had disobeyed a direct order from Sailor Uranus herself. *Although he wasn't especial in any other way, he was independent and sure of himself.* Nova had appeared out of nowhere and asked as a personal favor from Serenity that the boy be spared. Uranus was reluctant, but had no other choice. The next time either of them saw him, he was by the side of his 'mother', together with Beryl, Hira and Razt. Those three gave Setsuna chills, their power level being extremely high. Her thoughts returned to the boy once again.  
  
********************  
  
Setsuna was walking down a corridor in the Silver Palace. Today Queen Nova would visit for diplomatic purposes. Her steps were sure, as she headed to the throne room. She had felt the power surge coming from it, and knew instantly that both rulers were inside. As she walked, a young man with black hair came in the opposite direction, wearing a black shirt and black loose pants. Setsuna quickly noticed him to not be of the palace guard, and said. "Halt! What are you doing here?" She thought he was familiar, but couldn't place him.  
  
The boy stopped and smirked arrogantly. "I'm part of the Queen's escort."  
  
Setsuna stood in front of him, and was annoyed that the boy was acting so smug with the Guardian of Time. "Queen Serenity doesn't have an escort composed of little boys."  
  
The boy himself smiled even wider. "I was talking about my Queen, not Serenity." This earned him a punch right in the jaw.  
  
Setsuna was enraged, and surprised about it. She could remain calm through any situation, but this boy really got to her. It was something in his attitude. "You will respect the Queen, insolent blasphemer."  
  
Said person wiped blood from his lip and smiled again. "I respect her alright, but Queen Nova is the only person I take orders from." His eyes glinted dangerously, and if it wasn't for the fact that Sailor Pluto was very powerful, she would have recoiled from the threat. She suddenly remembered this boy for who he was, the attitude gave him away. Even in the brink of execution he kept it up.  
  
"I see Queen Nova took you as a guard. I don't know what she sees in you, Ranma." She said smugly.  
  
Ranma smiled. "Nice to see you remember me, oh Guardian of the Gates of Time!" It was mockery in it's purest level. "Indeed, the Queen has taken me in." This surprised the senshi of time again. Each time he referred to Nova, he was respectful, it seemed like she had tamed the arrogant boy.  
  
"Greetings, Sailor Pluto!" A voice was heard from down the hall. She turned to see Razt and Hira walking to her. Her face hardened, hiding her anger towards the boy in front of her. All of them stood together as Hira continued, this time to Ranma. "Brother-dearest, did you make her angry?" She seemed to be amused by the situation.  
  
Setsuna hid her surprise well. "Brother?" She asked, confused.  
  
Razt nodded. "Yes, our mother adopted him as her own child." His tone of voice said he accepted his brother as his own too. "Why did you hit him?" His eyes glinted dangerously, and this time Setsuna was unnerved. Razt was a brutal fighter, capable of taking out any senshi in hand to hand by his raw strength and endurance. He seemed overly protective of his brother, too.  
  
Ranma smiled and said. "Don't bother, Razt. She was only doing her duty." This seemed to calm the fighter quite a bit. Ranma turned to Pluto again and said. "Your Queen is in a private audience with Queen Nova. I don't think they would like to be interrupted." And with that he walked past her, followed by Razt.  
  
Hira remained in front of Pluto and waited till her siblings were out of sight. She was calm, but that was only an appearance. She was too much like her mother. Always the best at hiding her true emotions. "I suggest you don't mess with my little brother, Sailor Pluto. You wouldn't like the consequences."  
  
Setsuna took personal offense by the proclamation. "He's a weakling. He shows no potential for magic or the use of weapons."  
  
Hira smiled. "True, but my mother definitely saw something in him, and I agree with her decision." She then said something that took the senshi of time by surprise. "Besides, we have grown fond of my little brother. Try anything against him, and you will regret it." With that Hira headed to a bench where Ranma and Razt were having some kind of conversation, if a conversation could involve the power fighter throwing stones the size of a person to the middle of the lake.  
  
Setsuna was left there, thinking. Ranma had placed great emphasis in the words 'your Queen', but had nonetheless said them. He also calmed Razt, who was easy to start a fight, and also easy to finish it. She turned to see Hira giggling at something Ranma said, and wondered. *He was a complete asshole back then, and now as well. But there seems to be more to him than I expected.*  
  
***************************  
  
Since that day she had kept in touch with the arrogant prince. It was hard to stand him, but after she got past that, she enjoyed their conversations. He didn't like authority, but remained faithful to those he considered friends. It was a great shock for her to actually know why he had been condemned. Ranma wouldn't mention it, but Setsuna did a little paper work. His death sentence was for disobeying the order to kill a spy. He had gone so far as to punch Uranus in the face. The spy was executed in front of his own eyes, and his sentence would be carried by over gravity. It was one of the slowest and most painful ways to die.  
  
She could slowly begin to understand why Ranma had been accepted into the Black Galaxy Family. The boy grew into you, making all those who knew him more whole. When she knew about Beryl, she was devastated to see Ranma try to convince them to let him talk to his sister. He really cared for his adopted family, and suffered greatly when Serenity used the Crystal to finish the battle.  
  
The memories of those days always saddened Setsuna. So many things could have happened that would have changed history. Serenity was too prideful to admit the Black Galaxy Family was stronger than she gave them credit for. Serenity didn't want to lose power, though, and decided to fight on her own. *My Queen. What a mistake! Nova alone could take down Beryl without killing her. With Hira and Razt by her side, they could have stopped the fall of the Silver Millenium.* Regrets were the only thing that remained for the senshi of time. Regrets of not doing something to help them.  
  
She suddenly felt a strange aura of power, and decided to go check it out. Setsuna disappeared on the portal that she opened before herself.  
  
------------------------  
  
The shadow that had seen the fight of the senshi waited patiently for her to arrive. He had asked someone to attract her attention and then leave. Now he could feel the waves in the fabric of reality and smiled as he knew she did come. "It's been a long time, Senshi of Time." He said casually.  
  
Setsuna heard the words, and together with the voice she recognized them to be from him. "Yes, it has." She said, keeping her expressionless mask. She could see the shadow in front of her, and recognized his general appearance. They stood there, regarding each other for a long time. Each with so many emotions bottled up, and about to explode. Countering emotions they were, but of the strongest kind. In the blink of an eye, they were together in an embrace, kissing passionately. Tears started to form in their eyes. They had been separated for thousands of years, but their love remained intact. "Ranma." She finally managed to say.  
  
Ranma was kissing his beautiful green flower. "Setsuna." They were in a rooftop somewhere, but they didn't care. They started stripping off their clothes, and expressed with actions what words could not.  
  
END PART 1  
  
Author's Notes: I started this story from a crazy idea I had. I have read many fics were Ranma is a reincarnation from the Silver Millenium. Some in which he even was a senshi (I don't really like that idea). So why not make him a reincarnation from a different family? One that didn't like the Moon Kingdom in the first place.  
  
Well, hope you enjoy it. Sorry if some of the history from Sailor Moon is not accurate. I could never force myself to see the actual series, so all my knowledge comes from fics around.  
  
See you in part 2. 


	2. Part 2

After some time, they were laying next to each other in a loving embrace. Setsuna had a happy expression in her face. An expression that had abandoned her features when the Sylver Millenium fell. She had seen everyone, and most importantly, the one she loved, die. "Ranma?" She asked.  
  
He tightened the embrace. "Yes. You know why we are here." Before she could brake the embrace, he continued. "I don't want to fight you, my love. But your queen did something horrible to us. We just want to avoid that from happening ever again."  
  
Setsuna relaxed in his arms. "I know. But this Serenity is different. She is so full of love, unlike her mother." She played with her finger on his chest. "You would like her."  
  
Ranma took her hand in his. "She's still inexperienced and immature. I don't doubt her good intentions, but I think she is not ready yet."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "None of them are. But queen Nova could help Sailor Moon. I know you guys will never submit to her, but Serenity won't force anyone into anything."  
  
Ranma smiled at her, a smile that made all the girls lose their wits. Setsuna for the first time in a loooooooong time felt a blush on her cheeks. "You knew what was going to happen, didn't you?"  
  
Setsuna smiled. "I also knew Hira was the one who called me. She was the first one to approve of our love."  
  
Ranma finished for her. "And the only one shameless enough to set this little meeting for us. My mother is gonna have a heart attack when she finds out."  
  
"I wouldn't say that." A third voice said from nowhere. Ranma and Setsuna blushed furiously and started putting their clothes on as fast as they could. They both heard Nova's laughter as she said. "Don't worry young ones. We can't see you, but we heard your conversation. Tell me when you are presentable."  
  
Ranma and the senshi of time were completely dressed by now. "It's OK, mom. We are ready." A portal opened in front of them, and Setsuna recognized the magic as Nova's own. She gulped as Ranma took her hand in his. "Don't worry, love." And with that they entered the portal.  
  
Usually, Setsuna would simply remain emotionless and confront what lay ahead. This time was different, though. Setsuna had been witness to the power Queen Nova had.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Ryoga asked dangerously. He was seriously ticked off with Hinako.  
  
The former teacher dismissed it easily. "Brother, you know as well as I do. Ranma loves her and she loves him." She smiled wickedly. "Besides, what better way to have her on our side?"  
  
Ryoga blushed with the implication, and forgot all about his anger. Nodoka saw this and smiled. It was then that Ranma called, they were ready. As the portal opened, they could see Ranma walking in with Setsuna, hands locked together. "It's good to see you again, Guardian of the Gates of Time."  
  
Sailor Pluto bowed politely and answered the formal greeting. "It's good to see you are well, Queen Nova." She was a little nervous. The woman in front of her could quite possibly destroy her newly re-found happiness by taking Ranma away. The only man to ever see her as a woman to love. This would destroy her completely.  
  
Nova understood her visitor's uneasiness, and smiled. A smile that gave comfort. "You have nothing to fear, dear. Ranma is free to make his own decisions, and from what I know you did, I can tell you he is very much in love with you." Setsuna and Ranma blushed hard, which brought giggles from Hinako and a blown out laughter from Ryoga. Nodoka waited for them to finish, and continued. "As I said, I heard most of your conversation. Are you certain that this Serenity is different from her mother?" She asked seriously.  
  
Setsuna understood the question. Nova was an understanding ruler, one that would not blame the errors of someone on another person. She was depending on her words to determine a course of action. Finally, she nodded. "Yes. If Crystal Tokyo ever comes to exist, Neo-queen Serenity will not force anyone under her rule, but people will elect her as their ruler. She is very different."  
  
Nodoka thought about this for a while, and nodded. "I see." A tender smile came to her lips. Setsuna found it odd to see it there, but the faces of the other three people in the room didn't show any surprise at all. The senshi of Time assumed that it wasn't a rare occurrence. Of course, she also knew that they were the best at hiding their emotions in front of everyone. She hoped her assumption was right. Just as she reached this conclusion, Queen Nova started speaking again. "I'm happy because we might avoid a fight we didn't want in the first place."  
  
"Talk for yourself." Said Ryoga, who always wanted a good fight.  
  
Nodoka turned to him and smile. "I know, my son, that you so enjoy fighting. But don't you prefer to fight them for fun, instead of fighting them with the intent to kill?" Ryoga was taken aback by this, and remained silent. She turned her attention to Setsuna. "I trust your judgement, Sailor Pluto. Could you make arrangements for a meeting between myself and the princess?"  
  
Setsuna was glad this had happened. She hadn't seen any of this in their future, the future of Crystal Tokyo, but she would never try and change things now that Ranma was back in her life. Now that she had a life. She felt a slight squeeze in her hand, and turned to see Ranma smiling at her fondly. She turned to Nova. "It will be my pleasure, your highness. When do you want it to take place?"  
  
Nodoka smiled and waved it off. "You don't have to call me that, Setsuna. Queen Nova lived a long time ago, now only Nodoka remains." She turned to her children, and noticed they were excited with the idea of finally living their real lives, not a lie. "As to when, whenever young Serenity can speak will be alright. Ranma will be my messenger."  
  
Setsuna nodded and took this as her leave. Ranma asked of his mother. "May I take a time off, mother? I'd like to catch up with Setsuna." A faint blush colored his cheeks.  
  
Nodoka noticed this and nodded. "Take as long as you wish, my son. Just remember to at least give us a call if you are not coming to spend the night." Both Ryoga and Hinako smiled teasingly at this, to which the couple once again blushed. Nodoka opened a portal and they stepped through it.  
  
Hinako couldn't take it any more and started laughing very hard, which was soon joined by Ryoga and Nodoka. Nodoka, in between laughs, was happy for her adopted son. Though she felt as if he was of her own flesh and blood. Ranma had remained faithful to the Guardian of Time for so long. Years passed by, but never did they diminish his love for the green haired senshi. *Such a surprise it was! The heartless senshi falling in love with Ranma.* It shouldn't surprise her, though. Ranma always had a way to make the impossible quite possible.  
  
Ryoga sobered enough to be able to speak again. "The look on their faces alone."  
  
Hinako wiped away a tear from her eye. "You're one to talk. Your face was beet red at just imagining what they had done." She taunted, knowing he would get back at her somehow. She didn't mind, though. It was a game brother and sister liked to keep up. She giggled when she saw Ryoga blush once again.  
  
Nodoka shook her head, a faint smile on her lips. They could be quite serious when the situation required it. But when they were in family and relaxed, she really didn't think things were such an act of weirdness back in Nerima.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Makoto and Minako were currently involved in one of their favorite hobbies. Boy hunting. They were walking on the park, looking around to see what was available. They had been hyperactive these days since no more attacks had been registered. Kicking Youma butt was a very successful way to release stress. As it was, they were disappointed at the lack of boys to look at, but managed to see ,on the other side of the park, a certain green haired person they knew. "Hey, is that Setsuna?" Asked Minako, who couldn't believe her own eyes.  
  
Makoto was in a similar state of shock. "It can't be. She's walking with a boy." She stuttered. They could clearly see Setsuna walking, her hand joined to the one of the boy next to her. Boy wouldn't be the right word, but he seemed to be younger than their friend. The couple was resting weight on each other, like two teenaged lovebirds. Makoto finally slapped herself out of her awe and groaned. "Aw man! Even miss Cold Heart has a boyfriend."  
  
Minako decided to follow the couple and tease Setsuna about it later. Makoto followed just because she had nothing else to do. As they followed, they were shocked to actually see Setsuna smile and kiss the guy. He was tall and had long black hair tied in a pigtail. His black clothes made a perfect match with Setsuna's dark ones. Minako and Makoto got bored when Ranma and Setsuna sat on a bench and simply remained there, enjoying each other's company. The fact that the couple spoke in barely a whisper and they couldn't here a word they said also added to their frustration. They decided to go tell the others in the meeting scheduled for today at Rei's temple.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
As they sat together, in a loving but decent embrace, they looked at things in a whole different way. The park seemed to be full of life, as the world in general did. "Ranma?" Setsuna asked resting her head on his shoulder. To those who knew her, this would be a signal of the end of the world, but she lost her love once. She wouldn't waste valuable time because of her pride, as she once did.  
  
"Yeah?" Came the response from the man. He rested his head on hers, feeling pretty much the same way.  
  
"How long has it been since you resurrected?" She expected for him to have regained his memories a few months ago.  
  
Ranma was confused. "Resurrected? You mean like the senshi?" Setsuna nodded. "We never died." He stated simply.  
  
Setsuna broke the embrace in an instant. Her features hardening and her manner returning to the cold one all the senshi knew so well. "You never died?" She asked in a tone of voice that revealed little to no emotion at all. *Why didn't he look for me, then?* On the inside, she was hurt at this revelation.  
  
Ranma knew instantly that he had said or done something wrong, but for his sake he couldn't figure out what. He sighed and closed his eyes as he started explaining what he remembered. "After we parted so that you could go to your queen, Queen Nova summoned all of us." His eyes started to water at the memory of that day, but he kept the tears in check. "We were to submit Beryl with just enough force not to kill her. Just as we were about to leave, Serenity used the Moon Crystal to defeat my sister and send the dead senshi to the future." He turned to Setsuna, who was regarding him with a careful eye. "We only found out about the resurrection part a few months ago. All we really knew was that the Silver Millenium had come to an end, with all of its followers." His eyes turned to some kids that were happily playing around. This brought a smile to his lips. "When I found out that some of the senshi had returned to life in this time, I dared hope you would be among them." He let  
go a sigh of relief. "And you were."  
  
Setsuna heard to Ranma's explanation and it hurt deep down inside, but not because of him. She was hurt because of her own distrust in her lover. It was obvious they had a lot of catching up to do. *Several dozens of thousands of years.* She reminded herself. Right now they were too happy to be rejoined, but if they wanted a lasting relationship, they would have to talk to each other. Really talk, about everything. "Ranma, I didn't resurrect like the others." When Ranma turned to her with a questioning glance, she continued. "I didn't die that day. The Gates of Time protected me." She looked down at an interesting point in the floor. "I tried to look for you, but you are so full of chaos that it's simply impossible to do with magical means." She smiled at him. "Guess we both thought the other dead, huh?"  
  
Ranma chuckled humorlessly at the joke. "I guess we did." He said as he removed a lock of green hair from her beautiful face. Those red eyes, used to piercing souls, softened to reveal love. They kissed gently, without the desperation they had a few hours ago. They had time to explore their love.  
  
Time. This reminded Setsuna about a question she wanted to ask. "Ranma?" As soon as they finished kissing, of course. "How come you look exactly as you did in the Silver Millenium?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "Mother used a very powerful spell to save us from the Moon Crystal. It had the side effect of making us ageless." He turned to Setsuna with a loving gaze. "I guess you don't have to worry about me dying on you now, huh?"  
  
Setsuna didn't respond, but she inwardly sighed in relief. One of the main reasons why she had alienated herself from any kind of romantic relationships was that she feared to see her loved one get old and die. In her position as the Guardian of the Gates of Time, unless something really powerful finished her existence, she was pretty much immortal. Hearing Ranma say he was in the same situation was very comforting to her. Remembering something about a senshi meeting today, not that she usually attended, she took a look at the time. "Ranma. We might be able to catch Serenity if we go to the Shinto Shrine now."  
  
Ranma got serious and nodded. He had been requested by his mother to be the messenger with the princess, and he would deliver the invitation for the audience. As soon as possible. He stood up and offered a hand for the green haired girl to stand up as well. Smiling at him and taking the offered hand, Setsuna stood straight. "My lady, lead the way." He said offering his right arm, which Setsuna took and they walked arm in arm to carry out Nodoka's request.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Rei was angry with Minako and Makoto. They came late to the meeting, and excused themselves telling that they got distracted when Setsuna was out on the park with her boyfriend. This would have convinced her of the importance of matters if it wasn't for one thing. They were talking about the Guardian of Time. The coldest woman to ever enter the lives of the senshi. "You liars. Why don't you admit you are late and stop making stupid excuses? Setsuna, having a boyfriend?" She snorted in annoyance.  
  
The others weren't convinced either. Setsuna was as cold hearted as the ground temperature of her planet. Haruka couldn't help but put in. "Next thing you tell me is she was actually laughing. Get real, you know who you're talking about." The others nodded their assent.  
  
Minako and Makoto wanted to cry out in frustration. They knew what they saw, and it was the news of the millenium, but no one, not even Usagi, believed them. They were about to resign themselves and admit to telling lies when Setsuna entered the shrine, with the boy by her side. "Greetings." She said with a smile.  
  
The brains of the present people simply shut down. Setsuna? Smiling? A boy holding her hand and still alive? Makoto and Minako were the first to recover and looked at the others, giving them 'I told you so' stares. As soon as Rei recovered, she got angry and demanded. "What is he doing here, Setsuna?" Bad enough was to be proven wrong, but for her companion to avoid secrecy when she was the one that scolded them for the pettiest of mistakes was another thing.  
  
The senshi of time didn't even bother to answer, she turned to Usagi and asked. "Princess, there is someone who seeks an audience with you. When will you let it take place?" Her tone of voice was a little light hearted, confusing the people in the room. Such a change in attitude became suspicious.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi asked intelligently. She was still in extreme shock from seeing Setsuna with a man. She got out of her trance and said. "Audience? What's that?" Half the room had huge sweat drops on their heads.  
  
Setsuna sighed and asked again, in less complicated terms. "Someone wants to talk with you. When can you see her?"  
  
Haruka and Rei quickly got protective of their princess. "Who is it, Setsuna?" Rei asked, still angry at the senshi of time for bringing a boy to one of their meetings. The fact that the boy wasn't bad looking didn't escape her attention, but she dismissed it as quickly as she could.  
  
The senshi of time looked at her and said. "That's not of your concern, Mars." Rei would have physically attacked Setsuna, if it wasn't because Haruka got to her first. She was mighty mad with her fellow senshi because of her lack of secrecy, and now she was setting up a meeting for Usagi with no one else invited. Frustration has a way of accumulating itself, and it suddenly simply explodes and makes us do things we wouldn't normally even consider doing. She was about to place her hand on Setsuna's shoulder to deliver some bodily harm when the boy moved. The next thing she knew, she was resting on her bottom, on the ground.  
  
The boy looked mightily pissed off. "Don't you dare put your filthy hands on her, child killer." He was breathing heavily due to his extreme rage. As soon as he saw her, he could not help but think of all the blood she had drawn just to please her violence lust. And with children no less!  
  
Haruka was at a loss. She was sure she didn't know this man that came with Setsuna, but he had attacked her, being extremely protective of the senshi of time. She wondered when did he move, since she didn't know what really happened. One moment she was about to grab Setsuna, and the other she was pushed with enough force to lose her balance and fall flat on her butt. She didn't see him move either. "What are you talking about?" She asked as she got up, anger replacing her shock. If he wanted to be on the receiving end of her anger, as Setsuna, that sat well with her.  
  
Setsuna watched the events transpire and couldn't believe her lack of foresight. She knew Ranma was still angered with the senshi of Uranus, but didn't expect him to simply attack her. Sure, she was about to be attacked herself, but Ranma way overreacted. Ranma's words about a child killer called her attention though, she didn't know about that part. Quickly examining the rest of the room, she could tell that none of the present knew a word about what was going on.  
  
Ranma saw the woman he so much despised stand up and snarled. "How convenient of you to forget. I suppose you also forgot about sentencing me for death after I tried to defend a child you called a spy." His knuckles were white with the pressure, and the others noticed in his expression that he was about to attack.  
  
Setsuna lost her breath. She had read the reports, but never did any of them tell the age of the spy. Uranus had killed a child in front of Ranma's eyes? No wonder he was so ticked off. He always did everything possible to defend those who couldn't do it by themselves. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, Ranma. They are different people now. Their memories were nearly completely gone with the reincarnation." She kept her tone of voice as emotionless as she could, but to Ranma, who knew her very well, she was almost pleading him to stop. Setsuna didn't say it, but she was sure Haruka wouldn't dare do something like that, not now at least.  
  
Haruka was about to call this boy a liar when Setsuna said that. She turned to her fellow senshi with a shocked expression. "Setsuna, you mean?"  
  
The green haired senshi stared at her. "I read the report in which Sailor Uranus sentenced him to death for protecting a spy from her torture. The report didn't specify the age of the spy. As for Ranma, he was sentenced without a trial." She then turned to Ranma, who was trying to calm himself before he really attack his tormentor. "It's OK, Ranma. This Uranus would never do something like that."  
  
Haruka turned to the others, who were watching the display with a mixture of shock and fear. None of them knew who this person in front of them was, just that he came from the distant past. Haruka turned once again to the boy, and wondered where had she seen him before. He did seem a little known to her, but not from the Silver Millenium. Putting those thoughts aside, she asked in a more controlled voice. "Who are you?"  
  
Ranma looked at her directly in the eye. "I'm Ranma, adopted son of the House of Nova. My mother wants to speak to the princess about certain things concerning our future." He was telling them this to avoid any further conflict. Setsuna's hand took his to give him strength. He had to overcome his demons if he wanted a new world.  
  
Michiru suddenly asked. "Wasn't Beryl a member of House Nova?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "She was my sister." He said sadly. He still couldn't believe he was talking peacefully with the ones that killed his sister. The first person to show him an unconditional friendship. Out of his family, she was the first to approach him and listen to what he had to say. He remembered one particular night in which he was having the nightmare again. Uranus using her wicked sword to skin a little girl, the screams of pain that came from the little thing. And she did it for fun. She had tormented him, but found it frustrating when he didn't give her the satisfaction of screaming in pain. He simply stared at her directly to the eye, challenging. Uranus changed her tactics. As soon as she found out he cared for others, she would keep him in perfect health so that he could watch as she tortured and killed heartlessly. She had a preference for kids, though, and Ranma hated her more than anything else for what she did. He woke up from his nightmare with a start,  
sweating profusely and shaking uncontrollably. The first thing he saw that night, was his sister. She had heard his screams and came to comfort him. They talked for a while, and he finally fell asleep again. It happened many times, but never once did Beryl abandon him. She was always there for him, ready to listen. The nightmares finally subsided, and Ranma started to live once again. Thanks to his sister, Beryl.  
  
Ranma shook himself out of his memories and turned his attention to the present. "Well, what is your answer?" He asked of the princess.  
  
The senshi eyed each other with distrust. They remembered the Beryl that had tried to kill them all, the ruthless lady of darkness. If her family was as bad as she once had been... Setsuna saw their expressions and said. "Queen Serenity betrayed the House of Nova when she refused to accept their help in submitting Beryl without harm. She didn't want to lose power to the only house that didn't obey her commands."  
  
Uranus spoke in defense of her queen. "But Queen Serenity did what was best for everyone."  
  
Ranma snorted. "Wake up. Your queen ruled over an empire. The other planets didn't have a choice but to follow her rule or be destroyed." He didn't care for the hateful gazes directed his way. He knew the senshi were not to be messed with, but he had done it before. Many times.  
  
Setsuna noticed this was leading them nowhere, so she decided to end the pointless discussion. "Princess. When will you see Queen Nova?" This quieted everyone down. From all the senshi, Pluto was the one that protected the princess the most. If she believed this would be good for their future, then maybe it was worth a try.  
  
Usagi, who had been silent, turned to Ranma. She looked intently into his eyes, since they were the expression of the soul. What she saw broke her heart. Ranma was restraining himself from lashing at them in anger. It seemed like he had cared greatly for Beryl. Behind the pain and anger, she could see a man who had suffered more than any should. Usagi wasn't the best judging characters, but her feelings told her she could trust this man. And that he would never betray that trust. After staring at his eyes for a minute, and neither of them parting their gaze, the princess did something that took everybody by surprise, she bowed to the man. "Please forgive my mother. Please forgive us all for killing your loved one." She didn't like Beryl from the beginning, but she knew what it felt to lose your loved ones. Knowing that his pain was partly because of her, she couldn't think of any other thing to do. Usagi was surprised as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Ranma saw the young princess bow to him, and ask for forgiveness for something she wasn't guilty of. He was angry, yes, but couldn't blame her. Now he witnessed an act that surprised him, simply because he didn't expect for a member of the Moon Family to think herself on equal ground to others. He smiled faintly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stand straight, your highness." She did so, and surprise could be seen in her features. Blue eyes met each other, and remained that way for what looked like years. Only this time, Usagi found something else in Ranma's blue orbs. Something hidden from everyone. Ranma broke eye contact, by kneeling.  
  
Setsuna had seen Usagi ask for forgiveness, and smiled at the love the girl emanated. Indeed, she would make a wonderful queen. When she saw Ranma kneel before her, she gasped. Never before had she seen him kneel to other person than Nova. His next words were also a surprise. "You might become a great guide, princess Serenity." And with that he stood up and stepped back.  
  
The senshi in general were shocked speechless. A boy that had come in arrogantly and nearly fought Uranus had shown such respect to Usagi that she felt like a queen already. Setsuna turned to him, and saw only determination on his features, not any of the anger he had when they came in. She smiled inwardly. The Guardian of the Gates of Time cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Princess, when would you like to talk to Queen Nova?" A question asked again.  
  
Usagi finally realized time hadn't stopped, and answered. "Whenever she's available." She favored them with a smile.  
  
Ranma took this as a yes. "We'll send an escort tomorrow after you leave from school. By your leave." And with that he turned on his heels and left the room. "I'll be outside, Setsuna." He said without turning or stopping.  
  
After he left the room, Haruka glared at Setsuna. "Explain." She barked the command. Others accompanied the gesture, but Pluto noticed with satisfaction that Ami and Usagi didn't distrust her. Saturn even seemed reluctant to stay in the room, so as their gazes met, Pluto nodded for her to leave. Hotaru left in a whiff.  
  
"What do you want me to explain?" She asked coldly. Haruka recoiled at the tone of voice used, remembering who it was she was talking to. Had there been a flame in front of Setsuna, it would be frozen.  
  
Rei didn't have such qualms as she demanded. "Who is that boy and what's this about a Queen wanting to see Usagi?" She usually fought with the girl, but also wouldn't let anyone harm her.  
  
Setsuna remained calm, as usual, as she answered. "That boy you are talking about is the man I love. The only man ever to come close to me." The conviction in her voice convinced everyone that this wasn't a lie at all. "As for Queen Nova, she is the one that summoned the Youma of the other day, expecting to gauge our strength. I managed to convince her to see Usagi so she decides if our princess is suitable to be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo or not."  
  
"How dare she?!" Yelled Haruka. She looked at the door Ranma had used to leave and was very tempted to step outside and give that boy a beating he would never forget. Ever. She waited, though, wanting to hear the rest of the explanation from the senshi of Time.  
  
Ami had been silent, pondering things as they presented themselves. So far, she had no real reason to trust this Ranma, but she didn't have a reason to distrust him either. She looked up and asked of Setsuna. "You agree with this?"  
  
The senshi of time turned to Mercury. "Queen Nova is as ruthless as you will find, but she's also just and honorable." Turning to the others. "Besides, you know as well as I do that Serenity will be a loved Queen. Don't doubt her." With that, she turned and left to meet with Ranma.  
  
Her words had an effect on everyone, as they remained silent for a few seconds, making sure Setsuna had left as well and pondering her words. Usagi was the first to break the silence. "I trust them." This came as no surprise for the others, as she usually tended to see only the good things on people.  
  
Jupiter and Venus seemed reluctant to take any side, and wondered how Setsuna could admit so openly that she loved that boy. Michiru was silent, pondering things carefully. Rei and Haruka were fuming and about ready to go out looking for their 'friend' and beat the crap out of her. Not that they would do it, but were ready to. Ami turned to Usagi and asked. "Do you remember him?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "But I know we can trust Setsuna. Besides, remember that the Youma we fought the other day didn't hurt anybody." She looked curiously at Ami. "Do you remember him, Ami?" This question brought the attention of the entire room to the senshi of Mercury, who fidgeted nervously. She nodded and started.  
  
**********************  
  
Sailor Mercury walked the halls of the Silver Palace. She had been dismissed from a meeting with the Queen. The usual, Queen Serenity wanted to make sure all her senshi were happy with the present situation. She adjusted her sight to the wall as she walked. Paintings adorned the view, paintings so beautiful they could make a person forget about the world. She smiled as she remembered the history behind a particular one, history she had read about in the library.  
  
She turned left on an intersection, intent on going to the lake. It was her favorite spot for reading in the Moon. It was so peaceful and mysterious. As the hall ended with a great door framed in gold and diamonds, she smiled as the Sun illuminated her world. Her hair fluttered with the wind, while her skin rejoiced in the warm air. Looking forward, she could see her destination. A small lake, surrounded by a small forest. Some animals lived in it in perfect harmony. She would always just lose herself in her reading with the sound of the trees moved by the wind, and the animals enjoying life.  
  
She was almost there now, but something didn't seem right. The forest was too quiet. She looked all around, but noticed nothing amiss. Then it happened. "No. Leave me alone!" Came the cry of what appeared to be a little girl. It was from within the forest, so Mercury ran as fast as her senshi powers allowed her, which was very fast. She didn't have to run much, as she quickly found the source of the cries. A small girl was struggling to get free from a guard of the palace.  
  
The guard could be heard saying. "You are invading the Palace grounds. You must be punished." And Mercury knew what the punishment was. A week in the dungeon, if things went well. The girl seemed to be frightened to dead, and tears fell from her eyes as she cried for help. The guard shook his head and readied himself to hit her.  
  
Mercury was about to intervene, when a voice was heard from one of the trees. "Stop." And a figure landed two steps from the guard. Scanning him quickly, she noticed he was completely dressed in black. His features were the ones of a young man, probably in his late teens. "What are you doing?" He asked coldly.  
  
The guard growled at him. "I was about to send this little girl to the dungeon for invading the palace grounds. It seems you will be joining her." With that he threw the girl away and readied his sword to deal with the young man.  
  
The one dressed in black clenched his fists when he noticed the girl hit herself on the head and lost consciousness. He stared coldly at the guard. "She's just a little girl. How dare you do something like that to her?" He ignored the guard as he walked to her still form. Kneeling before her, he started to examine her head.  
  
Mercury remained silent, not wanting to interrupt the scene from playing out. She wholeheartedly agreed with the young man, but also knew the rules imposed by Queen Serenity. If things came to worst, she would have to intervene and send the girl and man to the dungeon, something she didn't want to do. A male voice was heard from a shadow just as the guard was preparing a strike. "Don't even think about it?" The guard turned to face a heavily built man also wearing nothing but black. He had short black hair and a black bandana. "Leave before I brake something." He said casually. The guard charged him. "Oh well." What happened next really frightened Mercury. Instead of dodging the slice, the man stood still as the blade neared his skull. Then the unthinkable happened. The sword shattered as it touched the man's head. Reaching forward, he caught the guard by the throat and lifted him. He delivered a single punch to the gut, which sounded horribly, and head-butted the guard into  
unconsciousness. He let go with a look of boredom on his features. "Really, Ranma. You always get in trouble like this." He said without really meaning the accusation.  
  
Ranma turned and smiled. "The girl is fine, Razt." This brought a smile to both of them. Ranma lifted the small body and asked. "Why did you have to beat him so bad?" He noticed the man's nose was bleeding profusely.  
  
Razt laughed loudly. "Come on, man. I was going easy on him. You shouldn't expect me to go as easy on him as I go on you, though." And with that both men left. Mercury regained her senses and walked into the area. She studied the fallen form, and noticing he wasn't hurt too badly, left. She didn't like the way things happened, but it would be best if it appeared like she wasn't there.  
  
**********************  
  
Ami finished with her story. "I later found out that Ranma and Razt were the sons of Queen Nova." She sighed at the memory. She could never thank those two for helping that little girl.  
  
The others pondered this for a while, gauging the effect it had on their current situation. Usagi smiled brightly. "This only strengthens my decision. I'm going to see Queen Nova." The others could only agree with her. Not that they had any choice, anyway. Once Usagi made up her mind, it was very difficult to convince her otherwise.  
  
Michiru suddenly found something amiss, and started looking everywhere in the room. After making sure her feeling was correct, she asked. "Where's Hotaru?"  
  
END PART 2  
  
Author's notes: How about it, people? Sorry it took such a long time to post, but real life's been a real pain. I received some mails asking for me to continue this story, so I put TWTR on hold until I finished this part. As for the story, I bet you didn't expect some of the things that were revealed in this part.  
  
Well, see you next time in PART 3 


	3. Part 3

Outside the shrine, Ranma leaned against the wall as he waited for Setsuna to come out. He had some touble getting a grip on the events that took place. He had come with the sole purpose of inviting the princess for an audience with his mother. When he noticed Uranus was in the room as well, though, he could feel all his repressed anger come forth. When Uranus almost attacked Setsuna, he lost it. It was only due to the fact that Setsuna had calmed him down that she was still alive. Oh yes, he could have killed the senshi of Uranus, but then he would have fallen to the power of the other senshi. His mother had tried to teach him control for the longest time, and had succeeded in the most part, but her teachings didn't prepare him to face his tormentor once again.  
  
Ranma smiled faintly. What a surprise he received when he saw the signs of confusion in Uranus's eyes. She truly didn't know what he was talking about. A tired sigh escaped his lips. "Maybe it's better that way." He said to no one in particular. What happened next was what he least expected. The princess asked for forgiveness in front of her senshi and he believed her. It was something inside that told him, in no uncertain terms, that he could place his trust on the girl, and she wouldn't disappoint him. Was this what Setsuna felt for the young princess? He couldn't tell.  
  
His features hardened, thinking of the faces of the remaining senshi. At best, they didn't trust him. At worst, they were like Mars and Uranus. He held no delusions as to what would happen to him if only they were to decide about his fate instead of the princess. *Fine by me.* He had reacted in pretty much the same way more than once, when people approached his mother. He had even killed because of an offense done to her. Of course, it was never cold-blooded murder. A challenge had been stated, and the other party had agreed to the terms. He wasn't like Serenity's senshi, or at least he hoped he wasn't. Then there was the absence of Serenity's advisors. *I know they were around somewhere.* From the reports Ryoga himself made the moon cats were still around. It seemed unusual to him that the Sailor Senshi would hold a meeting without the advisors. Maybe they were no longer needed. Ranma saw as two cats entered the shrine. *Or maybe they were late.* He thought finally with a  
shiver. Of all the things Genma had done to him, the Nekoken was the most destructive. His curse had been easily cured by Hinako, since it was of magical nature, but the Nekoken was more a mental trauma, and she could do nothing about it. He could only hope that his enemies never found out about his fear, for both his and their sake.  
  
"Ranma?" A voice asked from the side of the building. Said man turned to see the most powerful of the senshi, excluding the princess. Sailor Saturn stood hesitantly next to him, her hands clasped in front of her with nervousness. She had the power to destroy a planet, but it seemed things hadn't changed from the Silver Millenium, she was still insecure and timid. Her body language spoke of uncertainty if he would remember her at all.  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow. It seemed like there was another senshi that retained some of her memories from the past besides Setsuna. He bowed deeply to her. "Your powerful highness. What can this lowly man do for you?"  
  
Hotaru smiled widely. Not because of the bow or the greeting, as they were so full of sarcasm and mockery that any other girl would have beat him to a bloody pulp. No, it was because he remembered her. "You could start by kissing my hand, lowly man." And she offered her hand to him. Ranma didn't hesitate in giving a kiss to her knuckles. Hotaru giggled at the scene, which had repeated itself many times throughout the Silver Millenium. Whenever Ranma had been on a mission for his mother that would take him into the Solar System, he would take a few days to visit Saturn. He was Sailor Saturn's friend, one of very the few she had because of her power. "It's good to see you're alive, Ranma." She said sincerely after she recovered from her giggling.  
  
Ranma smiled at her. Not his cocky smile, which infuriated everybody who didn't know him, but the one he reserved for people close to him. "It's good to see you're well, Lady Saturn."  
  
Hotaru pouted. "My name's Hotaru, Lord Ranma."  
  
Ranma chuckled. "Touché. I don't remember a time I could win a teasing match with you."  
  
"You didn't lose either." She said lightly. Of course, Hotaru knew Ranma always had been nice to her, but that didn't mean she would let him escape with his teasing remarks. "I'm glad for Setsuna." Ranma turned a questioning glance to her. "She hadn't smiled like that since before the Silver Millenium ended. I think I know what she needed." She giggled as Ranma blushed hard. It wasn't everyday that she could make him this flustered.  
  
As soon as Ranma recovered, he asked. "What happened to the sweet little girl I used to know?" He didn't mean it, of course, it was just his way of getting back at her.  
  
"She grew up." Hotaru stated standing straight and crossing her arms. The effect would have impressed him, if it wasn't for the fact that it was a twelve-year-old that adopted the position. After a few more laughs, Hotaru got serious and asked. "Are Razt and Hira alive as well?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "They are. Razt is as powerful as ever, while Hira is just as mischievous." His eyes turned to the sky. "In fact, it was Hira who helped me get together with Setsuna again." He pointed a finger at her. "By the way, their names are Ryoga and Hinako now."  
  
Hotaru looked to the floor and asked hesitantly. "Is it true that Sailor Uranus killed children and sentenced you to death?"  
  
Ranma knew this was a loaded question. He could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking that his answer would be very important to her. Sighing at the situation, he decided to be honest. "Yes. In the Silver Millenium, I was sentenced to death by her." He made great emphasis on the Silver Millenium part. "Setsuna says she's different now. I think we should trust her judgement."  
  
Hotaru lifted her gaze to meet his. "I think we should trust her too." Her eyes were filled with hope. "I never knew her when we were in the Silver Millenium. She didn't want to see me, just like the others. Setsuna was the only senshi I got to know. And that was because of you and your family." It still pained her the way she had been alienated from everyone, but she had seen all that change in this new life. "Everyone's been so nice to me, even though I have the power to destroy the planet. If people knew about it, things would return to the way they were."  
  
Ranma held her by the shoulders, forcing her to maintain eye contact with him. "Listen to me. It doesn't matter what you can and cannot do. People should see you for what you are. You do have the power to destroy planets, but you don't abuse it." He made her turn towards the shrine over his shoulder. "There's another person who once thought as you do. Her power was so great everyone feared her, and she let that get to her. She started to hide her emotions, until one day it was like she didn't feel at all. Don't make that mistake, Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes, digesting his every word. "Ranma? What happened to that person?"  
  
Ranma was about to respond when a third voice answered for him. "She became bitter, and avoided any kind of human contact." They both turned to see Setsuna, her eyes were moist. "Then one day, a boy entered her life. She so hated him, and that, at the same time, surprised her. She had thought her emotions gone for good, but there was still one person who could make her feel alive. At first, she was tempted to simply finish his influence on her, but something stopped her." She smiled faintly, a single tear running down her cheek. "The boy continued to grow on her, and that made the woman afraid. Another emotion. He didn't seem to mind her being powerful, neither did he feel insulted by her harsh words." Setsuna didn't continue with the story, fearing she would lose her self-control.  
  
Hotaru asked of her. "What happened to them?" She had a funny suspicion she already knew, but she wanted to hear the full story.  
  
Ranma continued for Setsuna, who seemed to be lost in her own memories. "The boy and the woman didn't admit to their feelings for each other. They were too prideful to admit they could love. It was an emotion they had both sworn off, since all it had done was hurt them both." He stood up and took the green haired woman's hand. "Their pride kept them apart, until one day they finally accepted their love. It was the happiest day in the life of the boy."  
  
Setsuna smiled sweetly at him. "It was the happiest day for both of them."  
  
Hotaru knew the story wasn't over, so she kept silent for them to finish it. Ranma closed his eyes, a pained expression on his features. "A catastrophe happened the day after. The couple was separated, quite possibly for good, and regret was all that was left." Ranma looked directly into Hotaru's eyes and, speaking very slowly so she understood his every word, he said. "Regret for letting stupid things get in the way of something that could have been many things."  
  
Setsuna continued for Ranma. "Never let yourself be consumed. Living without a soul is worse than dying. And you might lose your only chance at happiness. Both the boy and woman made that mistake twice, and they will forever suffer for it."  
  
Hotaru pondered what had been said for a few minutes. As she did so, Ranma and Setsuna stared at each other. All those years of suffering because they had to hide their feelings, they had to be strong. The only thing they did was hide from themselves, fearful of getting hurt again. Hotaru finally broke the silence, and both of them turned to their little friend. "I wish I could find someone like you did."  
  
Setsuna smiled warmly at her, and Hotaru was taken aback by the sight. Never before had she seen the Guardian of the Gates of Time smile like that. "You will. When you least expect it, you will."  
  
They remained silent for a little longer. Each captured by different thoughts. They had lived through difficult times, but they knew they wouldn't get better by themselves. Ranma turned to Setsuna. "Are we finished here? We need to report the results of the meeting to Queen Nova."  
  
Setsuna smiled at Ranma's way of referring to his mother. He was too formal when serious. "We are, Ranma." Setsuna turned to Hotaru. "We have to leave, Hotaru. Will you be alright?"  
  
Hotaru nodded with determination. "I'll be seeing you two more often, right?" When she received a nod in response, she gave them a quick hug before they departed.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, the other senshi had watched the last exchange. The Moon cats had wisely hidden themselves to avoid meeting with Setsuna or Ranma. Out of the group, Usagi was happy for Hotaru. It seemed like she had two friends who understood what she had gone through, and who cared about her. Her feelings weren't shared by everyone, though. Michiru and Haruka were feeling threatened by their supposed friend and her boyfriend. They had been living with Hotaru for a while, and cared for her greatly. To see her so close to others made them jealous.  
  
Ranma and Setsuna were gone, and Hotaru was looking intently at the gate they used to exit the shrine grounds. She could remember how one day a boy appeared in the Saturn Palace and asked her to dance. She had thought that the boy didn't know who she was. Her assumption was wrong, of course. Ranma knew perfectly well who she was, and in time, they became friends. The pigtailed boy seemed to understand the loneliness the Senshi of Saturn suffered since she was granted her position. Granted not being the correct term to use. It was more like a torture for her. Then, after some time, she met with Ranma's brother and sisters. Beryl was very quiet and reserved, but Hira and Razt were amusing to say the least. They were at a constant war of teasing and, more than once, serious fights. Of the three, none feared her power and they accepted her as a friend. There was also a change in Pluto in those days. Whenever Ranma was mentioned, her emotionless mask would crack to reveal either  
anger or a small smile.  
  
She smiled, glad to have her friends back. She rarely saw them, but they made her feel like she fit in with them.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ryoga and Hinako were walking in the commercial sector. They intended to buy groceries for the week. Actually, they were on their way back home. They were powerful, but they still needed to eat. Ryoga was frowning at his sister. "Why did it take you so long to remove my curse, when you removed Ranma's in a few minutes?" It had taken her days to do it. And in those days, he had turned into a black piglet more times than ever before.  
  
Hinako maintained a straight face as she answered. "Two reasons. Your curse was somehow more ingrained into your being than Ranma's. It was probably because Ranma can't use magic at all. I had to be very careful not to alter your magic flows, or you could have exploded right there."  
  
Ryoga gulped at the thought. He hesitantly turned to Hinako again. "And the second reason?"  
  
Hinako grinned widely. "It was to see you so worked up, of course." She giggled as she saw Ryoga turn bright red in anger.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!!!" He bellowed in rage. The pedestrians, as soon as they heard his yelling and saw his face, made a hasty retreat. They didn't know why, but there was something about the boy that challenged to be messed up with. With terrible results.  
  
Hinako pointed at him with her finger. "The look on your face is worth all your yelling."  
  
If possible, Ryoga became angrier. He clenched and unclenched his fists spasmodically, and his breathing was labored. Then, as quickly as he had gotten angry, he started laughing hard. It was impossible for him to be angry with his sister. Sure, she was a royal pain in the ass, but she did it on purpose to get back at him for his jokes. When he had controlled himself enough to talk, he said. "I'll get you back for this."  
  
Hinako had a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I hope so." And so it had gone for thousands of years. The siblings of the House of Nova would always pick on each other to have fun. It was the law.  
  
Ryoga sobered suddenly, and asked. "Do you think Ranma will turn back to his old self?"  
  
Hinako sighed and matched her brother's expression. "I hope so. It's scary the way he was a walking corpse whenever he wasn't acting or training." She smiled faintly. "But we can hope. When was the last time you saw him blush for real instead of acting?"  
  
Ryoga thought about it for a moment. Even if he had a good memory, it had been a long time ago. "I guess it was when you pulled that one on him, where an image of Pluto walked up to him and said she loved him." He laughed at the memory. "I still can't believe he forgave you for that. It was in front of all of us."  
  
Hinako nodded. "Yes. But you only know half of what I did." Ryoga looked at her questioningly. "I did the same thing to Pluto."  
  
Ryoga grinned. "You mean...?"  
  
Hinako nodded. "Both of them must have taken it as a sign. Because the next time they saw each other, they admitted their feelings."  
  
The bandana-clad fighter lowered his head sadly. "Too bad the Silver Millenium ended the day after that."  
  
Hinako nodded, also sad. "It seems like fate is intent on messing up Ranma's life." She shook herself out of the sad mood and looked straight ahead. "But now we can hope that..." She looked all around. *Trees? A river? A small rabbit running happily?* She took a deep breath, thinking of how she let herself follow Ryoga. Very calmly, she turned to her brother, who had an innocent look on his face. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!!!" She yelled to the top of her lungs.  
  
Ryoga grinned. "Got you back."  
  
Hinako threw her arms up in frustration.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ranma and Setsuna walked into the house. "We're back!" Ranma said.  
  
"I'll be right with you." Nodoka said from the kitchen. The couple sat down, and Ranma's mother came out with some tea. They sat in silence, enjoying the peace. Nodoka noticed Setsuna was studying the house, and said. "Sorry about the darkness before, but the house was a mess."  
  
Setsuna nodded absent-mindedly. She was very interested in the decoration. She had expected for Queen Nova to build some kind of palace, but instead she was living with her family in a traditional Japanese house. It was big by the normal standards, but it was still a house. Her eyes rested on the symbol of the House of Nova, the katana, and she smiled to herself. *And I thought it was a coincidence.* She had been surprised when Japanese blacksmiths started making katanas as the weapons of choice, because it wasn't even a weapon of the Solar System. Now she knew Nodoka had somehow been an influence in the development of swords some thousands of years ago.  
  
Ranma noticed Setsuna was very pensive, and smiled. *You'll figure it all out.* He knew Setsuna was very perceptive, and with her wisdom and intelligence, she could do amazing things. Taking his thoughts to more pressing matters, he turned to his mother, who was wearing a black kimono that Kodachi would kill for. "Mother, Princess Serenity has agreed to have a meeting with you."  
  
Nodoka's expression didn't change in the least, but her thoughts were smiling. She knew her son so well, she could tell what happened just by his tone of voice. *My son. It seems like you already trust the princess.* It was a good sign, as Ranma's trust was something very difficult to obtain. If the princess had managed to get it in only one meeting, then her desire to meet with the daughter of Serenity had just increased. "What are the terms?" She asked.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon we send an escort to pick her up." Ranma answered.  
  
Nodoka nodded, and said. "I'll send Ryoga and Hinako. You two are too involved with each other to be impartial." Setsuna and Ranma nodded, understanding that this was for the best. Nodoka then smiled and asked. "How has your time together been?"  
  
Setsuna was taken by surprise by the quick mood change. Ranma didn't seem bothered as he answered. "Great. I must thank you again for giving me leave."  
  
Nodoka waved it off. "My son, we are no longer a ruling family. We can be as serious as you want when tending to serious matters, but we are a family. You should learn from your brother and sister."  
  
Ranma snorted. "They've been fighting again?" Setsuna looked curious at the prospect of Hinako and Ryoga fighting.  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Just the usual bantering between brother and sister." As if on cue, an explosion was heard and the house trembled.  
  
Faster than the eye could see, Setsuna had transformed into Sailor Pluto and was in a ready stance. Ranma blinked at the reaction, while Nodoka shook her head. "Don't bother, Pluto. Those are Ryoga and Hinako right now. They arrived half an hour ago yelling at each other and made their way to the dojo."  
  
Two people yelling at each other could be heard approaching the room. "Did you have to use that?" Ryoga's voice asked angrily.  
  
Hinako didn't sound any less ticked off. "You deserved it! To think I actually thought of you as a sensitive guy."  
  
Ryoga laughed mockingly. "You should have known better. Besides, you have no right to talk about sensitivity."  
  
Hinako's voice raised even more. "And just what are you trying to imply, P-CHAN?!"  
  
Ryoga followed suit. "I don't know. Figure it out, PSYCHO SENSEI!"  
  
Pluto was still standing when brother and sister entered the room. Her eyes quickly scanned the newcomers and widened. Ryoga was still smoking from some kind of attack, his clothing completely scorched and his face dirty black. His state didn't seem to bother him, which was even more impressive. He just looked annoyed.  
  
Hinako was no better. Her small dress was ripped pretty good, and it was now only her bra and panties that kept her modesty intact. Or what remained of them. She had several bruises on her arms and shoulders. Setsuna knew quite well what it took to even scratch Hinako. Even getting close enough to physically attack her was more difficult than finding Ryoga when he wanted to get lost.  
  
As the siblings noticed who was here, their expressions changed from anger to smiles. "So, you're back." Ryoga stated the obvious. And the Senshi of Time couldn't tell if his words had a second meaning to them. Razt was the most easy to read person in the family, and he was still like a closed book to everyone.  
  
Hinako smiled mischievously. "Had fun, lovebirds?"  
  
Pluto controlled her blush, this time, as did Ranma. They expected that kind of comment from Hinako, so it didn't come as a surprise. The Guardian of the Gates of Time detransformed in the blink of an eye and sat next to Ranma. Nodoka turned to her two children and frowned. "You should go take a bath and get a change of clothes." Ryoga and Hinako looked at themselves for the first time, and looked sheepish.  
  
"Oops." Came their reply as they left the room.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Will they ever learn?"  
  
Nodoka didn't lose the chance to point out. "You aren't any different from them. I remember you fought Ryoga last week."  
  
Ranma groaned and replied. "You know it's not the same. What we do is sparring to keep on improving our skills. The attacks they use against each other are too powerful." Setsuna's ears perked up at this. Was Ranma serious? She knew Razt was an extremely powerful fighter, capable of taking out any senshi in hand to hand. Did he fight that monster for training?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Nodoka changed the subject. She turned towards the green haired woman and asked. "Could you help me with dinner, dear? Hinako isn't much of a cook." A mischievous smile adorned her features.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Came the female cry from upstairs. Ranma smiled. Even their mother liked to tease them. Now he could enjoy it again.  
  
Setsuna was taken aback by the question, but pondered it for a while. If Nodoka wanted her to help with dinner, that was an invitation. She smiled as she deduced that Nodoka had already accepted her into the family. Of course, it was an assumption, but an assumption she could live with. Wishful thinking sometimes clouded judgement, even when you're right. "I would love to." She said as she stood up and disappeared into the kitchen with the once feared Queen Nova.  
  
Ranma was left alone in the dining room, and frowned. He was happy about all the things that had happened in the last couple of days, but it seemed like fate hated him. He turned outside, looking directly to the sky, and wondered. *What will happen now?* He knew, deep inside, that there would be a price to pay for his current happiness.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The senshi had arrived from school a couple of minutes ago, and they were all in the shrine discussing what they would do today. They were out in the yard. Haruka insisted that they be very careful, since all the survivors from the Silver Millenium had been their enemies so far. To her exasperation, Usagi told her to calm down. The princess had decided to have the meeting with Queen Nova, and she would try to make peace with her. She argued that Pluto already backed this course of action.  
  
"Setsuna hasn't been herself these days. She might have been brainwashed." Haruka protested. In this discussion, the only ones that were being extra careful were Uranus and Mars. They were the most protective of the princess, and the most aggressive.  
  
Rei nodded. "You don't know what they are capable of. I smell a trap here." As for the others, they had long ago given up breaking the argument. Even the Moon cats trusted Pluto's judgement, if not Ranma's. Mamoru had declared that he would accompany Usagi to her meeting. He was, after all, the future King. Hotaru refrained from speaking, but it was obvious that she trusted Ranma.  
  
Any further argument was interrupted by the arrival of two people. Both wore black clothing, though different. The woman made the senshi green with envy. She was in every aspect possible, beautiful. Her small black dress hugged her figure, adding to the effect. Mamoru had trouble closing his mouth before Usagi turned and saw his expression. The man was wearing a black bandana on his forehead, while the rest of his clothes covered most of his body. There seemed to be an air of power emanating from the couple.  
  
Artemis' hair stood on end at the sight of the man. "RAZT!" He hissed in a mix of fear and anger. The senshi noticed this, and though most of them didn't know who the boy was, readied their henshin pens.  
  
Ryoga, who looked at the cat and then at the senshi, said. "I assume we got the address right?" This caused several of them to face fault.  
  
Hinako smiled inwardly at Ryoga's joke. He had said that intentionally to see their reaction. She looked at the figure in the center, who didn't seem threatened by their presence. "The princess, I presume?"  
  
Usagi nodded, but before she could say anything, Mars beat her to it. "How do you know?" Her question came out from between clenched teeth. Usagi looked disapprovingly at this, a fact that didn't escape Hinako's perception.  
  
Ryoga snorted. "Maybe for the fact that you are all trying to protect her from us. I can't believe such ineptitude in protecting her. Make it less obvious, please." He said sarcastically. His comment had the effect of angering the senshi in general. All except one. They would have attacked, had it not been for the fact that one of the advisors called their attention.  
  
Artemis was shaking still, and that made the senshi even more nervous. "It's good to see you guys again." They all turned to see Saturn smiling at the newcomers. Haruka looked incredulous at her charge. Ranma was bad enough, but she also knew this pair?!  
  
Ryoga let out a smirk, while Hinako's face softened. "Good to see you again, squirt of destruction." Ryoga said mockingly.  
  
Hotaru frowned. "You know I don't like that nickname."  
  
Ryoga laughed. "You know what it takes to shut me up, squirt. Are you willing to do it." He assumed a fake-fighting stance. The senshi thought he was gonna attack the little girl and tightened their grips on their transformation pens.  
  
Hotaru smiled sarcastically. "As if I could." She then ran to him, and gave him a quick hug. She then hugged Hinako. "I'm so glad you're both alive."  
  
Hinako returned the hug warmly. "We're glad you're alive as well." She smiled mischievously. "Have you found a boyfriend yet?" Hotaru blushed a little.  
  
Usagi noticed that around Ranma and these two, Hotaru acted differently. She was more mature and sure of herself. *Could it be that she kept all her memories like Pluto did?* It was a possibility. One that explained why the Senshi of Saturn seemed to know the new arrivals so well. *I gotta ask her about what she remembers.* Getting information out of Pluto was simply impossible. But Hotaru was more open and would probably talk about it.  
  
Back to the senshi, two particular girls didn't like the exchange. Haruka and Michiru saw with jealousy that other two people were very close to their charge. The fact that those two had insulted them was even more wood to the fire. Michiru took a step forward. "Are you two here to guide us to Nova?" She asked with ice in her voice.  
  
Ryoga smiled demeaningly. "Guide you all? Don't make me laugh. We're here to escort the princess to Queen Nova." And he emphasized the Queen part. He noticed her reaction was mostly because of jealously, so he didn't beat the crap out of her. *No need to kill her for such a stupid reason.* A small part of his mind wanted for some of the senshi to attack him. It would be fun to fight one of Serenity's minions.  
  
The senshi looked at each other, eyes full of uncertainty. Ranma had been unfriendly towards them, until he spoke to Usagi. And he was only respectful to the princess before leaving. But this guy was openly hostile. The woman seemed to be laughing at them with her eyes. The only fact that appeased some of them was that Hotaru seemed to trust the pair. And make that some of them.  
  
Hinako got tired of the silence, and asked the princess. "Shall we go? Our mother awaits."  
  
Usagi finally spoke, taken by surprise by the implication of what the woman said. "You're brother and sister?"  
  
Ryoga laughed and said. "Of course. Queen Nova doesn't use guards to protect herself."  
  
Usagi turned to all the senshi, and noticed in their expressions that they didn't like the idea of leaving her with those two. Mamoru seemed determined to stick with her. She turned her attention to Hinako and Ryoga. "Can my friends come with us?"  
  
Hinako smiled inwardly. *Perceptive girl.* "Of course they can. However, we are 'your' escort. We won't take responsibility if anything happens to 'them.'" Her eyes sparkled in amusement at the red faces of the senshi. She then looked down and remembered something. "Everybody but the cats, though. It seems like the white one isn't too fond of coming with us, anyway." She said as Artemis ran inside the shrine. Luna looked apologetically at Usagi and followed him.  
  
Hotaru heard the back and forth bantering and shook her head. *Hinako and Ryoga haven't changed.* She herself had been angry at them for their attitude many times. But she started to realize, after a while, that that's the way they were. She even learned a few things from the young woman.  
  
Usagi smiled at the acceptance of her request. "Let's go." She said as she started walking. Hinako and Ryoga nodded as they led the way to their house.  
  
The senshi in general, save for Hotaru and Usagi, were fuming at the siblings. Even Ami was angry with the ridiculing tone Ryoga used to refer to them. Minako and Makoto had thought he was kind of cute, until me made fun of their protection of the princess. Hinako hadn't been that direct, but her eyes spoke for her. She was openly laughing at the way her brother spoke to the senshi. Mamoru was worried about Usagi, as she seemed different from her usual self. This only happened when she was facing serious situations, and her memories of the Silver Millenium were clearer. It seemed like she considered this of importance, and that in itself was enough to get him on edge. He couldn't help but notice that as they walked through the streets of Juuban, people looked for a way to avoid coming in contact with the group. He almost laughed aloud as he thought about what they must look like. Ryoga and Hinako led the way, with Usagi close behind and the rest of the group covering the  
rear. It was as if Usagi was being protected by a war escort. *It very well may be.* He thought sobering. The way of the way to the Saotome house was covered by an awkward silence.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Inside the shrine, Artemis was sitting under a chair, and still shaking. Luna approached him, and hesitantly asked. "Artemis? What's wrong?"  
  
Artemis didn't turn to her. He was usually cheerful, but this was a side to him Luna had never seen. He had his eyes closed, and was taking deep breaths to control himself. He failed miserably. "Sorry, Luna. But I can't face him. I just can't." His voice was full of fear. Luna, knowing he wouldn't say anything else, sighed and tried to comfort her companion. Her thoughts turned to the member of the House of Nova. She couldn't remember much about him. Why would Artemis be so afraid of him?  
  
---------------------------  
  
They arrived at big house. The senshi looked all around, studying the terrain. They were impressed by such a big space here in Japan. It must have cost a fortune. Just as they entered, Ryoga and Hinako motioned for Usagi to enter the living room. They were being quite formal with her, if not with anyone else. The journey here had been long for most of the senshi since the Nova siblings had been teasing them.  
  
Uranus was, in particular, the target for the cruelest jokes. Even Hotaru was amazed at the teasing, and she was used to it. The shorthaired senshi was completely red with anger when they arrived. *One more snide remark and I'll kill them.* Her fists clenched and unclenched spasmodically, her knuckles white from the pressure. What made her even more enraged was the fact that Ryoga and Hinako didn't seem to be bothered by her glare. It was as if they didn't consider her to be a threat, but a toy to be played with.  
  
Ryoga and Hinako didn't waste any time in crossing the yard and stopping in front of the door. Ryoga turned to her as the woman looked around for something. "Our mother awaits inside." He said with a straight face.  
  
Usagi took no more than two steps before Haruka stopped her. "She's not leaving our sight." She didn't like the way things were going. Not one bit. "Who knows what could happen inside." Michiru and Rei stood next to her, backing her words with silent support.  
  
Before Ryoga could retort to that, which he would enjoy, a calm voice was heard. "Let go of me, Uranus." Said senshi's eyes widened at the tone of voice. It was commanding and strong, not what her friend Usagi usually sounded like. So shocked was she, that she did as she was told. Usagi turned to her with a smile. "I'll be back, so please wait here." With that she entered the house, leaving a very shocked group of people behind. All except for the Nova siblings and Hotaru, who had seen this side of her before.  
  
Hinako turned to Ryoga. "Seems like she's recovering some of her memories."  
  
Ryoga shrugged. "Doesn't make much of a difference. She was inexperienced in the Silver Millenium, as she is now."  
  
"Hey!" Haruka protested.  
  
Ryoga ignored her presence as he asked of his sister. "Where do you think Ranma is?"  
  
Hinako tilted her head to the side. "Beats me. I suppose that since he isn't with Setsuna, he must be training in the back yard."  
  
Ryoga smiled proudly. "Obsessed, isn't he?" He said as he started to walk in that direction.  
  
Hinako followed. "Look who's talking, Mr. Brawler. I believe you only like to fight him to beat someone up."  
  
Ryoga laughed. "Can't say it isn't true."  
  
The senshi were left alone as their guides turned around the house. They turned to each other with questioning glances. "Now what?" More than one asked. Hotaru didn't say anything and followed after Hinako and Ryoga.  
  
The remainder of them looked at each other, wondering what had they gotten themselves into for coming. Mamoru looked at the door Usagi had entered, and felt compelled to follow her. Only one thing stopped him. *Usako, I'll wait for you.* He had to trust her. Sighing, he followed the Senshi of Saturn.  
  
The others looked at each other and shrugged. They followed as well.  
  
END PART 3  
  
Author's notes: Man, finally got it posted! Sorry for the delay, things happen. Anyway, what do you think? If you want something to happen you'll have to wait till part 5. I already finished part 4 and it's with my prereaders. Sorry for no real action, but I'm preparing the field for it.  
  
Also, thanks to my prereaders for their comments and support:  
  
Mamonochibi  
  
Randy  
  
Long Ngo  
  
Well, I guess that's it. Good or bad comments are welcome. (Though the bad comments will make me become violent with certain characters I don't really like.) Drakuzz' eyes turn black and an evil smile darkens the room.  
  
See you in part 4. 


	4. Part 4

On the backyard, one person let himself go, free of all bonds. He didn't notice as people arrived to witness his prowess, so immersed was he in his activity. Incredible what a single muscle contraction could do to alter a movement. He flowed through katas unknown to any other martial artist alive. Many would have called him sloppy, but that would be out of ignorance. Others would say he was playing, and that would be out of jealously. For Ranma practiced the only thing that kept him alive for so long. The art.  
  
Ryoga and Hinako turned around the corner to find the familiar sight of their brother practicing martial arts. It shouldn't come as a surprise for them, it shouldn't. But it still impressed them the way Ranma took to physical combat like a falcon to the sky. They had witnessed the martial artist's prowess many times, some closer than they would like, and still Ranma continued to shock them. His martial arts knowledge was so extensive no one could hope to take him by surprise, and his mind worked over any possible move and improved it. Ranma of the House of Nova was the true master of martial arts.  
  
The senshi and Mamoru followed Ryoga and Hinako, and what they saw made their jaws drop. Even though only three of their lines had any formal training in martial arts, they could all tell the person practicing was extremely skilled. Haruka and Makoto were particularly surprised, mainly because they didn't recognize the moves as anything they knew. Ami took out her computer and started to take some readings on Ranma. She was intrigued when she noticed he didn't have any magic to enhance his physical attributes. "How strong is he, Ami?" Asked Haruka in a whisper. She didn't want to admit it, but she was nervous around this guy. Yesterday he had taken her by surprise, but he still moved too fast for her to follow. Seeing him now only added to her uneasiness.  
  
Ami frowned and answered. "I don't get any magical readings from him, but from the results I get, he's nearly as strong and fast as we are in senshi form."  
  
"WHAT?" The entire group, save Hotaru, asked. This had the effect of making Hinako and Ryoga turn to them with curiosity, while Ranma stopped his kata and frowned at seeing they had the senshi as visitors. His frown lessened when he saw Hotaru staring at him in awe.  
  
"What's up, Hotaru? I take it your princess is here?" He asked as he reached for a towel to dry the sweat from his face. He was wearing his black Chinese outfit, which was all sweaty as well.  
  
Hotaru wondered for how long had Ranma been training. She answered his question after a few seconds. "Hi, Ranma. Usagi is with your mother." She looked at the yard and then back at him. "Isn't Setsuna here?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "We can't spend every second together. We both have other things to do. She'll be here in about an hour."  
  
Hotaru nodded, understanding how difficult it must be for the couple to adapt. They lived alone for many years. Along those lines of thought. "When did you learn that?"  
  
Ranma looked confused. "What?"  
  
The senshi of Saturn giggled at his confused expression. "Martial arts, silly. I've never seen anyone that good before."  
  
Ranma looked downcast. "It was the only thing that kept my mind occupied after that day." He recovered, though he still wasn't in great spirits. "Now, after so long, martial arts are my life."  
  
Hotaru nodded, understanding. The conversation between them continued, while the other senshi talked with Ryoga and Hinako.  
  
Minako, who was starting to like Ryoga's looks, asked. "So do you two have names? We haven't introduced each other yet. I'm Minako."  
  
Ryoga smiled, though no one could tell if his smile was genuine. "I'm Ryoga, and this is my very much older sister Hinako."  
  
Said woman turned to him with a glare. "Watch your mouth, bacon-breath. You do remember what happened yesterday, don't you?"  
  
Ryoga wasn't intimidated, and was obviously enjoying having the advantage in the argument. "That was a lucky shot and you know it."  
  
"Really?" Asked Hinako dangerously as a ball of fire started to form between her hands. The senshi started to sweat due to the intense heat and fear that she might throw that thing so close to them. If they weren't in senshi form they were as vulnerable as any human. They didn't need to worry, though. The ball dissipated, and Ryoga and Hinako remained unmoving. "Dammit, Ranma! Why did you do that?" Asked a very annoyed Hinako. The senshi turned to see Ranma on their other side, recovering from a crouch.  
  
Ranma sensed the buildup in power, and turned to see Hinako was getting ready to throw a fireball at Ryoga, and most likely the entire block. Jumping towards them, he passed and pressed several shiatsu that would stop their movements for a couple of minutes. *Good thing they were distracted.* He knew that if they had their guards up, the shiatsu would have no effect whatsoever. As he heard Hinako yell at him, he turned with a frown on his face. "You tell me, Hinako. With a fireball like that you could kill everyone present." He motioned for their guests. Even if he didn't like most of them, they still didn't deserve to die in an accident.  
  
Hinako struggled, but knew she was trapped. "I was just trying to scare porky."  
  
Ryoga sneered. "Ranma, let me go or I'll kick your ass as soon as I can move." He was mostly angry at being caught unaware. Of course, taking it out on someone was just what he needed.  
  
Ranma walked to them, completely ignoring the senshi, and pressed the points that would release his siblings. "You two should learn to keep it down."  
  
Ryoga and Hinako flexed their arms and legs, pleased about being able to move again. Ranma walked back to Hotaru, who was looking at him in wonder. Rei asked Hinako. "That attack you were about to do, what was it?"  
  
Hinako grinned. "Have you seen Slayers?"  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "You mean...?"  
  
Hinako nodded. "Oh yes. All spells can be used. You only need to give form to your power." They continued to talk about the different uses of magic. Ami listened to them, recording more things with her computer.  
  
Hinako, Makoto and Mamoru talked with Ryoga about history. And, most particularly, the history of House Nova. Haruka and Michiru walked aside and spoke very softly. "What do you think?" Asked the blonde, eyeing the Nova siblings expecting for them to attack any minute.  
  
Michiru frowned. "I don't like this. That Ranma is as strong as we are, but has more skill in martial arts than anyone should have. Hinako seems to be a powerful magic user. And we don't know what Ryoga is capable of."  
  
Haruka nodded. "I wonder what could scare Artemis so much. We must assume he's as dangerous as the other two."  
  
Michiru sighed. "And then there's Queen Nova. We don't know a thing about her." They both went silent at that, wondering how Usagi was doing.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went pretty much in the same way. Setsuna arrived and she joined Ranma. The inner senshi learned a lot about the House of Nova. Makoto even convinced Ranma to start teaching her. He promised he would teach her some of the more advanced forms of kempo. Rei had a few ideas she wanted to try out once she returned to the shrine.  
  
Their attention was called when Usagi and Nodoka walked out of the house. "How did things go?" Asked Haruka, who had become nervous after the long wait.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Auntie Nodoka makes wonderful cookies." The entire senshi group, Setsuna included, facefaulted. "What?" Asked Usagi, totally confused.  
  
Haruka got up first. "Never mind." She then muttered something under her breath.  
  
Usagi turned to Nodoka. "Thanks for the cookies, Auntie."  
  
Nodoka nodded, gracing her with a smile. "I'm glad you liked them, dear. Drop by whenever you feel like it." Usagi nodded and walked to her friends. "Ryoga, Hinako. Please escort the princess back to the shrine." Ryoga and Hinako bowed and started walking to get out.  
  
The others followed, though they were still shaken by the result of the meeting. Setsuna and Ranma remained in the yard, after having said their good byes to Hotaru. "I take it things went well?" Asked Ranma with a smile.  
  
Nodoka nodded. "Indeed, my son. She has the potential to become one of the greatest rulers ever to take power." She then sobered and turned to Setsuna. "Though I'm not completely convinced with the method someone envisioned."  
  
Setsuna was confused at the implications of that statement. "I'm sorry, but what method is that?"  
  
The older woman took a deep breath and answered the question with another. "What would you feel like if someone took away something from you without even asking?"  
  
Setsuna answered without a second of hesitation. "I would be angered."  
  
Nodoka nodded. "And rightly so. Because that would be a crime." Ranma had looked from one to another, not daring say a word. He knew his mother was gonna get to the point in the next sentence, so he listened very carefully. "The Crystal Tokyo you envisioned will not come to exist, because me and my family will not allow for young Serenity to eliminate evil from the human heart."  
  
"But why? It would mean peace for everyone." Setsuna protested, who still didn't quite see where Nodoka wanted to go.  
  
Ranma answered for his mother. "If you eliminate the capacity of evil, you also take away the choice people have to make everyday. You would be taking a part of their souls." Setsuna turned to him, understanding getting evident on her features. "And that, would be a crime." He finished.  
  
Before Setsuna could retort to that, Nodoka firmly stated. "I have talked about it with your princess, and she doesn't want to be responsible for a peace that will destroy the human spirit." She allowed a smile to illuminate her features. "However, she has proven to have a great inner strength. She still dreams with achieving peace for everyone, and has the courage to follow her heart. I have decided to back her up as long as she remains truth to her goal."  
  
Setsuna was at a loss of words. She should be angry, and in a way, she was. All her dreams of erecting Crystal Tokyo were crumbling before her very eyes. She didn't fool herself thinking she could take down the house of Nova. But another future appeared on the horizon. A future that wasn't written, nor she could know because of Ranma's presence in it, but a future that had great potential. Several minutes passed for the senshi of Time where a million possibilities battled each other in her head. So many different outcomes were possible. But in the end, all of them had something in common. There was someone by her side that she could count on, and more importantly, that she needed. Even the Guardian of the Gates of Time was a woman before a senshi. She had needs like everybody else, and they were needs that she had been neglecting for thousands of years. *No more.* She thought with determination. Her resolve was strengthened when she felt a hand taking hers. She turned to see  
Ranma there, his eyes showing the trust he had in her. She wouldn't disappoint her man. Turning to Nodoka, the green haired woman nodded. "I understand."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Don't take it so seriously, dear. This will all take place in a long time." She turned around and entered the house. "Enjoy the present."  
  
Setsuna smiled at that. She hadn't enjoyed the present until very recently. "And I have every intention of doing it."  
  
Ranma heard the comment and guessed right about it. He smirked teasingly and said. "Enjoy the present." And with that he gave Setsuna a good pinch on her butt.  
  
The green-haired woman jumped forward, quite startled. She turned with a frown directed at Ranma. The frown didn't have much of an effect since she was smiling widely. "I'll get you back for that."  
  
Inside the house, Nodoka shook her head and smiled as laughter came from the backyard. It seemed like Ranma was back to his old self.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Asked Haruka, just about ready to deliver a punch in the face of a smirking Ryoga. He had continued with the teasing as soon as they left the Nova grounds. It made her even more angry that she was the sole target for his jokes now.  
  
Ryoga shrugged, still the annoying smirk in place. "I have my reasons."  
  
Makoto giggled at the reaction from the senshi of Uranus. She herself had been on the receiving end of her teasing, it sure was fun to see it done to her tormentor. Haruka directed a glare towards the giggling Makoto, which did nothing to silence her. "I'll get you for this." She blonde said.  
  
Ryoga's smirk turned into an evil smile. "Please do." And with that he walked past her, to join his sister. Haruka stopped on her tracks as soon as the words left his lips. It almost sounded like something he desired to happen. She was also aware that she didn't know what he was capable of.  
  
"Be very careful, Haruka-papa." She heard a voice to her side. Turning, she found a serious looking Hotaru. "Ryoga is goading you into attacking him."  
  
Haruka looked confused. "How do you know?" What had happened to the sweet innocent girl Michiru and her had been raising? The girl she knew was shy and spoke very little.  
  
Hotaru shrugged almost the same way as Ranma. "He did that with me once. It was during the Silver Millennium." She turned to see Haruka directly in the eye. "I was lucky Ranma was around." And with that she resumed walking.  
  
Haruka remained unmoving where she stood. Partly because of Hotaru's words, and partly because of something that completely shocked her. The little girl was a good three inches taller than yesterday. When it happened, or how? She had no idea. "I noticed it too." Michiru said from the side. The couple had stopped walking, letting the others distance themselves from hearing range. "It took me a while to recover from the surprise."  
  
Haruka turned to her companion. "What's happening, Michiru?"  
  
Michiru shook her head. I was clear that she was as distressed as her lover. "I don't know. But it has something to do with these Nova people." She resumed walking, and Haruka did as well. "We should probably ask Setsuna about it. She's more likely to give us an answer than them."  
  
Haruka made a face. "We'll have to wait for her to return from her time with that Ranma." Though now that she knew the rest of the family, she felt that Ranma wasn't so bad.  
  
Back with the main group, Usagi looked at Ryoga and asked. "Why are you being so mean to her?" Some of the others heard the question, and expectantly waited for an answer. Even if they had some internal problems, they were still a team and supported each other.  
  
Ryoga took in the expressions of the group and noticed that, with the exception of Hinako and Hotaru, everybody disapproved of his actions. He would have ignored the question, but it came from the person he was escorting. "Let me ask you a question in return." He saw in the expression of his sister that she shared his feelings, so that reassured him on his course of action. "What do you prefer? That I tease her, or that I kill her?"  
  
"What?" Usagi asked, completely shocked. "You can't mean that."  
  
Hinako looked grim. "We do. She's still alive only because Ranma asked us to not do anything rash on his behalf." It was then that the senshi understood. Ranma had been tortured by the senshi of Uranus, and nearly lost his life because of standing up to her. Hinako continued, her voice colder than ice. A voice that reminded them of Setsuna in some ways. "We are a family. And she hurt one of us."  
  
The walk to the shrine was completely silent from that moment on. Each and every person deep in his/her thoughts.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
As soon as the group arrived at the shrine, and Hinako and Ryoga were gone, Usagi looked for the moon cats. "Luna?" She called. She was worried about Artemis, since he had been so distressed when they left.  
  
The black cat didn't take long to enter the room. Her expression was clearly of curiosity, if Usagi was any good at readying the expression of cats. "How did things go?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "They won't oppose us. In fact, Auntie Nodoka said they would help us protect the Earth."  
  
"That's good to hear." Said Luna as all the others entered the room.  
  
A bitter voice, belonging to Artemis, said. "If there's anything left of Earth after they 'protect' it."  
  
Haruka, who had been more nervous around the Novas, was intrigued by this. She quickly asked. "What do you mean, Artemis?"  
  
Artemis looked at every one of them. His eyes rested on little Hotaru, who wasn't so little anymore. "So, you're finally recovering your old self." He said with distaste in his words. Luna, who hadn't been paying attention, turned to Hotaru and gasped. The change was a lot more noticeable now. The others also noticed, and stared.  
  
Hotaru heard Artemis' accusing words and was angered. Her next feeling was of being uncomfortable in a room where all the present stared at her as if she was some kind of freak. Without another second passing by, she left the room. Pain evident in her expression, but pride preventing the tears to come forth. This reaction startled the present people even more. Something was very different from usual, and it wasn't just Hotaru's physical change.  
  
Usagi saw the emotions pass one by one on her young friend's face, and instantly let a glare settle on Artemis, who didn't pay attention to it because he was too interested on the door the senshi of Silence used to exit the room. Not wanting one of her friends to be left alone and hurting, the princess left the room. Before she did so, she turned to everyone and directed glares that could melt steel, clearly sending the message to be left alone. Mamoru ignored it and accompanied her outside, which seemed to calm Usagi a bit.  
  
The tension in the room started to get dimmer after a few minutes of the couple leaving the room. Rei was the first to brake the now long silence. "What the hell is happening?"  
  
Minako was still shivering from the glare Usagi gave her. "Since when could Usagi do 'that'?" And soon everybody was talking at the same time.  
  
Ami, who was the calmest by far of the group, started thinking about the situation. So many things were happening at the same time that it was hard to keep track, but she was going over everything very carefully. All these things were not a coincidence, she could tell that much. Hotaru's change was disturbing for some reason she couldn't fathom. It just felt that way. Usagi's was just as surprising. She seemed to be much more sure of herself and don't have a problem stating her point of view. "They're recovering their memories." She said in a whispered realization.  
  
"What?" Makoto asked over the chaos that had been ruling in the room. They all remained silence for her to continue.  
  
Ami looked forward, knowing it had to be it. "They are recovering their memories from the Silver Millennium."  
  
Michiru shook her head. "Hotaru already had her memories."  
  
This gave more for Ami to work with. "Did Hotaru ever talk about the Silver Millennium?"  
  
Haruka and Michiru shook their heads. "Not a word. She said it was too painful to remember." Said the blonde.  
  
Luna was very nervous when she said. "Then they are recovering their past selves." The room suddenly found her to be very interesting to look at. The cat continued unperturbed by their stares. "Even if you have the memories from that time, you're different people now. The Usagi and Hotaru we know are being combined with Princess Serenity and Sailor Saturn."  
  
"That still doesn't explain the way Hotaru is changing." Ami said, already smelling something funny.  
  
The cats looked at each other. This was going to be difficult.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Usagi and Mamoru found Hotaru sitting next to the wall. She was in the exact same place where she had spoken to Ranma that first day. It amazed them both that tears pretty much refused to leave her eyes. It was so much against the nature of the little girl they knew. As soon as she noticed the company, she did everything possible to hide her pained expression behind an emotionless mask. So much like Setsuna, Usagi thought. The couple walked to her and stopped only shy of embracing their hurting friend. "Hotaru..." Usagi started.  
  
"Save it." The girl said. "I know what you're gonna say. You've said it before." Her expression suddenly turned from emotionless to thankful. "I'm glad you're remembering who you were, princess." And she was indeed glad. Serenity, though her position as a princess limited her contact with the soldiers, had always found time to spend with the most feared senshi. They were about the same age during the Silver Millennium, and young Serenity couldn't help her nature. She had to befriend the lonely girl. Serenity was Hotaru's friend during a time when she most needed it. Between Serenity, Setsuna and the Nova siblings, the young senshi had found more love and understanding than with her own family. Hotaru then turned to Mamoru. "You haven't told her, have you, Endymion?"  
  
Usagi turned to her boyfriend with wonder. "Tell me what?"  
  
Hotaru giggled at the expression that passed through Mamoru's features. It was very close to panic and relief. "Usako. Today when you were talking to Queen Nova, something happened to me. I don't know why, but as soon as I watched Ranma practicing, something clicked in my mind."  
  
************************  
  
Hinako had asked Hotaru to walk with her so they could have some girl talk. Ranma knew better than to get himself mixed in those kind of matters when his sister was involved. He sat down and rested his head on the rock he was leaning against. He was so close to the koi pond, and yet not a little bit worried about the water in it. The curse was not something he would willingly have, but didn't bother him so greatly either. Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, he relaxed and wished Setsuna was here to share the moment with him. His thoughts were interrupted by a male voice. "You have improved, Ranma."  
  
Ranma smirked without opening his eyes. "I was wondering when would you stop acting like a wuzz. You certainly took your time." He opened his eyes, and watched at the figure in front of him. "Endymion."  
  
Said man stood there, not knowing what had really happened. He suddenly remembered all his life of the Silver Millennium, while his present life as Mamoru Chiba was now like a dream. "Do you know what's going on?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Hinako told me some of you would probably recover your real selves. Serenity screwed up royally with the resurrection spell and your memories were almost lost. The princess is already starting to act as her real self." His expression changed from mocking to concerned. "Hinako is talking to Hotaru about this." Mamoru turned and saw as Hinako and Hotaru spoke quietly on a corner. As he returned his gaze to Ranma, he could see the martial artist's expression had returned to his arrogant self. "And it seems like you are the next person to recover."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "Yeah. It's good to see you made it, asshole. Pluto deserves to be happy, though I don't know what she saw in you." He finished teasingly.  
  
Ranma chuckled at this. "Look who's talking, Tuxedo Kamen." Mamoru winced at the ridiculous name he had adopted for his secret identity. "The princess must be completely blind to be interested in someone like you." He seemed pensive for a moment, and finished. "Though you're not half as bad as that pathetic super hero wannabe you were here on Earth."  
  
Mamoru's shoulders slumped. "You'll remind me for the rest of our lives, huh? One little mistake and I'll be humiliated for eternity."  
  
Ranma nodded solemnly. "That's right. You should be glad Serenity didn't remember the real you, though. She would have dumped you in a heartbeat seeing the wimp you became. I mean, throwing roses from afar instead of melee fighting? What's wrong with you?"  
  
Mamoru remained incredibly calm for someone who was being mocked so badly about an important matter to him. "Alright already. I get the picture." He suddenly sobered. "Seriously, though. What will you do if the rest of the senshi start recovering their memories?"  
  
Ranma sobered as well. "The princess and Hotaru will be the most benefited from the change. The princess will stop being a crybaby and Hotaru will return to her usual self after years of knowing us. You know how great that is." Hearing a groan from the prince of Earth, Ranma continued. "As for the others, the inners aren't that different from their past. Mercury is still a bookworm. Jupiter and Venus are still boy crazy. Mars is as temperamental as usual. The real problem will be the outers."  
  
"Or one of the outers, to be precise." Mamoru finished for him.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah. If she recovers her past self, she's as good as dead." He said clenching his fists. Mamoru could see the knuckles turning white. But he couldn't blame the other man. The son of Nodoka calmed himself and said. "You should probably return with your friends. They'll start to get suspicious if you don't, and I'm sure that first you want to talk to Serenity about it."  
  
The former Tuxedo Kamen (*Thank God!* He thought to himself.) accepted the advice and left to join the senshi. He couldn't stop himself from smirking at the thought of what would happen now that Ranma was back.  
  
***********************  
  
Mamoru finished his story and expected his girlfriend to scream at him for not talking about this sooner. He was quite surprised when she did not. *Of course not, you idiot! She's returning to her old self as well.* He could remember Serenity was very strong willed and never lost her composure. He was glad, mostly, because of it. He wasn't sure how he would feel about the crybaby now that he was himself once again.  
  
Usagi heard the entire story and pondered things for a while. Each peace of the puzzle was taking its place. "So. You met Ranma in Saturn whenever he was on the Solar System." She said to Hotaru. Seeing the other girl nod, she smiled. Turning to Mamoru. "When did you meet him? It's clear that you're friends, but I want to know more about him."  
  
Mamoru smiled. "We actually started out as rivals in the Earth Academy. Ranma is as human as you will find. The day I met him was in battle practice. He beat me up real good, and the worst part was that he wasn't even using a weapon." He rubbed his jaw. Even if it had been so long ago, he could still feel the way the punch had broken the bone. "I started to challenge him in everything after that. Intent on defeating the one to humiliate me. I never managed to beat him until we started on magic and weapon training. For some reason, Ranma was incapable of both. I gloated about it for some time, but found that I had grown to like him as a friend. We got along fine until Ranma was expelled from the Academy for beating up several of the combat teachers. I know it was self-defense, but no one cared. The next time I saw him, he was by Nova's side." He got a serious expression on his features. His eyes glinted dangerously. "When I found out about Uranus, it took the four guardians  
and half our army to stop me from killing the bitch."  
  
Saturn nodded, understanding the feeling. "Yeah. When I found out, I was stopped by Ryoga and Hinako. It was weird since Ryoga and Hinako both wanted to kill her themselves." She turned her gaze to the building. "I just hope that Haruka-papa doesn't return to her past self." She didn't say it, but you could read in her eyes that she was afraid of what she might do to her.  
  
Usagi recognized the hostility level going up and coughed to get their attention. "I don't think you'll be getting revenge on one of us." She reinforced her statement with the flaring of her eyes. It was all the proof needed to see that the princess was back. If anything, she had full control of her power. The princess also thought about Ranma for a moment. *Such strong emotions from the people that know him. He must be a good man to be loved like this.* Turning to Hotaru. "Hotaru, I don't mean to bother you but, what's happening to you?"  
  
Hotaru swallowed and looked at her princess. This was gonna be a difficult explanation for both of them.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Setsuna landed on her butt after another failed attempt to catch Ranma. She had been trying to get back at him for more than an hour now, and she still had to place a finger on the elusive martial artist. "Since when did you become so fast?" She asked in between breaths. The most annoying thing was that Ranma hadn't broken a sweat.  
  
Ranma smiled at the green-haired woman. "Thousands of years of training sure bring forth the best of the human potential." He waved a finger in front of her. "It seems like someone was very lazy all these years."  
  
Setsuna laughed at the joke. Sure, she should be angry, but it was truth. She depended on her magic way too much for everything. She couldn't remember the last time she walked from her job to her house. Taking a deep breath, she tried to stand up. Tried being the word. Her legs didn't have the strength to carry her, and she fell right back down. Or would have if Ranma hadn't caught her midway to the ground. "My hero." She proclaimed throwing her arms around the martial artist. Everybody would be shocked to see the way she could play around with her boyfriend. She didn't care. She was happy, and the world could know about it for all she cared.  
  
Ranma smiled as he scooped her in his arms. "Setsuna, you shouldn't be so lazy. You're putting on weight." This time he did receive a bonk to the head, since he had both his hands busy.  
  
Setsuna smirked triumphantly. "You should apologize for that." She said, menacingly waving a hand.  
  
Ranma feinted being confused. "Why? I thought you would love to hear that you're putting weight in all the right places."  
  
Setsuna pouted. "I'm not gaining any weight. You're getting weaker after all that training." She playfully massaged his bicep to make her point. Ranma started walking as she continued. "Though your endurance is perfect."  
  
Ranma smiled wickedly. "Setsuna? You getting funny ideas on your head?" Her seductive smile told him all he needed to know. "You're a dirty old woman, you knew that? I think you need a dunk in cold water."  
  
Setsuna felt something wrong with that phrase, and turned to see the koi pond very close to them. Too close. "You wouldn't dare." She said looking at the smirking Ranma.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Throw you in? Nah. But since you're so sexy, I'm in need of a good dunk in the water as well." His smile widened even more.  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened with the implication. "No wait..." A loud splash, followed a female scream of surprise interrupted her words. Nodoka looked through the window, and smiled as she saw her son and Setsuna splashing each other. They laughed freely, without a care in the world. Before things got too enthusiastic, Nodoka turned her attention from the scene. It seemed like cold water did nothing to appease the two lovers.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Deep in space, but approaching the Solar System at an incredible speed, a ship traveled with its four occupants. "Are you sure this planet has the kind of energy we need?" Asked one of them.  
  
Another answered casually. "I told you twice already. It's more than enough."  
  
The third stated with a cold smile. "What about the habitants of the planet?"  
  
The first to speak did so again. "We'll just have to take care of them. Obstacles shouldn't be a problem with such a weak race."  
  
Their laughter could be heard echoing all over the ship. The fourth figure just smiled expectantly. Soon, they would have some fun. Soon, they would have a chance to kill as they were meant to since their day of birth.  
  
END PART 4  
  
Author's notes: Well, that's TNO part 4 for you. I know things were incredibly boring in this part, but is was a part of the story I couldn't omit. It was necessary for the events that will take place in the future.  
  
Now, for Part 5 we can expect some action. These four people from space are interested in energy (I know, it's not that an original a concept.), and their arrival on Earth will bring consequences that will set in motion bigger events.  
  
See you in part 5! 


	5. Part 5

Hotaru motioned for Usagi and Mamoru to take a seat. "This conversation won't be easy to hear." The three of them sat under the shade of a tree. The Senshi of Silence decided to be direct to the point. She knew her princess could take the news now that she had recovered her real self. "My princess, the reason why I'm changing is because of my return to my real age."  
  
Usagi's reaction was to simply lift an eyebrow. "Your real age? You mean you're my age as well, right?"  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Yes. We were born only a couple of days apart. From the day I was born it was my sworn duty to protect 'you' and follow your commands."  
  
"Don't you mean defend the Serenity family?" Asked the blonde.  
  
Mamoru answered that one. "Actually, the Senshis of Saturn were pledged to protect a Serenity in particular. Hotaru's mother was the protector of the Queen, while Hotaru was supposed to protect you." He turned to their growing friend. "Isn't that right?"  
  
Hotaru nodded. "And that seems to be the reason why I was reborn so weak." At the confused looks she became a target of, she continued. "Hinako detected and removed a spell placed on me to lower my power. It had the side effect of making me so physically weak that my aging stopped and I had a really bad health."  
  
Usagi had a sinking feeling in her heart as she said. "And the person to put such a spell on you was my mother." It wasn't a question. She knew few beings were stronger than the Senshi of Saturn.  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Why? I don't know. Hinako said she recognized the Queen's handiwork." A few minutes of silence followed that statement.  
  
Mamoru finally turned all around to make sure they were out of earshot from anyone and whispered. "I think the Queen feared for her position in power."  
  
Usagi and Hotaru leaned forward. The first asked. "Fear? From whom?"  
  
The prince of Earth looked at her sternly. "From you." He silenced any protest by placing his hand over her mouth. He gulped knowing Usagi would get back at him somehow, and she was very imaginative. "Think about it. The historians said you had the most potential for full use of the Serenity power. Saturn could beat her mother in combat from the time she was twelve and was pledged to support any path you took. Our marriage would ensure the union of the Moon and Earth, two planets with the most powerful warriors of the galaxy. Add to that Saturn and you've got enough resources to overthrow the present Queen." He removed his hand from Usagi's face as he finished.  
  
Usagi nodded. "But that doesn't mean I would do it. I love my mother and would never betray her." She realized what Mamoru was getting at and her gaze fell to the ground. "She didn't trust me, did she?"  
  
Hotaru came to the rescue of her friend placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We don't know that, Princess. What Mamoru says is only a supposition, nothing more."  
  
Usagi smiled faintly with the reassurance and reached up to touch Hotaru's hand. "Call me Usagi, Hotaru. I need a friend more than I need a servant." She looked up at the features of the most powerful Senshi. "I need my old friend back." Both girls smiled widely as they knew, deep inside, that things would turn out fine.  
  
Mamoru cleared his throat to get their attention. "Either way. What do we do? Artemis, Luna and most of the Senshi might still be loyal to the dead Queen."  
  
Saturn's features sobered instantly. "I wouldn't worry about that. The inners have their loyalty well placed on Usagi." She noticed as the princess smiled at the way she referred to her. "Pluto has her own agenda, even if she swore to protect the Serenitys. I can bet her agenda doesn't include going against Usagi right now." She added with a smirk.  
  
Mamoru nodded and Usagi blushed a little at the implications. The Nova Family supported Usagi, and Pluto wouldn't go against Ranma since they were lovers. The thought of the way Ranma and Setsuna were around each other made the blonde blush harder. It was obvious they didn't spend all their time together talking. "What about Uranus and Neptune?" Asked Mamoru.  
  
Saturn shrugged. "I really don't know. If they don't recover their past selves they are wild cards. If they do, however..." She let it at that, letting her companions know to whom those two were really loyal to.  
  
The three of them turned their attention back to the building. A heated argument was taking place right now. "Let's hope for the best." Usagi said with a smile that Hotaru and Mamoru found strange. It seemed like some of the characteristics of Usagi's reincarnation were still in her. Princess Serenity never smiled so carefree. Turning to Hotaru, she said. "Would you mind if I took a look at you? I may be able to do something to accelerate your aging."  
  
Hotaru considered it for a moment and nodded. *I don't want to be receiving weird looks forever. If Usagi can make this happen faster then it will be all over.* They both stood up and Usagi lifted her hand in front of herself and closed her eyes in concentration. Mamoru watched entranced as the pair started to emanate a silver light, and Hotaru's form grew even more.  
  
Usagi was sweating already with the exertion. She knew the kind of power needed to accelerate this process, and knew she would be completely drained when she was done, but either way she continued pumping energy into her friend. She owed it to her after what her mother did.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"What do you mean she's Usagi's age?" Asked a perplexed Michiru. She cared for Hotaru as if she was her daughter. Now to know that her little girl was really only a couple of years younger than her was a real shock.  
  
Artemis nodded. "She was attacked by the Nova Family and the Queen herself had to intervene and drive the dark ones out of the system. Hotaru was badly wounded and it took nearly all of the Queen's energy to save her life."  
  
Luna continued for the other cat. "I believe the Queen's magic hasn't stopped working and Hotaru has finally recovered from the ordeal."  
  
Ami heard the whole thing and asked with a confused expression. "What kind of an attack can last through a reincarnation?"  
  
Luna and Artemis looked at each other and turned to the Senshi of Mercury. "Nova herself attacked Sailor Saturn. Queen Serenity protected the Moon from her evil purposes and saved everyone." Artemis said in a reverent voice.  
  
All the present Senshi looked at each other. Hearing Artemis' version of things they immediately noticed the contradiction with Mercury's memories. Something was terribly wrong here.  
  
A beeping started to come from Ami's purse and everyone turned to it with a look of shock. They were supposed to be done fighting till the foundation of Crystal Tokyo. "Great." Haruka said as she took out her henshin pen. The others followed suit.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Usagi collapsed back into Mamoru's embrace as the process was finished. She was incredibly tired, but a huge smile adorned her features. "Welcome back, Saturn."  
  
'Saturn' stood before the couple. She looked at herself and then covered her exposed body from sight, a furious blush on her cheeks. She should have known that the clothes of a little girl wouldn't fit her when she was fully-grown.  
  
Mamoru did his best not to stare, mainly because the object of his love was in his arms, but either way failed. He was rewarded with a slap, though it wasn't really hard. "Mamo-chan!" Scolded a tired Usagi. She didn't really mind, because it was an accident. But she could see Hotaru was very embarrassed by the situation.  
  
"Stop playing around and come with us! There's a dark force attacking the people downtown!" Yelled Mars as she exited the shrine after the others.  
  
Before Usagi could protest, Saturn shook her head. "You're too weak to go." She had transformed into her Senshi form, and was now glad to be clothed.  
  
Usagi stood straight and gave her friend a look that said 'don't mess with me.' Both Saturn and Mamoru groaned but either way helped Usagi go downtown.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The 'dark force' consisted of four figures that did what all the other Youma should have done from the start. The best energy you could obtain for evil purposes was that of fear and life. Fear when the victim knew it was doomed, life when it's life was taken. Which was precisely what was happening.  
  
The Senshi arrived to a horrible scene. Dozens of corpses were scattered everywhere. Horrible testament to the cruelty of the four killers. Three actually, for one of them hadn't even lifted a finger during the whole time. The three actually attacking people were clad in blue armors of an alien design. They seemed human but something simply wasn't right about them. Maybe it was the fact that they were completely identical to each other, maybe because they didn't seem to touch the ground as they walked. The fact was they were all laughing as the pile of corpses continued to grow. People ran screaming in fear just before the threesome moved impossibly fast to intercept them. Things didn't look good in general.  
  
The fourth person was wearing a gray armor of the same kind. He was a little taller than the others and looked a lot heavier. He had a cold smile on his features as he eyed the arriving Senshi.  
  
"Mercury?" Asked Mars as she looked in shock at the massacre. Never before had they faced against such a foe.  
  
Mercury read the numbers on her computer and paled. "They aren't Youma. We are facing the sources of the dark energy." The others considered this, not liking the implications. This went entirely against the modus operandi of their usual foes.  
  
They were about ready to make one of their presentations when something caught everyone's attention. Even the three destructive people had stopped as a single female figure walked to them. "What is the meaning of this?" Asked Princess Serenity as she stood fearlessly in front of the four aliens. Her expression was hard, mostly because of the slaughter taking place.  
  
One of them took the time to wipe the blood off his face and sneered. "Hey, pretty girl! You don't seem to be afraid of us."  
  
Serenity frowned. "Answer my question." The Moon mark on her forehead seemed to glow a little more as she said those words.  
  
This fact didn't go unnoticed by the fourth figure, who suddenly remembered what it meant. "Get her!" He ordered. He wanted to take advantage of the fact that the foolish princess was alone. Her guard seemed to still be in a state of shock and they hadn't moved to protect their ruler. *Too bad for them.* He thought with a smile. The energy the Princess of the Moon would let out when she died was enough for their purpose.  
  
The three guys in the blue armors looked at each other and shrugged. They all charged at the still unmoving blonde girl. As they neared her, they could see as she closed her eyes and started to turn around. They leered in glee at the prospect of killing her.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Yelled each and every of the present Senshi at the same time. They couldn't believe they hadn't moved to protect the Princess, and now it was too late. They saw as one of them gained the advantage and ever so slowly cocked an arm back. His fingers suddenly grew into knives and he delivered the final strike.  
  
To touch nothing but air. The man's eyes bulged out as he saw his claw go through an illusion of a retreating blond girl. "What the...?" He didn't finish that thought as the ground beneath him exploded. Out of the resulting hole came a blur that stopped in front of the attacker. Pain filled his senses as he felt a sharp object pierce through his chest. He was lifted off the ground with ease.  
  
The others watched in fascination as this happened. One moment the trio was about to kill the Princess. The next the attacker was impaled by the weapon of a mysterious woman wearing the uniform of a Sailor Senshi. She was a huge woman of nearly 6'5" with black hair. Her frame was very feminine yet powerful. Any other feature was blocked by the blood tainting her. It was as if she was bathing in the blood of her impaled victim, who she held firmly over her head as she held her weapon with one hand. "You bitch!" Yelled the impaled one with much more force than anyone in that position should be able to muster.  
  
"Silence." Said the woman in a cold voice.  
  
The other two got ready to attack her as the impaled one continued with his angry ranting. "I'll see you dead, bitch." This was much calmer as he reached for the shaft of the weapon.  
  
"Glaive." The woman continued. Everyone's eyes widened at this. Particularly the impaled one, who was seeing his life pass before his eyes. It wasn't everyday that you were in the receiving end of an attack by the Senshi of Death. Suddenly the trio realized who their enemy was. "Surprise." A huge blast of energy left the tip of the Silence Glaive, which was imbedded in the unfortunate alien. Needless to say there wasn't much of him when the immense ray of energy finally relented.  
  
Silence was the only thing that followed the complete elimination of the murderer. The aliens had their jaws on the floor. Sure, they had heard of the power of Saturn, but never had they witnessed one of her attacks. That Silence Glaive Surprise was strong enough to obliterate a small planet.  
  
The Senshi were shocked to see the real Sailor Saturn for the first time in this life. She was power made flesh both in appearance and in the strength of her attacks. Their shock only increased when one of the remaining two in blue armors simply fell forward, completely motionless. His expression was calm while his eyes were completely empty of life.  
  
The third and last surviving member of the trio turned to his superior. "What's happening?" He asked more than a little distressed. The man in the gray armor, for his part, had his eyes fixated on a roof across from the place of the fight. A look of pure and uncontrolled fear was directed towards four figures standing there. It should be impossible, for they were supposed to be dead, but there they were. They emanated that same frightening dark power that scared so many all those millennia ago. He knew now that it had been a mistake to come to this planet, even if the reports said the Silver Millennium was over and the House of Nova perished during its fall. "Master?" Asked again his subject, but he didn't hear him. His attention was fully concentrated on the two figures dressed in black.  
  
He surprised everyone by falling on his knees and lowering his head until it touched the ground. "Please, forgive me!" He pleaded of his enemies. He knew his life was over from the moment he came here, but maybe Razt would be merciful enough to kill him fast.  
  
Up on the roof, Serenity and Endymion in their royal appearances looked down in surprise. "Someone you know?" Asked the princess of her two companions.  
  
Ryoga smiled as Hinako answered the question. "Just some of Alpha Centauri's foot soldiers. They would be completely useless if they weren't able to regenerate." She turned to her brother and said in an emotionless tone. "Do it quickly. Mother said dinner would be ready shortly."  
  
Ryoga nodded as he walked forward with a spring in his step. He seemed like a happy little kid on his way to buy candy. He jumped off the roof of the three-story building as if it was the most natural thing in the whole world. Now most of the present people didn't find that unusual, being able to do it themselves, but when Ryoga landed and a ten feet in diameter crater appeared under him they did a double take. Without losing his stride, Ryoga walked towards the guy in the blue armor.  
  
"He's going to kill them, isn't he?" Asked Mamoru as calmly as he could. He had heard from Ranma the tales of how Ryoga fought, and he was expectant to see if all he said about his brother was the truth. He didn't really like the prospect of killing them in cold blood, but as he looked around at all the corpses of innocent people he felt the desire to finish them off himself. The only thing that held him back was that the princess was still weak and he had to protect her.  
  
Hinako nodded without turning from what she knew would be a bloody scene. She always found Ryoga's fights to be interesting in a sick way. "Yes, he is. I suggest that if you don't like blood you leave now. Ryoga can get very... creative."  
  
But even with her warning they both stared at the scene. Ryoga was to be one of their allies, and they wanted to know what he was capable of. This was their chance.  
  
Down on the street, Saturn watched as Ryoga closed in on the remaining invaders. She nodded to him as their gazes met and she started walking away from the soon to be massacre. She walked in the direction of the rest of the Senshi completely dropping her guard. Ryoga would take care of them and there was nothing that could be done about it.  
  
Each of the Senshi had different reactions to the way things were happening. Mercury was busily working on her computer to try and scan Ryoga, which only frustrated her. She was receiving nothing but an 'UNKNOWN ENERGY' message. Venus and Jupiter were looking at the boy in fascination as he walked forward purposely. They both had found him to be first class boyfriend material. The fact that he was also from the 'past' helped too. Mars was watching things with an increasing sense of dread. Her senses got nothing but a dark power that made Metallia's seem like the one of an innocent child. Neptune had her sight fixated on Saturn as she walked towards them. She was still out of it as she stared at her 'little' girl. Uranus was intently watching Ryoga, waiting to see what he was capable of and study his weaknesses so she could take him out.  
  
Ryoga smirked as he got within fighting range. The blue armored man matched his opponent's smirk as he launched an attack with his right claw. He was glad the Senshi of Silence wouldn't be his opponent. He would become stronger killing more people and then he might have a chance at escaping.  
  
The attack was slower than anything Ranma had ever thrown at him. The strength behind the blow was something to sneeze at. And even then, the claw penetrated Ryoga's midsection and impaled him from side to side. Blood flowed freely from the wound and dripped ever so slowly from the points of the enemy's claw. "I got you." He said with an evil smile.  
  
The Senshi watched in shock as Ryoga was defeated with a simple attack any of them would have evaded or blocked. "That's the best the Novas have to offer?" Haruka asked no one in particular. She simply felt the need to mock the jerk out loud.  
  
A female voice from up on the roof caught their attention. "Dammit, Ryoga! I told you not to play with them. Mother said to be back for dinner within the hour."  
  
To everyone's amazement, particularly the guy in the blue armor, Ryoga turned to her with an annoyed expression. "I heard you already. I just want to work off some pent up frustrations." He turned to his attacked with a sweet smile. "Now where were we?" He asked teasingly as he reached forward with both his hands. He was moving as if the fact that he was bleeding from a mortal wound was nothing.  
  
The blue armored man felt strong hands take hold of his right arm and neck. The next was simply too painful to register as he screamed in agony and wished it all to end.  
  
Ryoga smiled evilly and with little effort ripped the arm off the body with a spectacular explosion of blood that completely soaked him. The scream of pain was music to his ears as he released his hold on the neck and got the arm out of himself.  
  
The others could see as Ryoga ripped off the arm with a casual movement. He then proceeded to get the arm out of him and the wound closed instantly, as if he had never been hurt in the first place. At the sight of this Venus bent over and threw up, not used at all to seeing cruelty in its purest level.  
  
Ryoga laughed as he used the arm as a baseball bat and slashed off the guy's left leg. "You know what I love about you guys?" He asked conversationally. "You can take a lot of punishment before you die." He stomped on his left knee, making it as thin as a sheet of paper with a sickening noise.  
  
By now the guy's screams of pain had turned into pure uncontrolled fear and anguish. He had never faced such a monster before, and all he wanted was for the torture to end. He even exposed his neck for a killing blow, so excruciating was the pain he was suffering. Ryoga smiled as he took the hint and dropped his new arm toy. He bent down and picked the guy by the top of the head. "You want me to finish it?" The guy's eyes pleaded him to end his suffering. "Very well. Though it is more than you deserve after you killed those little kids." He ripped the head off and squashed it between his hands. He dropped something completely unrecognizable to the floor next to the now headless body. Snorting in disgust at the remains, he palm striked the chest of the corpse. An explosion was the result, and a red stain was the only thing left of the once proud soldier of Alpha Centauri.  
  
By now Venus had fainted, Mercury had dropped her computer at the readings she got. "No one is that strong. It's impossible." She muttered over and over again. Jupiter watched in shocked horror and wondered how long she would stand against someone that strong. Not that she ever intended to fight that monster, she wasn't that crazy. Mars' state of mind was completely indescribable. Uranus was livid. She had come very close to being the one fighting Ryoga, and most probably be squashed like an insect.  
  
Ryoga walked to the kneeling soldier and asked. "What are you collecting energy for?"  
  
The guy answered without a second thought. "We're preparing an invasion to expand our dominion."  
  
Ryoga snorted and turned away from him. "Coward. Tell your people not to come here again if they don't want their little weak empire to turn into a black hole. I'll see to it myself if they come even half the distance to this galaxy ever again." He said as he started walking towards his sister.  
  
The guy in the black armor didn't question his orders or his good luck. He vanished in thin air, intent on getting the hell away from this sector of the Universe.  
  
As Saturn reached the outers, she lowered her head and said in a hesitant voice. "I'll understand it if you don't want me around anymore."  
  
Neptune shook her head vehemently. "What are you talking about? You're still Hotaru no matter what you look like." She said as she reached out to embrace the now taller Senshi. She was quite surprised to be giving support to someone that was so much taller than she was. Hotaru let a small smile light up her features as tears threatened to come out of her eyes. She had expected the kind of rejection she always found during the Silver Millennium. She might be the strongest of the Senshi, but no one can live alone forever. She didn't know how Haruka would take things, but Michiru accepting her was more than she dared hope.  
  
Ryoga smiled as he stopped a few feet from the Senshi. "Hey squirt! Wanna go out for dinner on Friday?" Seeing Hotaru smile and nod he continued walking. "Pick you up at eight." He said casually as he jumped to the roof. "Let's go. I'm starving." He said to Hinako as he continued walking in the direction of the house.  
  
Hinako smiled teasingly at the unmoving forms of princess Serenity and Endymion. "He was merciful today. I guess he must be hungry." And with that she gave chase to her brother. Both brother and sister didn't seem to notice the stares they got from every witness of the fight as they hurried home.  
  
Back down, the Senshi surrounded the only corpse left complete. "What happened to this guy?" Asked Haruka as she knelt down and looked for any signs of injury. She found absolutely none.  
  
Mercury had recovered herself enough to start typing on her computer. She did a complete scan of the body. "It seems like all the internal organs failed at the same time, preventing any kind of regenerative abilities from happening. He died without even knowing what happened."  
  
"Ranma." Whispered Saturn. The others look up at her with questioning glances. It seemed like for the moment they had forgotten about her sudden change. She took the hint and continued for everyone to hear. "I think it was Ranma's work. When we lived in the Silver Millennium he was always looking for the way to kill without pain. His experience told him how bad torture could be." She made an effort not to turn to Haruka at that comment, but all the others did. Uranus felt betrayed by her companions. They knew her from a long time and yet they doubted her. She would never torture for the sheer pleasure of it. She wasn't sure if she could torture someone in any case.  
  
Mercury reminded everyone that they should leave the scene and they all started roof hoping. Mamoru and Usagi joined then quickly. As they went, the conversation continued. "But how did Ranma attack that man? We didn't see him anywhere."  
  
Saturn shook her head. "I don't know. Even back then Ranma would always surprise us with his creativity for fighting. Who knows what he has been able to develop over thousands of years."  
  
Neptune turned to Saturn with a knowing expression. "You admire him." It wasn't in any way a question.  
  
Saturn nodded. "We were all born with magic powers that give us an advantage over other humans. Our abilities come to us naturally."  
  
Mamoru finished for her. "But Ranma doesn't have any magic. What he's achieved has been gained with effort." He smiled faintly as he jumped down to the yard of the shrine. "It has been that way since I met him in the Academy."  
  
Makoto, after they all detransformed, said hopefully. "I'm really looking forward to him teaching me." And for the first time she meant it without interest in a guy. Pure martial arts in her mind.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Ryoga and Hinako entered the house to find Nodoka waiting for them at the dining room. "Sorry we're late, mother. Pig-boy didn't finish those idiots fast enough." Hinako said dismissively.  
  
Ryoga smiled triumphantly. "You're just jealous because it was my turn to fight. You always take longer trying to show off." Hinako's returning smile didn't contradict his words. In fact, all it did was confirm the statement.  
  
Nodoka coughed lightly on her hand to get their attention. When she was sure the two were done teasing each other, for the moment, she said. "You let one of them leave." It wasn't an accusation.  
  
Ryoga nodded seriously. "News about our survival will travel fast. Things are happening according to schedule." He sat down and prepared to start eating when he noticed the look his mother was giving him. "What?"  
  
Nodoka pointed towards his bloodstained clothes. "Go clean yourself before we start eating. Sometimes you're just so careless." Ryoga made a face, but either way complied and left the room grumbling.  
  
Hinako giggled at the scene and turned to her mother. "Where's Ranma and Setsuna?"  
  
Nodoka allowed a faint smile to show. "They said they would be going out to dinner and then out on some business. We should expect them back by the end of the week."  
  
Hinako looked at her mother with an amused smile. "You do realize it's Tuesday, right?" Nodoka nodded as her expression remained unchanged. It had taken a long time for her, but she had finally accepted Ranma and Setsuna were meant for each other. Ranma had returned to the world of the living outside of his martial arts. That was something they had all lost hope of. She was taken out of her contemplation as Hinako continued. "Ryoga asked Saturn out on a date."  
  
Nodoka's lifted an eyebrow at that. "I take it she's her real age then?"  
  
Hinako nodded. "And as impressive as we remember her. I'm not surprised Ryoga is interested."  
  
"Shut up! She's just a friend!" Snapped Ryoga as he entered the room now on clean clothing. He had a frown on his face and menacingly stared at Hinako.  
  
Nodoka didn't react as Hinako smirked and answered back. "Yeah, right! That's what Ranma used to say. Give it up, brother. You know you really like her."  
  
Ryoga's eyes started to glow with energy. "Hinako." He said very slowly as he clenched his fists.  
  
Nodoka calmly stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Take it to the dojo, you two. I'll keep dinner warm till you're done."  
  
Before Hinako could protest Ryoga had already taken hold of her arm and slung her over his shoulder. She found herself being carried towards the dojo by a very ticked off Ryoga. She laughed as she said. "Did I hit a nerve?" She knew very well the following fight would be quite serious and would hurt like hell. To both of them, she was no slouch herself. But she either way loved having the advantage over her brother, and right now she had the advantage.  
  
"Shut up! You're one to talk. How many boyfriends have you had in the last two thousand years?" Ryoga asked trying to spite her as well. He wanted to get back at her, and he knew the right buttons to push.  
  
"RYOGA!" Bellowed Hinako as she levitated to her feet and glared at him. It was a sensitive spot for her.  
  
Ryoga smirked evilly as he leaned forward and asked. "Did I hit a nerve?"  
  
Needless to say Nodoka had to keep dinner warm for a long time that evening.  
  
END PART 5  
  
Author's notes: Well that's part 5 for you. Sorry to my prereaders, but I've decided to post whatever I have as soon as I finish it and then correct any mistakes the readers find. Patience is a virtue, but not a virtue I possess in great amounts. Again, I'm sorry.  
  
How did you like this chapter? I'm covering what happens to some of the NWC in Part 6, as well as explaining more about the history behind the Novas and the Senshi.  
  
See you in part 6! 


	6. Part 6

The air was filled with a sense of peacefulness reserved only for nature. A person walked through the forest with an exterior calm that belied her true inner turmoil. Her steps hardly made any noise as she walked over the dried leaves. She had been trained to be one of the greatest warriors, and she had filled her master's expectations. Now, walking toward her master in the martial arts, she didn't know what to think.  
  
Cologne walked through the forest irritably, though any observant would say she was calmer than a sleeping baby. Her thoughts were a different matter though. *How dare she?* She asked herself as she neared her destination. She recognized the setting well enough, having walked from the village to this clearing more times than even she could remember. As the trees gave way to a clearing filled with flowers and grass, Cologne didn't waste any time in finding her master. *The Master.* She reminded herself. Since anyone could remember Soap had trained the finest Amazon warriors, and she had yet to be defeated.  
  
The matriarch couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her instructor. She was old, older than any other living Amazon, yet she retained the body and appearance of a woman no older than thirty. How that was accomplished was a complete mystery for everyone but Soap herself. She shook herself of those thoughts as soon as they entered her mind. She wasn't sure if she wanted to live forever as the Amazon master would probably do.  
  
Cologne, even being the wizened matriarch of the Amazons, held great respect for Soap because of her accomplishments as a fighter. She had never even come close to defeating the master, and she was the best fighter in generations of students. Soap had said so. The wrinkled old woman approached the other female figure and sat next to her. "Greetings, Soap." She said after a couple of minutes of contemplation of the forest. She had always found something out of place here. She felt as if she was being watched.  
  
The amazon master opened her green eyes and smiled faintly. "It's good to see you in good health, Matriarch Cologne."  
  
Cologne waved off the greeting. "Ignore the formalities and explain why you summoned me from the husband hunt." This was spoken as a demand, and she had the right to make it. Soap may be her master but Cologne was either way the Matriarch of the Amazons. For the Matriarch to be summoned from a husband hunt was something scandalous. In fact, Soap was still unpunished because Cologne expected for this to be something important. "And why did you call back Shampoo as well?" This was the part that made her stop from extracting any kind of punishment for the summon. Perhaps Shampoo was to be Soap's next disciple? The Matriarch really hoped so. That way the son-in-law would have no means to escape from Amazon Law. Shampoo would defeat him easily and return to the village with him.  
  
Cologne waited for the answer, and when it came it wasn't from Soap's lips. "I didn't want Shampoo or Mouse behind my every step." A male voice said from the side. Cologne was, for the first time in decades, startled as she turned towards the male in a ready stance. Soap simply turned her head and smiled widely.  
  
"I see you still like to make an entrance." The blonde amazon said.  
  
As an answer the male smiled back. His smile turned into an annoying smirk as he noticed Cologne's shocked expression. "Hey, Old Ghoul!" Ranma greeted with a wave of his hand.  
  
Ranma and Soap were awarded with a rare sight. Cologne's face was usually completely expressionless, but today that was thrown out the window. They could both see her face contort from shock, then confusion and finally anger. The Amazon Matriarch turned an angry glare towards Soap as she demanded. "What's the meaning of this?" Soap stared back at Cologne with a calm expression.  
  
Ranma wasn't so patient. He frowned as he said in a hard tone of voice. "It means Soap was right about you, Cologne. You are her greatest student to date."  
  
Things were going a little too fast for Cologne's liking. OK, way too fast. She couldn't make any kind of connection as to why Ranma and Soap knew each other. Her mind a swirling mass of conflicting ideas and emotions, she turned to Ranma with a look that dared to be messed with. "You stay out of this, son-in-law."  
  
Ranma's expression turned into a mocking and condescending smile. He was obviously enjoying the situation. "Or what?" He challenged as he let himself fall into a fighting stance Cologne recognized immediately.  
  
*Anything Goes.* She had learned to respect the style, though there were various weaknesses that she hadn't exploited yet. She didn't think dealing with someone like Happosai merited giving away her advantage. But submitting Ranma now that he was so close to the village was something worth that advantage. A grotesque smile spread across her features. She wasn't one to question her good luck. She would rather ask questions after Ranma was properly married to Shampoo.  
  
Soap watched as Ranma taunted Cologne. *And she fell for it.* The Amazon master shook her head as she saw Cologne get ready to charge the pigtailed martial artist. She turned around and started walking out of the clearing. "I'll go get some healing herbs." Both soon to be combatants nodded their assent. The wind chose that moment to blow dramatically as the air between the fighters started to get charged with chi. Just before they jumped each other Soap let out one last comment before disappearing from view. "Please try not to hurt her too badly, Ranma-sensei."  
  
"SENSEI?!" Cologne stuttered as she saw Ranma close in on her with a smile she didn't like.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Pain. That was the first and only sensation she was aware of as she started to regain consciousness. Her old bones felt as if she had started training with Soap all over again.  
  
She wasn't the Matriarch of the Amazons for nothing, though. As soon as she regained consciousness she controlled her breathing and other body functions to assimilate those of a sleeping person. She was rewarded by listening in to a conversation that completely caught her interest.  
  
"So you're Setsuna. I'm glad Ranma-sensei found you. I haven't seen him like this before." Soap said truthfully.  
  
"I'm glad he found me too." Setsuna answered.  
  
"You make it sound like I was dead." Ranma protested accusingly. Though it could be heard from his tone of voice that he wasn't in the least angry.  
  
Soap laughed, a sound Cologne had never heard before. "Your passion for the Art was there, but you have to admit out of that you had nothing."  
  
Ranma smiled as he placed an arm around Setsuna's shoulders. "I had a few good friends like you, but you're probably right."  
  
Soap smirked. "I'll have to mark down this day. 'The day Ranma-sensei admits he's wrong.'" She finished taking a solemn air.  
  
The three of them laughed at that and after a couple of seconds Ranma finally asks. "She's your student, Soap, so how long do you think Cologne will keep pretending unconsciousness?" He smirked as the elder groaned and slowly sat up.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked as she struggled to find a comfortable position. Ranma had worked her over pretty good.  
  
Soap answered in her sensei-voice, the only one Cologne had heard till today. "Your chi wavered slightly."  
  
Ranma couldn't help but put in his two cents. "Besides, your breathing was too even for someone so beaten up." He finished with his annoying smirk. (TM)  
  
Cologne sighed as she considered what was happening. She knew for a fact that Soap was a lot older than any other living amazon. Ranma's words about her being Soap's best student echoed in her mind. It was all too much of a coincidence, but it made sense either way. "You were testing me." She stated.  
  
Ranma's smirk turned into a smile rarely seen by anyone. It wasn't a smile of happiness or a condescending smirk. No. It was a smile full of pride towards both Amazons. "As perceptive as the master. After all the things I've put you through I'm not surprised."  
  
Cologne slumped tiredly, all her years showing on her aged body. "Why all the trouble? When did it all start?"  
  
Setsuna had remained silent for the entire conversation from the time Cologne sat up. She didn't want to intrude in something that didn't concern her and was eager to learn more about what Ranma had been doing all these years.  
  
Ranma sobered entirely and said. "It all has a purpose, Cologne. From the time you finished your formal training with Soap all that happened was meant to both test you and make you stronger. All the trouble, as you call it, made you into what you are today. Finally, all the chaos in Nerima was meant to test your teaching abilities. I won't lie to you and say that was the only purpose, but all the time I kept an eye on you to see and evaluate your actions."  
  
Soap smiled faintly at the awestruck elder. "And guess what. You passed."  
  
Cologne was shocked to the point of being speechless. From the time she finished her formal training with Soap? That was more than two hundred and fifty years ago! Had her whole life been planned for her? "Now what?" She asked.  
  
Ranma nodded and answered her question. "We can do one of two things. It depends on your decision. You can tell me to get lost so you can continue with your Amazon life."  
  
"Or?" Cologne asked, knowing the other option would be much better, but would also come with a price.  
  
Soap directed her a friendly smile. "Or you can leave the Matriarch life behind and dedicate yourself to the Art. You'll become Ranma-sensei's student and learn more than you can possibly imagine."  
  
Before Cologne could say a word, Ranma lifted a hand to silence her and seriously said. "This decision shouldn't be taken lightly, Cologne. Consider all that you hold dear in your heart and eliminate doubt. Once you've chosen your path, you can't back down, ever." He relaxed a little and continued. "We'll be here tomorrow morning." He stood up and helped Setsuna to her feet. Turning to Soap, he said. "Tell her as much as you find appropriate." Then the couple was gone. They simply vanished in thin air.  
  
Cologne considered Soap's expression after they were gone. It had gone from a happy smile to resignation. The Matriarch was very good at readying emotions, and she knew for a fact Soap was in love with Ranma. When she decided to comment on this, Soap smiled looking towards the horizon. "Yes, Cologne. I love him." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I love him as the man I'll never have. I love him as the father I never had. I love him as the friend he's always been." She finished and turned to her student. "Pick one. He's the one that taught me to love the Art."  
  
Cologne considered this for a moment. Her own experiences with Ranma had been enjoyable at the very least. The pigtailed martial artist had a way of making others like him. Even now, when he was obviously trying to be annoying, he had his moments. That smile of pride towards both Amazons was something she would remember for a long time, if she ever forgot about it. "Why don't you fight for him?" She asked, knowing Soap had a very good chance.  
  
The master laughed and replied. "I can't do that to him. Did you see his eyes? Did you see his expression when he looked at Setsuna?" She turned to the place where the couple had been sitting. "She's the only woman he truly loves. The only woman he's ever loved, from what I gather. I don't know much about their story, but this is the first time I see Ranma-sensei happy outside of training. I won't do anything to change that." She stood up and offered a hand to the Matriarch. "Would you like to continue this conversation as we walk? It would be nice to have something to eat."  
  
Cologne took the offered hand and nodded. "I would like that..., Sensei."  
  
Soap smiled again as she started walking outside the clearing. "No need to call me that. Even if you refuse Ranma-sensei's offer he's already started training you. We're more like training partners."  
  
Cologne stopped at those words. *Training me?* She couldn't remember an instance in which she had been trained by anyone but Soap. Said Amazon stopped and turned around. Cologne managed to get one question out. "When did he ever train me?"  
  
"You met someone right after you finished training with me, didn't you? Someone you hated with all your might and that was more than a challenge for your abilities. You trained harder than ever to defeat that person, but he was always one step ahead of you."  
  
Cologne's eyes widened in remembrance of that. A day after she returned to the village from Soap's place. That fateful day one male entered the village and her life. "Happosai." She muttered the most displeasing name of Amazon history.  
  
Soap nodded. "Yes. The Grand Master of the Anything Goes Martial Arts." And with that she started walking again. Cologne quickly hopped by her side. As they continued advancing through the forest Soap continued explaining. "Ranma-sensei has taught many students through his direct students. Nearly all of the Amazon techniques are from his teachings in a way or another. I've developed some on my own, but we owe our strength mostly to him. He taught you in a different way, though. He made you reach your potential through tests and challenges. Your exam was actually today when you fought him."  
  
Cologne shook her head. "Then how come I passed?" She could remember the fight all too clearly for her liking.  
  
****************************  
  
Ranma charged with an evil smile on his face. He closed in on Cologne with a speed she thought impossible. Her centuries of training saved her from a quick defeat by a finger strike to the throat. She deflected the blow with her staff and jumped back to get to even ground. She realized her mistake when Ranma followed with a jump of his own. She knew very well Anything Goes specialized in air combat. A fury of fists was thrown at her, and she managed to dodge or block most of them. The few that did land touched shiatsu points that made her gasp. *Since when does son-in-law know of these shiatsu?* She thought shocked. If she had been another person, one less in tune with her own chi, she would be dead by now. She barely managed to stop her heart from exploding.  
  
They landed on opposite sides of the clearing, watching each other carefully. Cologne decided to go for the disabling blow. She couldn't risk another attack like that or she could be defeated. She wouldn't allow such disgrace to the Amazons. Running forward she prepared to use her knowledge of the Anything Goes. She attacked forward with her staff. No feint or try to mask her intentions, just a straightforward attack. As she expected, Ranma dodged to the side and prepared a counterattack. That counter was a feint for the real thing, as Ranma jumped over her and tried to land a kick to the back of her head. Only Cologne wasn't there to receive the blow. The kick hit nothing but air as the Matriarch flowed behind Ranma. The problem with Anything Goes was that on the ground it depended too much on feints and unpredictability. The obvious attack was never the real one, so most opponents fell into a trap as they tried to counter. Cologne had noticed this from teaching Ranma. His  
natural reaction was that of always going for a three or more moves attack, never attacking directly. She took advantage of this as she prepared to hit a pressure point on his back that would render him unconscious.  
  
Cologne thrust her staff forward, targeting the back of his neck. Her eyes nearly took her entire face as her attack was deftly blocked by Ranma's left hand. It was as if he knew what she was about to do. Without looking back, the pigtailed martial artist flexed his right leg impossibly and hit Cologne in the back of the head. Since she didn't expect the blow she let go of her staff and was projected towards a tree. With practiced ease she managed to rebound off the tree and to the ground, but not without a great loss. Without her staff she was seriously lacking in reach. She fixated her eyes on Ranma as he casually twirled her staff in his left hand.  
  
Cologne was not fool. She noticed Ranma knew exactly what she was trying to do. That could only mean he knew of the Anything Goes weaknesses and used them to his advantage. "Very good, Ranma." She whispered so softly that the sound of her words was lost in the wind. She was only looking at the negative side of the situation, though. There were things she could still do. Techniques Ranma didn't even know existed. She decided to use one of them. A technique so incredible that Soap had only taught it to three people in Amazon history. Not because it was forbidden to others, but because only three people were able to learn it. Charging her chi subtly the Amazon Matriarch prepared her most effective attack. Twice had she used it, and twice had she defeated her opponents with it.  
  
The Amazon ran forward at an incredible speed and suddenly turned into two identical Colognes. Ranma narrowed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel a small emanation of chi coming from the one on the left. He feinted attacking the one on the right and at the last moment turned his attention on the one in the left. His right fist went right through the smirking face of the Matriarch. "Too easy, son-in-law." Cologne boasted as she pressed several shiatsu with Amaguriken speed. Those would keep Ranma sleeping for hours.  
  
"Yeah." A male voice behind Cologne was heard. The all went black for the Matriarch.  
  
*******************************  
  
"I still don't know how he did it?" Cologne said sighing.  
  
Soap smiled and said. "Remember most of the Amazon techniques are actually Ranma's own. I would guess you were fighting a Ranma image from the beginning. The reason you passed was because you exploited the weaknesses Ranma purposely put in the Anything Goes, and when they proved ineffective you moved on instead of trying something futile again."  
  
"You mean to tell me that the Ranma I fought against was just a chi form? The chi control needed for that exceeds anything possible." Cologne protested, unbelieving that Ranma outclassed her that badly.  
  
Soap shook her head. "Always the prideful Amazon. Why is it that you can't accept a male is stronger than any Amazon? No one is invincible. We all have our weaknesses. I'm not sure Ranma-sensei used that particular technique during the fight, but I can tell you he can use it for long periods of time."  
  
Cologne frowned at the first two comments. "You sound like the Amazons are less important to you than Ranma is." She accused.  
  
Soap shrugged. "Considering that Ranma-sensei is the actual founder of the Amazons and my Sensei I couldn't argue with that." The following minutes were spent in silence as they reached their destination. Soap's house was small, but comfortable for only two people.  
  
The Amazon Master had no trouble sleeping, but for Cologne it was a long and restless night. She couldn't believe what she had learned from Soap. The Master was sincere about her own words, and Cologne suspected she had been there when it all happened. Her view of the world was changing so drastically she had trouble convincing herself that she still retained her sanity. Amazon legend spoke of the foundation. A group of women had decided to rule over men and started a society where the warrior way was the way of life. One of them taught the rest, and she herself learned from a God. Was that God Ranma? Was that woman Soap? She didn't want to think about it, yet her mind didn't stop repeating those questions over and over.  
  
Did she really want to forsake her life as the Matriarch? To lose all that she had earned? Would she risk everything just to learn from someone she wasn't sure was who he said he was?  
  
It was a long night indeed. A long night where Cologne didn't sleep even for a minute.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The next day found Cologne standing in front of Ranma. Soap and Setsuna were talking about Ranma as they prepared breakfast in Soap's house. The Sun had just appeared over the horizon, bathing the place with its golden rays. The sounds of the wildlife gave a sense of peace, of knowing everything had a balance. As they stood there, they both felt their chi intertwine with the life-force of nature.  
  
Cologne looked up to Ranma, to those blue eyes. Eyes that she now recognized for something more than the ones of a young inexperienced boy. "We'll start after breakfast." Ranma said as he turned around and started walking towards the house. Before Cologne could protest he looked over his shoulder with an understanding smile. "You don't have to say anything, Cologne. Your chi speaks for you better than words ever could." And with that he continued walking.  
  
Cologne stopped from protesting and concentrated on making her aura visible. There was a very noticeable difference from everyday. Her chi was more vibrant and alive. With a smile she gave chase to Ranma before he finished with breakfast by himself. She didn't need Ranma's knowledge of chi to know why her chi was different today. She was eager to learn the Art. And she was eager to learn it from 'him.'  
  
END PART 6  
  
Author's notes: Another chapter out. I hope this more or less explains why Ranma had repeated encounters with the Amazons. He was simply testing Cologne. I know this chapter answers some doubts and generates many others, I hope to keep that up. The less you know the more you want to know.  
  
Anyway, this was a short chapter because I wanted to deal only with the Amazons. Shampoo will later find out about all of this, and her reaction won't be nice.  
  
Well, that's about it. See you in part 7! 


	7. Part 7

"You didn't concentrate enough, Cologne." Ranma reprimanded as he saw the wisps of chi disperse in the air. He was sitting cross-legged in front of his newest student in the middle of the clearing.  
  
The Elder for her part was panting hard as the strain of concentrating such ridiculously high amounts of chi took its toll on her aged body. She turned to Ranma with a disbelieving stare. They had only been practicing for two hours and she felt as if she was dying. Did he really expect her to get this technique down so quickly? Sighing in defeat at his scowl, she took long calming breaths and started to concentrate again.  
  
On the sidelines, Soap and Setsuna watched each with different feelings.  
  
Soap was remembering her first lessons with Ranma with a feeling of longing. She hated him for years, but with time understood that was a part of his teaching method. She chuckled lightly, thinking to herself about the many students that felt the same way about her.  
  
Setsuna watched with interest as Ranma taught his Art to that old woman. She looked intently mainly because this was a part of her man she had never seen before. Of course, he had always been resourceful during the Silver Millennium, but never before had she seen him act so reverently towards something.  
  
It had been a surprise yesterday to learn Ranma was actually one of the founders of the Chinese Amazons. More a surprise to find Soap was Ranma's student. She asked him about it that evening before they went to sleep. His answer was quite simple. "She's the best of my students." That could only mean he had more than one student. This reminded her once again of the time they spent apart. So many things they didn't know about each other. She sighed.  
  
Soap heard the sigh and turned to the green-haired woman. "Something wrong?" She had spoken to Setsuna very little, but could already guess why Ranma had fallen for her. She was so much like him in many aspects.  
  
Setsuna looked towards Ranma as he demonstrated another chi technique to his new student. "Just thought about how much time together we lost." She didn't know why she was being so straightforward with the woman. Maybe because she felt she could trust her, or because she didn't get the satisfaction of being mysterious around the other senshi. The fact was she felt like being open with her feelings, something she hadn't felt in thousands of years.  
  
Soap nodded in approval and pride as Cologne managed to get the technique half-decently. The elder had a knack for learning that made all the other Amazons seem like retards. "Something's coming, isn't it?" She asked rhetorically. "Cologne being accepted as a student at about the same time Ranma-sensei meets you again. His calling of his other students for a meeting, when we haven't had one in over two thousand years."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "You're right. I don't know exactly what we'll be facing, Ranma's presence makes it impossible to foresee the future, but I feel the conflict coming. Something from our past is coming."  
  
"Just how far in the past? I never got an answer from sensei about how old he was." Soap said a little frustrated.  
  
Setsuna smiled inwardly. *It seems like Ranma hasn't changed at all. Neither have I.* She turned back to seeing Ranma and Cologne. "I'm a little older than Ranma. A couple hundred years. But for us it's not such a big difference."  
  
Soap sighed audibly at the cryptic answer. *Just like Ranma-sensei.* She thought with resignation.  
  
Back in the clearing, Ranma had called a break for Cologne to catch her breath. He was sitting casually as his student took labored breaths. "You're going to kill me." She accused, not for the first time in the last couple of hours if she had made the right choice.  
  
Ranma smirked. "I thought the 'Great Matriarch of the Amazons' would be good enough to get this techniques down easily." He said demeaningly.  
  
Cologne felt her blood boil at the insult. She was about to bop him right on the head when she remembered part of the deal she had made with him. She allowed her features to contort into a smirk much like his own. "I'm not the 'Great Matriarch of the Amazons' anymore, remember?" She still hurt voicing those words, but she had to accept them if she wanted to continue training with this 'boy.' She knew her time as Matriarch was close to an end anyway.  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? But you still are. You haven't arranged things to leave the village. So you are still Cologne, Matriarch of the Amazons."  
  
Cologne nodded. "Indeed, sensei. I will probably need a week to get everything ready."  
  
"You have two days." Ranma said seriously. His lips formed a smirk Cologne had come to fear over the last couple of hours. "You should also think about what to tell Shampoo."  
  
"Why would I need to...?" Cologne started to ask but stopped short as she felt a presence getting near. She cursed herself for not expecting her impatient great granddaughter to come looking for her.  
  
"AIREEN!" Came the yell of joy from the bubbly Amazon. Cologne nearly didn't see Ranma move out of the way of the glomp. She was still amazed at how far outclassed she was by someone she had thought of as a great fighter, but inferior to her. Ranma jumped over the purple haired Amazon and as soon as he landed jumped horizontally out of reach to come to a rest in between Soap and Setsuna. Cologne was sure that if she had blinked she wouldn't have seen a thing.  
  
Shampoo was on her way to Soap's training ground. Her great grandmother hadn't come back yesterday, and she wanted to return to Japan to keep the pressure on Ranma. She didn't want to leave him alone with the stupid spatula girl, not after what she'd seen last week. Ukyo and Ranma were getting along better, and that wasn't good for her.  
  
As she neared the clearing where she was sure she would find Soap, she had the feeling that she was being followed. She scanned the area without giving any signs of doing so. She found nothing, but couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Thinking it was the feeling of the place instead of the fact of actually being followed, she ignored the feeling and sped up.  
  
Just as she reached her destination, she received a shock. There was her great grandmother, sitting across from Ranma and smiling. That could only mean she had finally gotten Ranma to follow the Amazon Laws. She happily ran to her husband. "AIREEN!" She cried in joy. She was about to glomp him when suddenly he vanished in thin air and the ground met her. Due to the shock she was unable to land properly, so she had a mouth full of dirt for her attempt at glomping her husband.  
  
Soap ignored Shampoo's raising form as she noticed another one in the edge of the clearing. She smiled widely. *Another has arrived.* She waited expectantly, waiting to see Cologne's reaction on this one. She smiled even wider as she felt Ranma's left arm over her shoulders.  
  
Shampoo stood up looking everywhere for her Aireen. She found him on the edge of the clearing. He sat comfortably, his arms around two beautiful women that looked at her with smiles on their faces. She narrowed her eyes dangerously as she prepared her bonbori for removing the obstacles. In her rage-filled state she failed to notice one of the women was Soap, the Amazon master of martial arts.  
  
Cologne watched Shampoo prepare to attack Soap and Setsuna. She had a mental image of Shampoo after said fight and it wasn't something she wanted to happen. Soap was simply too good for her, while Cologne could feel an incredible magical aura around the green haired woman. Standing up, and finding it a surprisingly easy thing to do after the exercises Ranma had put her through, she prepared to stop Shampoo. She didn't get a chance as a male voice was heard from behind her.  
  
"Stop!" It was both commanding and calm at the same time. Cologne and Shampoo turned to see Mouse looking at the purple haired girl seriously, and without his glasses, which was an incredible feat.  
  
"What stupid Mouse want?" Asked an enraged Shampoo. She wanted to beat those two women, but maybe a warm up would do her good.  
  
Mouse remained calm as he answered with another question. "Do you want to die, Shampoo? That's what will happen if you attack Soap with the intent to kill." His tone of voice was completely different to his usual begging when dealing with Shampoo.  
  
Cologne noticed this and her eyes widened in shock. *This can't be happening!* She turned her gaze to Soap, who to her horror was laughing at the situation.  
  
Shampoo didn't hear Mouse's words, she just heard him opposing her. Her grip tightened on her weapons as she imagined Mouse's face bashed in. This was her chance at getting Ranma for her. He was here, mere miles from the village and away from that accursed island called Japan. If Mouse thought he could interfere he had another thing coming. Shampoo charged the male Amazon.  
  
Soap laughed so hard Ranma had to keep her from falling. She couldn't believe another one of them had been so close and she had no idea. The village idiot, the boy the elders laughed at and didn't consider more than a myopic fool, was more than any fighter in the entire area could handle.  
  
Cologne saw Shampoo rush towards Mouse, her bonbori prepared for a twin strike and a quick victory. Nothing was unusual there, her great granddaughter was too confident in her own abilities. She hesitantly turned her eyes to Mouse and noticed that he was standing perfectly still, waiting for the attack to come. She had expected this, she knew Mouse was not what he appeared to be. And even then she was surprised by what happened next.  
  
Mouse saw the attack coming and sighed in disappointment. Shampoo still had a long way to go if she wanted to be at least a decent amateur in the Art. She had let her skills deteriorate over the last couple of years because she thought she was the best fighter and didn't need to improve. "The truth is there are much better fighters in the village than her." He whispered to himself as he stepped to the left, avoiding the attack by more than a foot. Shampoo put so much into it that she wasn't prepared to redirect it. Taking advantage of her mistake, he delivered a strike with the back of his hand to Shampoo's elbow. An audible snap was heard, followed by a cry of pain and the thump of bonbori that left Shampoo's hand.  
  
The purple haired Amazon eyed Mouse in disbelief, the pain in her right arm forgotten for the moment as she stared at the still calm male. He stood straight once again, as if the exchange hadn't taken place. His eyes completely focused on her, as if waiting for something. The next thing she knew she felt hands working on her elbow. She looked down to see Cologne studying the injury. It was quite clear for the young female Amazon that the fight had been finished even before it began.  
  
Mouse left Shampoo to Cologne's care and walked towards Ranma. His calm behavior not wavering in the slightest.  
  
Cologne was impressed with the efficiency Mouse had shown. He managed to dislocate Shampoo's elbow with no damage whatsoever, only a lot of pain. She easily resettled it and turned back to Mouse ready to berate him for hurting Shampoo. She looked as Soap saluted him as her superior. Cologne fell off her staff with the shock.  
  
Shampoo was currently seeing everything as if it was a dream. The way Mouse had moved left her incapable of reacting to anything. She didn't know what it was that did it, but she found herself mesmerized by the grace and power he held with such control.  
  
Soap straightened after saluting Mouse. "It's good to see you again, Wa To."  
  
The man smiled and waved it off. "The name is Mouse now, Soap."  
  
She jumped forward and hugged him. "Why didn't you at least visit me once? You've been in the village for at least twenty years now."  
  
Mouse returned the hug without being surprised by it in the first place. He was expecting it. "Ranma wanted me to remain hidden so that Cologne wouldn't suspect a thing, but he wanted me close enough to help if necessary." They broke the embrace and turned to where Ranma was, Setsuna by his side. "I see you have encountered each other again."  
  
Ranma nodded while Setsuna remained silent. It took her only a couple of seconds to remember the voice and the face. "Wa To?" She asked.  
  
He nodded. "Indeed, senshi of Time." He bowed deep as one does to royalty. For in fact each senshi was the princess or queen of her planet.  
  
Setsuna let a small smile appear on her lips. She turned to Ranma with a lifted eyebrow. "Anyone else I should know about from back then?"  
  
Soap heard the question and turned to Mouse accusingly. "You never told me you were from Ranma-sensei's time."  
  
Mouse smirked. "You never actually asked about it."  
  
"Excuse me?" The four of them turned to see Cologne and a very subdued Shampoo. "Could someone please explain what's going on?" The elder asked. It was quite obvious from her expression that it wasn't a question but a demand that she was making. Either way they decided to answer her.  
  
Ranma motioned for everyone to sit under a tree. He sat next to Setsuna and eyed everyone. Setsuna looked interested. Mouse was amused at the turn of events. Soap was still a little frustrated at not knowing how old he really was. Cologne was dying of curiosity. Of course, all of them were outwardly as calm as the walking dead. He could only tell their emotions because of the chi they emanated. Only Shampoo was an open book to everyone. It was clear she was seeing her dream going away, and it was tearing her apart. Ranma felt a little sad for the young Amazon, but knew she would come out of it stronger than before.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he started. "We should wait for everyone to get here first." A massive facefault was the result to that one. Everyone, Setsuna included, met the hard floor and then gave Ranma the evil eye. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I don't want to repeat myself." He smiled. "Besides, they're already here."  
  
They turned to see two other people get near. Cologne was still amazed at the chi mastery each and every of Ranma's students had. She couldn't feel their auras at all. She was also quite impressed with Ranma himself, for he was able to detect them from a distance quite accurately.  
  
Cologne and Shampoo were ready for anything now, so they didn't react outwardly to Tofu and Taro sitting next to them. "Now that we are all here..." Ranma started, and seeing that no one interrupted him he continued. "... let's begin. First, Cologne has just joined the rest of you as my student." The elder felt great elation at the smiles everyone directed her way. She couldn't really understand what it was that made these people's opinion so important to her. "Now, allow me to introduce Setsuna." He motioned for the green haired woman. "Setsuna, these are my students. Mouse you already met. My second student was Tofu. Soap followed when we founded the Amazons three thousand years ago. Taro I met about seven hundred years ago. Cologne you already know, and Shampoo is her great granddaughter." They nodded to each other in acknowledgement.  
  
Ranma sighed and continued. "I'm sorry things have to be rushed like this. I would like to have more time for a proper reunion, but we don't have that time."  
  
Mouse nodded in understanding. "This is a war council then?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "We need any help we can get, but I'm not lying to you. This is a war for power. It is quite possible you will all live as you have so far if you decide not to take part of it, regardless of the winner. I won't force any of you to take part in the conflict."  
  
They all nodded their understanding and looked at each other. Mouse smiled as he turned to Ranma. "What are we facing, Ranma?"  
  
Taro nodded. "I'm not letting you get killed. You've got lots of stuff I want to learn."  
  
Soap smiled at her sensei. "I believe this means we get to do some butt kicking."  
  
Tofu adjusted his glasses. "I can't let you all go on your own. Someone has to make sure your injuries are treated."  
  
Ranma smiled at his students. He knew they would back him up against anything, but either way gave them a choice. He didn't think of them as students, really. They were more like friends studying the Art together.  
  
"Aireen?" Shampoo asked hesitantly. Her tone of voice gave out the fact that she didn't think she could call him that anymore.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I'm sorry, Shampoo." The girl stood up and stormed out of the clearing. Tears were clearly seen as they ran down her cheeks. Mouse looked at Cologne and shook his head to stop her. He then ran after the purple-haired Amazon.  
  
After a couple of minutes of silence, Ranma stood up. "I believe we should wait till Mouse and Shampoo return to start making plans." He extended a hand to help Setsuna to her feet.  
  
Taro smirked. "Care for a spar, guys? I haven't had much fun in the last couple of years." He cracked his knuckles as he looked at Cologne, Tofu and Soap.  
  
Cologne chuckled. It had been a while since she was treated like a peer instead of a superior being. She liked the former better. She nodded her assent as she stood up.  
  
Tofu started walking to the center of the clearing. "Same odds as usual?" His tone of voice gave away his excitement. He couldn't remember the last time he fought without using only shiatsu. A good punch or kick would feel good.  
  
"Same odds as usual?" Soap asked, to which she received a not from Tofu.  
  
Cologne silently asked Soap. "What odds?" Even if she felt welcome by the others, she still felt more comfortable with Soap. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was the only other woman in the group.  
  
Soap turned to her as Tofu stopped in the center of the clearing. "We all gang on Tofu and hope to win." Seeing Cologne's shock she nodded and explained. "Tofu is far older than I am, so he has trained with Ranma-sensei for a long time. We usually say 'same odds' meaning we all gang on whoever is the oldest one. We still haven't been able to win against Mouse or Ranma-sensei."  
  
Cologne had to make efforts not to swallow her tongue. "You mean Mouse can take out all of you?" She believed he was extremely skilled and powerful, but she didn't think he would be 'that' good.  
  
Soap laughed at that. "Cologne, Mouse is far stronger than you would believe."  
  
Tofu cleared his throat to get their attention and asked. "Are you ready?" Receiving nods from three directions he fell back into his fighting stance. "Whenever you're ready." He didn't have to wait long.  
  
------------------------------  
  
On the sidelines Setsuna watched as Ranma's students fought it out. "They're very good. I'm not sure any of the senshi aside from Saturn could take out one of them in hand to hand."  
  
Ranma nodded. "I just hope they are ready for what is to come." Setsuna noticed he was worried about their welfare. This was a side of Ranma that he rarely showed at all. Saturn was the first person to see this Ranma, and in more than twenty-four thousand years only a select few had seen him like this.  
  
Setsuna took his hand in hers. "Don't worry, Ranma. We'll be ready."  
  
Ranma let a chuckle escape his lips. "Endymion and Serenity can take care of themselves. Saturn is one hell of a powerhouse." His face turned somber. "But the rest of the senshi aren't ready. They're pathetic compared to what they were capable of. Ryoga and Hinako can fight better than anyone." He sighed. "But there's only so much ground we can cover with such a small group."  
  
Setsuna squeezed his hand. "You're forgetting something. I didn't remain idle all this time either."  
  
Ranma turned to her and could read in her red eyes that she had a surprise for him. *She obviously didn't remain idle.* He knew her better than that.  
  
They both turned skyward, knowing that blue sky would soon be tainted red. They just didn't know if it would be their blood or their enemies'.  
  
END PART 7  
  
Author's notes: The chapter was pretty much a reunion. I'll work on the individual characters in later chapters as each one of them will be revealing more and more of their past. Also, we'll start to see Setsuna's 'preparations' as well as the other Nova siblings'.  
  
Some characters will be way OOC, but I'll do my best to explain why as the story continues. Hope to have more action in the next chapter. And I'm definitely working on the sparring session.  
  
See you in Part 8! 


	8. Part 8

Cologne stood back from the fighting as it began, intent on studying the prowess of the others. She had a rough idea of just how good Soap was, but she knew next to nothing about Tofu and Taro. Her eyes widened when she felt the huge quantities of chi being consumed just for the initial clash. The exercises Ranma put her through today were nothing compared to what she was feeling.  
  
Tofu waited patiently for his opponents to charge. He could feel Soap coming in for a direct assault while Taro tried to sneak up on him and take his right side. Cologne seemed to have other ideas as she simply remained standing where she was. *Assessing us.* He thought as he deftly redirected Soap's first two attacks. He expected to make her lose her balance and deal with Taro one on one. He was surprised.  
  
Soap smiled inwardly as Tofu redirected her attacks like he used to some decades ago. He was ill prepared for her devastating follow up. She landed a kick in his solar plexus and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. *That'll teach you to take me more seriously.* She thought as he managed to recover and land a weakening shiatsu in her ankle. There was always a price to pay if you physically attacked Tofu.  
  
Taro shoulder-rammed the distracted Tofu, making him lose his ground and jump away from his opponents to get some breathing room. *Soap's gotten a lot better. That attack wouldn't have landed last time.* Even if he would like to think otherwise, he knew Soap was probably the closest to Ranma in learning ability. She wasn't the best fighter of Ranma's disciples, but she was gaining ground in skill faster than any other. There would come a time where she would catch up with Tofu and Mouse, even if that was in the distant future. He was brought back from his thoughts with a familiar feeling across his chest and arms. Taro did two things before he was sent flying backward. He cursed himself for getting distracted and powered his chi up to receive the attack, which almost broke his ribs and completely made his upper body useless.  
  
Tofu landed his trademark attack on Taro as he noticed he was distracted. He took advantage of Soap taking a fraction of a second to press a shiatsu on her knee and rushed Taro. His arms blurred at a speed that made the Amaguriken seem like the basics of speed punching as he pressed hundreds of shiatsu on the other man and finished with a kick to the sternum that activated all of them at once. *Taro won't be getting back up anytime soon.*  
  
Cologne resisted the urge to gape openly at the display in front of her. She had barely taken two breaths in the time it took for Taro to be sent flying out of the fight. The overall skill and power needed to perform Tofu's technique was something she hadn't even dreamed possible before. She jumped forward intent on at least trying to distract Tofu's attention from Soap, who was on the defensive.  
  
*Not good.* Thought Soap as she continued to do her best in defending herself from Tofu's debilitating attacks. She was using up all of her chi way too fast for her liking, but she was doing a remarkable job of standing up to her superior. So far Tofu hadn't been able to land a single shiatsu combination, and he even sported a black eye for all his trouble. She smirked as she thought of the amount of damage required for him to get bruised.  
  
Tofu continued his relentless assault on Soap, a smile slowly but surely forming on his lips. *She's gotten so good in so little time?* He was amazed at the skill the Amazon was showing. Ranma had indeed chosen well when he picked her up from those slaves. Out of the group, Soap was the only one that started training with Ranma since she was a child.  
  
Soap smiled as she saw someone coming over Tofu's shoulder. She jumped slightly to avoid a sweep and used a small chi blast to propel herself back and away from Tofu's range. The blast wasn't strong enough to make any damage. It was more a distraction.  
  
Tofu felt someone coming from behind masking her chi and noticed Soap's gaze over his shoulder. When she retreated he quickly sidestepped to the right and away from a cane strike. "Very good, Cologne." He said as the elder flew past him and landed next to Soap. "But not good enough." Just as he finished boasting he felt something take hold of his left arm. Turning ever so slowly he saw who the offending hand belonged to. Gulp.  
  
Cologne and Soap smiled as Tofu was introduced to the ground by a gigantic and enraged minotaur.  
  
Tofu got up slowly and prepared himself for the coming onslaught. The fight became much more interesting with this turn of events.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo didn't know for how long she had been running. Her tears had stopped as her concentration turned to fighting off the exhaustion. Muscles trained to sustain incredibly draining exercises were protesting for the long strain.  
  
She finally came out of the forest to stop before a cliff. Falling to her knees she took labored breaths as she looked down at the rocks hundreds of feet bellow.  
  
Another figure came out of the forest and stood next to her. Calmly admiring the scenery he remained there standing, waiting for the young Amazon to speak. He didn't wait long. "'What do you want?'"  
  
Mouse wasn't taken aback by the venom in her voice. "'I'm just watching a beautiful day next to a good friend.'"  
  
Shampoo snorted as she sat back. "'I don't know what you're talking about.'"  
  
"'Even after all that's happened I think of you as a friend, Shampoo.'" He said with a smile.  
  
They remained there in complete silence for nearly an hour, both lost in their own thoughts. Their eyes never leaving the impressive sight of nature. The feeling of being insignificant when confronted with the world.  
  
"'Why?'" Shampoo asked silently. It could have been a question to herself. She could have been thinking aloud. Either way Mouse decided to answer her.  
  
"'I don't know. I just do.'" He said with a straight face.  
  
Shampoo stood up and glared at him. "'I don't know you. I can't consider you my friend.'"  
  
Mouse nodded. "'Fair enough.'" Even if the words should hurt he was still relieved. It seemed like Shampoo had forgotten all about losing Ranma in exchange for her hatred towards him. *If that's what she needs right now...*  
  
Shampoo's eyes widened at the answer she got from Mouse. She had expected for him to crawl to her feet and beg forgiveness, not this indifference. Mentally berating herself she remembered Mouse wasn't what he appeared to be. Her elbow still hurt from the time he defended himself from her. "'Why did you act like a weak male?'" She asked not able to meet his eyes. Her pride was wounded at losing to him, and she was forced to marry him now that he finally managed to defeat her.  
  
Mouse read her thoughts and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "'Don't worry, Shampoo. The Amazon Laws won't force you to marry me.'"  
  
"'But...'"  
  
Mouse silenced her placing his other hand on her free shoulder. "'When the Amazon village was founded, Soap made sure there was an exception to the marriage laws. The direct students from the Kami that taught the Amazons their martial arts are free from them.'"  
  
Understanding dawned on Shampoo as her shoulders slumped. "'So Ai... Ranma was never really my husband.'"  
  
Mouse bit his lip at seeing Shampoo was beginning to fall in depression again. He couldn't believe the strong effect his friend had on women when he was acting as a complete jerk to be left alone. Releasing the Amazon he turned back to the cliff. "'The Ranma you know doesn't exist, Shampoo. The true Ranma has loved and will forever love only one person.'"  
  
"'Setsuna.'" Shampoo whispered as she remembered the green-haired woman. When Ranma mentioned her name his lips formed a smile she had never seen before.  
  
Mouse nodded. "'You don't know the whole story behind them and it's not my place to tell you about it. Either way, if you think you don't know me Ranma is more a stranger to you than you believe.'"  
  
"'What?'"  
  
Mouse nodded. "'The Ranma you know is a chauvinistic jerk who cares for others and will do everything for people not to get hurt.'" Shampoo nodded, not understanding where he was going with this. "'That Ranma is just all an act. The real Ranma, at least before he was reunited with Setsuna, is a cold-hearted man with nothing but bitterness in his soul. The only people he helps are completely incapable of taking care of themselves. He's a person who lives for the Art and will do anything to improve his skills.'" Mouse took a deep breath, mostly so that Shampoo took in each and every word that left his lips. She needed to see things clearly to get over the illusion of the pigtailed martial artist. "'None of the others know this. Not even Soap, who has spent the most time with Ranma in the past three thousand years. He didn't start taking up students to teach his Art, even if he changed his mind later on.'"  
  
"'Then why did he?'" Shampoo asked with genuine curiosity.  
  
Mouse sighed as he started explaining.  
  
*******************************  
  
The cries of pain and sounds of flesh and bone being rendered filled the air. Dozens of men did their best to surround and attack the two figures, making them face from six to seven people at the same time.  
  
Six or seven people fell to the floor lifelessly for their efforts. The two martial artists had to move because the corpses were getting in the way of killing more enemies.  
  
Any person watching the spectacle would have thought those two were Kami of some sort. Their skill and power being considered not from this world.  
  
After a couple of minutes of this, the mercenaries still standing made a run for it. No reward was worth fighting true masters of the Art. The two martial artists made no move to follow, they didn't need more deaths. As they looked all around they saw about a hundred men on the field of battle. All of them dead. "You're improving, Wa To."  
  
Said man turned to look at his friend. "Not as much as you, Ranma. Most of your opponents didn't even feel when they died." And it was true. The cries of pain came from Wa To's opponents.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I don't like making people suffer more than necessary." He said with complete indifference. It unnerved Wa To the ease with which Ranma could kill and not feel remorse. He knew the pigtailed martial artist never attacked someone without good reason, but when he did he was as ruthless as his mother.  
  
They both started walking towards two wagons filled with people. With little effort they broke the locks and opened the cages. "'You're free to go.'" Wa To announced to the slaves. "'There's a village about a day's walk in that direction.'" He said pointing east.  
  
The faces of the famined people were priceless. Shouts of joy filled the air where a few minutes ago agony was the only thing that could be heard. Most of them thanked the good man as they prepared to make the journey towards freedom. Even if they had seen both men fighting the slave traders the man in black made them all uneasy. He emanated an aura that chilled to the bone. His expression was cold and he seemed to be indifferent to their plight.  
  
Not even five minutes later the last of the fleeing figures vanished from sight. Wa To sighed. *They didn't even thank Ranma.* He knew his friend was intimidating, but he had either way saved their lives. Turning back to the cages he saw Ranma entering one of them. "What's wrong?" He asked as he followed. Just as he entered his eyes widened in shock. There were still people in the cages. "Why did they leave them behind?" This particular cage had about a dozen bodies scattered around. Some of them breathing with difficulty. Most agonizing.  
  
Ranma snorted as he knelt next to a dirt covered little girl. She must be five at most. "Selfish bastards." He started to press several shiatsu on her unconscious body and his eyes narrowed at the results.  
  
Wa To tilted his head to the side on his friend's weird behavior. He hardly ever showed any interest in anything aside from the Art. In fact, he didn't know why they had come to save these people from the slave traders. Tofu dedicated his life to helping others, but Ranma never liked to get involved. He was surprised when the pigtailed martial artist stood taking the girl in his arms. "I'm leaving. I can't let this little girl die and she needs medical attention." His voice didn't sound as it usually did. It almost sounded concerned. "Yes. She'll take my place someday." He whispered so low Wa To wasn't sure if he heard anything at all.  
  
"I'll take care of things here." Wa to announced motioning to the others. He didn't know why Ranma had interest in that little girl, but he wouldn't question him.  
  
Ranma nodded absent-mindedly. "I'll tell Tofu to come by. He'll be here in a few hours." And with that the pigtailed martial artist rushed out, the little girl in his arms.  
  
**************************  
  
Shampoo looked confused at Mouse after he finished with the story. "'What did that have to do with his purpose for taking students?'"  
  
Mouse sighed and looked to the horizon. Shampoo noticed a deep sadness in his eyes, but waited for an answer. "'That little girl he rescued was Soap.'"  
  
"'And?'"  
  
"'And she was to be Ranma's heir so that he could...'" He stopped to clear his throat. "'So that he could die leaving his Art in good hands.'"  
  
"'WHAT?'" Shampoo cried out in complete shock.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Cologne could barely stand as she studied her opponent. She was feeling the effects of fighting full out for nearly two hours now. She felt like her body was about to explode from the pain. She was smiling widely, though. It had been a while since she felt so whole.  
  
Soap clutched her broken left arm as she took a defensive stance emphasizing the use of her legs. She had blood flowing from a couple of finger strikes that managed to pierce the skin on her right shoulder, severely limiting the use of her right arm. Fighting Tofu was always painful. Mouse and Ranma were more gentle, though they both finished the fights faster.  
  
Tofu stood over the beaten cursed form of Taro. It had taken a use of his chi at full power to withstand the combined assaults of Soap and Taro. Cologne attacking strategically to distract him didn't make things easier. She had a quick mind and adapted fast to the situation. Since she was no match to any of them she simply supported the others with lightning fast attacks that created holes in his defense. He didn't come out of it unscathed, not by a long shot. His right eye was swollen shut and his ribs were most likely broken. His dislocated left shoulder didn't help either, though he did manage to settle it back in place after forcing Soap to retreat.  
  
Taro was busy watching all the pretty stars and barely managed to notice Ranma approaching them. When he noticed the expression on his face he cursed for letting himself lose control, again.  
  
Soap and Cologne both smiled looking over Tofu's shoulder. "I won't fall for that one again." He announced as he prepared to finish the fight. He was stopped by a hand over his left shoulder, which sent waves of pain through him. The voice that accompanied the action chilled him to the bone.  
  
"You do remember what happened to Mouse after he beat Soap too badly, right?"  
  
"Umm..." Tofu offered while thinking. *This is going to hurt!*  
  
Soap and Cologne winced in sympathy at what followed as Tofu was beaten up by a calm Ranma. The fact that Tofu was easily being handled by Ranma made Cologne watch in awe. "You don't feel offended by Ranma defending you?" Cologne suddenly asked, remembering he always had trouble because of his over-protectiveness.  
  
Soap shook her head as she headed to where Setsuna was watching things. "No. He's always been overprotective of me. Besides, he's not fighting Tofu for hurting me. He always gets like this when we take the sparring sessions too far."  
  
"Meaning?" Cologne queried, intent on avoiding such a lesson from her new 'sensei.'  
  
"Never brake any bones or cause injuries that last more than two weeks." She answered. "Taro will be getting his lesson as soon as he fully wakes up." Amusement was evident in her voice.  
  
"You're all crazy." Cologne muttered under her breath. Soap heard the comment but didn't argue. Her student was right.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Mouse and Shampoo were already making their way back to the training area. The Amazon found talking to the older man an enjoyable experience. She felt stupid for feeling like that, but he was actually interesting now that he wasn't fawning all over her. "'So Soap was raised by Ranma?'" She asked as she saw a broken branch. She grimaced, promising herself to be more careful the next time she ran through a forest. She could easily be tracked down if she was so careless.  
  
Mouse nodded. "Yes. It was that experience that changed Ranma. It seems like Soap awakened a part of him that died ages ago. Very few have ever seen him like that.'"  
  
"'So there's two Ranmas.'"  
  
"'You could say that.'" Mouse said after thinking about it for a while.  
  
After that they walked in complete silence until the reached the clearing. When they did they were met with the sprawled form of Tofu and Taro's cursed form, beaten as well. On the edge Ranma could be seen attending a topless Soap.  
  
Shampoo gritted her teeth at seeing someone else fawning her breasts in front of her Aireen, but she held back her impulse reminding herself her Aireen didn't exist.  
  
"'Those two will never learn.'" Mouse said with humor, his eyes closed shut.  
  
"'What?'" Shampoo asked, taken out of her inner struggle.  
  
Mouse smiled and pointed at Soap. "'Remember what I told you about Soap and Ranma? Tofu and Taro took the fight too far and ended up hurting each other. Soap being hurt added to the fire.'"  
  
Shampoo giggled a little, surprised as she did so. "'Maybe the Ranma I know isn't so different from the original.'" *At least in some aspects.* She mentally added to herself.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Setsuna almost protested audibly at Ranma's protective behavior of Soap. Her calm expression nearly fell when he took off Soap's tunic, exposing the greatly endowed Amazon. When she noticed Ranma's expression she stopped, though. Ranma's face was an emotionless mask with little hints at concern. For him to be showing that emotion at all meant he wanted more than just beat the crap out of Tofu and Taro.  
  
"You should be more careful." He said coldly as he pressed several shiatsu on her chest and shoulders. The holes on her shoulder stopped bleeding after a few seconds. He turned his attention to examining her ribs.  
  
"Hai." Soap whispered as she lowered her gaze to the ground. Not because she felt embarrassed at her nakedness. Ranma had raised her after all. Tofu and Taro were unconscious and would probably remain like that for a few hours. No, it was because she felt like a child that was being chastised for doing something wrong.  
  
Cologne watched with interest the interaction between Soap and Ranma. She came to the conclusion that Soap definitely loved the man, though the love she saw was more like the one of a daughter for her father. Ranma also seemed to care deeply for the Amazon master. He wouldn't react so strongly if he didn't.  
  
Ranma finished examining Soap's ribs, happy that they were untouched. Her shoulder's muscles would take about a week to heal completely, as well as her left arm. He turned his gaze to Setsuna and she gave him an almost imperceptible nod. *I'll be answering some questions after this.* He turned his attention back to Soap. "Cover yourself. I believe Mouse does want to open his eyes sometime today without me kicking his ass for looking at something he shouldn't." He said jokingly.  
  
Shampoo and Mouse had arrived and stopped a few feet away just as Ranma examined Soap's ribs. The later laughed a little. "It would indeed be a beautiful sight, but I don't think I could enjoy it very long before the pain overwhelmed me."  
  
Soap blushed a little as she carefully covered herself. Cologne was amazed at the scene taking place. She had known Soap for most of her life and knew the Amazon Master was a very serious person, yet she was blushing like a school girl at a little teasing from Mouse. *It seems like they all let their defenses down around each other.* Soap finished closing her tunic and Mouse was allowed to open his eyes again.  
  
"I take it Taro started this?" Mouse asked as he looked directly at Ranma.  
  
"Yeah, he turned into his cursed form and attacked Tofu, dislocating his shoulder. Tofu lost it, as usual." Ranma answered then turned to Soap. "When they wake up tell Tofu and Taro you'll all be using healing chi techniques for a week. That way you'll be back at full health to start training and Cologne will learn the techniques."  
  
Soap nodded seriously, her green eyes filled with determination. The pigtailed martial artist turned to Mouse and asked. "How would you like to meet your sister?"  
  
"Do you even need to ask?" Mouse asked in return, a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Not really." Ranma shrugged as he offered a hand to Setsuna.  
  
She took his hand and stood up. "So we're returning to Juuban, then?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah, that couple of idiots ruined the plans I had for the next few days. We'll have to postpone."  
  
Setsuna turned back to the blonde Amazon. "It was quite a pleasure meeting you, Soap. I hope we can talk some more next week."  
  
Soap smiled at the green haired woman. "I'm looking forward to it." She was still impressed because Setsuna was wearing a business suit and it was spotless. That wasn't so easily accomplished in the wilderness.  
  
"We'll be seeing you guys in a week." Mouse said as he started walking into the forest. Shampoo seemed hesitant for a moment, but finally decided not to follow him. She had many things to think about.  
  
Setsuna and Ranma followed after Mouse. Just as they were disappearing from sight Ranma's voice was heard. "Nice fight, Soap."  
  
Said Amazon blushed once again. "Arigato, Ranma-sensei." She whispered. Turning to Cologne, who had an amused expression on her face, she firmly said. "Not a single word."  
  
Cologne smirked. "I wouldn't dare say a thing. Everything's quite clear."  
  
Shampoo sighed as her eyes lost track of Ranma. *Good bye, Aireen.*  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"How does this look?"  
  
Michiru couldn't help but stare at her charge. She still couldn't believe the change that had come over her 'little Hotaru.' Where there once was a small frail looking girl now stood a strong looking woman. "You look beautiful." She finally said. While her features had changed very little, the cute little girl had blossomed into a gorgeous woman. She wore a long black dress that covered most of her, giving away little skin yet showing off the great body underneath. She wore high heels, making her tower over everything even more.  
  
"Do you think Ryoga will like it?" Hotaru asked a little nervously.  
  
Michiru was about to flinch at the mention of that man's name, but held it in. *It will take some time getting used to that.* She thought. She smiled widely. "If he doesn't then he must be made of stone." Michiru was truly glad her fears had proven wrong. Hotaru, even if older, acted as if Michiru was her eldest sister. Not like a mother anymore, but Michiru found out this kind of relationship was still very enjoyable.  
  
"Are you sure you're not into girls?" Asked a third voice from the door. They both turned to see Haruka casually leaning on the doorframe. They giggled at the implication.  
  
At first they had been afraid Haruka would react badly at the grown Hotaru, but they were wrong. If Michiru was the older sister then Haruka was like an older brother. The family had changed, yet their affections hadn't.  
  
The front door was heard as it opened and then closed. "That must be Setsuna." Hotaru said.  
  
Michiru and Haruka exchanged a look. "Since when does Setsuna use the front door?" The later asked as she walked down the hall, quickly followed by Michiru and Hotaru.  
  
They arrived to the living room to see it was indeed Setsuna who had entered the house, together with Ranma and another man. "Greetings." Setsuna said calmly.  
  
Haruka stepped forward, careful not to threaten Setsuna in any physical way. She learned how protective Ranma was from their first meeting. "Greetings?" She asked. "Setsuna, you disappeared for several days."  
  
Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "So? I've done it before." She answered knowing full well why Haruka was upset. Her absence wasn't the reason.  
  
"Looking good, Hotaru." Ranma observed with a smirk. "Is your big date tonight?"  
  
Hotaru blushed a little and nodded. "Hai."  
  
The silence that followed was very uncomfortable for everyone. They all could feel the tension forming between Haruka and Ranma, even if the later had refrained from lashing out at the former since the incident in the shrine. Ranma's expression revealed nothing, yet the temperature dropped a little in the room.  
  
Haruka didn't know how to react. She was used to be on the receiving end of aggressive behaviors, yet Ranma's cold anger was something that put her on edge. Maybe it was because she knew he had a good reason to be angry at her, even if she had been reborn as a different person.  
  
The knocking on the door made everyone relax. "I'll get it." Michiru announced as she moved towards the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal Ryoga, dressed in a black suit. The guy smirked at seeing one of the guardians of his date. "Konbanwa." He greeted.  
  
Michiru turned back to the living room, to find Setsuna and Ranma had disappeared. *No surprise there. They seem to like doing that.* She thought.  
  
Hotaru stepped forward. "Hi, Ryoga." There was a slight blush on her cheeks, which only intensified when she saw his reaction at what she was wearing.  
  
Ryoga's eyes glued themselves to Hotaru. Several seconds passed before any coherent thought formed in his head. "Ready to go?" He asked as confidently as he could. Hotaru was barely able to nod as she took his offered arm.  
  
Michiru and Haruka barely managed to contain their laughter. Hotaru and Ryoga, powerful beyond belief, acting as little kids on their first date. The scene was quite amusing. They remained silent and watched as the young couple walked nervously. Michiru closed the door behind them. "And you were afraid they would do something improper." She joked.  
  
Haruka laughed. "I can't believe that confident asshole would stutter like that."  
  
Their mirth was broken by a male voice, they had both forgotten about the third person coming in with Setsuna. "Just don't let him hear that."  
  
They both turned as one on the source of the voice. Haruka's eyes narrowed as she studied him. Michiru looked at him and almost instantly launched herself at him.  
  
Haruka saw her lover crush the guy in a hug as tears started to leave her eyes. "I've missed you too." The man said quietly as he returned the embrace, his eyes a little watery as well.  
  
The blonde woman looked on with shock at the scene. "What's going on?"  
  
Michiru smiled as she turned her head to look at her lover. "Haruka, I would like you to meet my brother." She said with a smile.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The three of them were sitting around the kitchen table as Mouse finished telling them both his story, the very short version. "So you were Michiru's older brother and are Ranma's disciple in the martial arts." Haruka summarized. It was a little hard to swallow, but considering the revelations of the past few weeks she could take it in stride. Besides, seeing Michiru so happy made it all the easier to accept.  
  
Mouse nodded. "I still consider Michiru as my little sister, though. Even if we didn't part in the best of terms."  
  
Michiru, who had regained some of her past memories, flinched at that. "I'm sorry, Wa... Mouse." She said with a little trouble. It would take time getting used to the new name. "I never meant any of those horrible things I said." She was relieved at seeing him smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've had a lot of time to think about the incident, and I didn't act properly myself." Mouse said apologetically.  
  
"What happened?" Haruka asked.  
  
Mouse and Michiru shuddered at the memory, but either way started retelling the events of that accursed day.  
  
***************************  
  
Sailor Neptune was about ready to kill her brother so he wouldn't dishonor himself. They were both in the throne room completely alone. Since their parents had died last year the princess, even if Wa To was the eldest son, was named ruler of the planet by Queen Serenity.  
  
Wa To stood defiantly in front of his sister, intent on leaving to help his friend. "I'm going either you like it or you don't."  
  
Neptune's eyes flashed in anger. "You won't disobey a direct command from Queen Serenity. We'll remain here as we were ordered."  
  
Wa To snarled. "I'm not staying. I'm not abandoning my friend."  
  
Neptune gritted her teeth and slapped her brother, hard. It hurt her incredibly to do so. She loved him more than anyone else. He had always been there for her even in the direst of times, yet she couldn't allow him to go against the Queen's wishes. She would lose him.  
  
Wa To took his hand over his burning cheek. "I see what you have learned from Serenity's court." He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips, yet he had to defend himself somehow, and he would never place a finger on his baby sister.  
  
A slap would have been nicer, for his words struck her harder than any physical blow ever could. She knew Serenity's court was not perfect as the Queen proclaimed, far from it, yet she spent a great deal of time in it. "Don't address me like that." She commanded royally.  
  
Wa To bowed to her as one does to royalty. Both siblings hurt at the gesture, yet they were forced to act like this. "By your leave." He said as he turned and walked towards the big doors.  
  
"You do understand that if you disobey the Queen's commands I'll be forced to kill you." She stated.  
  
He stopped just as he was about to exit the room. Without turning, and with a voice that didn't show his broken heart, he answered. "So be it, your highness." And with that he left.  
  
**************************  
  
"One day later, the Silver Millennium fell." Mouse finished, a lone tear traveling down his cheek. Even after so long the wound was still open.  
  
Michiru was crying as they finished the tale. For her it was as if it had happened all over again. "I would never have..." She was silenced by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know." Mouse said reassuringly.  
  
Haruka tried to change the subject so both reunited siblings would let the past remain in the past. "So what's your relation to Setsuna?" She asked.  
  
Mouse sat back and digested the question. "I barely know her. I wouldn't know her at all if it wasn't for Ranma." At Haruka's look of disbelief, he continued. "The friend I was going to help was Ranma of the House of Nova. We were trying to capture Beryl alive so Queen Nova could get her daughter back and away from Metallia. We didn't get there in time, and had it not been for Ranma's mother I would have died with everyone else."  
  
Michiru was taken back to the present with this. "You didn't die?" She asked incredulously.  
  
Mouse shook his head. "As weird as it sounds, the magical combination of the Silver Crystal and Nova power had an interesting side effect on us. I've been alive for over twenty-four thousand years."  
  
Haruka remembered something from back then and asked. "Then how come you look so young? You should have been about thirty by the time the Silver Millennium fell."  
  
Sighing, the man answered. "My appearance, as well as Ranma's and Ryoga's, is an illusion. Hinako is a very powerful sorcerer. We needed to look young for several events to take place. The effects should be wearing off sometime around next week."  
  
"So you're saying that Hotaru is out dating with a man who really looks around thirty?" Haruka asked, her temper rising at Ryoga's audacity.  
  
Mouse smirked. "Considering Ryoga and Hotaru will live for many more thousands of years I would say appearances are not important. Ranma dates a woman that looks older than him, yet neither him nor Setsuna seem to care. Time has little meaning after you live for so long."  
  
Michiru smiled at Haruka's embarrassment. She turned to her brother. "What can you tell us of the Novas?" She really wanted to hear it from someone she trusted. Haruka paid close attention to his answer as well.  
  
Mouse frowned as he thought about how to answer that. He needed to be objective about it. "It depends on how you relate to them. If you're their friend, you get used to them and know you'll always have their support. If you are indifferent, then you don't have to worry, for you won't even notice their existence. But if by some chance you're their enemy..." And he left the rest unsaid. Turning to Haruka, he seriously added. "I know what Sailor Uranus did to Ranma during the Silver Millennium. The only other person to know all of it was Beryl."  
  
"Then how come I don't remember anything? All the others are getting at least part of their memories back." Haruka said with a little apprehension.  
  
Mouse shook his head. "I don't know. I can tell you Ranma has decided to give you another chance, though."  
  
"What?" Michiru asked. He sure seemed like he still was angry at Haruka.  
  
"You don't know Ranma as I do." Mouse said looking directly at Haruka. "If he wasn't giving you another chance you would be dead already."  
  
Silence followed as Michiru and Haruka considered what had been said. There was more to the Novas than they had originally thought. Ranma seemed to have been friends with a lot of people. The prince of the Earth, the prince of Neptune, Sailor Saturn. Setsuna's lover. That last one still made them think it was all a dream.  
  
"He sure knows how to pick them." Haruka said. "His friends were all very powerful during the Silver Millennium. He was adopted into a family that could rival Queen Serenity's power."  
  
"They didn't rival Serenity." Mouse said to that. Both Michiru and Haruka noticed the lack of respect when he referred to their Queen. "Serenity was actually afraid of what Nova alone could do."  
  
"What?" Haruka asked, offended.  
  
Mouse sighed and stood up. "I've said more than I should. If you want to listen to more it'll have to be from one of the Novas."  
  
Haruka took his arm in a strong hold. "You're not going anywhere until you take back what you said."  
  
Michiru sighed and placed a hand over her lover's shoulder. "Please calm down, Haruka." Turning to Mouse she asked. "Where are you going?"  
  
Mouse shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I might go over to Nodoka-sama's house."  
  
Michiru smiled. "You could stay here if you like."  
  
Mouse turned his gaze to Haruka, waiting for her reaction. The blonde nodded. "We have a guest room for you to stay. I'm sure you two want to spend some time together." Even if she felt nervous around anyone that was related in some way to the Novas, she understood Michiru needed this.  
  
Mouse smiled. "Arigato."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ryoga and Hotaru were on their way back from the restaurant. So far their date had gone pretty much like any other normal date should go. Good food. A great conversation. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"I'm bored." Ryoga announced with a yawn.  
  
Hotaru giggled. "It sure was uneventful compared to our last date." She paused and looked up to the night sky, still a smile on her features. "I had a very good time, though."  
  
Ryoga scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I've always enjoyed spending time with you, squirt."  
  
"Liar. You couldn't stand being around one of 'Serenity's lap dogs.' It was only because of Ranma that you didn't kill me." She said as she remembered how she had lashed out at him in a rage, only to have him shrug off her attack and counter with his own.  
  
Ryoga laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. I didn't understand that not all of Serenity's minions were like her." He turned pensive after that. "Though I still don't know how Ranma managed to knock me out that time."  
  
"You're just angry because he managed to get the upper hand on you once." Hotaru accused playfully. She was really enjoying being around people that weren't scared of her power. Though with Ryoga she had to admit, they had something more.  
  
Ryoga nodded. "Can't argue with that. I'll kick his ass as soon as I see him again." He said eagerly. They both stopped walking and looked at each other, smiles on their faces.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
A wall exploded outwards as a big furry creature stepped out on the street. "KILL!" It cried out.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Five more creatures made their appearance, surrounding the dating couple. "KILL!" They all cried at the same time.  
  
Ryoga cracked his knuckles as he lowered himself into a fighting stance. "Now I know what was lacking on this date." He had a huge smile plastered on his face.  
  
Hotaru shook her head with a smile and stood back to back with Ryoga, Silence Glaive at the ready.  
  
The monsters found it strange that two humans would smile at seeing their impending doom, but shrugged it off and attacked.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Michiru and Haruka asked as they caught sight of Ryoga and Hotaru, both covered in blood and their clothing in a really depressing state.  
  
Hotaru smirked. "Just a regular date with Ryoga." She had to lean on Ryoga for support when she saw her guardians faint. Her laughter making her lose her balance.  
  
END PART 8  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay with this story. I've been really hard pressed with RL lately, finding even less time to write.  
  
Anyway, how do you like the chapter. There's some character development as I promised before. I actually wanted to work with more people, but they'll have to wait.  
  
Also, at the end of the chapter there was a new attack from monsters. Why? A new enemy, of course. But who is it? You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Till later! 


	9. Part 9

"So you were attacked by monsters yesterday night?" Setsuna inquired of Hotaru. It was early in the morning and they were taking a cup of tea in the kitchen. Ranma and Mouse were out in the yard, practicing some meditation and chi manipulation exercises, or so they claimed. As for Haruka and Michiru, neither had regained consciousness from the time they fainted yesterday.  
  
Hotaru nodded, to which Setsuna frowned. This new enemy didn't waste any time in making an appearance. Hotaru was still surprised at the pronounced change on her fellow Senshi. Setsuna was a lot more expressive since she found Ranma was alive, so different from the cold and emotionless Senshi of Time everyone knew even back at the Silver Millennium. She got herself out of that line of thought and described the fight from yesterday night.  
  
Setsuna dismissed her worries for the time being. She would accompany Ranma to see Nodoka. There was much that needed to be discussed. For now she smiled and asked. "And what about the date? Did you have a good time?"  
  
Hotaru thought about it for a moment and nodded. "It felt good to be around someone that isn't afraid of me because of my power."  
  
Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"  
  
The Senshi of Silence blushed a little and lowered her gaze. "I might still find myself attracted to him." She sighed. "I can just hope this time we have enough time to build something."  
  
The green-haired woman nodded and took another sip of her tea. "I wouldn't worry too much about that, Hotaru-chan. Even if we do have a new enemy we currently hold a great advantage."  
  
Hotaru sobered and nodded. She knew with her powers back there were few who could be considered a threat to her. If word got out that the Senshi of Silence was still alive and on Earth only a scant few would be bold enough to try anything. And she was sure word had already reached the neighboring galaxies, that soldier Ryoga let go had probably warned nearly everyone he knew by now. Even if someone strong enough to face Saturn without fear did come, the Senshi still had a decisive advantage on their side. "The Novas."  
  
With that they both turned to see a dozen people fighting it out on the backyard, Mouse and Ranma in the middle. "How do they do that?" The younger Senshi asked.  
  
Setsuna eyed Ranma and Mouse carefully. Both apparently young men were levitating two feet over the ground in lotus positions with their arms crossed, expressions of extreme concentration on their faces. All around them fighting took place. Fighters using different martial arts were facing against each other in a dance that was both beautiful and deadly. The Senshi didn't recognize any of the fighters but that was of little consequence. Finally Setsuna found her voice to answer with as much dignity as she could. "I don't know."  
  
That precise moment was chosen by Haruka and Michiru to enter the room. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" The former demanded when she caught sight of the melee taking place in the backyard. It wasn't everyday she woke up to find a fight of such proportions.  
  
Michiru didn't open her mouth but her eyes did the talking for her. She shared her lover's feelings on the fight taking place.  
  
Hotaru turned to them and smiled. "That's Ranma and Mouse-san training."  
  
"But what about the others?" Michiru asked as Haruka made her way to the door to have a better look at the fighters.  
  
Setsuna answered her calmly. "They aren't real."  
  
"They sure seem real." Haruka said as a big boxer managed to land a punch on another guy's jaw. The sound of flesh hitting flesh made it seem very painful to the experienced Senshi.  
  
"Time to finish this, my friend." Ranma's voice was heard from the middle of the fighting area. To the eyes of the Senshi the fight, which had been pretty even so far, suddenly turned one sided as six of the fighters started pummeling their opponents mercilessly. They could see Mouse frown and start to sweat while Ranma let a small smile appear on his lips.  
  
A couple of minutes later all was finished. Only six of the twelve fighters remained standing after a display of skill even Haruka had to recognize. All of the fighters started to vanish slowly as a Youma that has just been defeated.  
  
Mouse and Ranma extended their legs and stood on the ground taking deep breaths. "What was that?" Haruka asked them both as she walked to stand in front of them.  
  
Ranma ignored her and walked inside to sit next to Setsuna, who already had a cup of tea ready for him. Haruka took it in stride, already getting used to Ranma's behavior. She instead turned to Mouse so he would answer her question.  
  
Mouse smiled at her. "Konichiwa." Then speaking louder so everyone could hear him. "That was just a chi exercise Ranma came up with about ten thousand years ago. Even if it's not very effective in a fight of high power levels, it's still very useful when dealing with normal people and training your chi control."  
  
Hotaru eyed Ranma in wonder. "That means all those fighters you created could help you out in a fight?" She asked.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah. Though I wouldn't be able to participate because more than two fighters take too much concentration."  
  
Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "Then you can fight someone while one of those covers your back. Quite an interesting technique you came up with." Ranma just smiles at her for the compliment  
  
Mouse and Haruka have, by now, entered the house as well and joined the others at the table. Haruka is quick to notice Ranma's attention isn't on her like all the other times. *Maybe he's getting used to the idea I'm not who I used to be.* She thought, for she firmly believed she had changed in her reincarnation. Even the thought of doing something like what Ranma accused her of made her feel sick.  
  
Setsuna suddenly turns to Haruka and Michiru. "There's a new enemy coming." They both nod, having made the connection because of yesterday's attack. "I'll accompany Ranma to his house to speak with the Novas. We have much to do."  
  
"What do you mean?" Michiru asked. "We've always waited for the enemy to make the first move."  
  
Hotaru extended a hand forward and clenched her fist tightly. "That was then. As soon as we know who the enemy is, we strike."  
  
Mouse smiled. "We're doing things Nova style, then? Aggressive, but effective."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Haruka, who didn't know what Mouse was talking about.  
  
Ranma smirked. "It seems like that frigid bitch managed to get the resurrection spell half decently. Your memories are Swiss cheese, but you don't remember a thing about the Novas. I'm sure she planned that."  
  
The Senshi didn't have any trouble understanding who the 'frigid bitch' was. Haruka and Michiru glared at the pigtailed boy while Setsuna turned to him. "Could you try not to show your affections for Queen Serenity in front of the Senshi, love. I'm sure none of us appreciate it." She frostily finished.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I'll take note of your suggestion for future reference." *Great.* He thought sarcastically. *I'm sure she'll remember about Soap now that she's angry.* Last night he had found a way to keep her mind off that, but he was certain she would bring the subject up as soon as they were alone. Even if he really didn't care much about other people's opinion of him aside from his family and closest friends, Setsuna just happened to be among the very few he loved the most.  
  
Hotaru, who didn't have any love for her former 'Queen,' decided to save Ranma's hide. "Returning to the subject at hand, Michiru and Haruka don't know much about the history of the Novas. Maybe we should give them a summary so they understand better." She didn't say she wanted to know more about the Novas herself. All she knew was from the time they started relations with Serenity's empire.  
  
Ranma smirked at her. "Sure. Maybe we should tell them about the first time Serenity requested Nova support." He managed to contain his laughter at Hotaru's pout. *Nice try, squirt.*  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The inner Senshi were having a meeting at the shrine. All of them save for Sailor Moon, who was out on a date with her boyfriend and didn't know about her fellows' plans. The moon cats weren't here either. They were both barely seen by the Senshi since the night Saturn assumed her true form.  
  
"Why did you call us, Ami? And why didn't you want us to tell Usagi about the meeting?" Asked Makoto.  
  
Ami sighed. "I discovered some classified records on the Novas in the Mercury computer. They were there all along but for some reason I never actually saw them."  
  
"What do they say?" Rei asked, suddenly very interested.  
  
Ami gulped and answered the question. "At least now I know why Artemis was so afraid of Ryoga." And with that she started to read directly from the computer.  
  
******************************  
  
The Moon Palace received a threat from a different System far away. Serenity had been trying to expand her territory and was planning on invading that very same System and overthrow the government. The so called threat was simply the fact that the ruler of that Kingdom was interested in doing the exact same thing with the Solar System.  
  
Knowing that both forces were about even, Serenity requested the support from one of the few territories not submitted to her in the vicinity, which was under Queen Nova. She didn't know much of the other Queen aside from the fact that she ruled over several planets with conditions not at all suitable for life. That fact alone had stopped her from conquering her territories and instead taking her sights elsewhere.  
  
Why would she request the help from Nova if she didn't have that many subjects? It was rumored that Queen Nova's few subjects were incredible warriors since they managed to survive in extreme climatic conditions. Even a little help could mean a difference in this conflict.  
  
Queen Serenity sent one of her personal advisors to Queen Nova with the request for support. Nova's answer shocked her.  
  
"She refused me." She whispered as if the concept was impossible. "She refused me!" She bellowed as a human Artemis knelt before her. "Artemis. I want you to prepare my fleet. We're showing that so called 'Queen' what happens when someone goes against the righteousness that is the Silver Millennium." She had a satisfied expression on her face by the time she finished speaking. Maybe a little conquest before this war would serve to raise her troops' morale.  
  
Artemis bowed even deeper when he spoke. "My Queen, I'm sorry to tell you this, but our fleet is already finishing preparations to depart towards Demagorth Govian. We can't distract our attention from them in the brink of this war, else they manage to launch an attack first."  
  
Serenity frowned. "You might be right, Artemis. However..." She smiled mischievously. "... would it be possible for something to happen and change Nova's decision?"  
  
Artemis bowed even lower and stood. "Your wish is my command, your highness." And with that he left the throne room, which was empty so that no curious ears listened in to the conversation.  
  
Serenity leaned back on her throne and smiled. *My dear Nova, soon you will be offering your help to me freely. And once you do I'll crush your little territory in front of your very own eyes. No one refuses the defenders of justice and love.*  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A month later, Artemis was waiting for the Nova troops to enter the flagship of Serenity's fleet. After a Demagorth Govian assassin was discovered inside Nova Castle trying to take the Queen's life, and therefore stopping her support of Serenity, Nova had agreed to send her agents to the upcoming conflict.  
  
She agreed stating. "We'll make this an example of what happens to those that dare attack us."  
  
Even if Artemis cared little for Nova's support, his Queen seemed to think it was for the best. As he waited in front of the teleportation device his thoughts wandered back to his first meeting with Queen Nova. The woman didn't have Serenity's beauty in the slightest, and dressed like a peasant in the white-haired man's eyes. The ruler of the Solar System always dressed in the most immaculate glowing gowns, which did a perfect job of showing off her heavenly body, while Nova wore black that covered most of her skin.  
  
Serenity's court was always filled with crowds of nobles waiting their chance to give their Queen nothing but compliments and shows of their gratitude. Artemis didn't see a single person in Nova Castle that wasn't either a guard or a servant.  
  
The differences were so notorious and numerous Artemis had no doubt in his mind that they would be doing all of Nova's subjects a service when Queen Serenity claimed those lands as her own. But for now they were facing a more worthy foe, so the conquest would have to wait.  
  
Finally, after nearly an hour of waiting, there was movement coming from Nova Castle. Artemis' eyes caught sight of hundreds of soldiers, all of them wearing the same black uniform. Leading the troops were a man and a woman, yet neither of them wore appropriate military uniforms. Artemis grimaced. *Nobles. Why do I have to deal with nobles?* He had expected Queen Nova to give her troops over to him, to follow his commands. Instead she had sent those spoiled brats. He shook his head and started walking forward. He stopped a few feet from them. "I am Artemis, Royal Advisor of Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium."  
  
The woman, who was definitely beautiful in every possible way Artemis could think of, spoke in a sensual voice. "I am Hira, second born of the House of Nova."  
  
The man spoke next with a deep baritone voice. "I'm Razt, third born of the House of Nova." Artemis had to look up to meet the huge man's eyes. He was a little surprised Nova would send her children, but discarded the thought.  
  
"Order your troops to board the ship. We're leaving as soon as possible." Artemis commanded in a tone of voice that brook no argument. He was a little surprised when Hira smirked evilly and Razt crossed his powerful arms over his chest. "What are you waiting for?" He asked.  
  
Hira took the word, for Razt seemed to be seriously considering whether to kill Artemis for his insolence or not. "My mother's troops are not to leave the territory unprotected. My brother and myself should be enough to deal with whatever it is we'll be facing." And with that she walked past Artemis, Razt on her heels.  
  
*I'll really enjoy tearing her heart out.* Artemis thought as he turned around and boarded the ship himself. Even if he wanted to go to Queen Serenity to protest about this, there were reports of Govian movement. There was no time to waste.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The trip took a few days even if the distance was huge. The technology of Serenity's ships being ahead of anything known.  
  
During that time Artemis rarely heard of the Novas. They spent most of their time in their assigned chambers, which was fine by him. By the time they arrived to the border to Demagorth Govian they could see a large battle fleet that outnumbered Serenity's four to one. The fifth planet from the System's star was where the King had his stronghold.  
  
Artemis was currently in the bridge of the flagship. "Request direct contact with King Govian." He ordered one of his crew.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Soon the main screen displayed a built man with red hair. He was wearing nothing but gold and diamonds over his powerful frame, which he obviously got from the field of battle. "What is the meaning of your presence here? You should know you're entering our borders and that is an act of war." The man was showing clear signs of anger.  
  
Artemis remained impassive. "I bring a message from Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium. 'Surrender the throne to the Silver Millennium or you'll be executed for crimes against love and justice.'"  
  
Govian was shocked by the boldness of the message and laughed hard. "Your pathetic excuse of a fleet will be no match against half our forces. I suggest you return home before we decide you're not amusing anymore."  
  
Artemis clenched his fists but other than that gave no outward sign of losing his composure. "You've been warned, Govian. You have three hours to order your troops to surrender."  
  
"Don't waste your time, lad. Even if you had brought your Sailor Senshi with you, which you didn't, you would be no threat against our warriors." The King boasted with obvious pride in his men. He reached off screen with his right hand and took a glass of some blue colored liquid to his lips.  
  
The white-haired man was surprised Govian could tell the Senshi weren't aboard the ships. There was a magic field of protection around each ship preventing teleportation and scrying spells. Serenity had been adamant on making the Senshi remain in the Solar System, and Artemis understood perfectly. The girls were the finest soldiers of the Silver Millennium, given to the task of protecting the Royal Family.  
  
Before Artemis could retort he heard Hira's voice from behind him. "Hello, Govian." He shivered at the cold tone used.  
  
Govian's features revealed surprised. "Hira? What are you doing in that ship, girl? Don't tell me your mother actually sent you with Serenity's lap dogs."  
  
Artemis stepped to the side to see Hira and Razt standing in the bridge. The woman answered Govian with a cold smile. "You know very well my mother doesn't take lightly to assassins in her chambers."  
  
Govian laughed. "Can't blame me for trying."  
  
Razt glared at the King. "You fucked off, asshole. I'll make sure nothing's left of your little empire but a black hole."  
  
Govian's eyes widened and he smiled even more widely. "Razt! I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Your resemblance to my brother is uncanny." He searched the ship's bridge for another person. When he was sure she wasn't there he sounded a little disappointed. "I was hoping Beryl was with you. Now I'll have to kill her after I'm done with you both."  
  
Hira was amused by the statement. "Beryl likes doing things in a 'peaceful' way, Govian. My mother wanted us to make an example of you to make future idiots think twice before crossing the House of Nova."  
  
Artemis had heard enough and stood forward. "Hira, Razt. Keep quiet while I negotiate with King Govian or I'll inform Queen Serenity of your behavior. She won't take lightly to her orders being disregarded."  
  
Razt frowned and reached forward with his right hand. He took Artemis by the throat and lifted him off the ground with ease. "We don't care what that bitch's orders are. We came to destroy Demagorth Govian under direct orders from Queen Nova." With that he let go of the purple looking Artemis and nodded to Hira, who nodded back and waved her left hand in front of her. A dark vortex was created, through which they both stepped through before it vanished.  
  
Artemis glared at the crew in the bridge. "Why didn't you shoot him down?" He demanded. Before he could get an answer one of the women called his attention towards the main screen. He was shocked to see Hira and Razt in front of Govian in the throne room. The mere magical power needed to teleport from Serenity's flagship to a magically protected castle was something he didn't believe possible for someone other than the Senshi and Queen Serenity.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Govian spitted his drink all over one of his guards at seeing a black vortex appear in the middle of his throne room, out of which Hira and Razt came out calmly. He composed himself quickly as he leaned back and relaxed. "I have to admit that was one impressive spell, Hira. You've been practicing, I see." He was back to being conversational and with a gesture commanded all his guards to lower their weapons.  
  
Hira smiled at the man. "We're not here to discuss my progress in the magical arts, Govian."  
  
The King smiled back with the same intensity. "I know, girl. It's a real shame I'll have to kill you. I haven't seen beauty like yours in all my life." He then turned to Razt and gave the boy a once-over. "I could almost swear my brother had come back from the land of the dead. I do regret having to kill you too, nephew, but your mother took away this System's true ruler."  
  
Razt crossed his arms over his chest and asked. "Then why threaten Serenity's empire?"  
  
Govian stood up and flexed his muscles. The jewelry he was wearing was instantly vaporized by the man's sudden energy release in a faint red aura. "I couldn't care less about that overconfident fool, but the fact remains that she's trying to overthrow my kingdom." His muscles grew to double their size and the red aura turned to purple. "Hira, would you be so kind as to let me test your brother? I've always been curious about whether he'd become as strong as his father."  
  
Hira turned to Razt, who shrugged in response. "I don't have a problem with that."  
  
"My King!" One of the guards protested.  
  
Govian smiled at his subject. "Evacuate Demagorth Govian."  
  
The very same guard that protested was shocked by the command, as were the others. Not another second passed before the entire room was left alone save for Govian, Razt and Hira. "You've trained them well." Razt commented.  
  
Govian sobered as he assumed a fighting stance. "Your father did. Now, show me your power!"  
  
While Govian's aura was a bright purple Razt was slowly surrounded by a black one as he fell back on an offensive stance. No more words were needed between them.  
  
Hira watched with interest as they rushed forward and both landed a solid punch to the other's jaw. The hit created a sonic boom that made all the windows of the castle shatter. They both retrieved their fists, not a sign of ever being hit on their faces, and started to deliver blow after demolishing blow. The fight wasn't about skill, but about power. The one to tire first, to not stand the damage dealt by the other, would die.  
  
Govian was surprised by the power packed behind this boy's punches. He had thought that because of his young age he would still be weaker than his father, not stronger as it seemed. He was already starting to feel his power reserves get dangerously low and the boy continued to increase the power behind everyone of his attacks.  
  
Razt fought with a smile on his face. He knew he had the old man outmatched, but it was the first time he had an opponent that could match him blow for blow for so long. *Too bad I have to kill him. I could use a punching bag once in a while.* He thought as he received a kick to the groin and punched his opponent on the throat.  
  
The fight was nothing spectacular, no feats of skill or mass destruction. The fighters simply landed blow after blow on each other until it was obvious Govian was tiring. His body was a big mass of bruised flesh and his aura was starting to fade.  
  
After two full hours of constant pummeling Govian fell to the floor on his knees, defeated. Hira applauded from the side. "Quite a fight, if I might say so myself." She commented.  
  
Govian's swollen jaw managed to form a grotesque smile. "Quite a fight indeed, your highness." He finished looking at the victorious Razt. He coughed violently, blood flowing freely from his punctured heart and lungs.  
  
The third son of Nova frowned at that. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Govian looked at his nephew with a broad smile, as if he wasn't dying right there, every sense failing him. "From the time you were born and my brother died you became the heir to the throne of Demagorth Govian."  
  
Razt shook his head. "As I told you before, I came to turn this whole empire into one big black hole."  
  
Govian chuckled, which turned into a coughing fit with even more blood flowing now from his ears as well. His vision was obscuring, yet he didn't feel any fear. "It doesn't matter. Even if you destroy this place you are the ruler to all those people. They knew this day would come and accepted it."  
  
Hira nodded. "I see. My mother killed your brother and you tried to kill her. My mother killed your people's ruler, and you want her to give them another ruler."  
  
Govian smiled at her. "Always so perceptive, child. I know your mother, and even though I hate her with all my being I know she'll be fair to my people. Just remember, even if they become Nova's subjects their loyalty remains with Razt."  
  
Hira nodded. "A pity you have to die, Govian. I really like you." She said truthfully.  
  
"I don't regret dying like a warrior, child. Do me a favor and beat the crap out of your brother once in a while. I don't want the new King to become soft." He said smirking.  
  
Razt took a step forward. "It's time. I promise I'll take care of your people." He said as he started gathering energy in his hands. His aura winked out of existence and a small sphere started taking shape.  
  
Govian closed his eyes for the last time. "Our people, my king. Our people."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Artemis had seen everything happen on the main screen since the communication was never cut. He seethed in rage at seeing how the fight came to an end. "Traitors." He ordered his troops to get ready to advance, giving specific instructions to bring both Novas alive. They would face a trial in the Moon for treason. He would request as a personal favor from the Queen to be the executioner in this particular case.  
  
"Sir, we're detecting an increasing gravitational force coming from the fifth planet of the System."  
  
Artemis turned to look at the screens on that, and his eyes widened in shock. "GET US OUT OF HERE!!!" He yelled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Demagorth Govian. A kingdom older than anyone could remember and so powerful it had withstood thousands of attacks from all over the universe.  
  
A kingdom that was known for the strength of its warriors, who weren't fully human.  
  
A kingdom that died that day.  
  
Before the fear filled eyes of Serenity's army the entire Galaxy turned into a gigantic black hole in a matter of hours. How could such a thing be done was beyond their comprehension.  
  
In their way back to the Solar System Artemis received a visit from the one responsible for such a thing happening. Serenity's advisor was never quite the same after that, being controlled by fear every time Razt was even remotely close. He never did talk about what happened during that visit, and no one dared ask. A rumor traveled the Silver Millennium, relating how Razt left the room covered in blood and Artemis was in the middle of dozens of unrecognizable corpses.  
  
Razt and Hira returned to Queen Nova after leaving with nothing but their clothes on. They returned with an army powerful enough to make Serenity request diplomatic negotiations. In between one of Nova's requests was the life of a criminal in Uranus. A young man that would later be known as Ranma of the House of Nova. Why she took him as her own son? The answer was unknown to anyone but the Novas themselves.  
  
********************************  
  
Haruka and Michiru had their jaws on the floor by the time Ranma and Setsuna stopped talking. Hotaru was silent, comparing what she had just heard with Ryoga's version of the events. Mouse calmly sat on his chair, already being familiar with the story.  
  
"An entire Galaxy?" Michiru asked in a disbelieving tone of voice.  
  
Ranma nodded. "He did get a little overboard that time." He admitted, to which Haruka and Michiru facefaulted.  
  
"If she you were so powerful, why didn't you destroy the Silver Millennium?" Haruka asked after recovering. She knew the Senshi were nowhere near their maximum power level, but even if they were she doubted they could, with the exception of Saturn and the princess, destroy an entire Galaxy.  
  
Setsuna answered that. "Queen Nova doesn't like forcing her will over someone else. She didn't have anything against Queen Serenity, so she didn't attack her."  
  
Ranma took the word, his tone of voice filled with hate. "But the Silver Millennium cost us Beryl's life. We'll make sure that anything remotely similar to it is destroyed." He stood up and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Every time he remembered what had happened to his sister he felt an incredible anger well up inside him. He turned around and left the room.  
  
Setsuna wordlessly stood up as well and followed the youngest Nova.  
  
The others continued talking about what happened in the past. Minor events that Mouse or Hotaru remembered, which described the Novas' behavior. Michiru and Haruka came to a conclusion that morning. They would stand by Hotaru and Setsuna in this. Even if the Novas sounded like monsters, they had gained their friends' trust.  
  
END PART 9 


	10. Part 10

Ranma was walking silently, his eyes and expression cold. Memories of his sister always warmed his hearth, only to be frozen instantly when he thought of what Serenity did. He couldn't really blame the Senshi of this time for defeating Beryl, they were defending themselves and Beryl herself was the aggressor. But that bitch knew perfectly well what the Novas were capable of and knew Beryl could be taken back. In her own pride she became the executioner of her own people.  
  
Setsuna walked by his side, lost in thought. Without even noticing she had taken his arm and was leaning on him as they made their way to his house. Her train of thought brought her to something she was meaning to ask Ranma for the past few days. *You won't get away from this again.* She thought with a cold smirk. "Ranma." She said to call his attention. The pigtailed martial artist glanced sideways at her and she took it as a sign that he was listening. "You never actually explained what your relationship with Soap is." Seeing him almost miss a step was very gratifying.  
  
Ranma inwardly winced. He wasn't sure how Setsuna would take the story behind Soap. "That's a long story." He said, trying to avoid the subject once again. *Too bad we're in public.*  
  
Setsuna smiled sweetly at him, and for some reason that smile made him even more nervous than his mother's frowns. "Don't worry, I've got the time." Her voice was almost dripping with honey. It was then that Ranma realized he was doomed.  
  
He sighed and turned around a corner. "Let's talk about it in the park. I don't feel like letting anyone else listen in." Those words let Setsuna know how much he cared. Any other person, even one of the other Novas, would've been harshly turned down, but he was willing to share this with her.  
  
As they approached the park she was silent, enjoying the for her, still new feeling called love. In all her millennia of life, Setsuna had only let herself go with this feeling for less than two weeks. The feeling was there, even in all her years watching from the Gates of Time, but she always kept it in tight control, ignoring it. Afraid. *But not any more, not if I can help it.* All too soon Ranma led her to a secluded part of the park. She didn't pay much attention to her surroundings, and that was also new to her. Almost disconcerting but, at the same time, relaxing.  
  
Ranma sat next to a woman he could truly say he loved. There were others, even if very few, he loved as well. *But no one like her.* He thought looking directly into her red eyes. His voice was barely above a whisper when he finally spoke. "What do you want to know? I'll answer as best as I can."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "How did you meet Soap? You told me she was your best student but nothing else."  
  
A sad smile illuminated Ranma's features. It made perfect contrast with the moving shadows generated by the trees they sat under. "I didn't want any students at first. I wanted an heir. Someone to pass all of my knowledge in the Art to. I once asked Mousse if he could take over the only thing that kept me alive after that day. He smiled at me and shook his head, saying he couldn't because of his Neptunian magical abilities being alien to the Art. I now know he didn't want to do it for my sake, though."  
  
"What?" Setsuna inquired. She was a little surprised at Ranma's bluntness, and knew where he was going with this line of thought, but want to listen to all he had to say.  
  
Ranma didn't seem to mind the interruption, in fact he welcomed it since it gave him the courage to voice thoughts he never studied. "I wanted an heir to be free of my obligation to the Art. I wanted to die." His eyes glimmered with tears that refused to leave his eyes. He didn't live to the ideal that crying was unmanly, but he didn't cry for this because he couldn't. "I couldn't fight off the sense of emptiness inside. I survived all those years, but outside of my Art I didn't have anything. I dared hope that if someone else could carry on with the Art I would live without the suffering."  
  
"I understand." Was all she said. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears as well, remembering back to her isolation in the Gates of Time. If she could have passed on her powers to someone else she would've done it, glad to finally rest of it all.  
  
Ranma sighed and continued, once again with a small and sad smile on his lips. "Tofu followed sometime later. He's good, but not good enough. Even if he learns incredibly fast he doesn't have the patience to teach somebody else. I almost didn't accept him because of that."  
  
"And then there was Soap..." Setsuna said, and couldn't help a little bit of jealously from showing at his smile.  
  
"And then there was Soap." Ranma nodded. "I really don't know why I was out that day. Mousse convinced me to help stop some slave-traders. We killed a few of them and ended up rescuing a somewhat large group of people." He frowned at the memory. "They were heartless enough to leave the weakest ones behind. One of them was a famished little girl. I almost ignored her, but something called my attention. Even though she was too weak she was unconsciously maintaining herself alive using her chi. I checked her and found a lot of potential, a potential only another person has."  
  
"And you decided to make her your heir." She concluded, wondering if she should ask another question or wait for him to continue. The later made the decision for her as Ranma started talking again.  
  
He continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I took her to live with me. During that time I was living on my own in China, so I didn't have to explain where Soap came from. I raised her from the broken and betrayed little girl I found that day into the person you met." He locked gazes with the green-haired woman. "Setsuna, Soap is like a daughter to me. Without noticing I let my heir turn into the person that made me want to live again, even if only when we were alone and practicing the Art. I stopped wishing to die because I was proud of her achievements and wanted to know how far she would go." He closed his eyes when he finished. "You do realize that if you mention this to anyone I'm gonna have to kill you."  
  
Setsuna laughed at this. "Remember who you're talking to." She silently thanked Ranma for turning such an emotional moment into an almost comical situation. She took his hands in hers and gave them a gentle and supportive squeeze. "I have Soap to thank, then." Ranma's curious eyes met hers. "Thanks to her my man is now by my side."  
  
Ranma blinked and stared at her smile. He had been expecting another kind of reaction, not this easy acceptance. *Then again, I don't really know this Setsuna. Heh. I bet she doesn't know herself.*  
  
The green-haired woman was still surprising herself with her recent behavior. If her future self had come and told her she would be acting like a love-struck teenager she would've laughed her ass off at the joke. But now she was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
It took him a while, but the pigtailed martial artist finally managed to return that smile. "Your man? I should feel offended at being treated like a piece of meat." Setsuna silenced any other comment coming from him by leaning forward and kissing her man.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The Inner Senshi stared at Ami with shocked expressions. The Senshi of Mercury had just finished reading directly from her computer, her voice breaking during the last sentences. Even if she already knew what the file contained it was hard to keep calm as she read it to the others.  
  
The following silence lasted for an eternity as the girls looked at each other, knowing their expressions were all the same. "An entire galaxy." Minako whispered so low she didn't even hear herself.  
  
One of them recovered from the shock and clenched her fists tightly, anger building up as the details of what happened repeated themselves in her head over and over again. Her features formed a fierce scowl and her eyes nearly burned a hole on the floor. She lifted her head, catching the others' attention and surprising them. "THOSE BASTARDS!" Rei bellowed.  
  
"Calm down, Rei." Minako said trying to calm her friend.  
  
The angry priestess had none of it. "Calm down?! After knowing what they did?!" She lowered her voice but her icy tone remained. "They murdered the King of an empire far bigger and older than the Silver Millennium and forced the few survivors to become slaves for the house of Nova. How do you want me to calm down?"  
  
Minako couldn't keep Rei's gaze and turned away. She knew the reports were bad. It was clearly stated that Queen Nova sent Razt and Hira to murder King Govian. They effectively stopped a possible alliance between Demagorth Govian and the Silver Millennium by arriving to the castle before Artemis, who had a diplomatic meeting with the King. The Senshi of Venus couldn't believe the one responsible for destroying an entire Galaxy, in the process killing so many unaware innocents, was the same man they met just a few days ago.  
  
Rei turned to Ami once she stared Minako down. "What can we do, Ami?"  
  
The girl sighed and closed her eyes. "Against such power... nothing."  
  
"Ami?" Makoto asked worriedly. She had never seen Ami give up before trying. "Surely they must have a weak point. Something to help us defeat them. We have faced apparently unbeatable opponents before and we've always managed to come out on top." Even if she at first thought of the Novas as possible allies, finding out about their history convinced her otherwise. Such actions couldn't be forgiven.  
  
Rei nodded. "We just need to find the way."  
  
Ami shook her head, her eyes still closed. "None of us is capable of destroying a planet except for Saturn. Her power is so much greater than ours, and yet she isn't nearly strong enough to give Ryoga a challenge." She opened her eyes and the others noticed they were glazed over. "A galaxy. Do you have any idea what it takes to destroy an entire galaxy, much less in a few hours?" She focused her sight on Rei. "Even if they do have a weakness we can't do a thing. Remember Setsuna and Ranma are lovers."  
  
Makoto's features hardened at that. The Senshi of Time had already changed sides, even after all the shit she'd put them through for the sake of Crystal Tokyo. She had just turned her back on her duty, on her obligation to justice and love, to share the bed of an enemy. Sure, she herself had been intent on learning from him, but that was before she knew what his family was like.  
  
Minako spoke up, still not looking at anyone. "Setsuna isn't the only one."  
  
The other three girls turned to her. "What do you mean?" Rei demanded when it was obvious Minako wouldn't say more. She was seeing their entire dream of a peaceful world burn in front of their eyes because of the Novas. *We'll be lucky if there's even a world left to protect.*  
  
Minako winced at Rei's tone of voice but answered anyway. "You've all seen Hotaru's new look. I think it's connected with the arrival of the Novas." She felt the others' expressions darken at that. "And the other day ,when those four attacked, Usagi and Mamoru were standing next to Hinako and Ryoga instead of us." She was so confused. The things they learned about the Novas today were atrocious, yet as a Sailor Senshi her duty was towards Serenity. If Usagi decided to ally herself with Nodoka the Senshi of Venus didn't know what to do.  
  
Rei frowned deeply at Minako's words. She had to admit the blonde had a point. The Senshi had always faced and defeated strong enemies before, but they always worked together. Now they were facing the possibility of fighting each other. Why couldn't things be simple as before? A new insanely powerful enemy arrives and they stop her from destroying the planet. As simple as that. *Why can't that meatball head see the Novas are the enemy?* Rei thought angrily.  
  
They nearly jumped out of their skins when a beeping startled them. Ami looked down at her computer and sighed. *Of all the times for a monster to attack it had to be now.* She thought. "Let's go." She said as she took her henshin rod in her hand.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Sailors Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter arrived just in time to see a man wearing a full body armor slam a woman against a wall. The woman went through the wall and remained still in the shadows of the inside. They reacted out of habit with Mercury scanning the monster while Venus went to check on the woman and both Jupiter and Mars let loose with their attacks.  
  
Usually they would make a speech before starting the battle, but today they had arrived to see an innocent possibly killed. That and the fact that Sailor Moon wasn't there.  
  
Fire and lightning met the ground where the armored man was standing before the attack. The Senshi were surprised to see someone wearing heavy armor sidestep their attacks so fast. Mercury continued her scan as Mars assumed a defensive position in front of her and Jupiter charged the man with her fists.  
  
Venus saw out of the corner of her eye as Jupiter landed her first combination on the armored man, sending him to the ground. She smiled and entered the building through the hole on the wall. She was shocked to see the woman sitting up, her hands feeling her left leg. Then she started noticing other things. *Brown hair, tall, great body, black tight dress.* She wished she was wrong, but everything was there. "Hinako?"  
  
Back outside Jupiter was holding her side as she backpedaled from her opponent. He had taken a sword out, and incredibly enough, managed to land a glancing blow on her body. Nothing serious, but painful either way. She jumped back from a horizontal slash that would've cut her in half.  
  
Mars' features hardened even more at seeing her companion's blood. "Mercury?" She asked, expecting her friend to find a weakness to exploit.  
  
The Senshi of Mercury smiled as the results were displayed on screen. "That armor protects incredibly well against physical blows, but magical ones should be effective."  
  
"That's nice to know." A female voice was heard from the other side of the fight. They all turned to see an angry Hinako make her way out of the building she was smashed into, a nervous Venus following close behind. "You managed to make me actually make me angry, not an easy task." Hinako said to the man in a playful voice that didn't match with the intensity of her features. "Here I was, on my way to the store to buy the new Slayers manga, and you had to show up and RUIN MY DRESS!!!" She finished pointing at her black dress over her left leg.  
  
Everyone had to squint their eyes to see a tiny little rip on the fabric, barely visible and not something worse than what the wash machine would do to it. The Senshi grew large sweatdrops. "She's mad about her dress?" Makoto asked to no one in particular.  
  
The man forgot all about his fight with Jupiter and charged forward with his sword, intent on finishing what he started with the Nova. Hinako snorted as the blade passed through her, or rather, her illusion.  
  
Mercury turned down to her computer, her eyes widened and she turned up to see Hinako floating ten feet over the ground. Her hair was flowing behind her even though there was no wind. The startled gasps from her companions brought her attention to the man in the armor, who was being levitated off the ground and visibly trying to break the hold someone had on him.  
  
"What's going on?" Mars asked as she was joined by Venus and Jupiter, their expressions showing they shared the same question.  
  
Mercury turned back to her computer and typed a few commands in. Her attention was divided between the results and the man, who by now was a few feet away from Hinako. "She's doing that. I don't know how, but I'm getting readings on her use of at least two different forms of energy manipulation. One of them is magic, the other registers as unknown." She didn't pay attention to her fellow Senshi after that, her eyes locked on the two figures floating above.  
  
Hinako's expression turned to a sweet smile that would send shivers through anyone's spine. "Who sent you?" She asked almost singing her question, her voice dripping honey.  
  
The man didn't answer and pointed his sword at the woman. A fireball appeared out of nowhere and covered the distance between them in less than a second. That was all Hinako needed as she waved her hand in front of herself and an ice-wall materialized in front of her. It was vaporized with the heat of the fireball, but turned the later into a breeze of fresh air. "How... refreshing." Hinako purred and launched a fireball of her own with her other hand. This one connected with the man's sword and hand.  
  
The Senshi watched as the man protectively hugged his arm and something fell to the ground. They saw a chunk of molten metal splatter over the pavement and hiss as it cooled down.  
  
"Interesting. It seems like whoever sent you cut your tongue so you wouldn't reveal anything." Hinako observed casually. "I would almost feel sorry for you if you hadn't ruined my new dress." She shrugged. "But you did." And with that she extended her right hand forward.  
  
The man's body suddenly extended itself, revealing that the man's right arm as molten all the way up to the elbow. The Senshi winced at even imagining what that must have hurt. The armor suddenly started shaking and compacting into itself. Venus turned away when blood started flowing out the armor. The others watched in fascinated horror as the armor continued squeezing until it was nothing more than a blood-dripping, baseball-sized metal ball.  
  
Hinako lowered her hand and slowly drifted down. The ball was consumed in a black flame and nothing was left of it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Mars demanded as Hinako landed next to them. She couldn't believe the cruelty of this woman to so casually torture someone to death.  
  
Hinako smirked. "Don't worry, he died much faster than if I boiled him alive as I originally intended." Her smirk widened at seeing the sick expressions on the faces of the Inner Senshi. "I would like to speak some more, but there are more important things to worry about."  
  
"Like what?" Makoto asked.  
  
Hinako's expression turned into one of excitement almost instantly. "To buy my manga, of course." And with that she walked away, smirking mockingly once again at seeing the Senshi facefault.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
On one of the roofs two people, a man and a woman, had seen the entire exchange. "They could've taken him down without Hinako's help." The woman said.  
  
The man nodded. "Indeed. But we both recognize the style of that armor, though they weren't magical before."  
  
"We can only hope it was a coincidence." They both couldn't fight a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs, though.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Tadaima!" Ranma called out as he opened the front door for Setsuna.  
  
"Ranma." Ryoga's voice was heard as the couple entered the house.  
  
"What is it Ryo..." Anything else Ranma might have said was lost since he was met with Ryoga's right fist and sent flying back.  
  
Setsuna was startled to see a smirking Ryoga walk out and take a hold of Ranma's pigtail, then drag his younger brother to the dojo. The later was too busy trying to figure out why were there stars in the middle of the day.  
  
Setsuna was about to follow and help her lover when another voice stopped her. "Don't bother, dear. They do this at least once a month." The green-haired woman turned to regard Nodoka. "Would you like some tea while we wait for them to finish?" The woman then turned and walked into the dinning-room.  
  
Setsuna turned once more towards the dojo and followed her host.  
  
Both women spoke for over two hours about Earth history and traditions. They were joined by Hinako sometime during the conversation. Setsuna could almost swear Nodoka's daughter was uncharacteristically smug when she arrived.  
  
Finally the sound of heavy steps could be heard approaching. They all turned to see Ryoga enter the room, an unconscious Ranma slung over one shoulder, and walk past them towards Ranma's room. "RANMA!" Setsuna cried out, an unusual show of emotion from her, and followed Ryoga.  
  
Hinako turned to Nodoka. "What did he get upset over now?" It was obvious this wasn't an uncommon occurrence.  
  
Nodoka took a sip of her tea. "I believe Ryoga recalled the time Ranma stopped him from killing Sailor Saturn."  
  
"Oh."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Setsuna rushed after Ryoga and saw him carelessly toss Ranma on the floor of a sparse room. He then turned around and limped past her. Setsuna froze at seeing Ryoga limp and noticing the serious wounds all over his body. Any other person would've died instantly from them. They were all healing at his usual standards and even then she could see the blood continue to flow from some. Her attention didn't remain with Ryoga for long as she turned back to Ranma's body. She knelt next to him and gave out a sigh of relief at seeing he was breathing. She proceeded to take care of his wounds, wondering how many times this must have happened and no one was there to help him.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ryoga returned to the dinning-room and sat down. "Having trouble with Ranma?" Hinako asked teasingly.  
  
Ryoga, his injuries nearly gone, growled out. "Shut up." He thought back to the fight. Ranma fought like never before, as if he was holding back in all their previous matches. He actually came close to winning the fight a couple of times. Of course, they had agreed on restricting the fights, making them hand-to-hand and more even. Ryoga didn't use any of his magic blasts while Ranma refrained from using some of his more exotic techniques. *But still...* Ryoga could still remember the first time he fought Ranma, it was laughably easy to beat the younger boy. But the easy wins had steadily turned into interesting matches over the millennia. Ranma had improved so much, his power growing way beyond what a human's power was supposed to be. At the rate he was improving, Ranma would be on par with him in hand-to-hand in another ten thousand years. A disturbing thought, even if Ryoga's skills in that department were nothing compared to his Nova power.  
  
"RYOGA!!!" Hinako screamed in Ryoga's ear to get his attention. He had zoned out for nearly ten minutes and didn't respond to anything either she or their mother said.  
  
Ryoga blinked and turned to his sister. "What do you want?"  
  
Nodoka stopped Hinako's retort to that one before it even started. "We want to discuss something with you, son." The seriousness in her voice made her children revert to their cold and calculating selves.  
  
"What is it?" Ryoga asked, his face an expressionless mask. He often left his defenses drop nowadays, but when the situation demanded it he could still go back to being Razt of the House of Nova.  
  
"Ranma already made contact with his students. They have agreed to aid him in our fight." Nodoka informed her children.  
  
Ryoga smirked. "He's letting his 'daughter' participate?"  
  
Nodoka nodded seriously. "I want you two to gather your warriors as well. Don't involve all of them, just the strongest ones."  
  
"You do realize what will happen when they meet with Soap-chan, right?" Hinako asked. Even if she was being serious she couldn't help calling Ranma's student with her usual pet name for her.  
  
Nodoka didn't relent. "I trust you two will control them enough so that things can be explained. I want you to have a war council next week."  
  
Ryoga raised an eyebrow. "What's going on? These are some serious measures you want us to take. I know there's no enemy we have to be so careful about." He was surprised to see anger flash in Nodoka's eyes.  
  
"We're won't be fighting just any enemy, Ryoga. I was attacked today, too." Hinako said coldly.  
  
"So?" Ryoga knew he wouldn't like the answer to this question. Anything that could make his mother express any form of anger had to be bad.  
  
Nodoka nearly growled when she answered. Her words made Ryoga's eyes burn with rage. Hinako hissed angrily. And they all knew the most affected would be Ranma when he found out. "It was a man wearing a Silver Millennium armor."  
  
END PART 10  
  
Author's notes: Another chapter out and the sides are about to be chosen. The enemy is near and after the Novas. And the Novas are pissed.  
  
What else can I say?  
  
See you in Part 11! 


	11. Part 11

An explosion rocked the isolated terrain. Debris flying everywhere obscured the vision for a few seconds as the dust cloud settled down. Standing close to the newly formed crater was a man dressed in black. His black hair tied back in a pigtail he glowed a faint blue, his right hand still raised forward.  
  
Off to the side a green-haired woman watched in rapt attention with crimson eyes. The man had aged a couple of years, or rather an illusion spell had worn off. He wasn't really that different, only the people who knew him would notice the little changes. She was still trying to figure out the man's true power. Since it wasn't possible by any magical means she had to rely on sensing his life energy, something very difficult when he was the best at that particular area. All she knew was from seeing him train, which had been going on for the past couple of days since Nodoka informed them of the latest attack.  
  
Ranma didn't take the news well. He told Ryoga to get him when the war council was to take place and entered the dojo. Since then he had been 'training' his energy blasts, mostly to get relief through mass destruction. His eyes glinted as he turned to another pile of stone and he fired another chi blast, reducing the rocks to fine dust.  
  
Setsuna remained watching the man she loved as he obviously tried to regain his cool, failing miserably. All she could do was watch, since she didn't have any real experience with these feelings, she didn't know how to give him the support he needed.  
  
Turning all around she marveled at the Nova 'dojo.' It seemed like either Nodoka or Hinako created a huge space inside the building, effectively making the place capable of withstanding a full-out fight between the Nova siblings. It served its purpose for Ranma as well. The Senshi of Time didn't want to think of the destruction her lover would cause outside in his current mood. So far he had been firing off blasts of energy as destructive as a World Shaking. That wasn't a lot considering what Ryoga and Hinako could do, even some of the Senshi could do better. What was impressive was the fact that he had been firing those nonstop for days.  
  
Another explosion turned her attention back to the present. She couldn't very well feel Ranma's entire aura, but the little she could spoke volumes to her. There was a deep pain routed in there, a pain caused by Beryl's death. And that very same pain made Ranma burn in a cold anger towards his sister's executioner. An executioner that was probably still alive.  
  
Setsuna didn't fool herself. The pieces were falling in place all too easily for her liking. *She might be back.* She thought but doubted it. Serenity had a big ego and thought nothing could stand up to her, but the late Queen knew all too well how much power the house of Nova held. If she were still alive she wouldn't make such an obvious and futile attack against one of the Novas.  
  
She shook her head. *That doesn't matter, right now.* Even if Serenity was still alive, Setsuna's loyalty was now with the young princess. Queen Serenity destroyed her own people because of her pride and did something horrible to Sailor Saturn. As far as Setsuna was concerned the Silver Millennium was over and a new order under Usagi was in its way. A new order she would contribute in with all her might, even going so far as to unsealing the Forbidden Magic of Time. It didn't really matter anymore, since the use of those techniques made impossible the use of the Gates of Time. Something that was already impossible with Ranma around.  
  
So it was that she made her decision, even if her mind was set from before. She would give it her all against the forces coming, even if those forces were those of her late Queen, to protect that in which she believed.  
  
Setsuna kept to herself, deep in thought, as Ranma continued dishing out chi blasts. Both remained in the dojo without sharing a word, yet there was a connection between them not even the kami could break.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
He walked down the hall, relishing in the feel of his mature body. He could feel the power flowing through his veins, much more powerful than before. He extended his senses outward, feeling each and every life under his care. *My people.* He thought with a smile, even if he would never voice those words, at least not to just about anybody.  
  
Nodding to two guards, who bowed to him in greeting, he entered the throne room. A room he hadn't been in since he last died. His eyes quickly rested on the woman standing there, who bowed to him with great respect and no small amount of affection. He owed her a lot, yet she was his servant. "Greetings, Lord Saffron." Her voice rang out.  
  
Saffron, King of Mount Phoenix, smiled at the woman that took care of his child form before he grew up and had served him better than any other for so long. "Raise, Lady Kima." She did so and took a step to the side, clearing the path for him.  
  
He walked past her and sat on his throne. The winged woman with the silver hair stood by his side as they readied themselves for a long day of audiences. It wasn't everyday that the Phoenix King reached maturity after being killed by a mere teenager.  
  
Even though Ranma Saotome's name was worse than a curse among the winged people, it was decided by the nobles that no action should be taken against the pigtailed martial artist. Even if he did kill their King, he did in defense of another, and didn't try to destroy the Phoenix even if he could've done it. Saffron himself agreed with the decision, knowing he wouldn't get a thing out of killing the teenager. Except a little satisfaction, of course.  
  
Just as he finished that particular line of thought the doors opened and the first of the nobles stepped forward. Saffron and Kima dutifully heard his words and good wishes and thanked him for his attention. The process was repeated more times than any of them could count.  
  
After many boring hours of the same thing the torture finally came to an end. Saffron gave leave to the last of the nobles and sighed in relief as the doors closed again, leaving him alone with Kima. "Even after I'm reborn I still dislike these customs."  
  
"The nobles insisted on keeping the proper protocol, Lord Saffron." Kima informed him seriously, though it was clearly evident she didn't like all that either. In fact Kima was more a soldier than a noble, preferring the field of battle to the royal court.  
  
"That doesn't mean he has to like it." A female voice rang from the shadows on the other side of the room.  
  
Kima's reaction was instantaneous. Even before the woman finished with her statement the winged soldier already had her sword out in a ready position and was standing protectively in front of her King. "Show yourself." She commanded with a tone of voice that could freeze a star.  
  
Saffron stood up from his throne with a deep frown. Someone had managed to enter his throne room, passing countless armed guards and sentries, without anyone's notice. Not even his own. Such a feat couldn't be taken lightly.  
  
Kima felt a hand rest on her shoulder but didn't turn from the shadowed corner where the voice came from. "My Lord?" She inquired.  
  
Saffron smiled at the protectiveness on his servant's part, but knew she may be getting in over her head if someone as powerful as he suspected had entered the room. He would protect his people, and that included even his soldiers. "Lady Kima, step aside." His commanding voice stopped any argument that might come from the sword-wielding woman. She did step aside, though her stance was still battle-ready.  
  
With seemingly little concern he walked to the center of the room and fixed his gaze on the shadows. His eyes caught sight of a female body leaning casually against the wall, though he couldn't see much more than that. "Why are you here? What do you want?"  
  
"My, my. Direct and to the point, I see." The woman said in a playful tone of voice. "What kind of manners are those?"  
  
Saffron frowned. "The manners I show to people who intrude in my domain without announcing themselves." With that he formed a fireball in his right hand, ready to blast the person standing there, mocking him. "Now step forward."  
  
She laughed a little at that, making Saffron narrow his eyes and Kima's blood boil in anger. After having that she walked out of the shadows, where the Phoenix people could see her. "Hello, Saffron." She said with a smile.  
  
Kima tensed at the familiarity with which this landling referred to her King, but kept herself back following her Lord's orders.  
  
Saffron frowned as the woman seemed somehow familiar to him. This made the woman pout. "You don't remember me? I'm hurt. Though I probably can't blame you. Your memories must be a mess after my little brother killed you."  
  
Both winged people knew whom the woman was referring to. "You are Saotome's sister?" Saffron asked, his memories still refusing to come out in the open. The fireball in his hand was still ready, but something inside didn't let him attack this impudent woman, who claimed to be connected by blood to the accursed Ranma Saotome.  
  
She smirked and shook her head. "He isn't a Saotome, Saffron."  
  
"Stop being so familiar with the King!" Kima commanded. She was shaking in rage at the tone of voice the woman was using when speaking to Lord Saffron. It was condescending, almost demeaning.  
  
Saffron signaled for Kima to remain quiet and turned his attention back to the woman. "I'm sure you didn't come here to inform me of your relation with Saotome. What do you want?"  
  
She indignantly crossed her arms under her breasts and looked at the Phoenix with an impatient expression. "I told you he isn't a Saotome, you idiot. He's Ranma of the House of Nova."  
  
"DIE!" Kima bellowed as she launched herself at the foolish woman. She had dared insult Lord Saffron, she would die.  
  
Saffron reacted as if slapped by the mention of the name. Suddenly everything became clear. He knew why he thought he knew this woman. *How could I forget her?* The time it took him for everything to sink in was less than it took for Kima to make the first thrust. His expression one of apprehension, not something common in the Phoenix King, he launched the fireball to the floor on Kima's path. "Stop!" He commanded urgently, knowing what the consequences would be for his servant if she attacked the second born of the House of Nova.  
  
Kima barely managed to stop her advance and jump back. Even if she did manage to evade the fireball the explosion still sent her flying back a few feet. She recovered instantly and landed on her feet, her eyes fully focused on Saffron.  
  
The guards entered the throne room with weapons drawn, but Saffron angrily commanded them to remain outside and not let anyone enter. There was so much power behind his every word that they didn't hesitate even for a second.  
  
Once again alone, Saffron slowly made his way to the smirking woman. His following actions made Kima faint. Hardened soldier or not she couldn't stand the sight of Lord Saffron kneeling in front of the woman and reverently kissing her hand. "Hira-sama."  
  
"Stand up, Saffron. I don't want your woman to faint again if she wakes up to see you kneeling before me." Hinako said calmly.  
  
"My woman?" Saffron was startled by the very concept of having Kima as a woman and blushed to the roots of his hair. It took him a full minute of embarrassment to see the giggling Hinako and understand she was just teasing him. "Hira-sama, that wasn't funny."  
  
Hinako continued giggling for a couple of minutes and Saffron sighed, knowing it would be fruitless to try and stop her. Rather he turned his attention to Kima. It was the first time he had seen the soldier drop in a faint. *It's probably the first time it happens.*  
  
The Phoenix King sighed again, something he wasn't used to, and knelt next to his servant. He placed one hand over Kima's forehead and concentrated briefly. The winged woman snapped awake almost immediately, she didn't waste any time in regarding her surroundings.  
  
Saffron stood and turned to Hinako, who by now was quietly studying him. He felt rather self-conscious at the examination, but did his best to hide his nervousness.  
  
Kima stood up and picked up her sword. "Who are you?" She asked in a voice that demanded an answer. As far as she was concerned Lord Saffron was her liege and no one should speak so casually to him.  
  
Hinako tilted her head to the side and regarded Kima with appraising eyes. "I'm Hinako. Second born of the House of Nova."  
  
"And the person who created me." Saffron added for Kima to understand. He couldn't risk the soldier losing her temper again and wasting her life in a futile attempt against a Nova. Seeing Kima do a double take, but remain conscious, he continued. "It's been incredibly long since I last saw her, and she didn't call herself Hinako then." He said turning back to his creator.  
  
"What?" Kima asked intelligently, turning to the woman as well.  
  
Hinako grinned as the cat who ate the canary.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ryoga knocked another of the guards out, a bored expression on his face. He turned just in time to get a fist to the face, and heard the distinctive sound of crushing bones. "Baka." He said as he grabbed the guy holding his broken hand and punched him out of consciousness. He dropped the dead weight and kicked the double doors open, and clear off their hinges. Walking into the huge room with a confident smirk he dealt with two other guards, a single blow to each one. *Pathetic.* He thought, even though he couldn't really blame them for being so weak. Ranma had thousands of years of hard training over them.  
  
He continued walking forward, his eyes now intent on someone sitting comfortably in a throne. Power emanated from that young man, so very different from the weaklings he had to deal with on his way here. A power so great he could've taken care of any invader, had it not been a Nova.  
  
The young man stood up, anger clear on his features but held back by the show of strength just given by the older man, who appeared to be in his late twenties. "What is the meaning of this? How dare you enter the Musk Citadel like this?"  
  
Ryoga stopped short of the man by a few feet, towering over him. The distance between them could very well be none, for the sheer power they both emanated covered nearly the entire room. With a snort, the older man spoke in a deep voice. "Prince of the Musk Dynasty, do you know your origins?"  
  
Herb flared his aura at the question. "How dare you question the ruler of the powerful Musk?"  
  
Ryoga nodded in understanding. "So you don't know. Or you forgot. Why does the Musk Dynasty have a Prince instead of a King?" Herb roared in rage and threw a punch, which was effortlessly caught in Ryoga's vice grip. The later continued as if nothing happened. "Open your eyes, Prince of Demagorth Govian." And he released the Musk Prince. Ryoga wasn't one for long speeches, so he went directly to the point.  
  
That title made Herb take a step back, staring in disbelief at the huge man. He couldn't believe someone else knew about the true origins of the Musk Dynasty. It was a secret passed on from father to son in the royal family. The only possibility was too hard to believe.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Haruka bellowed as she attacked the guy before he had a chance to answer. She would let him answer after he woke up from the beating she was going to give him.  
  
The man moved impossibly fast and Haruka found her punch missing its mark. That should have been enough to tell her this was no ordinary person, but having just woken up she wasn't thinking straight. She tried again, ignoring the man's request for a chance to explain himself.  
  
Haruka continued trying to even touch the guy, all the time dishing out curses and promises of pain. These, in exchange, caught the attention of the rest of the household. Michiru and Hotaru arrived to see Haruka breathing heavily, still trying to beat on the mature Mousse.  
  
"Will you please let me explain." He said calmly. Even if she had some training in the Art, it was nearly nothing compared to his.  
  
Michiru at first was afraid Haruka would hurt her brother, but after a few seconds she realized Mousse was in no danger whatsoever. By the time Haruka couldn't keep up with her attacks both Michiru and Hotaru had amused expressions on their faces. Mousse wasn't even breathing hard. It seemed like Ranma had trained him well.  
  
Haruka was currently kneeling, taking deep breaths and glaring up at the intruder in her house. "What do you want?" She growled out once she recovered enough to talk. Right now she was starting to realize that if the man wanted to hurt her he had many chances to do so.  
  
"I wanted to take a bath. I'm going to China with Ranma today." The man answered.  
  
It took Haruka a full five seconds to make the connection in her mind. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Mousse?" She felt like an idiot. It didn't help matters any that Michiru and Hotaru picked that particular moment to start giggling. Mousse reached down and offered a hand to the blonde, a smile on his face. Haruka accepted his offer for help and turned in mock anger at her lover and Hotaru. "And what are you two laughing at?"  
  
Both Hotaru and Michiru stopped laughing and regarded Haruka seriously, then started laughing again. Haruka couldn't help but laugh with them, even if she was the one being laughed at.  
  
Mousse silently left the room with a smile on his face. He entered the bathroom and started undressing. Then went through the motions of taking a bath mechanically. Only when he found himself resting in the furo did he start thinking about the event. *They're a family.* He thought. The way they acted around each other reminded him of how things were when he and Michiru were young. *But this isn't my place. I'm an intruder here.* Mousse knew he was part of another family now. One Ranma, even if he was younger than the 'supposed Amazon,' started with the Art as the common interest. Mousse felt at ease here, but every reunion between Ranma's students always brought him joy.  
  
Now he felt elation at the prospect of another reunion. One that could be permanent. Ranma said the path of the Art was one of loneliness, since anything that had a hold on you stopped your progress. Even if he was reunited with Setsuna, the woman he loved the most, Mousse could tell Ranma still lived the Art, not an ounce of devotion taken away from it. Maybe Ranma's words weren't entirely accurate. Maybe you could be a family man and still hold the Art. Mousse wanted that.  
  
A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He shook his head. "Hai?"  
  
Michiru's voice could be heard from outside. "Just wanted to check on you, Mousse. You've been in there a long time and breakfast is ready."  
  
The man smiled. "Arigato. I'll be down in a minute." *No time to think about this. Today we welcome a new face to our lines.*  
  
With that Ranma's first student got out of the furo and prepared himself for the day's festivities.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Are you ready?" Soap asked with a pleasant smile. "It's almost time." She turned to the window and saw it was nearly noon. Ranma would be there shortly.  
  
Cologne, who was dressed in an oversized robe, sighed as she stood up and nodded. All the arrangements were taken care of, and the council had chosen the new matriarch of the Amazons. She was still surprised her people had taken the news so well. That she was resigning her position as the matriarch to become the second grandmaster of the Art with Soap.  
  
Also, it was quite unnerving no one inquired about it. Sure, it would be a great advantage to have another grandmaster training the warriors, but she had expected for at least her rivals in the council to protest, jealously leading their actions.  
  
What Cologne didn't know, and wouldn't believe if told, was that in truth even her rivals respected her skills in the Art. And from that respect came joy that their best warrior would become an immortal monument to the Art, just like Soap. When they were told the ceremony would be a private matter they accepted it without protest, even though some of the young ones had to be 'convinced' not to eavesdrop.  
  
As they made their way outside, Cologne once again was amazed at the chi control everyone had. Aside from Shampoo, she wasn't able to feel anyone's presence, even if they were all ready.  
  
As they exited the house Cologne could see Tofu and Taro standing to one side, Mousse on the other and Ranma in front. Off to the side Setsuna and Shampoo watched everything with interest.  
  
Soap nodded to everyone present and assumed her position next to Mousse. Ranma nodded and focused his attention on Cologne. "Greetings, Cologne. Is everything ready?"  
  
The former matriarch of the Amazons nodded. "Hai, Ranma-sensei." She realized she couldn't really call Ranma any other way after everything that had happened between them, even if most of it was an act on the pigtailed martial artist's part.  
  
Ranma smiled. "Then step forth and let my sister grant you your youth back." As if on cue, a shimmering portal of black energy appeared to Ranma's right. Two people stepped out of it and it disappeared.  
  
Cologne's senses screamed danger at the ridiculously high amounts of power those two emanated. She instantly recognized them, even though the man was older than she remembered, and wondered if anyone near Ranma was normal.  
  
Ranma shook his head and he turned to Hinako. "Will you ever stop making entrances like that?"  
  
Hinako smirked. "Of course not. That's part of my charm."  
  
Ryoga snorted. "What charm?" His reward for that comment was an elbow to the gut. Everyone else would've thrown up with such a powerful blow. To Ryoga it nearly tickled.  
  
Ranma shook his head and sighed. "I suppose it was too much to ask of you two to be serious." Shrugging that off he turned back to Cologne. "The process will probably hurt a little, but don't worry. Hinako knows what she's doing."  
  
Cologne nodded without an ounce of fear. With that the woman in the black dress stepped forward and placed a hand on Cologne's forehead. "Don't move." She commanded.  
  
The next thing the former matriarch knew was a pain so unbelievable she thought she would die. Her vision blurred and even though she wanted to scream her body wouldn't respond.  
  
The others had to shield their eyes because of the sudden flash of light emanating from both Cologne and Hinako. Even though it lasted only a few seconds the ones who didn't turn around quickly enough had to blink to clear their vision.  
  
Mousse stepped forward to catch the falling woman. He had seen this happen three times now, and all of those Hinako was spent when finished. He once asked her about it, and the response he got made sense. It was much more difficult granting life than destroying something. "Thanks, handsome." Hinako sleepily said, her eyes closed.  
  
The others missed the exchange because their attention was on the other person. Standing there was a purple-haired woman who appeared to be in her twenties. Her resemblance to Shampoo nothing short of astonishing. She was looking down at her hands, once wrinkled and small, in wonder. She felt so different, and at the same time there was a feeling of familiarity with the change she underwent. Her balance was off, but not something she couldn't compensate. In fact she felt she only needed to remember how to use this new body, like someone who hasn't been on a bicycle for years.  
  
Ranma and the others waited patiently for Cologne to finish her examination. Taro and Tofu remembered the feeling of being in a young body after being close to the grave and smiled at Cologne. Elation was the dominant feeling they once had, and Cologne's aura was filling with that very same emotion.  
  
Shampoo watched wide-eyed as her great grandmother changed from being an old crone to being nearly her twin. In fact if someone who didn't know them saw the pain they would at the least think they were sisters. She also understood the implications of the change. Cologne would never age now, living for as long as nothing killed her, and it would be quite hard for someone to achieve that.  
  
Setsuna hid her shock better than Shampoo, but either way was astonished. She had felt the magic power emanated during the short moments of the spell, and she recognized it. *She's incredible!* Hinako reverted Cologne's age to her mid twenties and then somehow managed to emulate the power of the Silver Crystal and combined it with Nova power, in the process making the power concentrate on Cologne's body alone. Had the Senshi of Time been a couple of meters further back she wouldn't have felt a thing. She sighed in relief when Hinako collapsed after she was done. The thought of someone who could use that kind of power without being drained was unnerving.  
  
Ryoga smirked. "Wimp." Too bad Hinako wasn't awake to hear it. *Oh well. I'll just have to wait till she wakes up and start the teasing.*  
  
Ranma ignored his brother and walked to Cologne, who by now was smiling widely at the feel of her young body. His students, except for Mousse who was still holding the unconscious Hinako, followed the gesture and the newest of them was quickly surrounded. "How're you feeling?"  
  
Cologne took a deep breath and stretched her arms upward, reveling in the motion. What she forgot was that Shampoo got her assets from someone, and with the move she thrust her chest forward with only the thin robe to cover her breasts. Tofu and Soap snickered when Taro turned a deep shade of red at the view. The purple-haired woman stood casually and answered with a smile. "Alive."  
  
Tofu smirked. "Not for long. The real training starts now." The expressions on everyone's faces made Cologne gulp, wondering what Tofu meant by that. She did know what it meant, but she didn't want to think about it right now.  
  
Ranma nodded. "And Tofu is gonna help you adapt to the routine." His eyes glinted when Tofu groaned. *Serves you right for teasing Cologne. And I still haven't forgotten what you did to Soap.*  
  
After a few minutes Setsuna approached Ryoga. "When is the council taking place?"  
  
"Tomorrow." The man crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes focused on the celebrating group. The celebration consisting of a fight where Cologne was adapting to her new body. For this Ranma teamed with Cologne while all the others took the other side. It was a fight restricted to only physical attacks.  
  
Setsuna nodded and turned to the fight as well. Ranma was doing a good job of supporting Cologne whenever she needed assistance, while at the same time dealing with his opponents with frightening ease. The only ones who did come close to him in hand-to-hand skill were Tofu and Soap. Mousse was better using his chi in special techniques while Taro was still relatively new in the group.  
  
The fight continued on for hours, and after a while Hinako joined the others in watching. The end result was Ranma and Cologne managing to defeat all the others, though the later was so exhausted when it was all over that she passed out.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"I found him." She whispered as she hung the phone. *Good.* A voice, but not her own, spoke back in her mind.  
  
  
  
END PART 11 


	12. Part 12

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Herb bellowed as he assumed a fighting stance and called forth his battle aura. By his sides Lime and Mint got ready to battle as well.  
  
In front of them Kima took out her sword and stood protectively in front of Saffron, who glared back at the prince of the Musk. "What are 'you' doing here?" Saffron asked back as Kima prepared to deliver the first attack.  
  
Ryoga and Hinako, who were standing in the sidelines, just stared at the confrontation with amusement on their faces. They deliberately didn't inform Herb and Saffron about who their allies would be. Right now they were in the Nova dojo, yet the Musk and Phoenix were too caught up with each other to pay any attention to their surroundings.  
  
It was then that a male voice was heard and both Ryoga and Hinako cursed under their breaths. They wanted to see a fight, yet it seemed like it wouldn't be taking place. "Calm down. We're all on the same side." Ranma said as he approached. Herb and Saffron were quick to note Ranma seemed a little older than before. Not much, probably enough to be in his early twenties, but noticeable enough. The pigtailed martial artist stopped just a few feet from the confronting parties.  
  
Saffron nodded for Kima to sheat her sword and turned to Ranma. "I can't say I'm happy to see you, but Hinako-sama tells me you're her brother."  
  
"Had to act the part. It wasn't easy defeating you limiting myself to that low a level." Ranma said seriously.  
  
Kima frowned at the insult on Saffron but remained silent. Hinako had been quite explicit on the consequences of attacking any of the Novas and even if she held no real respect for the woman Lord Saffron ordered his servant to follow her commands.  
  
Ranma turned to the prince of the Musk. "Herb." He greeted.  
  
"Ranma." The Musk prince greeted back, slightly taken aback by the control the pigtailed man was displaying. Though if he was right in his assumptions he was in front of another of the Novas.  
  
Ranma turned to Ryoga and Hinako. "You planned this, didn't you?" When none of his siblings answered he shook his head and turned to the guests. "The meeting will take place in the backyard." And with that he turned on his heels and walked away.  
  
Herb and Saffron turned to each other in confusion. The Ranma they knew wasn't like this person at all. With a feeling of uneasiness they started asking each other questions as to how they got here.  
  
Ryoga and Hinako joined Saffron and Herb in explaining their past to each other. They lamented the fact that a fight was avoided, but then again they were used to having Ranma ruin their fun.  
  
Mint and Lime were too busy ogling Hinako to notice anything.  
  
That's why none of them noticed as Kima following Ranma, her fists clenched tightly into fists.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Kima followed the pigtailed martial artist through the door he had just walked out of. She had been a little unnerved when she finally took notice of her surroundings, but pushed it to the back of her mind to deal with the current situation.  
  
As soon as she walked through the door she noticed she was in a Japanese house. She turned towards the hall that leads to what appeared to be the backyard, but found not a sign of Ranma. "Can I help you?" She whirled around to see the man casually leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Kima ignored the fact that she had completely missed his presence and clenched her teeth. "Saotome." She growled out, hand reaching for her sword. It was an impressive sight of a winged woman glaring down at him.  
  
An impressive sight that had no effect as Ranma glared right back and, for some reason, the winged woman found her danger sense flaring. "I'm not a Saotome." He said coldly. "I'll let it slide this one time because I understand your anger at me." He took a deep breath, calming himself.  
  
Kima relaxed when he did so. "Why did you kill Lord Saffron?" She asked. "You could've avoided it, yet you still killed our King!" She finished taking a hold of his shirt, her anger overwhelming her uneasiness.  
  
Ranma calmly stood there, seemingly unconcerned of Kima's hands on him. "That's my concern." He said. "And even though I killed him he's still alive. I could kill him in a way he wouldn't be reborn, but I didn't. And I won't." Seeing Kima doubt for a second he pressed on. He stared deep into her eyes, letting her know he was being honest. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
The truth was that of all the people that hated Ranma, the only ones he felt he wronged were the Phoenix. It was the only case in which, by his actions alone, he was guilty of harming someone without a good reason. In other cases the conflict involved both parts sharing the blame, but Ranma felt deep inside that the Phoenix were indeed harmed by his actions.  
  
Kima blinked at the sincerity in Ranma's eyes. She was angry with herself for letting him convince her he was sorry. But it was a fact she couldn't deny, not even the best of actors could fake this much feeling into an apology. And even though there wasn't any pleading less at all, it was an apology that felt all the more sincere.  
  
The winged woman released her hold on Ranma's shirt and turned, not able to meet his eyes. "What's done is done. Even if you're sorry that won't change the past." She said still more than a little annoyed. *He killed our God. A mere mortal killed our King.*  
  
Ranma nodded even if he knew she wouldn't see the gesture. "What would you ask of me?"  
  
Kima turned and gave the pigtailed man an incredulous stare. "What?"  
  
"What do you want me to do to atone?" Ranma asked seriously, his mind set on compensating what he had done.  
  
Kima smirked, a thousand thoughts going through her mind. So many ways to get back at the young man that destroyed her world. She closed her eyes and sighed. *And yet none of those things would make it better for my people.* Revenge against Ranma just wasn't something she felt like the Phoenix needed. She would be glad to have her revenge, had it not been for the fact that so many people depended on her.  
  
Ranma saw as Kima was engulfed in her thoughts and silently started walking away. She would tell him when she was ready.  
  
"Hold." Kima said after opening her eyes and seeing Ranma wasn't in front of her.  
  
*That was faster than I expected.* Ranma thought as he stopped walking. "Yes?"  
  
Kima turned to Ranma, who was almost outside the house. *And I still felt nothing.* She thought in amazement. It seemed like Hinako wasn't boasting when she spoke of Ranma's skill in the Art. That meant she wasn't kidding about Ranma starting the Amazons either, but that could wait for another time. "Are you willing to atone for what you did to us?" She asked, needing confirmation before making her request.  
  
Ranma slowly turned around and looked Kima directly in the eye. Even though they were separated by more distance this time his gaze held the same intensity. "Just ask." He knew he wasn't making a mistake. Even if Kima held resentment towards him she had a sense of duty as strong as his.  
  
The winged woman nodded. "Hinako said you were the one to train Soap." Soap was actually a legend in the valley of Jusendo, and the main reason why neither the Musk nor the Phoenix launched a full assault against the Amazons. Even if none dared speak her name she was known and feared. With time the legends had become more and more that, just legends, but every few hundred years the Musk would get a nasty surprise when they went to the Amazon village looking for wives and they found a blonde 'demon', as they called her.  
  
It was also said that a hundred of years ago the Musk Prince went to Soap, intent on making her his wife. In his opinion only such a strong woman had the privilege of becoming his mate. The prince returned a changed man, his arrogance gone, and he forbid his line to seek the Martial Arts Master.  
  
Ranma nodded, already knowing where this conversation was going. "What about it?"  
  
Kima took a step forward. "Then I ask of you that you train our warriors." The Phoenix, even if strong, were not up to par with the Musk or the Amazons in terms of skill.  
  
The pigtailed man seemed to consider it for a minute and answered. "There's no need for them to be trained. After this war is over both the Amazons and the Musk will probably become your allies." He raised a hand to stop Kima's protest. "However, I did tell you to ask something from me." He paused and looked intently at Kima. *She will do.* "I will train one of your people, who in turn will train your soldiers."  
  
Kima wanted to object to that, but nodded. "You already have someone in mind." The way Ranma assessed her didn't pass unnoticed.  
  
Ranma nodded. "There is a price, though. If you don't feel like paying it, I'll choose another among your people."  
  
Kima felt offended by the insinuation that she would back down. "What is this price?" She asked with no small amount of arrogance, confident in her own strength.  
  
Ranma smiled sadly. "Immortality." With that he turned and left.  
  
Kima remained motionless for a full minute before blinking. That, she had not expected.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't like this." Haruka said as he turned to where Usagi was talking to Nodoka. The girl had a happy smile on her face.  
  
Michiru leaned on Haruka's shoulder. "What don't you like, Haruka?"  
  
"The inners didn't come to this meeting even though the princess ordered them to come. Even we attended their meetings when Usagi ordered it." The blonde said with a frown on her face.  
  
Michiru sighed and straightened. There was no use in acting romantically when Haruka was all business. "I understand them, though. If we didn't know the Novas as well as we do we'd probably be acting the same way."  
  
Haruka smirked as she turned to her lover. "Don't you mean if Mousse wasn't one of them?" Seeing Michiru staring wistfully at her brother she got worried. "Michiru?"  
  
The aquamarine-haired woman shook her head and sighed. "It's nothing. Just that the brother I remember is so different from the man he is today." She turned back to Mousse, who was right now engaged in conversation with a blonde woman. "Do you think we'll change that much over the years?" She knew very well that as Senshi they would have lives far longer than those of normal humans. If Setsuna was any indication they would pretty much be immortal in terms of longevity.  
  
Haruka shrugged. "Don't worry your pretty head over it. I'll be there by your side." With that she placed her arm around Michiru's shoulders and gave her a squeeze.  
  
Michiru just relaxed against Haruka. "Thank you."  
  
On another part of the yard Cologne was speaking to Taro. "So why don't you cure your curse? Ranma-sensei told me Hinako cured his curse, as well as Ryoga's."  
  
Taro shrugged. "I kind of like my curse. I lose some of the style needed for martial arts, but gain strength and speed that more than compensate for the loss."  
  
Cologne blinked. "Isn't that cheating?"  
  
Again, Taro shrugged. "Who cares? When I fight seriously I avoid water if at all possible, but when training it evens the stakes a little. The others don't seem to mind. Before you got accepted I was the youngest student, and therefore the one with less skill. This curse was actually an accident, but an accident I learned to like."  
  
The Amazon narrowed her eyes. "You imply I'm less skilled than you are." When she saw Taro nod she pouted and tears threatened to leak from her eyes. It was a gesture she couldn't do when she was old.  
  
Taro snorted. "Nice try. Maybe someone a few hundred years younger will fall for it."  
  
Cologne composed herself instantly and smiled. "True, but it feels good to be able to do it again without causing people to have heart attacks."  
  
Laughing at that Taro nodded. "Soap and Mousse were the only ones not being decrepit old ghouls when Ranma accepted them."  
  
Cologne would've objected at that had it not been for the fact that Taro included himself as one of the old ghouls. She smiled once again, noting so many similarities between Ranma's students. she didn't notice it, but Taro blushed slightly at seeing her smile so carefree. It seemed like even being hundreds of years old didn't protect him from a beautiful smile.  
  
"There might be another one shortly." Ranma's voice said from behind. Both Taro and Cologne nearly jumped out of their skins and turned around with glares. Since they were both used to no one being able sneak up on them, every time Ranma managed it he gave them quite a shock.  
  
"Will you someday quit doing that?" Taro asked in annoyance.  
  
Ranma, who was casually standing there with his arms crossed over this chest, smirked. "Of course not."  
  
Cologne recovered and thought about what Ranma said. "What do you mean by another one?"  
  
Ranma sobered and turned to the house. "Just that. Someone asked me to train her."  
  
Taro snorted. "And being the asshole you are you'll make her wait for two hundred years to accept her. Just like you did with me."  
  
The pigtailed man shook his head. "You weren't ready, yet. There was still much for you to do before you could break from your old life. And no, if she so wishes I could even start training her tomorrow."  
  
That silenced Taro and Cologne stared incredulously at her sensei. "Then all that you made me go through..."  
  
"Couldn't be avoided." Ranma stated. "Every person has to travel a different path, Cologne. As for this new student, I owe her people for something I did. She asked me to train them all, yet I will train only her because she has the potential. 'If' she accepts."  
  
Taro nodded. "So who is this new student?"  
  
Ranma turned to Cologne as he spoke, not wanting to miss her reaction. "Kima of Phoenix Mountain." He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"What?" Cologne asked with a glare at her instructor. "Are you out of your mind? She'll use the knowledge to destroy the Amazons. Besides the fact that she has less skill as a fighter than Shampoo." She obviously forgot to mention that Kima could easily beat Shampoo in a fair fight.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "First of all is the fact that I owe her for killing her King. You have no idea how much she suffered because of that. Second, she won't be using what I teach her to fight the Amazons. Don't ask me why, you'll find out soon enough. As for her skill, you're right, she doesn't have the skill Shampoo does. That's even more amazing, since she's an exceptional fighter even if her skill in martial arts is very limited. With that potential can you imagine what she'll do when she's properly trained?"  
  
Cologne reluctantly nodded. If put that way, Kima was indeed worthy of becoming one of Ranma's students. "Do you think she'll become one of us?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "I know she will." He put one comforting hand on Cologne's shoulder and continued. "Don't worry, Cologne. Things will turn out fine. We just need to take care of this little business and you can join Soap in training your people."  
  
Taro smirked. "It this business is so 'little' why bring all the big guns?" Unlike Cologne, Taro was perfectly aware of Ryoga's and Hinako's guests and how they were connected to the Novas.  
  
"You'll see." Ranma answered cryptically before making his way to greet Setsuna, who had just arrived.  
  
"I hate it when he does that." Taro muttered, to which Cologne could only laugh.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"You still feel jealous." Mousse said calmly.  
  
Soap, who had been staring at Ranma and Setsuna as they kissed, was startled. "What?"  
  
Mousse smiled. "You feel jealous of Setsuna. Even if you know Ranma loves you just as much as before she was back in his life."  
  
Soap nodded and turned to the lovers again. "I feel happy for Ranma-sensei, but a part of me is scared that Setsuna will take him away. I know it's silly."  
  
Mousse shrugged. "Feelings usually are."  
  
They remained silent for a moment after that. Just as Mousse was about to speak Soap beat him to it. "What are you not telling me, Mousse? I know you, and you're obviously keeping something back."  
  
Mousse smiled. "I knew you would notice. The others might not, but you and Ranma are the ones I've spent the most time with."  
  
"So out with it." The blonde Amazon said proudly.  
  
The man nodded and turned to see Ryoga and Hinako enter the backyard, followed by the Phoenix and the Musk. Cologne's reaction was hilarious, even more so since Taro made a big deal of her shock and she eventually bopped him over the head with her staff. How she got it out without Taro noticing was beyond him. Hearing Soap giggle he smiled. "It's just that I've been thinking about Ranma's teachings. He said the Art and a family didn't get along, yet so far he's managed very well with Setsuna."  
  
Soap knew where he was going. "And you thought maybe you could start a family of your own." She sighed and turned back to seeing Ranma and Setsuna, who were now on a corner quietly talking to each other. "You're not the only one, but we're far from normal people. Remember we don't age. I don't want to see my family grow old and die as I move on."  
  
"Death is a part of life."  
  
"Easier said than done. We've both experienced the deaths of so many people we cared for. Can you imagine what it must feel like to lose a son to time?" Soap asked downcast.  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
Soap smiled mischievously, taking advantage of the mood to take Mousse off guard. "That's why you've been putting the moves on Aunty Hinako, isn't it?"  
  
Mousse's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at that. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He bellowed in her face. All he got as a result was a giggling Soap and everybody in the yard looking at him strangely. He muttered a meek 'sorry' and turned back to Soap with a reproachful look. "Are you done having your fun?"  
  
The Amazon Master smiled sweetly at him. "Why did you react so violently? Could it be that I'm right?" Mousse stared at her hard and she giggled again. "Oh come on, Mousse. You know I'm only kidding. Kami knows it's hard enough to catch you off-guard." *Though I think you do feel something for Aunty Hinako. You've never protested like this before.*  
  
Mousse took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll let it slide this once." He turned all around and noticed everyone supposed to be here had arrived. "When do you suppose the war council will begin?"  
  
Soap shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe Grandma wants everyone to know each other."  
  
Mousse raised an eyebrow. "You do realize you're the only one with enough guts to call Nodoka-sama 'that', don't you?"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you certain that's the way you want things to happen, dear?" Nodoka asked with concern.  
  
Usagi nodded seriously. "If my mother is the one behind the latest attacks I should be the one to deal with her." She stared off into space. "I can't let her destroy what we've been fighting for."  
  
Nodoka nodded. "Very well. If she's the one behind these latest attacks I will order my children to let you take care of her. However should it seem that she would win..."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Nodoka then turned to see everyone was ready. "What do you say we start this meeting?"  
  
"I believe it would be best. The inner Senshi don't seem to want to attend." It was no mystery to her why the inners seemed reluctant to have any more contact with the Novas. After Luna informed her of what Ami discovered in the Mercury computer she went to Nodoka for confirmation. That action seemed to kill Luna's trust in her, since she hadn't seen the black cat from that night on. The inners had been avoiding her as well. It hurt to see her friends reject her, but she needed to do the right thing and stop this new enemy, even if it was her mother, from destroying the new order she and Nodoka had agreed upon.  
  
END PART 12  
  
Author's notes: Sorry about the filler chapter. I'm leaving in a few hours on a camping trip for two weeks and wanted to give you something. The next chapter will have a couple of fights, as the enemy starts to make itself known.  
  
See you in Part 13! 


	13. Part 13

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Ranma asked Soap when the meeting was over. They were alone on a corner of the yard as the others started to leave.  
  
Soap smiled faintly and nodded. "My place is in China, Ranma-sensei."  
  
Ranma sighed. He really wanted for Soap to stay. His chi senses told him clearly of the younger woman's insecurities, of how she was afraid to lose him now that Setsuna was back. He wanted to assure her nothing like that would happen, ever. But he wanted to prove it to her with actions. Words just weren't strong enough.  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder affectionately. "When this is all over I think I'll move back to China. Would you like to return to the cabin?"  
  
Soap's smile widened at the mention of the cabin. It was the place she grew up in, with Ranma always by her side instructing her in the Art. "I'd like that." She said reaching for Ranma's hand with her own. Mousse's previous words reassured her that even if Setsuna were there, and that was certain, Ranma would still be there for her  
  
-----  
  
Setsuna watched from the house at the scene. Her crimson eyes were intent on Ranma and Soap's joined hands. On the smiles on their faces.  
  
"Jealous?" Asked Usagi as she stepped next to Setsuna.  
  
The green-haired woman didn't part her gaze from Ranma and Soap as she answered. "Not as much as I expected." Even after Ranma explained all about the blonde Amazon Setsuna still felt a little jealous. But it wasn't of the fact that the pigtailed man loved her. *No. It's because she got to spend more time with him.* In truth Setsuna envied Soap. "I just wish it could have been me Ranma spent so much time with." She finally said.  
  
"Out of all of us you two are probably the only couple with the chance to live for eternity, Setsuna." Usagi said seriously. When the other woman turned to her she continued. "Even if we Senshi will live for thousands of years we'll eventually die. You, on the other hand, will live for as long as nothing kills you. Aunty Nodoka told me Ranma won't age either."  
  
"Princess..."  
  
Usagi decided to change the subject. *Let Setsuna think about that for a while.* She thought. "What I want now is for us to talk, Pluto. We haven't had a chance to do so yet. And you'd better not hide anything this time."  
  
Setsuna inwardly winced at the steel in Usagi's voice. Since the Novas returned many things had changed. "What do you want to know?" She asked turning to the blonde.  
  
Usagi locked her eyes with Setsuna's own. "What do you know of our enemies?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "As much as you do, I suppose. The Time Gates are unusable so my knowledge is limited to what we have seen."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Is the effect on the Time Gates related to the Novas?"  
  
Setsuna turned her gaze back to Ranma, who was still speaking with Soap. By the looks of it they were now talking about martial arts. If only for the seriousness in Ranma's expression, and the look of determination on Soap's face. "Not the Novas. Rather the distortion of the Time Gates is due to Ranma's presence. His being is surrounded by such chaos that it's impossible to see anything in the Time stream concerning him."  
  
Usagi inwardly smiled at that. She didn't want anyone tampering with the Time Gates. Not even Setsuna, who had taken a wrong path in trying to manipulate the future. Now that Ranma was back in Setsuna's life it was almost certain that no one would be able to use them again. *It's so fitting. The best way to prevent someone from misusing the Gates is disabling them.* "Setsuna, do you really think my mother is back?"  
  
The green-haired woman stared hard at Usagi's eyes. "She might be."  
  
-----  
  
"Lord Saffron..." Kima called to her lord as she approached him slowly. The Phoenix was currently perched on the roof of the house, his eyes set on the horizon.  
  
Saffron didn't part his gaze from the greatness that was the Sun when he answered. "What is it, Kima?" He asked, wondering what could have his guard so nervous. She usually carried herself with confidence, yet he could tell she was uncertain about something. *But what could it be? She didn't behave like this even in Hinako's presence.*  
  
The winged woman stopped a few feet from her king and looked at the tiles of the roof, as if hoping they would give her the courage to ask her question. "I spoke to Ranma today..." She said hesitantly before trailing off. How could she ask this of her lord? She felt like a traitor for even considering it.  
  
Saffron raised an eyebrow and turned to regard his subject. She looked like a little kid that had done something wrong and was trying to hide it. "I take it you came to an understanding with him?"¨*Otherwise you wouldn't be standing with me right now.*  
  
Kima shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "Your highness is, as usual, right." She still didn't gaze away from the interesting spot on the roof beneath her feet.  
  
"What would you ask of me, Kima?" Saffron said in a soft voice, one that only a few people had ever heard.  
  
That seemed to calm the woman somewhat, for at last she managed to meet her king's gaze. "Ranma offered to do something, anything I asked of him, as compensation for his actions towards our people." Seeing Saffron nod in understanding she continued with a little more confidence. "I asked him to train our people like Soap has trained the Amazons."  
  
Saffron almost laughed at the revelation. *Is that it? Is Kima distressed because she asked a former enemy for help?* He knew the woman was proud and dedicated to her duty, but something like this seemed ridiculous. Upon noticing that Kima was holding something back he reconsidered, though. "What was his answer to your request?" To his surprise Kima averted her eyes again, ashamed to meet his own.  
  
She was really uncomfortable when she finally answered. "Ranma offered to accept one person as his personal student, so that she might train our people."  
  
"I see." Saffron said seriously as he turned back to gaze directly into the Sun. "Have you given him your answer?" Kima, not having realized Saffron was no longer looking at her, shook her head. Even so Saffron seemed to feel the gesture, for he continued. "I suppose you're here to ask my permission and become his student, then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Saffron nodded. "Why do you want to be trained by him?"  
  
"Our people need to be better trained. Even if we are naturally strong we lack the skill to face our enemies." She answered. But her words were hollow even to herself.  
  
The Phoenix nodded to himself. "Please don't lie, Kima. Accept the fact that you want this for yourself."  
  
Kima's shoulders slumped visibly at the statement, which sounded like an accusation to her. *How could I be so selfish?* She asked herself in guilt. But she couldn't help it. Seeing the things Ranma was capable of, even in the little time they had interacted, made her realize just how much there was to learn. That a mere mortal could defeat her king was beyond comprehension, and now she knew that very same mortal was much more than he appeared to be. She prided herself on being a good fighter, a good protector for her lord. But Ranma's execution of the martial arts inspired in her a desire to become like him. She didn't want to just fight, she wanted to make art. She raised her head and stared at Saffron's back with determination. "Yes, my lord. Even if I do want to help our people I want this for myself."  
  
Saffron smiled. "Very well." He turned to her once again. "Lady Kima, you are relieved from your duties in the Royal Guard." He said seriously.  
  
"Lord Saffron!" Kima cried in disbelief, all her determination vanishing in an instant.  
  
The Phoenix waved his hand in front of him to stop further protests. "You're also stripped of your rank within Mount Phoenix. You are no longer my subject." The finality in his tone of voice silenced Kima's unvoiced protests.  
  
Kima fell to her knees weakly, hopelessly staring at her lap. *Exile.* She thought. The punishment for betraying Lord Saffron. Now all that was left to make it official was for Saffron to take away her wings. Even if she fought them, the tears escaped her eyes. Exile was the worse fate she could think of. She'd live the rest of her days in shame and never able to fly again. Truly a fate worse than death. A fate she brought upon herself for a moment of selfishness.  
  
Saffron stepped forward, and Kima fully expected to have her wings cut off. That's why her surprise was great when instead of that she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. "Go train to fulfill your dreams, Kima. I know you've put them off too many times for my sake." With that said Saffron retrieved his hand and started walking away. *I had to set you free.* He thought, knowing Kima wouldn't be able to reach her full potential if she was still attached to the Phoenix people. Her sense of duty was too strong for that. Setting her free would allow her to channel all her energy into the path she desired.  
  
"Lord Saffron!" Kima exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.  
  
Saffron stopped on the edge of the roof and turned to look at her over his shoulder. A smile formed on his lips when he saw the soldier's face. The tears sparkled with the sunlight, enhancing her beauty thousands of times more than the makeup she refused to wear. "Just Saffron now, Kima. I want my friends to address me by my given name." She gasped in surprise at Saffron's words. When she dumbly nodded his smile widened. *Once this is over we might not see each other for a long time. I will certainly miss you.* He thought a little sadly, but knew she didn't deserve any less after all the sacrifices she'd done for her people. And for him. "Feel free to visit Mount Phoenix. You shall always be welcome there." With that he jumped off and started to look for Hinako. He was certain Kima would still return to the Mountain to train the phoenix warriors, but this way she'd do it out of love for the Art instead of duty.  
  
Kima was left on the roof looking at the spot Saffron previously occupied. She didn't know how to feel, and it would probably be a while before she did. But deep inside she felt a fire burn with elation. Not only was she now free to pursue her own dreams.  
  
She was also Saffron's friend.  
  
-----  
  
People started to go home not long after the meeting was over.  
  
Saffron ignored the questioning looks he received when Kima didn't go with him. He looked around, wondering if his former subject would be there to see him off, but he couldn't see her. *I guess she didn't trust herself. She would probably return to Mount Phoenix if she was here.* With that thought he walked through the portal Hinako cast for him.  
  
Herb was next. He only nodded to Ryoga before stepping through, Mint and Lime following a little reluctantly since Hinako wouldn't be going with them.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru said their goodbyes and left as well, with the promise to keep in touch should anything happen. They exchanged a few words with Haruka and Michiru before walking out.  
  
Michiru approached Setsuna. "Will you be coming with us?" Even though the younger woman knew the answer to that question she still wanted to talk to Setsuna without Ranma around. So far she didn't have much success.  
  
The green-haired woman just stared at Michiru calmly. "I'll make my own way home."  
  
Michiru nodded and turned to see Haruka waiting for her with Hotaru. "Look, we'll be having a Senshi meeting and want you to..." She trailed off when she turned back to where Setsuna stood before. She wasn't surprised to see her friend gone. "Thought so." She said as she walked to meet with Haruka and Hotaru. "I really hate it when she does that." She muttered.  
  
"When she does what?" Hotaru asked as she waved goodbye to Ryoga and they walked outside the complex.  
  
Michiru shook her head. "Just vanish like that."  
  
Haruka looked at Michiru strangely. "She only walked inside the house."  
  
The aquamarine-haired woman blinked. "She did?" Seeing both Hotaru and Haruka nod she decided to let the matter drop. The coming Senshi meeting would be hard enough without trying to figure out Setsuna.  
  
"Isn't Mousse coming with us?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Michiru shook her head. "He said he had something to take care of."  
  
-----  
  
Inside the dojo Ranma stood in front of Kima. The winged woman was staring hard at the man. "What do you mean you won't train me?!" She demanded.  
  
Ranma calmly answered. "You're a very good fighter, but you still need to overcome certain obstacles before we can start making progress." Seeing Kima glare at him, but do nothing else, he continued. "You'll be living in this house from now on. You're welcome to participate in our training sessions, and some of the others might help you from time to time, but I won't teach you anything until you defeat the master I'm appointing to you."  
  
Kima's glare intensified. "How am I supposed to live here, 'landling'? If you haven't noticed these are not common among your people." She finished gesturing to her wings.  
  
Ranma chuckled. "Hinako created both Saffron and your people. I'm sure she'll figure something out."  
  
The winged woman finally nodded, her frown softening slightly. "Who's this master I have to defeat?" She asked a little cockily. *I'll show you to underestimate me.*  
  
Ranma smiled in such a way that a chill ran down Kima's spine. It wasn't a nice smile. "You'll meet him soon enough." With that he turned and walked out of the dojo, leaving Kima seething.  
  
"I'll show you." She said in determination. As soon as she met this 'master' she was going to really hurt him.  
  
-----  
  
"I take it we now have a new member to our not so little family?" Taro asked with a little bit of resentment for the pigtailed martial artist. He didn't think it was fair that Kima be accepted so easily.  
  
The others turned to Ranma as well. Mousse and Soap were curious about Ranma's motives, while Tofu and Cologne had similar feelings to Taro's own. They were all currently in the backyard.  
  
Ranma smirked. "We do. Her training will start in only a few seconds."  
  
Cologne glared at Ranma. Before she could give him a piece of her mind she was interrupted by a sound she hoped never to hear again in her life.  
  
"HOTCHA!"  
  
"AAHHHHHH! PERVERT!!!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Missed me!"  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!"  
  
"Too slow, girl."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped when they saw Kima, her face contorted in righteous anger, chasing after the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. For all her efforts she didn't even come close to touching the little pervert. But at every missed strike Happosai did get to touch, or rather grope, the winged woman. This, of course, only served to make her angrier.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!"  
  
"I don't want to know." Taro muttered as he decided maybe he had it easy.  
  
Ranma turned back to Cologne. "Were you about to say something, Cologne?"  
  
The former Amazon Matriarch shook her head quickly. She felt sorry for Kima. She really did. Cologne didn't have to deal with the pervert for very long, which was unlikely in the winged woman's case.  
  
"Well, we should probably get going." Mousse said.  
  
Tofu nodded. "Indeed. I do have to take care of my patients."  
  
With that Tofu and Taro jumped out of the compound. Mousse, Cologne and Soap started looking for Hinako to get back to China.  
  
Ranma went to talk to his mother. He needed to tell her about Kima staying over for the next couple of years.  
  
-----  
  
Haruka slammed the door shut after entering her house. "I'm going to beat some sense into those brats." She growled out.  
  
Usagi frowned at Haruka's words. "You will do no such thing, Haruka."  
  
To say the Senshi meeting went well was far from the truth. In fact there wasn't a meeting at all. When they arrived to the shrine Rei's grandfather told them to leave. He said something about Rei not wanting to see them and that he was very disappointed in Usagi.  
  
After that they decided to go to the outers' house.  
  
Haruka turned to Usagi incredulously. "But they..."  
  
"No! We won't force them to see things our way." Usagi said firmly. "They should be free to chose. If they don't want to help us anymore we should respect their wishes."  
  
Haruka was taken aback by the vehemence in Usagi's tone of voice. "Yes, princess."  
  
Usagi's features softened. "I'm sorry, Haruka."  
  
The shorthaired blonde shrugged it off. "I'll be right back. I need an aspirin."  
  
"What's wrong, Haruka?" Michiru asked worriedly. Her lover never got sick.  
  
Haruka shrugged again. "Being so pissed with the inners gave me one hell of a headache." With that said she walked to the bathroom.  
  
Michiru turned to the others and smiled faintly. "Make yourselves comfortable. I'll get us something to drink."  
  
Mamoru and Usagi sat on a couch. Hotaru offered to help with the beverages and left with Michiru to the kitchen.  
  
-----  
  
As Haruka walked back to the living room she heard a loud thud from Setsuna's room, followed by a female cry. She approached the door to the room slowly, until another cry, even louder than the last, was heard. The blonde then rushed to the door and kicked it open. She fell into a stance as her eyes quickly scanned the inside, even though there was little to no light illuminating the place.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
-----  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Haruka's cry resounded in the entire house. The others didn't waste any time wondering what she was screaming about. They all ran down the hall to help their friend.  
  
All they saw as they arrived was Haruka leaning against the wall in front of Setsuna's room. Her eyes were glazed over and she had an expression of pure disbelief. "Haruka!" Michiru cried as she tried to call her lover's attention.  
  
Mamoru didn't stop, since Haruka was already being attended, and burst into the room with the intent to take out whatever shocked Haruka so badly.  
  
Hotaru and Usagi quickly joined Michiru in trying to drive Haruka out of her daze, leaving Mamoru to deal with whatever it was in Setsuna's room.  
  
*THUD*  
  
They were all shocked at seeing Mamoru slam against the wall next to them, upside down, only to slide down and land in a heap. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried as she knelt next to her boyfriend. He was completely unconscious.  
  
Hotaru turned towards Setsuna's room, only to see an annoyed Ranma slamming the door shut. The others didn't notice since they were too preoccupied with their loves to care. Her cheeks colored brightly when she saw a lot more skin than ever before. That coupled with some green behind Ranma's shoulder was all Hotaru needed to know what happened.  
  
Haruka was finally broken out of her daze when Michiru slapped her for the fourth time. Her eyes focused on her lover. "I... Setsuna... uh... door..."  
  
Before the blonde could continue with her highly intelligent speech Michiru dragged her to the living room to calm her down.  
  
Hotaru took a hold of Mamoru and easily carried him to the living room as well. *I'll better keep him away from Ranma for a while.* She thought. Usagi followed close behind, all the time she was trying to make her prince wake up.  
  
Once Haruka was more comfortable on a couch she started to become coherent again. Next to her was Michiru, while Mamoru laid still unconscious on another couch with Usagi fussing over him. Hotaru stood to the side.  
  
"Haruka, think carefully before you answer. What happened?" Michiru said softly to her lover. She had never seen Haruka so shocked before.  
  
Haruka's eyes looked haunted when she answered. "I heard a noise coming from Setsuna's room." She said slowly, trying to reign over her own trepidation. "I thought Setsuna was in trouble, honest." She wasn't having much success.  
  
Michiru nodded understandably. "I'm sure you did. Now what happened next?" Michiru asked calmly, hoping her soothing tone of voice would calm down the shaking Senshi of Uranus.  
  
Off to the side, Usagi heard the conversation attentively. Now that she was certain that her prince wasn't badly hurt she wanted to know who would be strong enough to knock him out so fast. With his old self back he was nearly as strong a fighter as Saturn. Unlike Saturn, however, he didn't need to transform to use his powers.  
  
"I..." Haruka trailed off, as if the memory of what she discovered was too much for her to take.  
  
"Yes?" Michiru urged on.  
  
"She walked in on Ranma and me having sex." A female voice was heard.  
  
Everyone turned to see the green-haired woman dressed in a neat robe. That was the only neat thing about her appearance, though. Her hair was a mess, sweat covered the skin not hidden by the robe and said skin still revealed the afterglow of her activities before being interrupted. The picture of the always in control and serene Setsuna was thrown out the window when they all stared at this woman in front of them.  
  
Haruka, upon seeing the green-haired woman, blushed furiously and turned away in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. *I didn't think Setsuna was that flexible.* She thought, which intensified her blush.  
  
"And Mamoru?" Usagi asked of Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna just raised an eyebrow. "Ranma didn't like the intrusion. Haruka was actually quite lucky to stumble back and out of the room before he pulled out." Her mysterious and calm exterior vanished instantly when she realized what she said last. She tried, and failed miserably, to hide her blush.  
  
Hotaru giggled at Setsuna's slip, which only served to further embarrass Setsuna and Haruka. When Usagi understood the situation she joined the other two Senshi in lightening the room with a soft red.  
  
Michiru, for her part, just stared at Setsuna as if she had grown a second head. With horns and seven eyes. *Setsuna... blushing?*  
  
As the aquamarine-haired woman stared at Setsuna Hotaru controlled herself and decided to give her friend a break. "Where's Ranma?" She asked, trying to divert everyone's attention from what Setsuna just said. She could ask the green-haired Senshi for details later.  
  
Setsuna answered in a very calm tone of voice, though she was still blushing faintly. "I asked him to let me handle this. He went to visit a friend in Kyoto." She then turned to Haruka. "What I want to know is why you broke my door."  
  
"I heard you screaming." The blonde answered lamely, still averting her gaze from the other woman.  
  
Setsuna rolled her eyes. "The door was unlocked, Haruka."  
  
A groan, followed by laughter, was heard in the living room of the outers' house.  
  
-----  
  
The instant he saw the Uchan's he knew something was wrong. Besides the fact that a closed sign was on the door, the remaining chi in the atmosphere spoke of a battle in which the okonomiyaki chef took a part.  
  
He entered the restaurant and scanned the inside. Sure enough it was a mess. "Uchan." He muttered as he expanded his chi, taking in what he could. Through the years of hard training and meditation Ranma's chi senses were refined to a point he no longer needed to be in a place to know exactly what happened. He could just feel it.  
  
*There.* Ranma's eyes turned to the kitchen. Someone took a hold of Ukyo's collar and pulled her over the counter. She rolled on the floor and kicked the aggressor in the midsection.  
  
His eyes then turned to a broken table. *She threw someone over the table and took her battle spatula in her hands.*  
  
Feeling the chi in the quiet atmosphere of the restaurant Ranma followed the fight that took place only a couple of hours ago. Six men attacked his friend, yet she did a very good job of defending herself. Two were disabled with a single attack, while the others were hard pressed in a fight that was going in favor of Ukyo.  
  
He frowned when he saw Ukyo's spatula on the ground. *How did she get here?* Ranma asked himself, wondering who the woman that attacked Ukyo from the back was. It was obvious to his senses that she took the chef and left just as she arrived. *Some kind of teleportation.* The guys dragged their fallen companions out of the place, but he wouldn't go after them. They were only cannon fodder.  
  
The pigtailed man spent the next twenty minutes going over the place. He could tell whoever planned this knew exactly how the fight would develop up to the point where Ukyo had her back to the wall. It was definitely someone familiar with Ukyo's fighting style.  
  
Ranma left the restaurant silently. There was no use in staying. His chi senses told him where the six guys went, but he ignored them. They were probably paid to beat up the chef and knew nothing else.  
  
As he turned around a corner he came face to face with a smirking man. This wouldn't normally be of much consequence, but the guy was wearing an armor Ranma recognized instantly.  
  
He didn't even give the guy time to take a hold of his sword. He dashed forward and past the man with his right hand extended forward. A second later the armored man landed hard on the ground, dead. There was a bloody hole in the chest area of the armor, yet his expression revealed no pain. He died without even knowing what happened.  
  
He wasn't the only man attacking him, though. Ranma had to jump out of the way of a sword strike that would've beheaded him before turning his attention to three other guys who charged him. All of them wearing the same accursed armor.  
  
They were dealt with pretty much in the same fashion as the first one. Being too slow a single blow was all it took to kill each of them. The first two received strikes to the neck, their nervous system simply stopped functioning, while the third one had a hole in the middle of the eyes, result of Ranma's finger strike. They were all, again, dead before they realized it.  
  
Ranma turned his head sharply to the side when he heard someone clapping. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of her.  
  
"Bravo, Ranma." She said as she stopped clapping and smirked at him. "I can see my employer was right about you. You are truly much more than you let on." She was wearing an expensive setup of a silk shirt over black pants.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist's voice was very cold when he spoke. "Where's Uchan, Nabiki?"  
  
Tendo Nabiki snorted. "You're not the one with the bargaining power here, Saotome."  
  
"I'm not a Saotome. And I do have something to bargain with." He said before vanishing and appearing in front of the middle Tendo sister. He took a hold of her shirt and effortlessly lifted her off her feet. "Your life."  
  
Nabiki's smirk didn't waver in the slightest. "I would suggest you take your hands off me, Ranma. Otherwise you won't see your precious 'Uchan' again." Her smirk then turned evil. "And of course you won't see your little Kasumi either."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened at that. "What?!" So shocked was he that he didn't react to Nabiki placing a hand on his chest. He was then flung into a wall, result of a strong magical blast. The pigtailed martial artist could feel the power behind the blast as he coughed to get some air into his abused lungs.  
  
Nabiki just adjusted her shirt and continued in the same calm tone of voice. As she spoke she approached Ranma with sure steps. "Didn't think I'd figure it out? Give me some credit, Ranma. After hearing your story it was too easy to put two and two together."  
  
"What do you want?" Ranma asked neutrally as he got up.  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow. "Direct and to the point? I could get to like the real you." She sobered before continuing. "What do I want? What I've always wanted, Ranma. Power."  
  
Ranma snorted. "You can hardly have that 'power' working for someone else."  
  
Nabiki just smirked again. "It's only a temporary thing. I'll eventually get rid of my employer and take over."  
  
Ranma decided not to argue the point. He really doubted Nabiki had the power to follow her plans. "Why are you doing this to Kasumi? Even if you 'could' be right about her she's still your sister?"  
  
Nabiki nodded seriously. "Nobody but me has made the connection, Ranma. Especially not that arrogant bitch I'm working for. She's too full of herself to see beyond her own eyes. Don't worry about Kasumi, she'll be safe for as long as you cooperate."  
  
"Playing double agent is dangerous, Nabiki." The pigtailed martial artist said. *You don't have as much bargaining power as you think. I know you, and you won't hurt Kasumi even as the last resort.*  
  
"So is knowing you." The girl said in amusement before turning on her heels and walking off. "I'll keep in touch. And I wouldn't talk to anyone about my involvement in this." She turned around a corner and Ranma suddenly stopped feeling her chi.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist started the long way home. He had a lot to think about. *Uchan was probably the target. Nabiki must've told her about me and Uchan was kidnapped to keep me in check. Of course Nabiki talking to me was obviously not in the plan.* Things were definitely becoming complicated, but Ranma decided that maybe he could work this turn of events out to his advantage.  
  
END PART 13  
  
Author's Notes: Things are starting to become more complicated, and we have yet to see who Nabiki's employer is. It might not be who you think it is. How did Nabiki become an agent for the enemy? What will she do to reach her goals? Will the Novas allow it? Wait and you might find out. 


	14. Part 14

"I'm home!" Ranma called out as he entered his mother's house. The travel home had been a long one, but it did cover its intended purpose. The pigtailed martial artist had more than enough time to think things through from every angle.  
  
"We're in the kitchen, Ranma." Hinako's voice was heard from said room.  
  
He made his way to his sibling. In the way he had to be careful not to step on the unconscious Kiima, who lay sprawled on the floor. The winged woman looked completely exhausted and remained in the same position she had when she finally passed out. Happosai slept peacefully over her using her left breast as a pillow. The old man had a contented expression on his face.  
  
When he stepped into the kitchen he noticed Hinako and Nodoka were alone. They both turned to regard him with curious expressions, not having expected for him to return so early. "Something just came up." He said before either his mother or sister could question him. One of the things he decided on the way home was to inform his family of Nabiki's situation. It would be easier to handle the middle Tendo sister that way. "Nabiki kidnapped Ukyo today."  
  
Hinako raised an eyebrow, which was the only outward reaction from both her and her mother. "I take it she tried using her as a bargaining chip?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Both her and Kasumi." And with that he explained how his meeting with Nabiki went. Nodoka and Hinako listened intently and agreed with Ranma's opinion that Nabiki's threat of harming Kasumi was an empty one, but something that could be used to their advantage.  
  
"We seem to have quite the situation in our hands." Nodoka said at length. "Though not unexpected, having to deal with Nabiki will require more subtlety than I would have liked." She turned to Hinako. "I want you to trace any residual magic in the general area of Kyoto. It might give us a better idea of exactly where our enemies are so we can confront them." Seeing her nod Nodoka turned to Ranma. "My son, I want you to contact Tofu and have him investigate things in Nerima."  
  
Ranma nodded. "I'll get right on it."  
  
"I shall speak to your brother as soon as he returns." The woman in the black kimono said, effectively dismissing them both.  
  
When she was left alone Nodoka frowned slightly. Her opponent was being too predictable, which could only mean she was up to something. Even if she was arrogant she knew she was dealing with the Novas. *Seems like we'll just have to kill her before she can execute whatever she's planning.* She knew things wouldn't be that easy, though.  
  
-----  
  
"How can I thank you, Tofu-sensei?" An old woman asked with a smile. "My back doesn't bother me at all now."  
  
The doctor just smiled back at the elderly woman. "Seeing you in good spirits again is more than thanks enough, Akagi-san."  
  
The old woman laughed at the doctor's expected response. "You're such a good man, Tofu-sensei. Would you like to have a cup of tea with us this Sunday?"  
  
"You honor me, Akagi-san. I regret to tell you I'll have to take care of some family business during the weekend." Tofu said apologetically.  
  
The woman laughed again, dismissing it. "Not to worry, sensei. Just don't make us wait forever. My niece will be in town for a couple of months. I'd like for her to find a reason to stay." She said before bowing to the man and leaving his clinic.  
  
Tofu sighed in relief when he was left alone. He closed the door and rested his forehead on the hard wood.  
  
"I take it she was trying to match you up?" Ranma's amused voice startled Tofu out of his contemplation. He whirled around to find a smirking Ranma no more than one feet away from him.  
  
Tofu groaned pathetically. *No matter how much I try to detect him he just keeps on sneaking up on me.* "That was the third one today. It's incredible how many of my patients have young nieces willing to meet me." He finished tiredly.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Maybe you should give it a try sometime. As long as it doesn't distract you from the Art it should be fine."  
  
Tofu sighed again and motioned for Ranma to follow him. They made their way to a small kitchen. "It's not that simple, sensei. Today's world is so..." He seemed to struggle for a word for a few seconds.  
  
"Materialistic?" Ranma assisted, knowing full well what Tofu meant.  
  
Tofu nodded his thanks as he filled a kettle with water to prepare some tea. "People seem to only care about what is on the surface. I can see how people judge others just by how they dress or how much money they make. They only care about how others see them. An empty existence that leads to a spiritual void."  
  
Ranma chuckled. "My altruistic friend. You know as well as I do that not everyone is as empty inside as you try to make it sound. True, there hasn't been another Buddha, but you can't expect for everyone to follow in his footsteps."  
  
Tofu placed the water over the fire and turned to face the pigtailed martial artist. "That's just the point, sensei. In the past couple of centuries I've watched as human kind increasingly diverges from the path of wisdom. They disgrace the ancestors embracing the new ways the westerners are polluting the planet with."  
  
The pigtailed martial artist shook his head. "Just try to remember that there's more than one way to live that leads to wisdom."  
  
The doctor gave out a depressed sigh but nodded his head. He raised an eyebrow as he changed the subject. "Now to what do I owe the honor of your presence, sensei? I'm certain this isn't a social visit so we can discuss the fate of humanity and how it relates to my not wanting to date."  
  
Ranma nodded as he sobered. "Our enemy has recruited a new addition to her troops. I'm here to investigate on it and who else might be preparing to fight us."  
  
Tofu nodded in understanding. "So you want me to keep my eyes open for anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"Just be discrete. I'm sure your background is unknown to our opponents. Let's keep it that way." Ranma finished just as the kettle started whistling. "Do you still have some of the herbs from last time?"  
  
Tofu smiled as he got up to prepare the tea. "I do, sensei. I always keep a small portion for the rare occasions when you visit." He said taking out a small paper package. "How's Kiima's training going?"  
  
Ranma smirked. "She's managed to tag the old pervert two times."  
  
Tofu blinked. "Already? That's quite an accomplishment."  
  
After that Tofu served the tea and Ranma related to him how Kiima was progressing in her skills.  
  
-----  
  
"Well, it seems like I can't feel anymore embarrassed today." Haruka grumbled in her seat. Next to her sat Michiru with an amused smile on her lips. Usagi and Mamoru, after the man could stand without help, left on a date. Or at least they claimed it was a date, Haruka suspected Mamoru just wanted to avoid Ranma until the pigtailed martial artist had more time to calm down. Both Hotaru and Setsuna had gone upstairs, the former to do some reading and the later to take a bath. The Senshi of Uranus was glad to be left alone with her lover. Even if she too was having a kick of teasing her it was better to have only one person doing the teasing.  
  
Michiru smirked at the blonde. "I still don't know what's so incredible about Setsuna having sex. We both knew Ranma and her were lovers."  
  
Haruka snorted. "It's not just that, Michiru. I know they are lovers, but there's a big difference between knowing something and actually seeing it." She averted her gaze. "Seeing her so out of control, it was like seeing someone else in the body of our friend."  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed, Haruka." Michiru said. "Since the day Setsuna brought Ranma to the shrine she hasn't been the same as before."  
  
Haruka had to admit it, her lover had a point there. Setsuna did become a lot more open, particularly when Ranma was around. She still occasionally reverted to her emotionless self, but those times were far and between. An image suddenly assaulted her mind again, making her blush. *A LOT more open.*  
  
Michiru noticed the blush and shook her head. "I can't believe someone as wild in bed as you acts like an innocent schoolgirl over catching Setsuna in the act."  
  
"Hey!" Haruka protested.  
  
The aquamarine haired woman stood up. "You have to admit it. After the things we've done you shouldn't let anything surprise you." And with that she walked out of the room.  
  
Once left alone, Haruka groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. *You just don't understand.*  
  
-----  
  
"Tendo Dojo." Ranma read aloud. "Challengers use the back door." He snorted at the last part. He was certain that if a serious challenger came he would have little trouble, if at all, in winning such a challenge.  
  
This was probably the biggest disappointment he had concerning his experience in the Art. Anything Goes was created by him, an extract from his very own personal style. Granted, it wasn't even close enough to what he had developed over the millennia, but it still had the potential to become one of the strongest martial arts known to mortals in the planet.  
  
"And the few people trained in it failed miserably to reach that potential." Ranma said in disdain. Soun was a complete disappointment. He had great potential, a lot more than Genma, but all that potential went to waste when his wife died. The promising martial artist became a joke of a man, consumed by grief. And in his own grief he failed to train his offspring properly. A failure both as a martial artist and as a master. Genma was even worse. Not only was he a complete moron when it came to teaching, any normal person would've died from some of his training methods, but he limited the Anything Goes to midair combat only. In doing so it stopped being Anything Goes, for it lost its true strength. Versatility.  
  
No, Ranma was sorely disappointed in both original students of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Akane couldn't be considered a student of the style since she didn't know a single advanced maneuver of it. She barely knew some of the basics, and from what she saw of Ranma while he fought Ryoga and his other rivals.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist extended his senses to the house, searching for answers without having to confront the people of his past. What he found was what he expected. The huge aura of grief was obviously coming from Soun, who must've taken the disappearance of his daughters as the end of the world. The other one belonged to Genma, who was trying to cheer his friend up, with little success. *At least I have to give it to them. Their friendship is stronger than most.* He thought as he turned on his heels and started walking down the street and away from the dojo. Nabiki hadn't been in the house for about a week. Kasumi and Akane followed a day after.  
  
Even if Ranma walked the streets of Nerima none took notice of his presence. He used his chi to make it so that if anyone should look at him he would just be a stranger. Only people that knew him well would be able to recognize him like this, and no one in Nerima knew him well.  
  
He visited different locations in Nerima, all of them somehow related to his stay. So far he could tell Tatewaki and Kodachi were gone as well. *That makes four already. It seems like Nabiki is recruiting my former acquaintances.*  
  
The thought wasn't at all pleasing. He would be glad never to see the Kunos again, as well as some of his other rivals. There was also the slight problem that Nabiki would certainly go for Shampoo and Mousse next. Not that it worried him, for Mousse and Soap could take care of nearly anything thrown their way, but he would prefer to avoid revealing Mousse's identity and Soap's existence. *Oh well.*  
  
The element of surprise would be lost, but maybe Nabiki would keep the information to herself.  
  
-----  
  
Ami was, as usual since the day they found out about the Novas, sitting alone in her room staring blankly at a book. She didn't even know what it was about, her mind lost in trying to find a solution to their problem. Usagi, her princess, had obviously come to an understanding with her mother's most powerful enemies. She couldn't believe the gentle soul that was her friend would ally herself with the darkness. *And I can do nothing about it.* She thought and further fell into depression. Out of the Senshi the most powerful ones were the outers, none questioned that, and all of the outers were on Usagi's side. That left four inner Senshi and two moon cats without knowing what to do. Supporting Usagi's decision was out of the question, of course.  
  
Even Saturn, who had suffered the most under the Novas' power, was with them. Setsuna was Ranma's lover and, as such, was lost to them as well. Ami didn't try to understand why Haruka and Michiru were going along with this, but she strongly suspected that their loyalty was to the princess, not to the peaceful future they had all fought for. They could as easily fight alongside Usagi to submerge the world into darkness.  
  
Ami was lost. Unlike the other inners, who all thought they should find a way to break Usagi of the spell that was obviously cast on her, the Senshi of Mercury didn't know what to do. She remembered a little of what happened during the Silver Millennium, and she could tell Usagi was more like Princess Serenity now than she had ever been before. The problem wasn't a spell cast on Usagi. *Even if it was we can do nothing.* From what she had seen of both Ryoga and Hinako she knew they were way beyond anything the Senshi could hope to beat. Even if it were only Ranma, the weaker of them, it would take all of the Senshi in a combined effort to take him down. Once again, they didn't have all of the Senshi on their side.  
  
"No, there's nothing we can do." Ami said at long last.  
  
-----  
  
"You have to be kidding me." Ryoga exclaimed. He was on his way back home when some thugs surrounded him.  
  
The apparent leader smirked. "Hand over the cash or you're dead."  
  
Ryoga chuckled at the command. He couldn't believe these guys. "I'm feeling generous, today. If you walk away I'll look the other side instead of breaking you all." Truth be told he wanted to get something to eat. Even if he found the present situation amusing he had more important things to do. Besides the fact that fighting such weaklings was boring. He cracked his knuckles when they laughed at his offer. "Have it your way."  
  
They charged him.  
  
-----  
  
Makoto was walking home after another fruitless Senshi meeting when she heard a commotion not far from where she was. Having been a Senshi for a while she easily recognized the cries of fear and pain that usually came with a Youma attack. Although she would deny it if anyone asked she was rather thankful for the chance to vent some frustrations. The last few days had been very stressful and were having their toll on her.  
  
With an ease born out of practice she ducked into an alley to transform at the same time that she called for the other inners' help. There was no way she was letting the outers or the princess to butt in on her chance to beat onto something. After the usual transformation she rushed to help the victims of the attack.  
  
What she found around a corner that led into an alley made her stop dead on her tracks.  
  
It was Ryoga.  
  
Unconscious and broken bodies lay everywhere around the tall son of Nova. As he stood proud among the carnage he held aloft a young man, holding him by the throat and smirking darkly at him.  
  
From the strangled noises coming out of his mouth, as he struggled to break the grip, he was being slowly suffocated. "Leave him alone!" Commanded Sailor Jupiter as she stood only a few steps from Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga, who was starting to have some fun in watching the last of his victims turn purple, turned to regard whoever had interrupted his fight. He blinked twice when he saw one of the Senshi glaring at him angrily. "What?" He asked.  
  
Jupiter's glare intensified as Ryoga made no move to release the man, whose struggles were weakening. "I said leave him alone!" She ordered forcefully as she took a menacing step forward. She couldn't let this monster hurt more innocents.  
  
Ryoga blinked once again. *I must be hearing things.* He thought bewildered. *One of Serenity's lapdogs is actually trying to intimidate me?* The surprise soon turned into amusement. The youngest son of Nodoka had no qualms about laughing at other's expenses, so he burst out in a mirth-filled laughter.  
  
The girl, who wasn't thinking clearly since she saw Ryoga torture a human being, snapped when the guy's arms fell to his sides limply. She charged with a punch to the Nova's face, since using her powers would kill the other guy if he wasn't dead already, and smiled as it connected solidly with his jaw.  
  
Ryoga did let go of the guy when the attack landed, but only because he'd found a more entertaining toy to play with. He didn't know how it was possible for one of the Senshi to attack him when they all knew what he was capable of, but he decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
Jupiter took a step back when her attack had no effect whatsoever on Ryoga, who smirked sinisterly at her. It was then, when she had his full and undivided attention, that she remembered all she knew about him and what her chances in a fight against him were. *Okay, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to attack him.* She thought when Ryoga placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
-----  
  
Five minutes later Sailors Mars, Mercury and Venus arrived to the alley. Their eyes widened when they caught sight of the massacre. Bodies lay scattered everywhere in bleeding and bruised heaps, thankfully they were all alive, and in the middle lay an unconscious Sailor Jupiter. She'd obviously seen better days too. Even with the magically enhanced healing the Senshi had it would take weeks for their friend to recover completely.  
  
"What did she do? Pick a fight with one of the local gangs?" Mars asked in annoyance, though it was just an act. She knew the guys currently on the floor where nowhere near capable enough of taking down a Senshi.  
  
Ami put two and two together in an instant. To inflict on Jupiter that amount of damage in such a short period of time it would take an extremely strong opponent. She could easily think of a group of people that could each manage it. "The Novas." She whispered and instantly was typing on her computer.  
  
Sailor Venus went to help her downed comrade as Mars approached the blue- haired girl. "Are you sure?" She asked, not certain if she wanted a positive answer. That would justify their rebellion against the princess for allying herself with the Novas, but it would also mean the Novas were after them.  
  
It only took twenty seconds for the computer to get a good scan of the alley. Mercury closed her eyes and sighed. "Ryoga was here."  
  
Mars shook her head. "We need to get out of here." She said and turned to Venus. "How is she?"  
  
The blonde, who was carrying a very beaten Sailor Jupiter, answered as she approached. "I don't know how bad her injuries are, but she has several broken bones at least." She said, and as if to make her point Jupiter's arm fell limply to her side, bent at an unnatural angle.  
  
Mars cursed under her breath as she turned to the other people in the alley. They were probably caught in the fight. The problem was that without Moon or Saturn they couldn't heal them. "Let's go." She said as she jumped over a roof and started hopping away, followed by her friends.  
  
Not two blocks away Ryoga walked home with a spring to his step and a satisfied smile on his lips. Maybe fighting those idiots that tried to mug him wasn't such a waste of time.  
  
-----  
  
Hinako walked down the hall to the kitchen with a frown on her face. She'd been unable to trace the magic signature all the way back to the enemy. She only knew there was some kind of transdimensional magic involved, and the possibilities were just too diverse to make a wild guess as to where their enemy was. There was little she could do right now but wait for the next portal to open so she could pinpoint its origin.  
  
After spending the last couple of hours looking for a small magical signature she was hungry.  
  
Upon arriving to the room she could see it was already occupied. Ryoga was searching the fridge while Ranma sat calmly on a chair. She just sat next to Ranma, and smiled up at Ryoga when he placed a plate with a sandwich in front of her. "Thanks."  
  
Seeing his sister dig in with gusto Ranma smirked. "Not much luck, huh?"  
  
Hinako paused in her eating only long enough to answer. "No. I take it you had as much success as I did?"  
  
"Yeah." Was the response as Ryoga sat down with a huge sandwich.  
  
Hinako frowned at the sight. "Why is yours bigger than mine?" She whined the question.  
  
Ryoga smirked, which was answer enough, before digging in.  
  
Seeing Hinako pout Ranma chuckled. "Don't sweat it, sis. It would just go to your hips anyway."  
  
Ryoga stopped in mid-bite when he heard that. *Does he have a death wish?* He asked himself. The only two sure ways of getting Hinako really angry with them was either making fun of her body or making fun of her lack of boyfriends. Ryoga was usually the one to rile his sister up, but he did only when he was angry and wanted to vent his frustrations through violence.  
  
Sure enough Hinako glared daggers at Ranma as she spoke in a sweet voice. "What was that, brother dear?" The sweet tone of her voice hardly matched the intensity of her gaze.  
  
Ranma didn't seem to notice how the temperature of the room went down as he answered. "Keep eating that much and it will be even harder for a man to find you attractive. What with all the fat on your hips and waist." Acting like a complete jerk for months was good experience for making people angry. The pigtailed man was careful not to smile, trying his best to remain apparently oblivious.  
  
*Oh boy!* Ryoga stood up silently and ran out of the room. He didn't want to be anywhere near Hinako when she blew her top, which would probably take a couple of seconds more. There were times when he looked forward to facing an enraged Hinako. Today was not such a time.  
  
Hinako's left eyebrow was twitching violently as she stared at her brother. The sight of her would be threatening if it wasn't for the dark aura forming around her, or the lightning crackling all over her skin. Instead the sight was downright horrifying.  
  
"RRANNMMAA!!!"  
  
-----  
  
Nodoka looked up from her garden when she heard the bellow of rage coming from her daughter. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Ryoga rushing out of the house. "Is something that matter, son?" She asked as if nothing was wrong with the world.  
  
Ryoga turned to his mother. "Nah, just Ranma teasing Hinako a little."  
  
The matron smiled up at him. "Please come sit by me, son. We have things to discuss."  
  
Ryoga did as he was told seriously.  
  
-----  
  
"Can't you take a joke, sis?" Ranma asked as he dodged around a huge fireball that incinerated the dojo's rock ground and closed the distance to his opponent by a few feet more. Fighting with Hinako was a lot more difficult for him than fighting Ryoga, mainly for the fact that Ryoga usually fought him hand-to-hand. Hinako, on the other hand, always fought from a distance.  
  
She fought a lot like the Senshi, throwing magical attacks around. The difference was that besides the diverse magical blasts, which put to shame the Senshi's in power and efficiency, Nodoka's second daughter also had telekinesis powers at her disposal. It was only Ranma's chi, which was burning almost to the limit, which nullified this second aspect of Hinako's powers.  
  
"A JOKE?!" She asked in disbelief as she extended her hand forward and another fireball was sent his way. She didn't seem to care that he dodged it with the same ease he did the last one. "I'll laugh at your pathetic attempt at humor once you're beaten into the ground and burnt to a crisp." She emphasized her point by extending her arms to her sides, palms facing forward.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened when he saw the stance. *Oh shit!* Was his only thought before from each of Hinako's hands dozens upon dozens of smaller but faster fireballs were thrown at him. There were too many to dodge out of the way. With nothing else to do the pigtailed martial artist met the attack full on, intent on at least minimizing the damage he would receive.  
  
Hinako watched in amazement as Ranma started making swaying motions with his hands. For each one the air in front of him rippled slightly and, surprisingly, managed to deflect a different fireball slightly. Once the attack was over Ranma's sister lowered her hands to her sides and studied the damage inflicted by her last attack.  
  
Ranma's body was burnt all over, what was left of his clothing was smoking. The damage inflicted was great, but nowhere near enough what she expected.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist wasted no time to launch an attack. If Hinako managed to land another attack like that one the fight would be over. With a speed born out of millenia of training he rushed at his sister, who by now was already preparing another magical blast.  
  
Ranma saw the sparks forming in between Hinako's fingers and took a small step to the left as he continued to run forward. This served him to avoid a lightning bolt and get him in range to fight Hinako at her weakest, hand-to- hand.  
  
Hinako doubled over with the blow to her midsection. As tough as she was, and she would put to shame anyone out of her own family, Ranma was used to fighting Ryoga. The blow didn't hurt much, but the force behind it was enough make her lose her balance. She started concentrating as Ranma backhanded her face and used the momentum to to prepare a spin kick.  
  
Ranma was about to land the third move on his combo when a feeling of doom krept inside him. It was soon followed by the familiar burning sensation of Hinako's fire blasts. Hinako's body was enveloped in flames, which exploded outwards and caught the martial artist fully inside the radius of the attack.  
  
He screamed in agony as he fueled more of his chi to protect his body from the searing heat.  
  
Hinako straightened herself and stared down at the kneeling man in front of her. He was fighting hard to stand up, his energy spent on protecting himself from the latest attack. "Had enough?" She asked somberly. "Because I'm just getting started." She said with ice in her voice as she used her telekinetic abilities take control over her brother's body. His chi was now too weak to fight her off.  
  
Ranma felt himslef levitated off the ground and his body was straightened by the alien force. He struggled to regain control, and even managed to start curling one of his arms, but with a thought Hinako overcame his weak attempt resistance. He could feel the entirety of his body being under the influence of his sister. In the current situation she could do pretty much what she wanted to his body. Rip his muscles appart, grind his bones into powder, make his heart and other internal organs explode.  
  
Hinako stared at her brother as he floated in front of her. Anger drained after the battle, throwing fire around was a great way to calm down, she stared directly into Ranma's eyes with a calm and collected expression. "Okay, Ranma. I want you to tell me why you wanted to be with me alone." He rarely did something like this, teasing her into rage. He would usually just ask her to fight him.  
  
Ranma smirked at her. "Never could fool you, sis."  
  
Hinako crossed her arms over her breasts. "Speak." Even if he did have a motive to do it she was still mighty pissed at his comments.  
  
"I have a feeling about the upcoming battle." Ranma said seriously. Hinako's silence was his only indication to further elaborate. "I will come closer to death than I've ever been, but I must so that our plans can be achieved."  
  
Hinako shook her head. *A feeling? I know you, Ranma. That's probably what you're planning, not what you're feeling.* "And you think we are going to allow it?" She asked in annoyance.  
  
Ranma glared at her. "I'm asking you because you're the only one I can trust with this. Ryoga would just get involved and ruin everything. Setsuna won't stand aside, neither will the other Senshi."  
  
"And why should I?" Hinako asked curiously. "Even if you are right about this, I don't want to see you die either."  
  
But Hinako's protest didn't fool Ranma. He knew his sister would support him on this. They had a pretty good understanding of each other, and Hinako knew Ranma wouldn't endanger himself without good reason, and having planned it well. "Can you let me go now, sis? I have a date with Setsuna." He said as he started struggling again, control of his body taken from his will.  
  
She just smiled sweetly at him and he shivered inwardly, since Hinako still had a firm grasp of his body with her powers. "I'm not done with you yet, brother dear. I'm certain Setsuna won't mind watching over you tonight instead of going out to a movie. And I do to make it convincing or Ryoga will suspect your true intentions for making me this angry." With that she extended her hands to her sides again. Since Ranma was still unable to move she could blast him at will.  
  
Ranma just gulped as he felt the heat starting to emanate from his sister's hands. This was going to really hurt.  
  
END PART 14  
  
Author's Notes: Not much to say for this chapter. The Inner Senshi finally have proof that the Novas are evil, or so they will believe. Ranma's old friends and rivals are all involved in the conflict now. What will Hinako do to Ranma? What was Ranma talking about when he said he would come close to dying?  
  
The answers to that and more will come in the future. 


	15. Part 15

"Setsuna." Hotaru called as she caught sight of her housemate staring out the window.  
  
The green-haired woman turned to regard the tall form of Hotaru, who only days ago had been the smallest of the Senshi. "What can I do for you, Hotaru?" She asked calmly as she turned back to gazing out the window.  
  
"Ryoga just called." The teenager said. "He said Ranma won't be coming to pick you up." She hid a smile when Setsuna turned to her, her calm demeanor shattered. It was obvious the Guardian of the Gates of Time was waiting for Ranma to arrive, and wondering why he was late.  
  
"What did he tell you?" Setsuna asked trying to sound detached and failing miserably.  
  
The younger of the two women smiled at seeing her friend's worry clear on her face. Not because she wanted to see Setsuna experience such a feeling, but because it was a human emotion that showed how much the green-haired woman had changed in such a short period of time. "Ranma pissed Hinako off. She gave him..." She trailed off when she saw Setsuna hurriedly turn into her Senshi form and vanish in thin air.  
  
"Hotaru." Haruka said as she entered the room. "Who were you talking to?" She asked, having heard voices but finding the girl alone.  
  
Hotaru smiled.  
  
-----  
  
*Where's everybody?* She thought as she made her way towards Ranma's room. Nodoka had made it quite clear that the Senshi of Pluto should consider the Nova house her home.  
  
She usually had trouble following the older woman's request, but this time she could make an exception.  
  
In less than thirty seconds she was already sliding open the door to Ranma's room. When the smell of burned flesh assaulted her nose she rushed in worriedly. "Ranma..." She whispered when she caught sight of the unconscious man.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist was a mess. Unlike the time he fought Ryoga, when he was covered in cuts and bruises, his body was one big burn. The skin not covered by his clothes, or what was left of them, was a testament to Hinako's affinity with fire. The second born to the house of Nova obviously held back enough not to kill Ranma, but not by much.  
  
Setsuna's eyes narrowed in anger as she took the first-aid kit from the closet. She bought it for the occasions when Ranma sparred with Ryoga, but didn't expect to have to use it anytime soon. *I need to have a word with Hinako.* Setsuna thought as she worked on her lover.  
  
"So much for our date." She muttered.  
  
-----  
  
"This is interesting." Hinako muttered from her place at the table. When both Nodoka and Ryoga turned to her she further elaborated. "I just felt a magical discharge. It must be a portal."  
  
Ryoga smirked darkly as the implications hit him. "Can you locate the source of it?"  
  
Hinako shook her head. "Not yet." She stood up. "I need to be there to trace it."  
  
Nodoka nodded as her children stood up. She calmly took a sip of her tea and turned to regard them. "Chase them off, but don't follow them just yet. Wee need to get everybody else ready."  
  
Both Hinako and Ryoga nodded before the woman opened a black portal and stepped through it. *Ranma sure is in luck.* She thought. *It's probably better this way. I don't like the idea of him risking himself like he intended to do.*  
  
Nodoka sighed as the portal closed. She closed her eyes. *It begins.*  
  
-----  
  
Shampoo was very frustrated right now. She'd tried to convince Mousse or Soap to spar with her, but both of them refused. When she asked why they both said it would be a no contest. That she should spar with someone closer to her own skill level to improve.  
  
The purple-haired girl knew she was not in their league, but being reminded of it hurt. She was the best fighter of her generation. And here she was treated as if she was nothing.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, Shampoo?" Cologne asked as she sat next to the brooding Amazon.  
  
Shampoo looked nervously to the side. This was yet another thing she'd have to get used to. Cologne looked like her sister now, instead of the old shrunken woman she had known for her entire life. Knowing that her great grandmother would now remain young for eternity was also a big shock. With a start she realized she had yet to answer the question and turned to see Mousse and Soap still exchanging blows in one of their sparring sessions. "No problem, great grandmother." She muttered as Soap managed to snake an attack through Mousse's defenses.  
  
Cologne chuckled at her great granddaughter's attempt at hiding her emotions. The girl was like an open book, sitting there with a pout on her face. "Don't feel down, child. Regardless of what you think Mousse and Soap don't look down on your abilities."  
  
The teenager turned to the side and looked at the other woman strangely. "What do you mean, great grandmother? Both Mousse and Soap refused to spar with me."  
  
Cologne nodded and turned her attention back to the fight. "That is correct, child. But they did so for a different reason." She didn't have to look at her descendant to know she was about to ask why. *Was I ever like that? So young and impulsive?* She knew the years had changed her, but looking at the youngest generation was a reminder of how much. "Shampoo. You are my heir."  
  
Shampoo blinked. "What?"  
  
Cologne chuckled again. "Great granddaughter, do you really think that because of what happened you stopped being my heir in the tribe?"  
  
Shampoo's eyes widened in realization and she turned to see Mousse capture both of Soap's hands before running his hand down her side, pressing several shiatsu. The effect was evident since Soap barely managed to escape the hold, and even in doing so she stumbled clumsily away, her body going numb. "You mean they didn't insult my skills?"  
  
"Of course not, child. They refused to spar with you respecting the fact that I'm the one teaching you." Cologne said. "I will continue your training. I know you have great potential." *A potential that was going to waste after you won the tournament. I hope these events make you start training seriously again, great granddaughter.* Cologne added to herself.  
  
Shampoo smiled gratefully at the woman that looked so much like her, only a little older, and nodded with determination.  
  
-----  
  
Soap sighed in relief when she felt the last of the numbness fade away. Mousse was still too hard a foe for her, even if she did manage to break through his defenses once in a while. "That was a great match, Mousse."  
  
Mousse smiled from his lotus position only a few feet away. As soon as the fight ended he sat down to wait for the blond Amazon to recover. She did so faster than he expected after hitting those pressure points on her side. "You're improving as usual, Soap. In a matter of a few years you'll be giving us a lot of trouble." *Especially since you'll start to train with Ranma daily again.* He knew the pigtailed martial artist wanted to live with Setsuna and Soap in the cabin twenty miles north from this clearing. If that happened Soap would improve at a rate that none other than Ranma would be able to match.  
  
The Amazon master laughed lightly. "I don't think I'll be able to give you a real fight for centuries, Mousse." She said modestly.  
  
Both martial artists looked at each other before laughing.  
  
The man's mirth was short lived, though, for he turned sharply to the side. His eyes narrowed when he felt the beginning of a teleportation spell.  
  
His sudden change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Soap and Cologne, who rushed to his side as he stood up. Shampoo followed quickly and stood behind the three as they all assumed fighting stances.  
  
Cologne and Soap didn't feel the magical emanations, but they could easily tell someone was coming.  
  
They didn't have to wait long before the approaching people entered the clearing.  
  
Upon seeing them Mousse's eyes narrowed further, his stance changing to a defensive one. In front of them stood several Silver Millennium soldiers. And they were led by none other than a white-haired man, Queen Serenity's favored advisor. "Come with us peacefully." Artemis ordered. "You have much to answer for, son of Neptune."  
  
-----  
  
Michiru stood up from her violin practice when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Came Haruka's voice as the short-haired woman walked to the door. The sound of the door opening was heard as Michiru started to sit down to continue with her art. "Who are y...?!" Haruka was cut off by a crashing sound that made Michiru drop the violin and rush to the receiving room. Something inside told her something really bad was about to happen.  
  
Her blood turned cold when she caught sight of the scene taking place. Haruka's unconscious body was slumped next to the wall, which was cracked from an obviously strong impact. The blonde's nose and mouth were bleeding as she lay there in a heap. "Haruka!" She cried as she rushed to her lover's side. Or at least tried, because she felt a magic buildup to the side and turned just in time to see a brown-haired girl preparing a magical blast. She didn't even have time to scream before she was hit full force and, since she wasn't in Senshi form, lost consciousness.  
  
Nabiki lowered her hand and with a smirk turned to a figure covered by a dark cloak. "This was easier than I thought."  
  
The other person spoke, revealing itself to be a woman. "Don't be overconfident. There's still one left and she's the strongest one." With that she started to walk inside the house. "We have to move fast or the Novas will have time to return from China."  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes and signaled for the soldiers to pick up Michiru and Haruka. "Take them through the portal." With that she joined the other woman in searching the house for the third person they were interested in. The soldiers silently obeyed her command, picking up the unconscious Senshi and dragging them outside.  
  
The middle Tendo sister reached the top of the stairs to find her cloaked companion sneaking a glance inside one of the rooms of the house. She silently approached to give her some back up if the need arose.  
  
-----  
  
Hotaru was reading a book when she first heard the commotion downstairs. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she felt the magical buildup, which was followed by a scream of pain. *Michiru.* She thought worriedly as she rushed out of bed and to her window, knowing that whoever was downstairs would inevitably come looking for her. *Damn it!* She thought when she saw Silver Millennium soldiers dragging Michiru and Haruka towards a portal.  
  
She twirled around when she heard a sound coming from the hall. *This is not good.*  
  
-----  
  
*Idiot!* The cloaked woman thought angrily when Nabiki stumbled. She rushed into the room, but it was already too late. The sound of breaking glass filled the room and she saw the back of a tall woman jumping out the window.  
  
Nabiki rushed after her companion and cursed herself for her clumsiness. All she caught sight of as she entered the room, a magical blast at the ready, was her companion running towards the window.  
  
The woman jumped out the window after Saturn, who had taken out the soldiers dragging Michiru's body towards the portal on her fall. She studied the damage and realized they were not going to get up from that. Ever. *She's as powerful as I remember.* The woman thought as she landed lightly on her feet and moved to intercept the Senshi of Silence from rescuing Haruka.  
  
-----  
  
Hotaru jumped out the window and willed the Silence Glaive to appear in her hand. She didn't give the soldiers a chance to turn and look what was going on. She used the force from her fall to kick one of them in the back with both feet. She rolled with the fall and, before the other soldier carrying Michiru could reach for his sword, swung the Silence Glaive in a wide arc. The soldier's head fell to the ground with an explosion of blood. At the same time the other body hit the floor, his spine protruding from his chest.  
  
She spared only a glance to make sure Michiru was alright before turning to the shaking soldiers still holding Haruka. Without a word the Senshi of Silence rushed them with the intent to kill. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye, however, and was barely able to block a sword swing from injuring he shoulder. Using her superior strength she pushed the attacker back and assumed a stance.  
  
The cloaked woman attacked again with her sword, to which Hotaru blocked effortlessly. The results weren't what she expected, though. Her sword's blade was cut in two cleanly, leaving her with only a couple of inches of steel. *This is not good.* She thought frantically trying to come up with something. It wasn't everyday you were face to face with the most powerful of the Senshi. Even if she was using her magical sword instead of this piece of crap she'd hesitate to attack, without it she was astronomically outmatched.  
  
Hotaru took a step forward and felt a magical buildup from behind. She jumped to the side and prepared her own attack when she realized with dread she wasn't the intended target.  
  
-----  
  
Nabiki gulped nervously when she saw the way Sailor Saturn easily dealt with the soldiers and her cloaked companion. *That armor can take a lot of punishment and she kicked through it casually.* The way the Silence Glaive cut through steel wasn't lost on her either. Working a plan in her head as quickly as she could, she charged a blast of magical energy. *I just hope this works.* She thought before firing on Michiru's unconscious form.  
  
-----  
  
"Michiru!" Hotaru cried when she saw the woman's body fly through a wall and into her house. Without a thought she rushed after the woman, knowing she only had a couple of seconds of life at best. *Forgive me, Haruka.* She silently pleaded when she felt the portal closing. She knew the blond woman would want Hotaru to save Michiru's life, but she couldn't forgive herself for letting them take her away like this.  
  
She reached Michiru's body and instantly was on her knees and with hands extended down, healing the damage done to the aquamarine-haired woman's body. Nearly every bone in her body was broken after crashing through the wall, not to mention the shock of receiving such a powerful magical blast. "Hold on!" Hotaru cried out as she continued pumping energy into the dying woman.  
  
-----  
  
"Get down!" Mousse shouted as he let loose with a chi blast. Cologne barely had time to drop to the ground and even then she felt her back burn from the intense heat generated by the attack.  
  
Cologne rolled to her side and jumped back and onto her feet, inspecting the damage done by Mousse's attack. Her eyes widened when she saw the armored soldier started to get up. *That blast would've killed me.*  
  
The fight was not going well for the group. Mousse and Soap were good enough to defend themselves and, even if they were so badly outnumbered, squeeze out a victory. The problem was they also had to protect Shampoo and, to a lesser degree, Cologne. Artemis, who was commanding the attacking forces, took advantage of this and ordered his troops to hand him Shampoo and Cologne's heads.  
  
The fact that those armors could take a lot of damage before being destroyed didn't help in the slightest.  
  
Soap was most definitely unhappy with the current events. She had a couple of bruised ribs and a deep bleeding gash on her left thigh, all those injuries acquired because she had to push Shampoo out of harm's way. The youngest Amazon did as best as she could, but her attacks just didn't do enough damage.  
  
*This is bad.* Mousse thought as he dodged a sword slash. So far he and Soap had killed a good number of soldiers, yet more came to take their place. *And Artemis is yet to make a move.* He knew nothing good could come out of that.  
  
His fear was justified, for after a couple of minutes more he found himself without an opponent to fight. He turned all around and paled when saw just how bad their position was.  
  
Soap gulped and tightened her stance, worry evident in her face.  
  
Artemis was smirking arrogantly as he stared at the result of his little plan. After seeing Soap and Mousse fight so well he couldn't help himself become angry, but instead of letting his emotions take control of his actions he watched carefully. He came up with this plan. "Well, well." He said smugly at the four martial artists, who were completely surrounded by a neat circle of soldiers that were pointing their swords towards the center. "It seems to me you're very strong, son of Neptune, but you find yourself in a dire position regardless."  
  
Mousse gritted his teeth but refrained from responding.  
  
Artemis laughed. "Better turn yourself in. I'm quite certain you'll survive if I give the order to open fire, but your friends will most certainly not." Soap, Cologne and Shampoo glared defiantly at the white-haired man, which only caused him to laugh harder.  
  
Mousse was about to grudgingly agree when he felt a power build-up. He smirked at Artemis, who was too busy gloating to notice it. "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you."  
  
The white-haired man shrugged. "I was going to kill them anyway." Then to his men. "Fire!"  
  
The soldiers all let loose with fireballs cast from their swords, all directed at the four surrounded people. Shampoo and Cologne braced for impact, while Mousse and Soap stood their ground.  
  
A huge explosion sent burning gusts of wind throughout the forest. Artemis covered his eyes and waited patiently for the worst of the explosion to pass. When he looked at the center of the explosion he wasn't pleased. Not in the slightest.  
  
The soldiers stared incredulously at the black dome of energy now in front of them.  
  
A giggle to the side brought their attention to a beautiful woman sitting on a tree branch, her body barely covered by a skin-tight black dress.  
  
"Hira!" Artemis hissed. He knew there was a probability that the Novas would make an appearance, but this was too fast for his taste. And from the looks of things the second born of the house of Nova had been there watching the fight for a while.  
  
Hinako smiled down at the staring soldiers. "I must thank you, boys. You took so long fighting here you gave me enough time to find the source of your portal." She winks. "We'll be giving your friends back home a visit, but no longer have a need for you to stay alive."  
  
In so saying Hinako raised her hands and released a huge blast of fire, which completely incinerated a group of five soldiers that was the closest to her. The few fireballs that came here way, from a couple of soldiers that didn't know of her, exploded harmlessly against an invisible wall she erected to protect herself. She continued throwing around fire, killing all the soldiers in sight.  
  
Artemis growled and turned to run away. He hated retreating but otherwise he would die. The Queen needed him to fulfill her plans. He didn't expect to find Razt a few inches from him, though. He didn't even have time to scream before his world exploded and turned to nothingness.  
  
Ryoga snorted as Artemi's headless corpse hit the ground. He punched it a little too hard and his head exploded from the impact. Without pause he turned towards the woods and rushed in, intent on finishing off the few soldiers that managed to escape his sister.  
  
Hinako floated down to the ground and removed the protective dome she cast just before the explosion. She walked over to see if anyone was hurt.  
  
-----  
  
Nodoka sighed as she tucked Hotaru in her own bed. She was forced to knock the outer scout unconscious. *She's still too emotionally immature.* She thought.  
  
Hotaru arrived to the house with an unconscious Michiru in her arms. After she made sure the aquamarine-haired woman would be fine she turned her attention to the distraught girl, who was crying about losing Haruka to the enemy. All that grief turned into anger very soon, and the Senshi of Saturn was more than ready to start blowing things up. *Too bad the enemy is nowhere in sight, yet.* Hotaru's reaction was understandable, but not acceptable for a young lady with her destructive power. She needed more control or next time one of her close ones was hurt or, worse yet, killed she could very well destroy the planet.  
  
"How is she?" Setsuna asked worriedly as soon as Nodoka left her room.  
  
Nodoka closes the door and smiles faintly. "I sometimes forget you ladies are human. Don't worry about her, she'll wake up in a couple of hours." She started walking down the hall, ignoring the confused looking Setsuna.  
  
"What did she mean by that?" The green-haired woman asked herself, wondering on the wording chosen by Nodoka. She shrugged it off and turned to regard the closed door to the older woman's room, in which Hotaru now rested. *The attacks have begun. And they definitely have the mark of Serenity in them.* With that somber thought in mind she walked down the hall and to Ranma's room. She needed to do something about him.  
  
The battle was about go begin.  
  
END PART 15  
  
Author's notes: I know. A very short chapter after a very long delay. Sorry, but real life was really hard on me with so many things to do for the last couple of months. I won't bore you with the details, but I'll tell you this. I graduated this December.  
  
This chapter deals mostly with the first attacks coming from the enemy, the next couple of ones will cover the retaliation from the Novas and their allies. 


	16. Part 16

"We're ready to move in." Ryoga said as he stepped into the kitchen, where Nodoka was preparing some tea. He was closely followed by Hinako. "Cologne, Mousse and Soap will take care of getting everybody together."  
  
Nodoka nodded expressionlessly. "Hotaru and Michiru are here. Haruka was kidnapped while you were in China." She wasn't surprised when Ryoga instantly frowned at that and without further word rushed down the hall. His concern for the Senshi of Silence increased with each passing day, even if he denied it forcibly.  
  
Hinako raised an eyebrow. "Serenity's style alright. Any news on the other Senshi?"  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "Usagi-chan tells me she's the only other Senshi available. They were all attacked and the others don't answer their communicators. It seems like the attack in China was only a distraction."  
  
Hinako chuckled. "We both know the princess is not a Senshi, mother. And even if it was a distraction we killed Artemis. I wouldn't call it a total loss."  
  
Nodoka nodded slightly and took a sip of her tea. "I want you to take over the assault, daughter."  
  
Hinako frowned. "Why not Ranma?" She asked without hesitation. "He's the best one in tactics."  
  
"That may be so. But if I remember correctly someone saw to it that he'll be unconscious for a few days." Nodoka said with a slight trace of amusement in her voice. She smiled when Hinako blushed slightly at remembering the state Ranma was in right now.  
  
Hinako thought about it for a minute. "I'll take the princess and her boy toy with us, as well as Ranma's students. The Phoenix and Musk should be enough to fight off whatever comes while we're gone."  
  
Nodoka nodded. "A wise decision, though you're forgetting a certain someone."  
  
"No I'm not." Hinako said with a smirk. "Setsuna will stay here to protect both you and Ranma. He's in no condition to fight and you'll be spending a lot of energy in keeping the portal open."  
  
Nodoka raised en eyebrow. "They come from the Negaverse?"  
  
"Indeed. I traced the magic signature all the way back to Metallia's castle."  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "Ironic that Serenity would try to raise her empire anew from the very place it was destroyed the first time." She sighed and sobered. "Make your preparations and when the others arrive inform them of your plans. You should also take Saturn and Neptune with you. We are at a disadvantage in numbers."  
  
Hinako nodded seriously, stood up and left the room.  
  
-----  
  
Usagi and Mamoru arrived to the Nova house to find Hinako already out in the yard. The blonde girl walked up to Nodoka's daughter. "When do we leave?" She asked tightly. Finding out her friends were taken, even if it was her mother, had her in a very bad mood. The Nova way of doing things suited her just fine.  
  
Mamoru stood by Usagi's side silently. He knew the Novas well enough to understand Nodoka called them for a reason. Most likely because they found the location of their enemies.  
  
Hinako favored Usagi with a smile. "As soon as Hotaru-chan wakes up. Ranma's students are inside checking up on him."  
  
Usagi nodded and relaxed a little. "If my mother is behind this I'll take care of her." She didn't like the idea of letting someone else fighting for her, and since her friends were targeted she felt this was her battle more than anyone else's.  
  
Hinako normally would frown if someone talked to her the way Usagi just did, but this time she could make an exception. Usagi had good reasons to be upset. She just hoped the upset Senshi and princess didn't mess up during the approaching assault.  
  
-----  
  
"So the fearless leader won't be coming." Taro said trying to lighten the mood in the room. He didn't have much success. Unlike other times when he'd joked like that, this time the situation wasn't to take lightly.  
  
Ranma laid on his back, covered in bandages, with Setsuna kneeling on his right and Soap on his left. Both were looking at him with concern in their eyes. Any man would love to be in his current situation, if it wasn't for the many burns that still covered his body. Ranma's students could feel Ranma's chi was healing him slowly, but it was still weak and the fact that they could feel it spoke volumes to them.  
  
Cologne shook her head. "A good time sensei picked up to annoy his sister." She had trouble believing Ranma took a beating like this one every once in a while. It was almost like he thrived on infinitesimal odds against him. *It seems like some of sensei's traits seeped through to the mask he wore in Nerima.*  
  
"There's nothing that can be done about it." Tofu said from the back. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ranma- sensei is out of the fight, but we're not." He was Ranma's second student and so he was also the second with the most training. Even if the pigtailed man was out he was certain they could compensate for his absence.  
  
Mousse nodded seriously. "You're right. Regardless of what happens we have to fight. It is something we already decided." He then turned to Kiima. "You can go with Saffron for this fight, Kiima. Ranma asked us all if we wanted to help him, and I'm sure he'd ask you too."  
  
The winged woman looked at Mousse seriously and then turned down to regard Ranma's unconscious body. She remained silent for an entire minute before answering, her eyes still intent on the pigtailed martial artist. "No." She turned to regard the others with determination written on her face. "I'm one of Ranma's students now, so my place is with you." She still didn't like Ranma and his methods. The winged woman planned to make him pay a thousand fold for making her train with that little pervert, but she did want to prove to herself that she was up to par with the others.  
  
Mousse nodded in understanding. Even Soap, injured as she was and with Ranma not participating, wanted to fight by their side. "We're leaving."  
  
Setsuna looked up from her lover. "Be careful. Serenity will be expecting you."  
  
Taro smirked confidently. "Are you kidding? She'll be expecting an attack, but she won't be expecting us."  
  
Mousse opened the door and they started to leave the room, giving Ranma's body a last glance before walking through the door. In the end only Soap remained with Setsuna. The Amazon Master stood up and stared at Setsuna. "Be careful."  
  
Setsuna smiled faintly. "That goes for both of us."  
  
Soap nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
The silence that followed was broken five minutes later. "You're awfully certain we're fighting Serenity." Ranma said with a smirk as he sat up.  
  
"Good acting, though I think you didn't fool Soap." Setsuna said dryly as she saw Ranma's 'burns' vanish, leaving behind perfectly healed skin. She still had to wonder how he managed to do so many things that resembled magic without actually being magic. He said it was with chi, but she never expected to see the body's energy be able to do so many things. *He can even create people out of nothing but chi.* She thought remembering Happosai.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "She touched my forehead several times and could tell I was putting up an illusion." He stood up and offered a hand to help her to her feet. "We should be leaving in another five minutes. The others are all gathered in the living room and should be leaving right about... now." He said and Setsuna could feel the magical emanations of a portal. The signature was different to Hinako's, though.  
  
She took the offered hand and stood up. "Your mother?"  
  
"A precaution. This might be a trap and if mother keeps the portal open there'll be no danger of them being lost in another dimension." Ranma said as he opened the door.  
  
Very soon they reached the living room, where Nodoka sat with a cup of steaming hot tea in her hand and a calm expression on her face. Setsuna had the impression that the former queen was not worried in the slightest about the incoming battle. "We're leaving." Ranma said to Nodoka.  
  
The woman in turn nodded. "Be careful, my son."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be back. All of us." Ranma said as Nodoka opened up a second portal.  
  
Setsuna stared at the signatures and her eyes widened in realization of what was happening.  
  
Ranma smiled at the expression on Setsuna's face and took her hand to pull her into the portal before she could say another word.  
  
Once they were gone Nodoka took a sip of her tea. It helped relax the tension of keeping up two different dimensional portals.  
  
-----  
  
Usagi stared at the familiar landscape with haunted eyes. The last time she was here her friends died one after the other. Even if she was emotionally stronger thanks to the merger the feelings of loss were still strong. Behind her the last of the group walked through the portal.  
  
"Isn't there a risk of someone going through the portal and attacking your mother?" Mamoru asked Ryoga as the men made sure there were no witnesses to their arrival.  
  
Ryoga scanned the surroundings and was satisfied with finding no life around. He knew they would be walking into several traps, but actually arriving to avoid one was a good start. "The portal is a special one. The only ones that can walk back through it are the ones that got here with it."  
  
Mamoru nodded and stifled the urge to shiver. The amount of power to open a dimensional portal and keep it open with those restrictions was well beyond anything Usagi could do without using the Silver Crystal at full power. "So what now?"  
  
Ryoga smirked. "We walk."  
  
Mamoru stared at Ryoga expressionlessly. "We what?"  
  
"We walk." Hinako said as she joined them, after making sure the portal was stable and everyone got through. "We had to open the portal in a place with no magical protection. The castle is too heavily protected to go there directly." The woman explained as she looked east. "It shouldn't be too long a walk. A day at the most."  
  
"Long enough to encounter heavy resistance." Mousse assessed as he led Ranma's students towards the Nova siblings. Following them were a very determined-looking Sailor Saturn and a deadly serious Sailor Neptune.  
  
"True enough." Hinako conceded and turned to Usagi. "You've been here before, princess. Can you lead the way?" Seeing Usagi nod Ranma's sister turned to the others. "Okay, this is the plan. Any enemy we come up against someone stays behind fighting. We have to reach the castle as soon as possible. If we take too long we might give our enemies time to escape." She turned to Usagi. "The princess has to reach the castle. The rest of us can stay behind to fight." The former princess of the Silver Millennium nodded in gratitude.  
  
"If someone falls he or she is left behind. We'll pick everyone up on our way back after the battle is over." Ryoga said as he started walking east. Everybody followed. "Any questions?"  
  
"What about the ones we want to rescue?" Usagi asked.  
  
"We'll bring them back with us once the enemy is defeated." Ryoga said.  
  
Hinako frowned. "If they're still alive."  
  
-----  
  
"They are here." Nabiki reported.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Yes, your highness. The scouts reported the group is advancing towards the castle."  
  
"I see." There was a long pause before the woman spoke again. "Do you know who is coming?"  
  
"Razt and Hira are leading the group as you predicted." Nabiki said. "Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are with them, as well as Sailors Neptune and Saturn. The rest is of no consequence. Six high-level fighters."  
  
The woman frowned deeply. "What of Nova's pet?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Nabiki asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I believe his name is Ranma."  
  
*Is she some kind of idiot?* Nabiki thought to herself. *The way Ranma moves and takes out soldiers like they were nothing is scary as hell. That and the fact magic is all but useless in locating him makes him more than just a pet.* She wisely kept those thoughts to herself, of course. "No trace of him, Sailor Pluto or Sailor Uranus."  
  
"Very well. Keep my personal guard in the castle and send out the new recruits. When the fights start open the portals and start the attack on Earth. I want Nova's head on a plate."  
  
Nabiki bowed low. "As you wish your highness."  
  
-----  
  
"We've been walking for more than seven hours and still... I don't like this place." Kiima commented, mostly to break the silence that seemed to fill the area. It looked desolate in every direction. Desolate and dead.  
  
"Can't blame you for that." Hinako said conversationally. "When I created Saffron and the Phoenix people I made sure to include life magic in the mix. What you feel is the lack of life." She looked far into the distance. "Seems like the battles taking place here had a heavy toll. There was once life in this planet, but not anymore. The only life left is either twisted by dark magic or the enemies we're fighting."  
  
Kiima nodded but didn't say anything else, uncomfortable with knowing Saffron and her entire race was created by the woman walking next to her. To know beings of such power existed made her feel very small and insignificant.  
  
They continued on for another hour before they caught sight of a human shape leaning against a boulder. The group stopped and stared at the figure, which was easily recognizable to all of them. "The first one." Hinako commented as she extended her senses. Sure enough she could feel the magical emanations from the person. "Corrupted as expected."  
  
Ryoga frowned. "One of us stays here to take care of her. The others move on."  
  
"Can't we just avoid her?" Kiima asked.  
  
"No enemies are left standing behind us." Hinako stated firmly. "We don't want any surprises."  
  
"Who should we leave behind?" Usagi asked with a frown. She didn't like the idea of leaving people fighting behind, it sounded too much like what happened the first time she was here, but she liked the idea of her mother escaping to attack another day even less.  
  
"I'll take care of her." Soap said as she stared at the female figure resolutely.  
  
Mousse nodded. "Join us when you're done."  
  
"And remember. The corruption spell makes it so her powers are proportional to her negative feelings." Hinako said before she started flying again. The others joined her.  
  
Soap advanced with the group until they reached the waiting woman. When they did she charged at her with a quick combination of kicks that were easily avoided, but the attack was meant as a distraction for the others to rush past. Soap found herself standing face to face with the corrupted Tendo Akane, who was glaring at the blonde Amazon Master.  
  
Even if Soap knew she was incredibly more skilled than Akane, she also knew the girl in front of her was magically enhanced. When Akane's arms burst into flames, as well as her legs, Soap knew she was in for a long fight. The expression on Akane's face told her the Tendo youngest daughter was in no mood to talk.  
  
-----  
  
"I feel another one." Tofu commented as he jumped over a boulder. He couldn't see the source of the presence, though.  
  
"It's a tough one." Hinako said as she felt the strong magical emanations coming from the entire area.  
  
Mousse nodded. "I'll take care of this one. You go on ahead." He frowned. "But be careful."  
  
"That goes for all of us." Cologne said as her senses started screaming danger at her.  
  
As one they all had to either jump or dodge to avoid sharp stone spear exploding from the ground. Kiima and Hinako flew up to avoid any further attacks.  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" Hotaru exclaimed as she pointed her weapon forward, a beam of energy emerging from it. The obstacles in their way were vaporized, which gave the group enough time to run and escape the area where the attacks were taking place.  
  
Mousse watched with a sigh of relief as the others ran off into the distance. They could've taken care of the one behind this, but it would've taken time. As the Nova siblings said time was the essence of the assault.  
  
With that in mind he turned to regard the place. The magical aura he felt was actually spread around in the area. The chi aura, though, was focused in a point... He whirled around at the ready. *There.* He caught sight of a woman dressed in black.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" The black rose laughed as she regarded Mousse. "You are quite brave to stay behind and fight, but it will do you no good. I'll kill you and then your friends so I can have my Ranma-sama!" She cried out as she glowed black and hundreds of sharp rocks flew towards Mousse.  
  
The black-haired fighter barely had time to jump out of the way and erect an energy shield to protect him from the few projectiles he didn't dodge. "Kodachi." He whispered. *If the magical power of the corrupted is as big as their negative feelings...* He trailed off as he watched Kodachi start glowing black again, an unimaginable power emanating from her.  
  
Mousse summoned his own aura, magic and chi, around him. An aquamarine glow appeared around his body, his hair fluttering to nonexistent winds.  
  
Both glows were the last thing the others saw of Mousse and Kodachi, who were about to start battle.  
  
-----  
  
"Yet another one." Taro said with a frown. "Seems like they corrupted all of them."  
  
"I'll take care of this one." Kiima said as she flew by their side.  
  
"No."  
  
Kiima was startled at the word and turned incredulously at Tofu. "What do you mean? You don't think I'm good enough?" She growled out.  
  
Tofu looked at Kiima seriously as he ran. His eyeglasses glinted with the light. "This one has to be submitted with no harm done to her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's sensei's friend." Taro said and then smirked. "Don't ruffle your feathers. If you're so hot to fight we'll let you take the next one."  
  
Kiima glared at Taro. "Ruffle my feathers?! What the hell does that mean, Pantyhose-boy?!"  
  
Taro glared back at Kiima.  
  
Tofu sighed tiredly.  
  
Ryoga growled. "Stop bickering and get serious." The glare he directed her way shut them up instantly. After that he turned to Tofu. "Be careful."  
  
Tofu silently nodded and rushed ahead of the group. He was intercepted by a shadow and sent flying to the side, but not before managing to press a certain shiatsu on his attacker's body that would render her motionless for a few seconds. More than enough for the others to run past Ukyo, who was glaring at Tofu and had her battle spatula crackling with electricity.  
  
Usagi frowned from her place in Mamoru's arms. Running around in her gown was a hard thing to do. "Will he be okay?"  
  
"He'll be, as long as we can destroy the source of Ukyo's power soon." Hinako said, looking ahead.  
  
-----  
  
Ryoga growled when he felt the power of the next opponent. *Damn it! This one is strong. Almost as much as his sister.* He thought before turning to Taro. "Take Cologne and Kiima and try to distract this guy."  
  
Kiima frowned. "You said I could take..."  
  
"Shut up!" Ryoga shouted, making Kiima cringe. Even Ryoga's voice, when he was angry, was powerful enough to take her aback. "Do as I say." He commanded in a calmer tone of voice.  
  
Taro and Cologne looked at Ryoga questioningly as they all stopped to see a male figure holding a gleaming katana in his hands. The clouds in the sky circled around him, strong winds making the black hakama he wore flutter dramatically.  
  
Kiima shook her head and stared at the awaiting figure resolutely. "I'm going." She said just before extending her wings and taking flight.  
  
Cologne and Taro looked at each other and nodded before following after the Phoenix woman.  
  
Kuno's eyes glowed red as he raised his katana to the sky and a hurricane expanded from it. Bolts of lightning descended from the circle of clouds, directed at each and every member of the assaulting group.  
  
Kiima lost control of her flight and was hit by the one directed at her. She screamed in agony before plummeting down.  
  
"Kiima!" Taro yelled as he dodge to the side, just barely able to avoid the attack directed his way.  
  
"I'll go after her. You go get him." Cologne said as she ran towards the falling winged woman.  
  
Hinako conjured a dome of dark energy that protected the rest from the lightning before they took off.  
  
Neptune looked back to see Taro being driven back by a furious assault from that man with the katana. "Will they be alright?"  
  
"Hopefully." Hinako said as she flew forward.  
  
"The castle shouldn't be too far now." Usagi said as she forced her eyes from the storm they left behind.  
  
-----  
  
Soap was breathing heavily as she nursed held her burnt arm to her side. She did have the skill advantage, as she predicted before, but the fact that Akane's arms and legs were burning with fire made blocking and exchanging blows impossible.  
  
Akane wasn't untouched, not by a long shot, but her wounds were healing magically. Soap knew she could win this fight, but it would take more than she imagined at first. Just as she was having these thoughts she had to jump away from a kick.  
  
The blonde Amazon knew reasoning with a corrupted human was useless, Ranma did say so himself, so she instead concentrated solely on fighting her best. She was about to launch one of her many long-range techniques when her eyes widened in shock. "What the...?!" She yelled and turned east, in the direction she felt a power that dwarfed anything she'd felt before. What called her attention the most was something else, though. Something only she could tell by the feel alone. "It can't be. Is it...?" Her words were forcibly silenced by a punch to the face. She screamed in agony and rolled with the fall. Half of her face was burned and she couldn't see through her left eye.  
  
She was lucky to jump to the side just in time to avoid having Akane capture her in a hold, which would result in defeat. She fought down the pain and glared at Akane with her remaining eye. She had to finish this fight.  
  
-----  
  
Mousse stood amidst demolished ground. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on the magic emanations around him. So far he remained untouched, yet Kodachi was as well. Every attempt at closing the distance ended in failure. It was hard fighting against a foe that could control the ground with her will while standing in that very ground.  
  
Kodachi for her part was frustrated to no end. She could feel the others were far away while she was still here, unable to eliminate this peasant.  
  
"Give it up, Kodachi. As we fight Ranma is being tended to by the one he's loved all his life." Mousse said trying to disrupt the girl's concentration.  
  
"Lies! My Ranma-sama is under a spell!" Kodachi cried out.  
  
Mousse inwardly smirked and jumped high into the air, just barely avoiding the explosion of the ground he was standing on. As he descended towards the black-haired girl he batted away several rocks flying towards him at high speeds. *I have you now.* He thought in triumph. All he needed was one attack and that would be it.  
  
Just as he was about to reach Kodachi was when he felt it. A power appearing out of nowhere. A power that made a chill run down his spine.  
  
Mousse was so distracted by it that he didn't react until it was too late. The flaring pain of a stone lance piercing him from side to side brought him back to awareness. *Damn it!* He thought as he stared at the cold eyes of Kuno Kodachi.  
  
How could his near victory turn to such a desperate situation?  
  
-----  
  
Tofu was doing a fine job of dodging around Ukyo's attacks. Even if the chef was corrupted her power wasn't as great as the one of the others. Even ten years of hardship left little negative feelings in the girl. *I can see what Ranma likes about her.* Tofu thought as he sneaked into the girl's defenses and pressed another shiatsu combination that rendered her arms useless. *At least for a few seconds.* Magical healing made it so shiatsu attacks were very ineffective. Yet he couldn't bring himself to hit Ukyo at all. Just like Ranma he'd grown to like the girl.  
  
As Ukyo was growling angrily and trying to have her arms react so she could pick up her battle spatula Tofu turned east. *What the hell is that?!* He thought frantically.  
  
He didn't have much time to ponder on that before he dodged another swipe from the spatula. As much as the power distracted him Tofu preferred keeping that crackling spatula away from his skin. Whatever that was hopefully the others could take care of.  
  
-----  
  
Kiima was sent flying back, again, but a powerful slash from Kuno. Luckily she was able to block with her own sword. Unluckily Kuno's sword electrocuted her again.  
  
Cologne used her staff to strike back of Kuno's knees, making him stumble forward and right into Taro's hands. The combo sent Kuno flying back; only to be picked up by the wind before he could hit the ground. "Kiima?" Taro called out as he assumed a defensive stance. They just weren't doing enough damage for Kuno to feel it, they were just annoying him and throwing him around.  
  
"I'm fine." The winged woman called out as she struggled to her feet one more time. She had to admit, even if grudgingly, she was thankful for Cologne and Taro's presence. If she was alone against Kuno she'd be dead already. As it was she felt her entire body was killing her and only stubbornness was keeping her in the fight.  
  
Taro and Cologne suddenly stiffened as they felt a power appear towards the castle.  
  
"Watch out!" Kiima yelled and knocked Taro out of the way of Kuno's katana, in the process getting another shock as she blocked once again with her sword.  
  
Before Kuno could press his advantage Cologne kicked him away while Taro took the smoking Kiima in his arms and jumped back.  
  
"Is she alright?" Cologne asked with a frown, noticing Kiima wasn't moving.  
  
Taro growled. "She's alive, but she won't be fighting anymore." The prospect of that was really bad. Even if Kiima was nowhere near their skill level she was a distraction for Kuno. "That's it! I'm getting serious now." Taro said as he took out a small vial filled with water.  
  
Cologne didn't know if losing skill to gain power would work in this fight, but she didn't have much time to ponder it as Kuno attacked again.  
  
-----  
  
Hinako felt a portal open ahead of them and an immense power emerge from it. "Ryoga?" She asked after stopping.  
  
Ryoga looked ahead at seemingly nothing, when in truth he was getting a feel of the power just ahead. "It's coming our way."  
  
"This one isn't like the others." Usagi said as Mamoru placed her on her feet. "The power doesn't feel magical."  
  
"Princess?" Hinako asked, still looking towards the power. A series of explosions was heard and felt on the ground as it trembled slightly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you take the others and go around the fight? We'll go ahead and fight this one." Hinako said as Ryoga cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Together?" Neptune asked with wide eyes. Neither Hinako nor Ryoga answered her question, both staring at the approaching explosions, which were visible now.  
  
Usagi looked towards the approaching glowing figure and turned to Hinako. She nodded seriously. "Be careful."  
  
Ryoga smirked. "Just make sure you get the job done." With that he started running towards the now visible man, who was flying towards them.  
  
Hinako took off after her brother.  
  
"Let's go." Usagi ordered as Mamoru silently gathered her in his arms again. "We should reach the castle in ten minutes or less." She informed.  
  
They then started to circle around the glowing man, but always keeping him on sight.  
  
-----  
  
When Ryoga was about to reach the man Hinako finally got a good long look at him. Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
The man was tall and had muscles upon bulging muscles. Muscles that were more easily seen because of the fact that he wore black pants and nothing else. What called her attention was another thing, though. The golden spiky hair, coupled with golden aura and pupil-less eyes, gave him away. "Ryoga! Get back!"  
  
But Ryoga was already committed to his attack. Both fighters met, each landing a punch in the other's face, and for the first time in his memory Ryoga was at the losing end of such an exchange.  
  
Hinako watched horrified as Ryoga's head snapped back, a loud cracking sound was heard, and his body followed as he flew back a hundred yards before impacting with a rocky hill that collapsed with the collision.  
  
The second born of the house of Nova cursed inwardly. *Damn it! What the fuck is a Saiyajin doing here?! Beryl killed the last one herself.* She didn't have much more time to ponder that as the Saiyajin turned up and saw her. He flew towards her at incredible speed and all she could do was conjure her shield of energy.  
  
-----  
  
Usagi, Mamoru, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Neptune watched in shock as the golden-haired man punched through Hinako's defensive shield of energy and took a hold of her head. He then kneed her with enough force to make her double over and hit her with a hammer blow, sending her flying down to crash against the ground. The man then started laughing maniacally.  
  
After seeing him take care of Ryoga and Hinako so effortlessly they were frozen in place. "Get going." Saturn said after recovering from the shock.  
  
"Saturn?" Neptune asked hesitantly.  
  
"Get going." Saturn repeated. "Ryoga and Hinako aren't defeated, but they need help. That's a Saiyajin."  
  
While Neptune was confused by the words both Usagi and Mamoru paled. "That can't be true! The Saiyajins were all killed during the Silver Millennium!" The man protested trying to convince himself Sailor Saturn was wrong. In truth, now that she called him for what he was, Mamoru knew it to be true. Even if the truth was too horrible to believe.  
  
"Just go! Save the others!" Saturn started running towards the battlefield. "We'll catch up with you." *If we survive.* She added to herself.  
  
Neptune was about to go after her 'daughter' when Usagi's voice was heard. "Neptune. Let's go. We still need to save the others and stop my mother."  
  
The aquamarine-haired Senshi grudgingly nodded and they started running towards the castle again, forcing themselves not to look back. Something that became easier when they finally caught sight of the castle.  
  
END PART 16  
  
Author's notes: Well, the end of this story is very near. I felt like working on this one and might do so till I finish it, which shouldn't be too long.  
  
Next chapter should cover what Ranma and Setsuna have been up to, as well as what the armies gathered are doing for those that wonder about why they haven't made an appearance.  
  
Hopefully I'll be finishing this story soon, but no promises. 


	17. Part 17

The valley was completely silent. Not even the sound of the wildlife could be heard. It was as if the cursed place could tell something was going to happen, was almost expecting it.  
  
"Nice day to wage battle." Herb commented solemnly as he looked up at the cloudless sky. The Musk prince was standing next to a winged figure he'd considered his enemy for a long time, yet now he would call him ally due to where their loyalties lay. "Are you sure this will work?"  
  
Saffron, king of the Phoenix people, took a deep breath before answering. He could feel the tension in the air. Both his and Herb's troops were anxious since there still was no sign of their enemy and, even if they were protected from the cursed waters, their proximity was a source of nervousness he could understand. "Hinako-sama made certain any portals coming from the Negaverse will appear in this place."  
  
Herb snorted. "What kind of an idiot called it the 'Negaverse' anyway?"  
  
Saffron ignored the question and examined the entirety of his troops. He couldn't stop a sigh from escaping his lips when his eyes fell on the position usually occupied by Kiima. The knowledge that the woman would be participating in a battle more dangerous and important than this one filled him with both pride and concern.  
  
Herb remained silent as Saffron turned introspective and looked towards the cursed pools of Jusenkyo. He had to admit this was a good strategy. The enemy army would be seriously affected by the time it reached them. His respect for Ranma raised another notch grudgingly. The pigtailed martial artist was the one that came up with this plan to receive the enemy forces.  
  
The Phoenix king was the first to notice something was up. He felt in his blood the alien magic at work just seconds before several portals opened up. Without pause both Herb and Saffron signaled for their armies to get ready. The enemy was here and they needed to take advantage of the element of surprise.  
  
Very soon the first of the armored soldiers walked out of the portals. They stopped and looked around in confusion. This wasn't the place they were supposed to appear in. Even so the soldiers continued to appear through the magical gates.  
  
As it was the portals appeared in the middle of the valley, with the Phoenix and Musk surrounding it. The Silver Millennium soldiers were taken out of their confusion by the sound of displaced air. They turned upwards to watch as arrows rained upon them. Their armors were capable of withstanding ridiculously high amounts of damage, but even the finest of armors had weak spots. Before they even knew it dozens of their numbers were downed, the floor tainted red by their blood.  
  
The rest turned to see their attackers and, with the courage inherent to mentally altered soldiers, charged forward without fear.  
  
Saffron couldn't help a small smile from gracing his regal features. First blood was on their side, and he could see different animals emerging from the waters of the springs. Indeed this battle was going just as planned.  
  
-----  
  
"The battle is already taking place." Nabiki said as she entered the room casually. She stopped a few feet from a woman that was looking at a sand clock. "The assault group has been sighted and will start meeting resistance soon. The troops have been drawn to a trap in the Valley of Jusenkyo."  
  
The woman nodded seriously. "I expected it. Nova has always been a skilled adversary."  
  
Nabiki frowned. "You're not worried."  
  
The woman smiled faintly and turned to regard Nabiki. "Should I be? Things are going according to plan."  
  
"Your plan includes having Serenity defeated? I've seen what those monsters Hinako and Ryoga are capable of. They'll wipe out Serenity's forces easily." The middle Tendo sister said these words with no small amount of worry.  
  
Nabiki's companion chuckled, much to the girl's confusion, and turned back to the clock. "It matters little what happens to Serenity. She's nothing but a distraction anyway. A distraction that will buy us the time we need." She motioned for the clock in front of her. "It's a matter of hours now. We've waited a long time, but now only a few hours remain."  
  
Nabiki frowned again. "A few hours for what?"  
  
The woman smiled expectantly as she regarded Nabiki sideways. "The power to defeat the Novas is within our grasp, girl. Why do you think all the deception was needed?"  
  
"Because fighting them face-to-face would be worse than committing suicide." Nabiki answered without thinking about it.  
  
"Precisely! But their power will mean nothing when the gate is open. For more than twenty thousand years I've waited, ever since I learned the truth behind Nova's origins, the birth of the chosen one. A being incapable of hate is born every couple of centuries, yet the Novas have always kept that being protected." The woman paused and Nabiki frowned at the implication of the words. She knew who this person was. "I've learned with time the value of patience. I knew someday a chance would present itself to make my move." Another pause. "And then the princess and her Senshi were reborn. I knew helping Serenity come back, staying in the shadows of course, would attract the Novas' attention enough so that they would miss my subtle actions."  
  
"So Serenity and this whole plan to bring back the Silver Millennium are nothing but a smokescreen."  
  
The woman turned to Nabiki with a smirk. "You are as sharp as I judged you to be when I first laid my eyes upon you."  
  
"That's the reason why you used me as a double agent, working for Serenity to make sure your plans weren't threatened." The middle Tendo sister said seriously.  
  
"And you've done wonderfully, my dear. Serenity knows nothing of my existence and the Novas are too busy to stop the ceremony."  
  
Nabiki kept silent and hid a smile behind her expressionless mask. *Arrogant bitch. You'll get quite a surprise.* She thought with the knowledge that Ranma was unaccounted for. A knowledge Serenity dismissed and Pluto could do without.  
  
Just then a third woman entered the room, a satisfied smile on her face. "Can you believe that girl, Pluto? After an hour she still couldn't bring herself to even glare at me. It's like Serenity cleansed her."  
  
Pluto smirked. "She's the one, Uranus. I trust you didn't kill her?" Her voice carried a threat in it, which didn't go unnoticed by Uranus.  
  
Nabiki didn't catch it as she was too busy glaring daggers at Pluto. "I thought we agreed on no one harming Kasumi."  
  
Pluto turned back to the sand clock, dismissing Nabiki's anger. "Of course we did. We wouldn't want to risk the sacrifice dying before the ceremony, would we?"  
  
Nabiki raised her hands to prepare a magical blast of energy when a cold sensation filled her. She turned down to stare incredulously at Uranus' sword protruding from her midsection.  
  
Uranus smirked as she withdrew her sword. Nabiki dropped to the ground and clutched her wound with her hands, trying to keep her blood from pouring out of her body enough so that her magical healing kicked in.  
  
Pluto gave Nabiki a cold look. "As I said before you are sharp, I believe you can guess what's really going on before dying." With that said she motioned for Uranus to finish the girl off.  
  
All Nabiki could do was glare at Pluto from the floor. Even if Uranus didn't finish her off, which she had no doubt would happen if the look on the blonde's eyes was any indication, she'd be too weak to do much for a couple of days. "Damn you..." She whispered weakly.  
  
Uranus raised her sword to decapitate Nabiki and started her downward swing when she was shoved violently out of the way. Sailor Uranus was a trained soldier, one of the very best, and instinctively rolled with the fall to recover her feet with her sword at the ready. She blinked when she saw there was nothing where her opponent should be.  
  
Pluto's eyes narrowed and she turned to her side. She wasn't surprised to find the way blocked by her successor. The expression on the green-haired woman's face hid her emotions well, yet she could tell Setsuna was slightly surprised at this latest turn of events.  
  
Uranus' eyes widened when the air in front of her distorted and revealed a man she knew. The black clothing was new, yet the black hair tied back in a pigtail and the blue-gray eyes were a dead giveaway.  
  
The last thing Nabiki saw before losing consciousness was Ranma's back as he stood in front of Uranus. She inwardly smiled, knowing the pigtailed martial artist would do all in his power to save Kasumi, and wondered if her magic would be enough to keep her alive. Things went incredibly wrong for her, but maybe her older sister had a chance to survive this.  
  
"You..." Uranus muttered slowly.  
  
"Me." Ranma returned tightly, realizing the Sailor Uranus he knew was standing in front of him.  
  
"But how...?" Uranus asked with confusion written plain on her face.  
  
Pluto smirked. "Isn't it obvious, Uranus?" She said before turning to face Setsuna. "We fell into a trap, or so Nova would like to think. The chosen one being left unprotected was the bait." With that she extended her hand forward and a staff appeared in her hand. "We'd be done for if Nova sent one of her children, but these two shouldn't pose too much of a problem."  
  
Setsuna smiled mysteriously at the words. One of her trademark 'I know something you don't' smiles. Without a word she assumed a fighting stance, which was mirrored by her antecessor. She'd ask Ranma and Nodoka what was happening after they were done here, for now it was clear who the enemy was. Preventing the elder Sailor Pluto from performing the ceremony came first.  
  
Ranma studied the Senshi in front of him and smirked expectantly. He cracked his knuckles and fell into a relaxed stance that emphasized speed over strength.  
  
Uranus saw the smirk and laughed. "So willing to become my toy again? Come and let's have some fun." During her time torturing the pigtailed martial artist back in the Silver Millennium, one of the best times of her life, Ranma would always fight back and make her eventual victory all the more satisfying. She was looking forward to how long the pigtailed man could stand up to her this time.  
  
Ranma didn't lose his smirk as he replied to Uranus' words, his voice playful. "I've waited twenty-four thousand and twelve years, two months, three weeks and a day for this."  
  
Uranus raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You didn't count the hours?"  
  
"I'm not that obsessive." Ranma replied before charging the expectant Senshi with a flurry of blows.  
  
Both Senshi of Pluto attacked at the same time, their fight proving why control over time was so powerful. Now that the Gates of Time were useless they could access the forbidden magic without fear. With their power they altered the way time flowed around them. The most noticeable result of this aspect of their magic was the incredible speeds at which they moved. Or so that would appear to the normal observer. In truth they weren't moving any faster than before; the time in their bodies was altered to run faster. Such a technique would have atrocious effects on normal people, making them age incredibly fast and shortening their lives tremendously, yet for two people immune to the passing of time such a technique became a very effective edge. Or so it would be if the other didn't have that very same advantage.  
  
The elder Sailor Pluto gave out a frustrated growl at realizing her current situation. *A stalemate.* She thought as Setsuna dispelled the effects of another area attack, which was cast with the intention of slowing time.  
  
Setsuna remained patiently fighting her opponent, being careful not to be distracted. She knew from the moment she saw her antecessor that the fight would come to this, yet also knew that she wasn't alone. Seeing the former Sailor Pluto was the one pulling the strings came as a shock to the green- haired woman. Actually seeing Sailor Uranus being her usual self was even worse, yet Ranma moving in without fear brought her out of her shock. She put all thoughts aside and entered battle with a focused mind.  
  
Both women continued darting around the other and exchanging blows that didn't find a mark. None took the risk of actually starting an energy blast, though. That would take precious time they didn't have.  
  
Ranma smirked arrogantly as Uranus had to, for the fourth time in only a minute, struggle to her feet. So far the pigtailed martial artist had refrained from killing blows, mainly to get a good feel of his opponent's fighting style and prowess. "You're pathetic." He said in a patronizing tone of voice.  
  
Uranus glared at Ranma, her transformation magic healing her bruised ribs almost instantly. "How the hell did you become this fast?" She demanded as she stalled for time.  
  
Ranma recognized the ploy but didn't press his advantage. "I've always been fast. I'm also pretty strong." And in so saying the pigtailed man rushed into Uranus' defenses and delivered two more crushing blows to the Senshi's ribcage. Uranus cried out in pain and managed to gain some room. Ranma was upon her instantly.  
  
-----  
  
"There's too many of them." Herb growled out.  
  
The Musk prince was right, of course. Even if the Pools of Sorrow and the disadvantageous position dearly challenged Serenity's army, its sheer size more than made up for it. By now the springs were all filled with corpses, making them useless as a trap any longer. The emerging soldiers charged like a wave against the awaiting Phoenix and Musk forces.  
  
Saffron wordlessly took to the sky, followed by his personal guard, and started raining fireballs down on the invading army. His guard rained arrows and spears down on Serenity's forces.  
  
Herb cursed and levitated off the ground to fire chi blasts at the approaching enemies. To his disgust his chi blasts did nowhere near the same amount of damage Saffron's attacks did.  
  
Even with their attacks decimating the invaders the circle of soldiers around the valley soon was engaged in melee combat. Saffron and Herb watched worriedly as more and more soldiers continued emerging from the portals.  
  
-----  
  
The elder Sailor Pluto glared hatefully at her successor. The fight between them was not going to end soon, and time was not her ally. Worse yet was the fact that Ranma stopped playing around with Uranus a minute ago. The pigtailed martial artist mauled his opponent's body with so many blows the blonde Senshi was unable to stand up, much less continue fighting. *If he joins Setsuna against me I'm finished.* She thought in alarm, desperately trying to find a way to distract her opponent. "You traitorous bitch!" She accused. "Turning your back on your duty. And for what? So you can spread your legs for the enemy?!"  
  
Setsuna didn't even bat an eyelash at the accusations. "You're one to talk." She said calmly as she delivered a downward blow with the key.  
  
A blow that was blocked perfectly by Pluto's staff. *I have to think of something!!!* She desperately searched through her mind, looking for something that would distract Setsuna. *Just a second. Only need a second!*  
  
Setsuna blocked the returning attack and spun on herself to deliver a kick to the face. Her opponent dodged out of the way.  
  
Uranus's arms gave out from under her and she groaned in pain. "How...?" She whispered and looked up through a pain-filled haze. "How can a mere human... defeat one of Serenity's Sailor Senshi?"  
  
Ranma stared down at Uranus' beaten form with a look of satisfaction on his face. Upon hearing the whispered question he smirked and knelt next to her. "How does it feel to be the one down and in pain? I wonder. Are you suffering like all those children you tortured to death?" His smirk only widened when she struggled to get up again, obviously trying to hide the fact she was feeling stronger than a few seconds ago. "Don't bother pretending. I know you heal fast and are stalling for time. Don't worry; I'll kill you before you can stand up." He said conversationally as he pressed a finger in the back of her neck. "This point here, for example. A little more pressure here and your brain will explode inside your head." He then touched the space between her shoulder blades. "A feather touch here and both your lungs will fill with blood. Not even your magical healing will save you from that." He lifted her chin and glared into her scared eyes. "I've wanted to kill you for so long; now that you're here at my mercy I can't decide how to do it."  
  
The Guardians of Time stood in front of each other, the elder glaring at Setsuna while the green-haired woman stood calmly. The latter knew Ranma would be done with Uranus and come to help her. She didn't want Haruka dead, not by a long shot, but she couldn't challenge Ranma's right for revenge. Uranus recovering her memories sealed her fate.  
  
The older woman suddenly cried out in frustration. "You have no idea, do you? No idea what that bitch you fight for really is!" To her increasing frustration and dread Setsuna still remained impassive. "You fool! Nova isn't human! She wasn't even born in this dimension!" *Yes!* She cheered inside her head at seeing Setsuna's eyes widen slightly. This was the vein she had to attack to get that precious second. *Now to do it fast before Ranma is done playing with Uranus.* "Nova is a goddess. A fallen goddess that was exiled from her dimension after killing her husband so that abomination she called Beryl could be born. Can't you see it? Nova selects the strongest to kill, so she can infuse her children with their powers!"  
  
Setsuna did her best to remain impassive. She somehow expected something like that, if Demagorth Govian's fate was any indication. "I've known Nova for a long time. While I ignore her reasons or the truth behind her actions I can tell she's not an evil being."  
  
Pluto smiled mockingly at her successor. "Is that so? Then tell me why she kept that human that fights so well with her, if not to have another powerful child."  
  
That caught Setsuna's full attention and despite her effort to stay focused she couldn't help but turn to regard Ranma as he took a hold of Uranus' throat and cocked his other arm back, ready to give the killing blow.  
  
That moment of hesitation was all Pluto needed. Concentrating deeply she surrounded her opponent with a field of time-altering magic. She inwardly cheered to herself when Setsuna failed to counter the spell.  
  
The first indication Setsuna had of being caught in a trap was the fact that she could see everything around her happen incredibly fast. *Damn it!* She cursed as she started working on a counter for the spell, but knowing it would take her too long. Her concentration was tested to the limit when the events outside took place almost too fast to make out. But make them out she could, regrettably.  
  
Sailor Pluto employed the forbidden magic of time to accelerate time around her body and exit the room. In less than half a second she was back with two tied up figures on the ground by her side, her staff glowing and pointing at one of them. "Hold it." She commanded with a calm she wasn't feeling after the long and strenuous fight.  
  
Ranma's fist stopped inches from crushing Uranus' windpipe and he turned to see what happened. He paled upon seeing Setsuna seemingly frozen in place while Sailor Pluto was pointing a glowing staff at Kasumi's beaten and bloodied body.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled. "Let go of her. As formidable as you've proven yourself to be I'm still a lot faster than you are. You wouldn't want anything to happen to our lovely Kasumi, would you?" She finished sweetly, adding to the effect the fact that a magical blast was formed at the point of her staff. Now all she had to do was release it and the eldest Tendo sister would die.  
  
"Ranma-kun." Kasumi, whose eyes were filled with tears, turned to look at Ranma pleadingly. The pigtailed man could tell, just by the look in her eyes, the many sufferings she'd been exposed to since her disappearance.  
  
The pigtailed man clenched his fist tighter and didn't let go of Uranus, who was slumped and felt hope in her being about surviving after all. "You're going to kill her anyway." He said coldly.  
  
Pluto's smile widened. "True enough. But are you willing to be the direct cause of her death?" She amusedly turned to a sand clock. "You could prolong her life. Who knows? Maybe someone might turn up to rescue her." Sarcasm dripped from her every word. Of course, when Ranma didn't move a muscle she knew she had him. "Let go of her and stand up so we can have a nice conversation. I believe she'll recover in ten to fifteen minutes after your 'impressive' display."  
  
Ranma let go of Uranus and stood up as ordered. It was only then that he turned to regard the second prisoner. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
Pluto gave out a laugh. "Surprised? I can't blame you."  
  
In the floor next to Kasumi, bloody and beaten as hell, was Haruka. The blonde had obviously seen better days, for she was still trying to recover her bearings. But it was indeed Michiru's lover. In that moment Ranma almost laughed at himself. *If I get out of this one I have some apologizing to do.* He thought with the knowledge that he would most likely die here. There was no way he could risk Kasumi being harmed and knowing Uranus she'd want some payback after she recovered from the beating.  
  
"Ranma of the House of Nova." Pluto said thoughtfully. "Out of all of Nova's actions adopting you into her family is the only one I don't understand. That and actually sending you to fight us instead of one of your siblings."  
  
The pigtailed man smirked. "Isn't it obvious? She wanted to avoid being spied on by the Gates of Time."  
  
"I must admit that would be a good reason, but not good enough. There must be something else." She turned to regard Uranus' downed form. "And while your increase in fighting prowess is impressive I don't think that's it. Nova already has Razt for fighting."  
  
"Could it be that mother actually has a heart?" Ranma asked sarcastically. "Unlike someone in this room."  
  
The Senshi smiled, taking Ranma's intended insult as a compliment instead. "You know as well as I do that she would still refrain from adopting you into her family, making you an equal to her true children." She shook her head. "No. There must be something I'm missing."  
  
"What do you care anyway?"  
  
"I only want to satisfy my curiosity about her before she's destroyed." When Ranma snorted at that she favored him with a condescending smile. "While I must admit Nova is incredibly powerful, the ceremony will open a gate to her dimension. The beings there should be happy enough to get revenge after what she's done to them."  
  
"That's if you manage to open the gate. For all you know this is also a trap and instead of opening a gate to another dimension you'll fall right into my mother's plans." Ranma said snidely. "Could it be that the ceremony will serve to resurrect Beryl?"  
  
Pluto frowned at the thought of actually falling into a trap but dismissed it. Nova wouldn't be risking the fall of her son, even if he was adopted, and Setsuna if she actually wanted for them to go through the ceremony. *No. They did try to stop us. If they wanted the ceremony to happen they wouldn't send someone to try and stop us.* Even though the reasoning was good Ranma's comments did plant the seed of doubt in her. Nova was a very cunning and sneaky opponent. What was she really after?  
  
Pluto turned down to regard Kasumi, who was sobbing and trying to break free of the ropes that bind her. *She lacks any kind of negative emotion. Whatever Nova's plan is it must be related to her.* She thought and then turned to Ranma. *Or him.* That last thought made her open her eyes in realization. Maybe there was something to the pigtailed martial artist she hadn't considered. The fact that Nova took him in, saving him from his death in Uranus, had to have a good reason behind it.  
  
The former Guardian of the Gates of Time shook her head to clear it and cursed Nova and her deviousness. There was no way to understand the woman's plans. *Or...?* She regarded Ranma more intently, noticing certain body language signs that told her of his nervousness. To test this theory she moved her arm, making the magical blast come closer to Kasumi. Sure enough the nervousness Ranma was displaying increased. He was clearly worried about the brown-haired woman.  
  
"You are as devious as your mother." Pluto said with a smirk. "You had me doubt my course with your intrigues, yet your own body betrays you."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes and tensed, but a raised eyebrow from Pluto had him back to his relaxed stance. *Damn it! Why hasn't it happened?*  
  
"Uranus, get up already." Pluto commanded and the blonde Senshi finally managed to regain her feet. She looked a little unsteady still, yet obviously recovering at an accelerated rate. "Give Nova's son a show of our hospitality. I'm certain you're raring to pay him back for beating you up." Uranus glared at Pluto before turning murderously at Ranma. Upon seeing the martial artist narrow his eyes Setsuna's antecessor laughed. "Don't even think about moving a muscle in your defense, boy. Do it and your sweet little Kasumi will die. And please refrain from speaking as well. I grow tired of your lies and my control is starting to slip." She finished making the magical blast pulse.  
  
Ranma grit his teeth and lowered his arms.  
  
As soon as Uranus retrieved her sword she struck, and Ranma cried out in pain when he felt his arms fall uselessly to his sides, completely limp after Uranus cut the muscles and tendons of both his shoulders.  
  
Many were the tales of people being tortured but not screaming in pain. This was no such a tale. Uranus was too good, too experienced, at torturing human beings for it to be the case.  
  
Pluto interrupted Uranus only to have her move Ranma's body to a better vantage point for Setsuna to see how her lover was dealt with. She then enjoyed the show and even dispelled the magical blast after it was obvious the pigtailed martial artist wouldn't be able to fight back.  
  
The cries of pain and the sounds of metal tearing into flesh and bone filled the room. Pluto smirked at Uranus' expertise in inflicting the wounds, at this rate Ranma wouldn't die for hours. Haruka and Kasumi stared in open-mouthed shock at the cruelty displayed, for Uranus went easy on them compared to how she was mutilating Ranma's body.  
  
Trapped in the spell of time Setsuna's concentration was nearly broken when she understood what the blurred images in front of her eyes meant. She continued with her spell with a sense of desperation filling her entire being, yet she was also filled with despair and loss. She knew she wouldn't be fast enough to save her love's life.  
  
END PART 17  
  
Author's notes: And so we come to the end of this chapter. I was going to make it a lot bigger and have the ending right here, but decided against it since I've been very busy and will likely be busy for a while still. The next chapter will conclude with The New Order, though. And I'm working on it to release it as soon as possible.  
  
As you can see these are the events that happen while the other group is fighting in the Negaverse. The person behind the resurrection of Serenity is really the former Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Uranus and Haruka are different people. Nabiki was burned for playing with fire, but even corrupted as she was she wanted to protect Kasumi.  
  
The truth behind all the intrigues will be revealed in the last chapter of The New Order. 


	18. Part 18

Saffron cursed audibly and threw another fireball at a group of enemies. They were reduced to ash, yet he found no satisfaction in the act. As many as he'd killed today more and more soldiers continued to exit the portal and press his forces back. It was only a matter of time until the circle was broken and the situation was lost.  
  
Down on the field Herb danced around attacks, mostly fireballs cast by those cursed swords, and delivered death with the same efficiency the Phoenix King did. Chi blasts that melted the armors and, obviously, the flesh under them were the most effective. Physical attacks were limited since the armors could take a lot of punishment. The battle so far was still in their favor, but the Musk Prince could see as much as his people fought bravely there were too many enemies. The Musk wouldn't retreat from this battle, it was out of the question, but he did have to wonder if they would survive at all.  
  
Both Saffron and Herb were contemplating how to counter the sheer numbers of Silver Millennium soldiers when the circle of defenders broke on one end. *DAMN!* Both thought at the same time. With their enemies no longer under siege it was only a matter of time before their flanks became vulnerable.  
  
Saffron flew as fast as he could to cover the hole left in the circle, but knew he wouldn't be enough. Just as he was about to reach the place he caught sight of a floating woman approaching from the east.  
  
His eyes widened when the woman extended a hand forward and a huge energy blast was shot towards the soldiers. It incinerated them on impact, as effective as one of his own fireballs. *Who is she?* Was his only thought as he caught sight of a small group of people running towards the battle.  
  
-----  
  
Setsuna had to do her best to remain focused on finishing the spell. As fast as the images flew in front of her eyes she could make them out, mostly due to her vast experience in time magic. Seeing hours of Ranma being tortured by Sailor Uranus in less than a second proved to be almost too much. The only reason why she was desperately trying to finish the spell instead of crying in anguish was the small ray of hope that she might be able to save him.  
  
Outside the time spell Pluto had a smirk on her face. Uranus' ability to inflict pain always amazed her.  
  
The soft cries coming from Kasumi for Uranus to stop were, of course, ignored. The girl had witnessed every single second of Ranma's torture. She begged to Pluto for it to stop, that Ranma didn't deserve what was happening to him. The only answer she got was Pluto's amazed look. The girl still couldn't bring herself to feel angry at them.  
  
Uranus stopped to study her handiwork and laughed. She was holding Ranma's body by the back of the neck with her left hand, his weakly-convulsing form facing away from her. There was a pool of blood on the floor, courtesy of the many cuts and lacerations covering most of the pigtailed man's skin. Both his arms and legs were hanging uselessly, the muscles torn apart to prevent any kind of surprise. His black hair was undone and caked with blood, some of his unruly hair standing up on end. His face was a mask of complete pain, with tears mixed with blood on his cheeks. The eyes, once sharp and beautiful, were glazed over and unseeing. Pluto could see Ranma was still alive, but that was only due to his soft and uneven breathing. Otherwise the pigtailed martial artist was nothing but a corpse.  
  
Sailor Uranus licked Ranma's cheek in an almost affectionate way, savoring the blood and tears as a fine wine. "It doesn't matter how many times I do it. I love torturing this guy." She said with a genuine smile of satisfaction, granted it was a sadistic smile, but a smile nonetheless. Ranma wasn't in any position to protest the treatment.  
  
Pluto laughed in amusement at her companion's antics.  
  
Haruka glared hatefully at Sailor Uranus. It was no wonder Ranma hated the bitch so much. Now that she witnessed the level of cruelty the woman was capable of she couldn't fault Ranma for being so angry with her. *Hell! I couldn't blame him if he killed me on sight.* She was indeed impressed with Ranma's restraint. It was obvious to her that she wouldn't be that disciplined if given the chance to kill the bitch.  
  
Kasumi closed her eyes and wept softly. She couldn't bear to look at Ranma anymore. Not like this.  
  
"Finish him off, Uranus." Pluto said suddenly. "As fun as this is..." She turned to the sand clock, which was almost empty. "It's time."  
  
Uranus frowned at the idea of losing her favorite toy. She was sure that Ranma, if healed and tortured again, would still resist with all his might and deny her the pleasure of being broken. This time she could feel his mind slip into madness, yet his spirit still remained combative.  
  
Pluto turned to regard Setsuna's seemingly unmoving form and smirked. "Uranus, do it slowly so our witness can savor her lover's last breath."  
  
Setsuna, who was about to finish her spell, lost her concentration and started to cry in agony as she saw Uranus lift her sword meaningfully and point it at Ranma's back. Unlike the other times she recognized the intent to kill and knew all was lost. The strength left her body and she felt herself start to fall as the blade pierced her only love's skin. Her heart might as well be pierced by the blade as well.  
  
Uranus decided it would be best to finish Ranma off. This last time he almost killed her, incredible as it was, and she couldn't run the risk of it happening again. She thrust the blade forward, stabbing Ranma in the back and piercing his body from side to side where his heart was. A killing strike that showed mercy after the long and agonizing torture she put him through.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!" Haruka bellowed and struggled to free herself from her bonds. She decided then and there that she'd kill Uranus if it was the last thing she did. Even if Ranma was always cold towards her she could see how he made Hotaru and Setsuna happy. She would make Sailor Uranus pay!  
  
Kasumi, who was already being dragged by Pluto towards the altar, stopped crying and opened her eyes when she heard the sound of the sword leaving Ranma's body. She saw Ranma's head drop lifelessly and heard his last breath. Kasumi 'felt' the life leaving his body. In that instant Tendo Kasumi felt, for the first time in her life, anger well up inside her. How dare they do this to Ranma? *To MY Ranma?!*  
  
Uranus stared at her sword, at the blood dripping from it, and smiled. She couldn't help but respect the pigtailed martial artist. He fought to the end and refused to be broken. *I'll have to look hard to find another one like him.*  
  
Pluto was shocked when she felt, for the first time, anger coming from Kasumi. Her shock was interrupted as an explosion of energy threw her off and she crashed against a wall. She turned with incredulous eyes towards the source.  
  
Uranus turned wide-eyed to see Kasumi's bonds disintegrate. The girl floated to her feet, a black aura of power surrounding her body as her wounds all healed instantly. The power emanated was unmistakable, and for that all the more shocking to all present.  
  
"BERYL!!!" Came the cry from everyone.  
  
The young woman now dressed in a black housedress raised one hand and pointed it at Uranus, who shivered at the sheer power coming from the sphere of energy that formed there. Without so much as a word said sphere of energy was launched at her.  
  
Sailor Uranus reacted in the nick of time and shielded herself with Ranma's body, which she still held aloft, and even then she was almost thrown off her feet. When it was over the man's body was left smoking and Uranus was breathing heavily with fear-filled eyes. Beryl was the most powerful of Nova's children. Powerful enough to kill the last of the Saiyajins, the insane Brolly.  
  
The glowing woman started to form another blast, this one feeling even stronger than the last. Uranus frantically tried to think how the hell to get out of here. There was no way Ranma's body could shield her from something that powerful again.  
  
As it turned out Uranus didn't have to worry about a second blast. The sound of metal against flesh was heard and Kasumi fell to the ground limply, Sailor Pluto standing behind her with her staff at the ready. "You should've tried to escape." Pluto said triumphantly. At first she was scared beyond herself, yet upon feeling the power emanated she felt hope returning. "Even if you're powerful you've just woken up. You're so weak even we can take you down."  
  
Upon understanding what was being said Uranus shared Pluto's smirk. Beryl was indeed back, yet she was weak and defenseless right now.  
  
Haruka stared in shock at the events taking place. *Beryl is alive?!*  
  
Setsuna was too far off into her own grief to care what happened. She just wanted the spell cast upon her to end so she could curl into a ball and weep for her lost heart.  
  
Everyone was startled when a chuckle was heard. A male chuckle.  
  
Haruka and Pluto started looking everywhere, one for a possible enemy and the other for a possible ally.  
  
It was Uranus that froze in place. She felt the shaking coming from the corpse in her hand.  
  
When Ranma started laughing harder Pluto's eyes widened in realization of what happened. *That bastard! It was indeed a plan to resurrect Beryl!* She thought in alarm remembering just how dangerous the martial artist really was. The former Senshi of Time turned to Uranus with a look of urgency in her eyes. "Uranus! That was a restoration blast! KILL HIM!!!" She ordered, hoping Ranma wasn't back to full health yet.  
  
Ranma threw his head back and laughed his heart out. Uranus didn't hesitate and prepared her sword to pierce him from side to side again, all thoughts of torture gone and replaced by thoughts of survival. They were outnumbered now, even if Beryl and Setsuna were still out of the action.  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened as she felt her heart beat once again. Seeing Ranma still alive brought hope into her heart.  
  
Uranus started her thrust, only to interrupt it and scream in utter agony when Ranma's battle aura exploded from his body. Said battle aura vaporized her left hand and forearm with its intensity. The sword fell to the ground as Uranus clutched at her lost appendage.  
  
Ranma continued to laugh like a maniac as his aura kept on growing, it rippled so violently that the blood covering his body was vaporized and his hair fluttered up to an invisible wind.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto cried out and fired a magical blast at Ranma. To her shock and growing fear the blast disintegrated upon contact with the battle aura, which was turning from a bright blue to an ominous black. Ranma's blue-gray eyes turned black slowly, and then started to lighten in shade. After a full minute they were a milky white, having passed through green.  
  
The battle aura increased in size even more and crackled with power, a blazing golden color. The unruly black hair stood on end and turned gold as well, then got a shade of gold-green. What was left of Ranma's shirt was ripped apart by the sudden growth of his muscles, which were now of grotesque proportions. For someone that didn't see the change happen it was a different person entirely.  
  
Ranma cried out and Uranus' screams of pain were silenced forever, her entire body consumed by the battle aura. In a matter of seconds nothing was left of the once powerful and cruel Senshi.  
  
Pluto could do nothing but stare in shock at the impossible. A Saiyajin. *And not just any Saiyajin. A Super Saiyajin!* It now made perfect sense to her. Why would Nova adopt into her family a simple human? *Simple, she didn't.* The crafty Queen had taken into her family the last member of the warrior race with the most power potential in the entire universe. To make matters worse it seemed like it was Brolly himself, the man Beryl supposedly killed during the Silver Millennium. *And we, as the idiots we are, helped her.* It was no secret that Saiyajins got stronger after being beaten to near-death. And Sailor Uranus, with her constant torture, had almost killed Ranma hundreds of times. All those times making him stronger.  
  
The Senshi of Time knew the battle was lost, quite possibly even before it started, and did the best thing her scared mind could think of. Especially when those pupil-less eyes focused on her. She escaped.  
  
Opening a portal to another dimension she rushed through it, in her haste not caring where she was going. Since the last vestiges of magical travel came from the Negaverse said gate was directed that way. What Pluto didn't expect was that Ranma would be fast enough to follow her through the portal.  
  
Left behind the spell of time was broken, since the source of energy feeding it was gone. Setsuna dropped to her hands and knees as the entirety of what happened hit her. All the events she saw in the space of two seconds assaulting her mind at the same time. The present Senshi of Time curled into a tight ball and sobbed uncontrollably because of the emotional shock.  
  
Haruka gave out a cry of frustration once she got over her shock. She was tied up with an unconscious Beryl not five steps away and a weeping Setsuna in the opposite direction. One of their captors was dead and the other would most likely follow her, if she wasn't dead already. *And here I am incapable of doing a single thing.* "Damn it, Setsuna! Pull yourself together!" She cried in exasperation as she struggled to free herself from her bonds.  
  
-----  
  
Herb stared at the battlefield and sighed in relief. As bad as things seemed for his troops during the fight, the reinforcements were enough to contain the Silver Millennium soldiers. Said reinforcements were no more than a few people, but from what the Musk prince could see of them they made up for it in firepower. Particularly the one with the spiky hair.  
  
Saffron flew towards the group of helpers now that the fight was mostly over and his troops could easily take care of the remaining enemies on their own. He was curious to find out just who had come to their aid.  
  
He landed next to the man that seemed to be in charge of the newcomers, who was also the older one. "I am Saffron, King of Mount Phoenix." He greeted royally.  
  
The man didn't seem to find Saffron's appearance odd in the slightest. He simply smiled and bowed politely. "I've heard of you, King Saffron."  
  
"Then you have me at a disadvantage, for I know not your name." Saffron said, eyeing the other warriors with an appraising eye. They were mostly young, yet from what he could see they could each hold their own.  
  
"Masaki Katsuhito. You could say I'm an old friend of Setsuna's."  
  
Saffron raised an eyebrow.  
  
-----  
  
Pluto took all of two steps before her world exploded and turned black. She didn't even know what hit her, didn't even realize it was her end.  
  
Ranma, after blowing the woman up for endangering two of his three loved ones, laughed and started throwing chi blasts at random directions. His mind was a confused mass of painful and destructive thoughts.  
  
As he flew around chucking destruction to anything he could see he felt two very powerful auras. He laughed even more and flew towards them, his only thoughts of destruction to alleviate the pain.  
  
-----  
  
Akane fell to her knees, the flames dying out, and stared at Soap with respect in her eyes. "You're skilled and strong." She said weakly.  
  
Soap, who was badly hurt after the long fight, stared at Akane seriously. "I was trained by the best."  
  
The youngest Tendo sister seemed to struggle for a moment with herself before speaking again. "I will train with you."  
  
Soap blinked her good eye in confusion. "Excuse me?"  
  
Akane nodded with a small smile on her face. "You're good enough to train me. You'll become my sensei."  
  
Soap was at a loss of words for a moment as the message processed in her brain. When it did she narrowed her eyes in anger. *Arrogant little girl! She says it as if it was an honor to train a spoiled brat like her.* With that thought Soap ran towards and past Akane, completely ignoring the girl's angry yells for the unspoken refusal. She had more important things to worry about than convincing a beginner martial artist about not being ready.  
  
-----  
  
"It's... over." Mousse muttered while holding the wound on his midsection with both his hands in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The fight took everything out of him, and he stared in muted shock at the fallen form of Kuno Kodachi. *That last blow should've made her head to explode, yet it was barely enough to knock her out.*  
  
Ranma's first student could only wonder just how deeply ingrained were Kodachi's negative feelings. To be strong enough to put up such a fight against him...  
  
Mousse turned in the direction where the explosions could be heard, even from this great a distance, and hoped the others could take care of whatever it was. He was too weak to move, much less fight, right now.  
  
With that Mousse dropped to a sitting position and started a healing trance.  
  
-----  
  
"DIE! DAMN YOU!" Ukyo bellowed as she continued to attack the elusive doctor, who continued to press shiatsu all over her body and taking rest in those short breaks. The way the fight was going Tofu could last for another couple of days before the okonomiyaki chef could even lay a hand on him.  
  
-----  
  
"Have at thee!" Kuno yelled and charged with his katana at Cologne, who was in no position to defend herself after receiving that last attack. She was too busy trying to stay awake over the pain of losing her left arm.  
  
Taro rushed as fast as he could, yet he knew he would be too late. *And if Cologne is out we're done for.* He knew that even in his cursed form he wasn't a challenge for Kuno's power unless he got a free shot to make use of his huge strength. So far such an opportunity had not presented itself.  
  
Cologne's eyes focused just in time to see the katana come in a forward thrust towards her head.  
  
The sound of metal cutting flesh was heard, followed by a female scream.  
  
Taro's eyes gleamed and he moved faster than in the entire fight. He had his chance.  
  
Cologne stared stupidly at the sight before her eyes. Kuno's katana was imbedded to the hilt in Kiima's body. The tip of the katana was dripping blood just an inch from Cologne's nose. The winged woman gave out an inarticulate scream of fury and kicked the kendoist in the groin. The blow was so strong that Kuno lost his grip on the weapon to clutch at his abused privates.  
  
Taro was upon him in an instant, and without his sword Tatewaki was no challenge against the cursed man's prowess.  
  
Cologne watched wide-eyed as Kiima turned to regard her coolly, the sword still piercing her from side to side, before falling limply to the ground.  
  
-----  
  
"We're here." Usagi said as the trio reached the gates of the castle. The explosions coming from the fighting between the Saiyajin and their three friends filled the background, yet they did their best to ignore them as they still had a mission to fulfill.  
  
Mamoru reached for his sword and kicked the gates open. *The faster we deal with this the better.*  
  
"Neptune." Usagi said seriously. "I want you to go to the dungeon and rescue our friends."  
  
"Princess?" Sailor Neptune questioned. "Ryoga said..."  
  
"I don't care what he said." Usagi said firmly. "You will do as I say and rescue the prisoners."  
  
Neptune would've objected had it not been for the commanding tone in her princess' voice and the fact that one of the prisoners was Haruka, which overrode any protest she might've had. "Yes, princess." She answered quickly and rushed into the castle next to Mamoru. While she didn't know the castle's layout it was a simple matter of looking for stairs going down instead of up.  
  
A minute later they reached a room with said stairs. After the Senshi of Neptune was out of the room Mamoru turned to the blonde. "Are you sure that was wise?"  
  
Usagi kept walking resolutely forward as she answered the question. "No. But regardless of wisdom we are fighting to save people. I won't let our friends suffer a single moment more than necessary."  
  
Mamoru was still dubious of his lover's decision, but nodded in understanding.  
  
The couple continued on through the castle until the reached an occupied room. The occupants were, regrettably, hardly a surprise. *The Inner Senshi.* Mamoru thought and readied his sword, only to have Usagi shake her head and stop him.  
  
"Princess." Sailor Mars said before taking a step forward, closing the distance between them to barely ten feet. "Your mother requests that you are confined to your quarters."  
  
Sailor Jupiter approached as well. "We are to escort you to your room."  
  
There was something in their voice that made both Usagi and Mamoru look at each other uncertainly. These girls weren't corrupted like Ranma's acquaintances were. "I can't go with you. I have to speak to my mother." The blonde said firmly.  
  
"That's not an option, Princess." Sailor Venus said as firmly as Usagi did. "The Queen is about to execute the cleansing and you must obey her commands."  
  
At the mention of the cleansing both Mamoru and Usagi tensed and looked even more determined to have a word with Serenity. The Inner Senshi recognized this and they prepared themselves to submit the couple.  
  
"Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami. We don't have to do this." Usagi said softly. "We're all friends. We've all been through a lot together."  
  
"It is because you're our friend that we're being reasonable, Usagi-chan." Sailor Venus said. "The Queen wanted you submitted at all costs. We're asking you to come with us peacefully."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because the Queen has promised us to revive the Silver Millennium." Mars said instantly. "There will be no more wars once that's done."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "You don't understand... None of you. Or perhaps..." Usagi trailed off when she caught sight of Sailor Mercury's face. "Ami- chan... You know what my mother is planning."  
  
They all turned to see Mercury had a hesitant expression on her face. "Usagi-chan..." The blue-haired girl said hesitantly, as if she was debating with herself about the current situation.  
  
"Enough!" Mars thundered, not giving Ami a chance to think further about the princess' words. "You're coming with us."  
  
Usagi shook her head firmly.  
  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Sailor Venus called out and thrust her attack at Usagi, encircling the other's body with a chain made out of golden hearts.  
  
Usagi could feel her strength failing her and realized Serenity removed the blocks on the Senshis' magical powers. Venus' attack had the particularity of draining the life force from its victims to submit them without the need of physical harm. "Is there no other way?" Usagi asked sadly.  
  
Sailors Jupiter and Venus seemed hesitant for a moment, yet it was once again Mars that voiced their opinion. "Maybe it is, Usagi. Your mother has promised us peace, something you're not mature enough to get yet."  
  
Usagi studied her friends' faces and noticed only Mercury was still hesitant. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I see." She whispered.  
  
"Come with us." Mars ordered.  
  
The chain was broken and fell to the ground, clattering loudly in the silence that permeated the room. They all turned to see Mamoru recovering from a downward slash with his sword in front of Usagi. "Go ahead to face your mother. I'll take care of them." The man said seriously, eyeing the Senshi hard.  
  
Usagi nodded seriously, not trusting her voice to speak just about now. While she knew this could possibly happen, having to face her friends in battle, it still hurt to be abandoned by them. Without further hesitation Usagi rushed towards the next room. Out of the Inner Senshi only Mercury was in a position to stop the princess. She didn't move.  
  
"What are you doing, Mercury?!" Mars demanded with her face livid.  
  
Sailor Mercury sighed and turned to the red-skirted Sailor. "She's our friend, Rei. We can't fight her."  
  
Mars' eyes narrow dangerously. "My name is Aryann."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widen slightly in comprehension. *No wonder they're siding with the Queen. She awoke their memories.* Out of all the Inner Senshi only Mercury had any real contact with Usagi outside of duty. The others were usually never on the Moon, and therefore their loyalty was entirely on Serenity.  
  
It didn't really matter now, however. Mamoru had to raise his sword in defense when three out of four Senshi turned towards him.  
  
-----  
  
"Daughter, this is treason!" Serenity snaps angrily at Usagi as soon as she catches sight of her.  
  
Usagi stared at her mother, sitting on a throne, and shook her head. "You're the one that's betraying me, mother. It is my turn to rule as I see fit."  
  
Serenity stands up and looks at her daughter gravely. "Your turn, you say? If you remember correctly you are the princess till the day I die." She extends her hand forward and smiles when out of Usagi's pocket comes a shining object. It floats in the space between them. "You see? Regardless of your feelings the crystal still recognizes me as its rightful owner." And in so saying she extends her other hand, throwing another shining object to join with the other.  
  
Two halves make a whole, and as such the Silver Crystal is one again. Both parts join to form one.  
  
"That crystal represents all the evil it uses as a power source." Usagi says accusingly. "Building an Utopia with it is as big a lie as the one about your so called 'cleansing.'"  
  
Serenity snorted. "Strong words coming from one that benefits of its power. Or course the Silver Crystal feeds from the evil in the heart of man. The first Serenity, our antecessor, intended it that way. It's the perfect way to maintain power. Take the very power from a limitless supply and at the same time keep your subjects happy and incapable of realizing the truth."  
  
"I have benefited from its power." Usagi admitted regretfully. "But unlike you I've come to realize the folly of it! In my second life, away from your influence, I could see the beauty of the human heart as it is. Aunty Nodoka, even as powerful as she is, doesn't oppress the people like we do."  
  
"Would you dare oppose your own mother for that woman?" Serenity asked incredulously, and with no small amount of anger in her voice.  
  
"No." Usagi said and shook her head. "Not for aunty Nodoka. For the people I love so much." She closed her eyes and started to glow silver, and her mother could feel the power in the Silver Crystal shift.  
  
*She can still use the Silver Crystal, even if she's opposing me?* Serenity thought in shock, wondering why the crystal would allow for her owner to be challenged through it. "I see you oppose me even now. So be it." The older woman said seriously and started to concentrate herself.  
  
Usagi's eyes snap open, a silver glow emanating from them. "I'm going to give the people a gift so wonderful you never even thought about. The new order starts today."  
  
Mother and daughter extended their hands towards each other, and at nearly the same time beams of energy were let loose.  
  
-----  
  
Ryoga groaned and cracked his neck back into place. That blow nearly ripped his head off. *Serves me right for getting overconfident.* He thought and opened his eyes. "Hotaru?"  
  
"Ryoga!" Hotaru cried out in relief.  
  
"Where is...?" Ryoga's question was interrupted by a female scream of pain. He shot to his feet and saw his sister was being pummeled mercilessly against a boulder, which was cracking under the pressure of the many blows landed on the woman's body. The Saiyajin, who in truth was Ranma but none of them knew that, was punching Hinako repeatedly all over her body, eliciting sickening sounds and cries of pain from her. "I have to help her." Ryoga said and took two steps before collapsing to his knees, still disoriented.  
  
"Ryoga!" Hotaru cried out again and supported his body as best she could. She watched worriedly as he struggled to stand.  
  
"Hinako doesn't regenerate as fast as I do, Hotaru! At this rate that bastard will kill her within the minute." As if to emphasize his point Ranma punched Hinako through the boulder, which couldn't withstand the pressure, and sent her flying away. She landed in a broken heap and coughed out blood, unaware that Ranma was floating towards her to finish her off. Usually she'd put out a better fight, but the Saiyajin caught her off guard with his overpowering attacks. When she thought of powering up her own body it was already too late.  
  
Ranma stopped over Hinako and sneered down at the woman. He raised one foot and...  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!"  
  
The attack was unexpected, and so it threw him into a mountain a mile away. The beam of killing energy smashed him against its side and exploded upon impact.  
  
"Hinako!" Hotaru knelt next to the woman and started focusing her healing magic into the broken Nova sibling. She sighed in relief when Hinako's breathing became easier and her wounds visibly vanished.  
  
The older woman sat up and smiled weakly at the girl, thankful for the save. *I can't believe we're being beaten by a Saiyajin. The only one that could ever reach this power level was Brolly, and Beryl killed him.* Though she had to admit that it being Brolly didn't sound too farfetched. It would explain the thrashing he was giving them, at least. She turned to the sound of an explosion and her eyes widened. "WATCH OUT!!!" She cried.  
  
Hotaru turned as fast as she could, but even then she wasn't fast enough. She caught sight of Ranma flying towards her with a fist cocked back and, before she could do anything, punched her in the gut. The breath exploded out of her lungs, together with breakfast and a mouthful of blood. She doubled over and the Silence Glaive fell to the ground from nerveless fingers. Ranma then kneed the girl in the face, and finished the attack with a head-butt that sent Sailor Saturn crashing into the floor and creating a crater under her.  
  
"HOTARU!!!" Hinako cried and cast a pure energy blast into Ranma's gut, sending him flying away to crash against the same mountain as before, which collapsed over him. The woman then rushed to Hotaru's side, expecting the worse, and examined the girl. She sighed in relief when she saw the steady raise and fall of her chest. *Though she won't be participating further in this fight.* The Senshi of Silence was lucky to be alive, and even now she seemed to have some serious life-threatening injuries.  
  
Ranma raised the power of his battle aura and melted the rocks covering him. He then flew out of the debris and towards Hinako, who was distracted checking Hotaru for injuries. He was intercepted, though, but a black- glowing Ryoga. Ranma took two quick punches that would've destroyed a small moon before reacting and starting an exchange of blows with the son of Nodoka.  
  
Hinako could see Ryoga had powered up to the limit and, as the exchange of blows continued, realized with a sense of dread that even that didn't seem to be enough. She gave Hotaru's unconscious body one last concerned look before powering up herself and joining Ryoga in the fight. Maybe between the two of them they could take that monster down. And if even that failed she hoped they could keep him busy long enough for Usagi to get done with it so they could all escape.  
  
-----  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!"  
  
Mamoru nimbly dodged the attacks by jumping over them and reached under his cape to produce a rose. He threw it at Mars as he landed and fended off Venus' attacks with his sword.  
  
Mars snorted and caught the rose in mid-flight. "And what is this supposed to accomplish?" She asked derisively, wondering why Mamoru was still throwing around roses if he recovered his memories from the past.  
  
The man smirked and back flipped away from Venus' kick. "Just a distraction." He said and landed, punching the ground under him.  
  
Mars' smirk vanished to be replaced by a grimace of pain upon feeling her entire body scream out in pain as vines emerge from the floor and tie her body down, the thorns digging into her skin and drawing blood.  
  
"Mars!" Jupiter cried and jumped Mamoru, expecting to get him in close quarters.  
  
Venus jumped back and went over to free Sailor Mars.  
  
Mamoru easily defended himself from Jupiter's skillful attack and reached under his cape again, only this time he retrieved several roses. Ducking under a right hook the man shoulder-rammed Jupiter away and threw the roses at Mars.  
  
Venus felt the danger coming from behind and barely managed to dodge out of the way, in the process allowing the projectiles to hit their intended target. "You idiot!" Mars bellowed before she was hit.  
  
Each and every one of the roses exploded on impact. Two things happened because of the explosion. First Mars was released from her bonds. Second she was sent flying away to crash into and through a wall.  
  
Off to the side Mercury could do nothing but gape at the ease with which Mamoru was dealing with three of the Sailor Senshi. Granted, he was the prince of Earth and reputedly a very strong fighter, but to fight three of Serenity's Senshi and have the upper hand...  
  
-----  
  
"Have to go faster!" Soap cried out to herself, willing her legs to move faster than they could. She could feel the fight taking place and needed to get there before it was too late. Already she could tell one life was in the brink of being extinguished. "Faster, damn it!"  
  
-----  
  
"About fucking time!" Haruka cried out when Setsuna finally stopped crying and lifted her head to see her surroundings. It had been close to an hour since Pluto and Ranma disappeared through the portal and for all her efforts Haruka's bonds were still holding her down. "Untie me already, damn it!" The blonde definitely had had better days.  
  
Setsuna shakily stood up, tears still flowing from her eyes, and untied her friend.  
  
Haruka stared at Setsuna for a moment before shaking the feeling of awe off. *Of course she'd be shaken over what happened.* She didn't even want to think how much she would've suffered it the tortured one was Michiru instead of Ranma.  
  
Once Haruka was free Setsuna walked over to Beryl and tried to wake her up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Haruka shrilled, not at all comfortable with the idea of having Beryl wake up so close to them.  
  
The green-haired woman continued trying to wake Beryl up by shaking her shoulder gently. "Beryl saved Ranma's life." And that was all she said to justify her actions.  
  
Haruka remained dubious, but not having a valid argument against that she joined Setsuna in waking the elder Nova sibling up.  
  
It didn't take long and Beryl blinked her eyes. "What happened?" Her eyes then focused on Setsuna. "Sailor Pluto?"  
  
"Hello, Beryl." Setsuna greeted and explained what happened.  
  
Upon getting the general gist of the situation Beryl's eyes widened in realization. "We have to get to Ranma!" Setsuna and Haruka helped her to her feet, since she was still too weak to stand by herself. "He's too dangerous!"  
  
"What happened anyway?" Haruka asked in confusion. "For a moment there I thought you had finished him off." The question served to distract her from the fact that 'Beryl' of all people was leaning on her for support.  
  
"That blast... it was meant to heal the damage to Ranma's body." Beryl said and stretched her senses, trying to feel where the pigtailed man was. "But before I could heal his mind with the second one..."  
  
"My antecessor nailed you in the head and you passed out." Setsuna finished, impressed that Beryl had the actual power of healing minds as well as bodies. In the Silver Millennium Beryl was famous for her healing powers, yet none suspected just how far her healing could go. "Where's Ranma? I can't feel him anywhere near us."  
  
"He chased Sailor Pluto through a gate after transforming into a Super Saiyajin." Setsuna said while keeping an eye on Beryl's face to gauge her reaction to the news. *She knew!* Was her thought when the woman didn't react to the information.  
  
"What's a Super Saiyajin?" Haruka asked plainly confused.  
  
"One of the strongest warrior races in the universe." Setsuna answered as Beryl got her bearings and traced the gate to its destiny. "And supposedly extinct during the Silver Millennium."  
  
"The Negaverse." Beryl said.  
  
"What?" Setsuna and Haruka asked in stereo.  
  
"The gate leads to the Negaverse."  
  
Setsuna paled visibly. "Oh no!"  
  
"Setsuna?" Haruka asked nervously. Setsuna showing any kind of reaction was not good in her book.  
  
"The others are fighting Serenity in the Negaverse. If Ranma went there and he's not in control..."  
  
"He'll kill them all." Beryl whispered. Haruka turned sheet white as well.  
  
"We have to stop him." Setsuna said after recovering from the shock. "I can take us there. The magic is recent enough that I can recreate the gate." She turned to Beryl. "You can heal Ranma's mind and that way we'll save everyone."  
  
Beryl averted her gaze from Setsuna's crimson eyes. "I can't."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Was Ranma glowing when he left?" Beryl asked in a whisper.  
  
Haruka blinked. "Well... yeah. He was glowing."  
  
Beryl gulped, having expected that. "As weak as I am right now I can't throw a blast strong enough not to dissipate in contact with his battle aura.  
  
The three women remain silent for a while, each pondering how the hell to deal with Ranma so he doesn't kill everyone, his family included.  
  
"I'm going anyway." Setsuna said resolutely, breaking the silence that had become almost tangible.  
  
"Setsuna?" Haruka asked hesitantly, wondering if Setsuna was still shaken out of her wits by the experience she'd been through.  
  
The green-haired woman turned to regard Haruka seriously, her crimson eyes seemingly piercing Haruka's very soul with their intensity. "I have to see it through. I have to be with him, no matter what." She finished speaking in a soft tone of voice and released Beryl, then opened a portal and walked through it.  
  
Beryl walked over to Nabiki's unconscious body and placed a hand on it. A soft glow emanated from the latter's body and Haruka blinked upon seeing the wounds were gone, leaving behind perfectly healed flesh. Nodoka's daughter then lifted the body over her shoulder and walked through the portal.  
  
Haruka blinked a couple of times, wondering how Beryl could be recovering so fast if she could barely stand just five minutes ago. "To hell with it!" She said and ran through the portal as well. She was not going to be left behind.  
  
-----  
  
Sailor Mars glared hatefully at Mamoru, who stood with only some minor injuries as a result of the fight. Behind her Sailors Jupiter and Venus were blissfully unconscious, a result from another of Mamoru's attacks.  
  
Mercury, who had witnessed the entire fight without interfering, was looking away. She couldn't bring herself to see eye-to-eye with either Mars or Mamoru, not after feeling she betrayed both of them by her inaction.  
  
"You fought well." Mamoru said at long last. "But you fought for the wrong reasons."  
  
"Shut up!" Mars bellowed and charged an attack.  
  
Five seconds later Sailor Mars' unconscious body hit the floor and Mamoru sheathed his sword. "Mercury."  
  
The addressed Senshi turned her eyes to regard the prince.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What?" Ami was taken completely by surprise.  
  
"For remaining loyal to Usagi." He said and turned to Sailor Neptune, who just now entered the room with a black-haired woman in tow.  
  
"I didn't find Haruka." Neptune said in an obviously strained voice. "Luna says she was the only prisoner." She said signaling to the black-haired woman, who nodded.  
  
"Luna?" Mamoru asked and, upon receiving a nod, smiled faintly. "It seems that Usagi at least has two real friends."  
  
-----  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes, concentrating as much power as she could to throw at her mother. Said person did likewise, keeping the standstill that bathed the room in a silver light.  
  
Both women continued to engage in a battle of wills, in which the loser would cease to exist.  
  
-----  
  
"Leave them." Mamoru said and sat down tiredly. Even if he did win against the Inner Senshi the battle took a lot out of him.  
  
"But..." Mercury started to protest, only to have Luna interrupt her.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, Mercury. The battle between two wielders of the Silver Crystal cannot be interrupted." The now cat said.  
  
"We should be looking for Haruka." Neptune protested at the ease with which Mamoru was waiting for Usagi to finish her fight.  
  
"She isn't here, Michiru." The prince said.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"If she were she'd be either in the dungeon or fighting against us." Mamoru said with a sigh. "Remember what Ami said. The girl that kidnapped her isn't here. She probably took Haruka to some other place. What we should do is wait for Usagi to finish her fight. Once that's done we can ask her and the Novas to help us find her."  
  
Michiru didn't like the waiting part, but had to admit the reasoning was sound.  
  
-----  
  
Beryl, Haruka and Setsuna arrived to the Negaverse to see Ranma mercilessly pounding Ryoga, a golden glow surrounding his body opposed to the black aura covering his older brother's form. The Saiyajin's punches and kicks were too fast for the other man to see, much less defend against.  
  
Ryoga was receiving the beating of his life, his aura blazing at full power and still not enough to stop the onslaught of pain coming his way. For the first time in his memory there was a fight he wasn't enjoying.  
  
The three women suddenly saw Hinako charge from the side, her hands extended to her sides. Dozens of fireballs impacted with Ranma's unprotected side and he was sent flying away. The resulting explosion didn't seem to affect him much, if the laughter coming from him was any indication. In fact his aura seemed to increase in size even more because of the attack.  
  
"It's worse than I thought." Beryl whispered as she stared at Ranma charging Hinako and delivering a quick series of attacks that sent her flying into another mountain. Ryoga took the chance to take a hold of Ranma and try to squeeze the life out of him in a bear hug, but found his strength not up to par with the task. Ranma freed himself and started pummeling him again.  
  
"Beryl?" Setsuna asked while Haruka could only gape at the massacre with a pale face.  
  
"Ranma has gone completely berserk. There's nothing we can do." The woman said sadly.  
  
-----  
  
Hinako shook her head and struggled to her feet again. "What does it take to hurt that monster?" She muttered under her breath and levitated some rocks off her. Her mental powers were completely useless against a fighter emanating such power, and her magic seemed to only be able to slow him down.  
  
She levitated off the ground and saw Ryoga on the receiving end of a barrage of attacks. To her dismay Ryoga's aura was decreasing in size, the fight having taken everything out of him. It was now a matter of time before even he, with his regenerative powers, died.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Hinako caught sight of some movement. She turned to see Setsuna, Haruka and Kasumi staring at the fight. *What are they WAIT A MINUTE!!!* She thought in alarm and elation. The power coming from Kasumi, a power she didn't feel before because of the closeness of Ranma's overwhelming aura, was easily recognizable. "Beryl?!" She cried out.  
  
As it turned out it wasn't the wisest of things to do. She got Ranma's attention.  
  
Ranma punched Ryoga away and lowered his right hand to his side. A green glow extended from his body, only to decrease in size and concentrate in the palm of his hand. He threw the small sphere of energy at Hinako, who didn't see it until it was too late. The resulting explosion was the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her.  
  
-----  
  
Ryoga growled when he felt the power in that chi blast. *He's just too strong.* The man resigned himself to his fate and charged once again, hoping he could last long enough for the others to escape. While it was true that both he and Hinako had attacks that could destroy entire Galaxies neither was going to throw one. They couldn't kill the others like that, and it was likely that the Saiyajin would survive them anyway.  
  
Ranma seemingly got tired of playing around, because when he started beating on Ryoga again his punches did some serious damage to the man.  
  
-----  
  
Setsuna narrowed her eyes and started running towards Ranma, who was now stomping Ryoga to death. "Setsuna wait!" The green-haired woman ignored her friend's cry and continued running, uncaring of the way Ranma had quite possibly killed Hinako. Or of how he was within an inch of killing Ryoga.  
  
Haruka cursed under her breath, but didn't dare move a muscle to get any closer to the Saiyajin.  
  
Beryl, who was frozen in shock at the sheer power Ranma displayed in that chi blast, was shaken out of her stupor by Haruka's cry. When she saw Setsuna running towards Ranma she knew this was their only chance of stopping him. She started running behind the green-haired woman, hoping Ranma was still somewhere inside that turmoil of negative emotions.  
  
Hinako's older sister raised an eyebrow in surprise when she caught sight of a blonde woman running towards Ranma from the opposite side of the field. *Who is that?*  
  
-----  
  
Ryoga was knocked out, completely defenseless. Ranma stood over him, about to stomp his head and crush it for good, when he was shoved to the side by a blur. The Saiyajin reacted instantly and turned, with a fist cocked back and ready to strike, only to stop his punch less than an inch from his attacker's face.  
  
Setsuna resisted the urge to flinch when the air propelled forward by the punch threatened to throw her back. Even with her magically-enhanced strength it was a great effort to remain standing where she was. *Such power.* She thought in amazement and no small amount of relief. Her love had stopped his attack. *He recognized me!*  
  
Ranma took an uncertain step back, staring at the green-haired woman, only to have his way blocked from behind as well. He turned to attack the person and stopped yet again. He knew the blonde.  
  
Even with his mind in such turmoil the positive emotions he felt when staring at these women overrode his anger.  
  
The memories...  
  
*****  
  
The little girl turned to him with a big smile on her face, a tree toppled over a few feet away. "I did it, Ranma-sensei!"  
  
The feeling of pride he felt in his chest made him smile in happiness for the first time in thousands of years.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma turned back to Setsuna...  
  
*****  
  
"I love you." The green-haired Senshi admitted and kissed him fully in the lips, not minding of the fact that they weren't alone.  
  
His knees nearly gave out under him when his mind worked over what was happening. His heart cheered with joy as he returned the kiss.  
  
*****  
  
When he regained his bearings he saw a third woman was walking towards him, a serene smile on her face.  
  
A smile he knew...  
  
*****  
  
"My little Ranma." The sweaty woman clad in only a nightgown smiled down at him. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead tenderly, gently...  
  
*****  
  
He was taken back to the real world when Setsuna and Soap each took a hold of one of his arms. With his power he could easily break free, disintegrate them with a blaze of his battle aura. Yet he didn't. The Saiyajin didn't move as Beryl slowly approached him, her features that very same serene smile that was forever a part of his memory. With a touch of her hand everything turned to darkness.  
  
-----  
  
Usagi frowned when she felt her power start to falter. As much potential as she had in using the Silver Crystal her present life had weakened her link somewhat, while her mother's remained as strong as ever. Her frown deepened when the stalemate was broken and her mother's beam of energy started to push her own back.  
  
Serenity laughed when this happened. "Where's this gift you speak of? Where's the gift you so desire to give MY subjects?"  
  
Unknown to Serenity her words gave Usagi the edge she needed to end the battle. The younger woman's eyes widened in realization of what needed to be done and how to do it. Such a simple solution and yet she hadn't thought of it. "The gift is right here." She said plainly and focused her energy into the Silver Crystal instead of the beam of energy. As a result Serenity's attack gained ground at a tremendous rate.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Serenity asked with a quiver in her voice when she felt the power of the Crystal shift. Then, to her horror, a crack appeared on the crystal's surface. "NO! STOP IT!!!" The woman screamed in desperation as more and more cracks started to appear on the crystal.  
  
Usagi looked at her mother sadly. "The crystal is powered by negative emotions. Hate, greed, envy, fear. The stronger the emotions the easier it is to control the crystal and use it as a focus." Serenity's beam was now almost upon her, yet she didn't show any signs of worry. "I'm feeding it the one thing it can't take." A faint smile appeared on her features. "I'm sharing with the Silver Crystal the love I have for the people." The crystal started to shake violently, cracks all over it and light seeping out of it.  
  
"But we will lose our power!" Serenity protested, deadly afraid and pleading with her daughter to stop.  
  
"You will lose your power. I'll get what I want." And with that Usagi sent one last burst of love at the crystal, which shattered.  
  
"NO!!!" Serenity cried in both anguish and pain. The Queen of the Silver Millennium was linked to the material world through the Silver Crystal, her life long ago having expired. Just like the crystal her body broke down to pieces and disintegrated into dust.  
  
Now in the darkness of the room Usagi sighed and looked down at her hands. She could still feel some power flowing through her, but nothing compared to her power when the crystal existed. "I want freedom for the people. True freedom, not the false one your government imposed to your subjects and other kingdoms. If your way of living is true then you have no need to impose it, people will adopt it of their own free will, and if they don't you will respect that choice."  
  
With that said Usagi shook her head and walked out of the room. The battle was over.  
  
-----  
  
When the group of warriors returned Saffron, Herb and Katsuhito were waiting by Nodoka's side. They left the battlefield to know how the most important battle ended.  
  
Upon their arrival Saffron instantly went over to Kiima, who was being helped to walk by Tofu. The others laughed when they saw Kiima blush as Saffron fussed over her wounds.  
  
Ryoga was carrying Saturn in his arms. The latter had taken severe blows from Ranma and had it not been for Beryl's healing magic she would've died before returning.  
  
Mousse was helping Hinako to walk. Both did a remarkable job at ignoring the many jabs the others were throwing their way about them being a couple.  
  
Soap and Setsuna were holding onto Ranma's arms, seemingly afraid to let go. The black-haired man seemed to enjoy the attention enormously.  
  
Kasumi, for she told the others to call her by that name, was greeted by her mother with a big hug. She returned it with a happy smile.  
  
Ami, Haruka, Michiru and Mamoru were all with Usagi, who had already told them of the result of the battle against her mother. Ami, Haruka and Michiru were disappointed but understood Usagi's reasoning.  
  
Rei, Makoto and Minako were all sent to their respective homes, stripped of their links with their planets by Usagi, Beryl and Hinako. They would never again be able to transform into the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Cologne and Taro were supporting each other and arguing over who fought better against Kuno.  
  
As for the corrupted martial artists...  
  
-----  
  
Ukyo smiled at being back in her restaurant. Granted, she had a lot of work to do, but it was good to be home.  
  
-----  
  
Nabiki opened her eyes slowly. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she brought a hand to her midsection, finding her wound was completely gone. "What the...?" She sat up, feeling physically fine but lacking something.  
  
"Greetings, Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki jumped to her feet and turned in a ready stance, startled as hell by the female voice. She reached into herself and discovered what was lacking. *My magic.* She thought in alarm. Her distress only increased when she recognized the woman standing three feet away from her.  
  
Nodoka smiled without warmth at the middle Tendo sister. "I see your injuries are gone completely. A testament to my daughter's healing abilities."  
  
Nabiki was confused at the comment and finally looked around, inspecting her surroundings. What she saw was not to her liking.  
  
Beryl's mother nodded when she saw Nabiki's facial expression. "I did warn you what would happen should you ever come after my family again, did I not? You shall spend a long time here once the evidence against you is processed. Maybe this way you will learn to control your lust for power."  
  
After saying that Nodoka vanished, leaving Nabiki alone in the cell.  
  
-----  
  
Akane woke up having the feeling of being suffocated. She struggled for breath and only then did she notice the reason for her state was that Soun was clinging to her as a lifesaver. "Daddy!" She protested, for some odd reason unable to feel annoyed, much less angry. "What happened?"  
  
-----  
  
The atmosphere was tenebrous at best, dark and filled with burned incense. The effect was only increased by the chanting coming from the young man and woman kneeling in front of the altar. Chants begging for the power to get their loves.  
  
Sasuke shook his head and closed the door leading to the newly made chapel.  
  
This time around no deity would answer their calls.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma was sitting on the floor of the backyard, his back to one of the stones surrounding the pond. He felt pretty good with himself right now. Beryl was back. They all survived the battle. Sailor Uranus, the one that had tortured him for so long, was dead. And to top it all off Setsuna was sitting on his lap and holding onto him tightly, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Life was good.  
  
The others were all inside the house celebrating the victory, yet Ranma and Setsuna felt the need to be alone and simply enjoy each other's presence. A silent moment together.  
  
They both looked up when the sound of approaching steps could be heard. Ranma didn't know the guy, yet Setsuna did. "Yosho." She greeted from her place on Ranma's lap.  
  
"Setsuna." Yosho greeted back and turned to assess Ranma with a critical eye. "So this is the man you turned me down for." He said calmly, his voice not accusing in the slightest. When Ranma was about to comment about that the seemingly old man continued with a smile. "Just make her happy. This is the first time I see her smile for real." Upon saying those words to Ranma he turned on his heels and walked back into the house.  
  
Ranma turned to stare at Setsuna strangely. "Later." She said and snuggled closer to him. She could always explain her life to him later. They had a long time to live together, after all.  
  
-----  
  
Two months passed since the battle in the Negaverse. The warriors all had time to heal their wounds and return to their lives. In some cases they even started down new paths.  
  
Today was a special day for two particular people, two warriors that fought one of the most important battles.  
  
Ranma was adjusting his bowtie in front of a mirror. He was in his room with Ryoga, Hinako and Kasumi. "Only took you over twenty-four thousand years to ask her to marry you." Ryoga commented with a smirk. "I'm impressed."  
  
"Like you're one to talk." Hinako said with an annoying smirk. "When are 'you' asking Hotaru-chan to marry you?" Seeing Ryoga blush was very satisfying.  
  
Kasumi just sighed and smiled at her younger siblings' antics. "Ryoga, Hinako. Could you two please make sure Setsuna is ready?"  
  
"She's with Soap and mother. Why do we need to make sure?" Ryoga asked with his brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
Ranma chuckled, attracting his brother's attention. "It's a polite way to ask you to get out of here. You're just too much of an idiot to realize it."  
  
Ryoga growled and clenched his fists at the insults, but relaxed when Hinako placed her hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Ryoga. You can ask him for another rematch after he's back from the honeymoon." After it was revealed Ranma had been hiding his true origins both Ryoga and Hinako kept on challenging Ranma to get back at him. They still didn't win a single match.  
  
Brother and sister left the room, leaving Ranma alone with a smiling Kasumi. "You like teasing them."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "They've been beating me up for millennia. It's only right that I get back at them."  
  
Kasumi giggled and pressed and accusing finger in the middle of his chest. "That may be so, and you did have to hide your true power. But you also know you became more powerful because of it."  
  
Ranma smiled softly and turned to the full body mirror to examine his reflection. He wanted this wedding to be perfect for Setsuna.  
  
Kasumi walked behind Ranma and smoothed his tuxedo. She smiled softly at the reflection. "Your father would've been proud."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
Kasumi nodded. "I do."  
  
Ranma shook his head and turned to regard Kasumi. "You think anyone even has the slightest idea of what really happened? They think it was all a plan to bring you back to life and get rid of the Silver Crystal."  
  
Kasumi tilted her head to the side in thought. "Perhaps mother suspects something, but if does and hasn't said anything she won't interfere." She beamed up at him and took his arm to guide him out of the room. "Now I believe we should be getting you to the temple."  
  
"You seem happy." Ranma commented with a smile as he opened the door for her to walk out.  
  
Kasumi smiled at him as she walked out of the room. "It's not everyday my only son gets married."  
  
Ranma smiled and followed, closing the door behind him.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's notes: Yes, this is the end of The New Order. An ending I already had planned since even before posting the first chapter of the fic. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.  
  
Thanks to you all for your time.  
  
*Drakuzz bows to the readers, then turns around and walks away to vanish into the darkness.* 


	19. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I'm in no way profiting from this story, this is just for fun. If there is any resemblanse to any other fanfic around, it is purely coincidental. E-mail me if it happens so we can solve it.   
Note: If you are notice changes in the time line and personality of the characters, that's the idea of my fanfiction. I always write alternate realities, so don't bother insulting me because the history has changes in it. Well, with that out of the way, enjoy! 


End file.
